Naruto Shippuuden:The Next Level
by shippuuden
Summary: He has beaten the final test, Akatsuki has been defeated. The once unreliable Kyuubi is now Hokage.
1. A Place To Crash REVISED

Alright everyone, I have gotten plenty of criticism about this chapter. Well I've have quite enough. Due to popular demand, I have decided to revise all of the "Shit" chapters so they match. Maybe now, people will stop hating on me. I was young when I wrote this. I didn't get my true knack for writing until the first "play" formatted chapter. So with further ado...the new "A Place To Crash"

It was just one of those normal days in Konoha. Everything was peaceful and serene. It was a place where everbody was nice to everyone else. Hinata Hyuga was hanging out with her friends, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Ino. They were just a bunch of 16 year-old girls looking for a good time. They had stopped into a teahouse for something to drink. Ino decided to spice things up alittle bit.

Ino-- Hey guys, let's have a drinking contest.

Temari-- Ino, I don't think we're old enough to drinking just yet. Don't you think?

Ino had gotten alittle irritated at this comment.

Ino-- What's the matter, are you scared or something?

Temari had gotten pretty steamed when she said that.

Temari-- Fine then, but I'll only do it if everyone joins in.

Ino-- You heard the girl.

Sakura-- Fine.

Tenten-- What's the worst that can happen?

Hinata-- Oh, okay.

A few hours later, they left the tea house, all of them totally tanked. Sakura had offered to walk Hinata home but Hinata said to her she would be fine. So, Hinata stumbled her way back home. A few blocks away was somebody Hinata had a crush on for a long time. As Naruto passed through the park, he saw somebody stumbling around. Naruto walked over to help her up.

Naruto-- Uh...excuse me but...Hinata? Is that you? What happened to you?

Hinata-- Naruto...how come you don't ask me on a date? Aren't I as pretty as any other girl? Don't I offer the same as they do?

Naruto-- Hinata, have you been drinking?

Hinata-- Woops...guilty as charged...hehehehehe

Naruto picked her up slowly.

Naruto-- Come on, I'll take you someplace where you can sleep it off.

Naruto jumped onto a roof and made his way to his place. He would've taken her to her house but he knew how her father would react if a boy brought her daughter home stone cold drunk. Naruto opened the door and carried her inside. He placed her in his bed and pulled the covers over her.

Naruto-- Sleep it off okay?

The next morning, Hinata woke up because the sun was shining in her face. She covered her eyes and pulled the blinds shut. Hinata heard someone talking to her.

Naruto-- It's about time you woke up. You've been out for almost 15 hours.

Hinata had figured out where she was and nearly passed out. She was in Naruto's home. She opened her eyes and Naruto handed her a cup of coffee.

Naruto-- Here, that will wake you up.

Hinata-- Thank you...

Naruto-- Hmm...

Hinata-- Naruto, how did I get here?

Naruto-- You don't remember?

Hinata-- Remember what?

Naruto-- I found you in the park about to puke your guts out on a swingset.

Hinata-- Oh...sorry for inconveniencing you.

Naruto-- No inconvenience at all.

Hinata drank the rest of her hot coffee. Naruto took her mug and stood up.

Naruto-- Hey, I bet you're hungry right?

Hinata just looked at him with a blank stare.

Naruto-- Ahh...I know that look, come with me, I'll fix you up.

Naruto held out his hand. Hinata reluctantly took his hand and he pulled her up from the bed. He led her to his kitchen and she sat down at his table. He laid a plate down in front of her. Hinata thought someone like Naruto would have pushed a bowl of ramen in front of her but she saw a delicious looking omelet with cooked ham. Hinata was starving so she pigged out on it.

Naruto-- I suppose you were hungry?

Hinata-- Oh...sorry...Naruto...

Naruto-- It's fine...go ahead...have at it.

Hinata shoved the rest of it down and had a second portion since Naruto was offering. After she was done eating Naruto and Hinata had walked outside.

Hinata-- Naruto, thanks for breakfast...and taking care of me...and well...everything...

Naruto-- It was perfectly alright. You were a fun houseguest.

Hinata-- Well...uh...

Naruto-- Hinata?

Hinata-- Yes?

Naruto opened her hand and dropped a key in it.

Naruto-- I know you're dad is kinda high maintenance so if you ever need a place to crash or pass out...

Hinata blushed when he said that.

Naruto-- You can just...let yourself in okay?

Hinata-- I can keep this?

Naruto-- Of course you can. Well see ya okay?

Naruto jumped off the ledge of the apartment building.

Hinata-- Wow...

Hinata just stared at the key all the way home.

**Elsewhere...**

Naruto-- What a way to start the day.

**Elsewhere...**

Naruto was in Tsunade's office, talking to Sakura about some miscellaneous thing when an ANBU walked in.

ANBU-- Lord Hokage, there is a matter I must discuss with you...

Tsunade-- I see.

After they finished talking, Tsunade caught Naruto and Sakura's attention.

Tsunade-- There is a prince from the hidden Star village that just arrived. There has been some tension between Star and Waterfall and I need you two, escort him to the Waterfall village so some political negotiation can take place. Can you do it?

Naruto-- Sure thing.

Sakura-- No problem.

Tsunade-- One last thing...Neji Hyuga is on assignment, therefore you need someone who can be your scout so I want you to take Hinata Hyuga with you.

Naruto-- Umm...alright.

Naruto and Sakura left her office.

Naruto and Sakura made their way to the Hyuga mansion.

Sakura-- Some people have all the luck...

Naruto-- Yep.

Sakura-- Come on.

Sakura and Naruto walked into the building. They went to see Hinata, who was still nursing a hangover in the garden.

Sakura-- How are ya feeling?

Hinata-- I'd be better if I was a medical ninja to just make my hangover go away.

Sakura-- Yeah...

Sakura gave her some special medicine so she could feel better.

Hinata-- Wow, that works fast.

Naruto-- Hinata, we came to ask you for a favor...

Hinata-- What is it?

Sakura-- We were just assigned a mission and we were told by the Hokage to enlist you.

Hinata-- I see...well...give me 5 minutes to put a bag together.

Sakura-- Alright.

Hinata left to go upstairs.

Naruto-- When do we leave?

Sakura-- Tonight.

Naruto-- I hope this kid isn't some brat.

Sakura-- He probably is. All those noble types are.

Naruto-- Just my luck.

Hinata came back down and they left to go meet the prince.

Hinata-- _I'll tell Naruto how I feel before this trip is over..._

The team walked to the gate where they met the prince.

Sakura-- Hello.

The prince was kinda shy so he hid behind a pillar.

Sakura-- What's wrong?

Naruto-- Hey Sakura, I think he has a crush on you...

Sakura-- Who could blame him? Look at me.

Hinata felt alittle down at this comment because she was scared Naruto liked Sakura over her.

Tsunade-- Alright, off you go.

The prince followed Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata through the gate.

Sakura-- So, your highness, what are these negotiations about?

Prince-- Oh...just some army talk...

Sakura-- I see...

Naruto-- _At least he'll be quite. _

Unknown to them, they were being watched. 3 masked figures watched them through binoculars.

Mask 1-- Alright you 2, remember the plan, you 2 take out his escorts and I'll take the prince.

Mask 2-- Yes sir.

Mask 3-- Alright.

They all poofed into smoke.

As the group progressed, a barrage of kunai with exploding tags were shot at them. They dodged the explosions and leapt into the trees. The first masked ninja appeared before them. He pulled off his mask.

??-- My name is Hoshiyomi of the village hidden behind the sun. Just give up and hand over that brat.

Naruto-- Fuck off.

Hoshiyomi-- Really?

Hoshiyomi rushed at Naruto when he said that. The other 2 had ambushed them from behind. Hinata and Sakura and knocked into a tree but they used substitution.

Hinata-- Crap. Byakugan!

Hinata saw them in the canopy above them. She threw kunai at them and Sakura and her went to attack them. The prince had hid under a tree trunk. Naruto faught Hoshiyomi himself. Naruto was hammered through some trees by Hoshiyomi's super strength.

Naruto-- Hehe...

Hoshiyomi-- What's so...?

He had hit a shadow clone. The real Naruto appeared behind him.

Naruto-- Odama Rasengan!

Naruto dug the giant Rasengan into his back and he was drilled into a large boulder. Hoshiyomi was injured pretty badly but he was not dead.

Hoshiyomi-- Sun Style: Saruhashigan!

Hoshiyomi used a jutsu that released a burst of incredibly hot steam that burned Naruto, Hoshiyomi then kicked him up into the air and focused chakra into his hand and punched Naruto into the ground with great force. Naruto had been knocked out. Hoshiyomi had left him there to get the prince. He found him under the tree and started to reach for him.

Hoshiyomi-- Come here you...

Hoshiyomi didn't see what was coming behind him. He was punched in the face by a red assailant. Naruto was covered with the fox chakra. Naruto then kicked him in the chest with an incredible force so great, not even Tsunade could stand up to it. Naruto enclosed him in a giant chakra hand and crushed him, and then he threw into a tree where his blood splashed all over the tree. Sakura and Hinata and finished off their opponents and returned. Naruto had reverted back to his regular form.

Naruto-- Come on...let's go.

Sakura pulled the prince out of the tree. They had gotten to the village the next day. As Naruto was sleeping, Hinata came and woke him up.

Naruto-- Hinata, what is it?

Hinata-- I have to talk to you. Could you come with me?

Naruto-- Alright.

Sakura had one eye open. Hinata had led Naruto with her to an abandoned warehouse.

Naruto-- What are we doing here?

Hinata-- There's something I want to ask you.

Naruto-- What is it?

Hinata-- Well...Naruto, I've felt this way for a long time and wondered if maybe you'd feel the same way...

Naruto--...

Hinata-- What I wanted to ask you was...do...you...do you...what I mean to say is...do you...love me?

Naruto-- What?

Hinata-- I'm so stupid!

Hinata turned to run away but Naruto grabbed her.

Naruto-- Hinata, what do you mean by that?

Hinata-- I mean...do you have romantic emotions toward me?

Naruto-- I didn't think someone would ask me something like that.

Hinata-- Hmmm...

Naruto-- Hinata?

Hinata-- Yes?

Naruto-- You know, I've always had kind of a soft spot for you. I always thought you were so cute when you'd get embarrassed over the smallest thing.

Hinata-- Yeah?

Naruto-- Yeah. And when...you mess up, you do everything you can to make it better.

Hinata-- Really?

Naruto-- But I suppose the thing I liked the most was when you smiled.

Hinata-- Really?

Naruto-- Yes.

Hinata-- Yes?

Naruto-- Yes.

Hinata-- Yes?

Naruto-- Yes, already, yes.

Hinata felt a humoungous burst of happiness and hugged Naruto, he hugged her back. Sakura was watching through the broken down roof.

Sakura-- Wow Hinata, I never thought you would do it.

The next day, they left back to the village. They had reported back to Tsunade. Hinata just couldn't stop looking at Naruto as he couldn't stop looking at her.

Tsunade-- _I knew it would happen eventually._

Naruto and Hinata walked out of the building. Good news traveled fast as everyone in the village had looked at him. Some were happy for them and some...were not so happy because of what Naruto had inside him. A while had passed until Hinata came to Naruto.

Hinata-- Naruto?

Naruto-- Yes dear?

Hinata blushed when he called her that.

Hinata-- Naruto, we have to meet my father.

Naruto-- He knows about us?

Hinata-- The whole village already does so...

Naruto-- Gotcha...

Hinata-- Well?

Naruto-- Let me put my sandals on.

Hinata-- Thanks honey.

Naruto-- No problem.

Naruto leaned over and gave her a kiss. Hinata still wasn't used to the concept of showing affection, let alone with somebody she has had a crush on for so long. She kissed him back nonetheless.

Naruto-- Come on.

Hinata and Naruto left his apartment to go to her mansion.

Hiashi--What is it Hinata?

Hinata-- Father...

Hiashi-- He's here now isn't he?

Hinata-- Yes.

Hiashi-- Bring him in.

Naruto was brought in and he sat down. He saw Neji was sitting in on their meeting.

Naruto-- Hi, Neji...

Hiashi-- Naruto, the matter at hand.

Naruto-- Oh, sorry sir.

Hiashi-- So what are you here for?

Hinata-- Well, father, I wanted to ask if you would be okay with me to keep seeing Naruto.

Hiashi-- I see...do both of you feel this way?

Naruto-- Of course.

Hiashi-- Well, Uzumaki...I must say this...to come before the Hyuga leader and ask to continue seeing his daughter takes alot of courage. _I suppose there would be no harm in it. And plus, she's so much happier now. Her mission statistics show it._ Alright then, you 2 may keep your relationship.

Hinata-- Really?

Hiashi-- Yes.

Hinata-- Thank you, father.

Naruto-- Yeah.

Hiashi-- Now get out of here.

Naruto-- Alright.

Hinata left with Naruto out the door.

Neji-- You sure about this?

Hiashi-- She has had feelings for that boy for the longest time. Just let them enjoy it while they can.

Neji-- Alright.

Hiashi-- But I'll say one thing, if he tries something with her, I'll fix so that he'll never be able to use "that" again.

Neji-- What do you mean by...oh, I see...

Hiashi-- Hmphh...

**A few days later...**

Hinata was hanging out with Ino and Sakura.

Ino-- So...when was your first time?

Hinata choked on her drink.

Hinata-- You gotta be joking.

Ino-- Aww...come on, don't be embarassed. How about you, Sakura?

Sakura-- I'm not at liberty to discuss that.

Ino-- Oh, come on, don't be some little priss. Tell us. We won't tell anyone.

Sakura-- Alright...

Hinata-- I gotta hear this.

Sakura-- Well...before Sasuke left to go to Orochimaru I snuck into his room and...

Ino-- Okay, shut the fuck up right there. I refuse to hear about this.

Sakura-- You wanted to know.

Ino-- Well, how about you Hinata? Naruto shown you his special tool?

Hinata-- No, of course not.

Ino-- What do you mean?

Hinata-- It hasn't happened yet okay? I'm still a virgin.

Ino-- Don't be ashamed. That is a perfectly valid decision to make. It does not make a lesser person if you choose to wait.

Hinata-- Okay, we get it. Shut up.

Ino-- Alright.

Sakura-- Hinata, have you ever, you know, thought about it?

Hinata-- Thought about what?

Sakura-- You and Naruto? You know...

Sakura raised her eyebrows.

Hinata-- Oh, well, I have thought about once or twice but...

Sakura-- How often do you want to?

Hinata-- What kind of girl do you think I am?

Sakura-- I'm not pointing fingers. Just wait until your positively sure.

Hinata-- Yeah, okay.

They left from their little girl day and Hinata went to go see Hinata at his house.

Hinata-- Naruto, you home?

Hinata saw Naruto in the kitchen. Naruto walked over and kissed Hinata.

Naruto-- How was your day?

Hinata-- Uhh...productive...You?

Naruto-- Just hung out with Kakashi all day.

Hinata-- That's it?

Naruto-- Then I came around and waited to see your beautiful face.

Hinata-- Naruto...

Hinata blushed.

Naruto-- I love that cute blush of yours.

Hinata-- Relax, tiger. I brought some dinner to make for you. Prime rib and mashed potatoes.

Naruto-- Yummy.

Hinata-- Alright, go wait and I'll bring it to you.

Naruto-- Alright.

Naruto sat down and looked at Hinata. She was wearing a apron but Naruto thought she was beautiful no matter what she was wearing. Naruto thought about what she looked like underneath that apron. Naruto envisioned a pair of perky Ds with a thin frame and a nice heart-shaped rear-end. Naruto shook these images from his head. Hinata would be pretty mad if he stood and had a boner. But still, it was a nice thought. Hinata knew that Naruto was undressing her with his eyes. She paid no mind, that was his nature for a boy that age.

Hinata-- Okay, here.

Hinata placed the plate in front of him. Naruto began to eat it with delight.

Hinata-- Naruto, I wanted to talk to you about something.

Naruto-- Sure, what is it?

Hinata-- Do you ever imagine having sex with me?

Naruto choked on his fork. He spit it out.

Naruto-- Hinata...

Hinata-- It's okay, I know boys your age think about that alot.

Naruto-- Umm...

Hinata--...

Naruto-- Do you ever think about it?

Hinata-- Sometimes but not like you.

Naruto-- Hinata...do you want to...

Hinata-- No, nothing like that yet okay?

Naruto-- _Yet? Hello!_

Hinata-- But, I wanted to tell you that I don't want us to do something we'll regret okay? So, I wanna wait for the right time.

Naruto-- I understand.

Hinata-- You're not upset?

Naruto-- No, of course not.

Naruto finished his food and picked up the plate. He washed it.

Hinata-- I think I'll go home now okay?

Hinata walked over and kissed him and walked toward the door. As she was opening the door, Naruto called out to her.

Hinata-- Yes, Naruto?

Naruto-- Hinata, I love you.

Hinata nearly passed out when he said that. She slowly slunk out of the apartment. Naruto sighed discontently.

Naruto-- I thought she would say it back...

**The next day...**

Hinata walked to Naruto's house. She was still feeling the tension from what Naruto said to her.

Hinata-- He loves me? I can't believe it.

Hinata walked into his house. There was nobody around except there was a note on the table.

"Went to the store for some groceries. Just hang around if you want or I'll see you later or something.

-Naruto"

Hinata placed the note down. She walked down the hall and saw a picture of her and Naruto. It was the time everybody went to the beach. Hinata couldn't help but notice, Naruto had taken alot of pictures of her in her bikini.

Hinata-- Guess I know where he wants to go for vacation.

Naruto had opened the door and slunk in. Hinata hadn't even heard the door, she in such deep thought. Naruto snuck up behind her and picked her up.

Hinata-- Awwwwwww!

Naruto-- Hinata, It's only me.

Hinata-- Don't scare me like that Naruto!

Naruto-- Sorry.

Hinata-- You'll have to make up for it of course.

Naruto-- Really?

Hinata-- I've had a long day, I need a good foot rub.

Naruto-- Slavedriver.

Naruto got the lotion.

**The next week...**

Sakura and Hinata were shopping around for clothes.

Sakura-- So, you Naruto fucked yet?

Hinata-- Of course not.

Unbeknownst to them, Hiashi Hyuga was listening in on their conversation.

Sakura-- Probably has blue balls by now.

Hinata-- Don't talk like that.

Sakura-- Well, have you done anything?

Hinata-- Well...no...

Sakura-- Nothing!?

Hinata-- Quite down.

Sakura-- Are you waiting 'till you're married?

Hinata-- Maybe. What's wrong with that?

Sakura-- Nothing at all.

Hinata-- Me and Naruto had talked about this and he's okay with it.

Sakura-- I see...

Hinata-- What?

Sakura-- Just...don't expect him to wait forever. He loves you now but eventually his eye will catch someone else.

Hinata-- Was that a threat?

Sakura-- Me and Naruto? Get real. I'm just talking sense. At least keep things fresh, don't bore him.

Hinata-- That's kinda of a good idea.

Sakura-- See? I know what I'm talking about.

Hinata-- Alright, come on, let's go.

Above them, where Hiashi was spying...

Hiashi-- He better...or I'll tear his lungs out.

**Six months later...**

Naruto-- Hinata?

Hinata-- Yes, Naruto?

Naruto-- I want to ask you something...

Hinata-- What is it?

Naruto-- Well...Hinata...you've become my best friend you know?...you've been with me for a lot of bad times and good times...

Hinata-- Yeah...

Naruto-- And I've grown to love you so much, I can't live without...

Hinata-- Naruto, you're making me nervous.

Naruto-- Don't be...

Naruto walked over and got on one knee. Hinata was having a coronary.

Naruto-- Hinata...will you marry me?

Hinata--...Y...Y...Y...Yes...

Naruto-- Really?

Hinata-- Mhmm...

Naruto got and hugged her.

Naruto-- You realize what we have to do next right?

Hinata-- What?

Naruto-- We have to tell your father...


	2. A White Wedding REVISED

_**Here's the second installment of the revised chapters.**_

Naruto and Hinata went to her father's mansion to ask permission for them to be married. Needless to say, Naruto was worried. Naruto walked into a large living room. He sat down in a chair. Hiashi walked out.

Hiashi-- Where is my daughter?

Naruto-- She said she going to get something to eat.

Hiashi-- I see...then what are you doing around here?

Naruto-- Well sir, I came to ask you for something and I'm not leaving until I get it.

Hiashi-- Oh really? And what would that be?

Naruto-- Me and Hinata...

Hiashi had grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him into the air.

Hiashi-- Did you impregnate my daughter?

Naruto-- No...

Hiashi dropped him down to the floor.

Hiashi-- Then what is it you wanna say?

Naruto-- I wanted to ask you if...I could have your permission to marry your daughter?

Hiashi-- You must be joking...

Naruto-- No...

Hiashi-- It is against our principles to marry beneath us. I think you're little parade has run its course. You are to never see my daughter again.

Naruto-- I refuse to comply with that.

Hiashi-- I didn't give you a choice now get out.

Hiashi had started to walk away.

Naruto-- Make me.

Hiashi had stopped.

Hiashi-- Demon fox, do you know who you're challenging?

Naruto-- I don't care, I've beaten a Hyuga before and I'll do it again.

Hiashi-- Oh, really? Follow me. We'll put that theory to the test.

Naruto followed Hiashi into the courtyard. Hinata emerged as well.

Hinata-- Naruto, what are you doing!?

Naruto-- I can do this okay?

Hiashi-- I'll make a deal with you, Demon. If you can defeat me, I'll allow you to marry my daughter.

Naruto-- That's all I gotta do...

Hinata-- Naruto, don't do this.

Naruto-- Trust me okay?

Hinata-- Be careful.

Naruto-- I always am.

Hiashi-- Pay attention!

Hiashi had struck Naruto but he turned into a log.

Hiashi-- Substitution?

Naruto-- Yeah!

Naruto appeared behind him and generated Rasengan. Naruto knew that he couldn't really use full power so he used half and hit Hiashi with it. He was knocked into a wall. Hiashi got up and ran at Naruto and got into stance.

Hiashi-- 8 Trigrams: 128 palms.

Hiashi spun around and struck Naruto.

Hiashi-- 2 palm, 4 palm, 8 palm, 16 palm, 32 palm, 64 palm, 128 palm.

Hiashi delivered the last blow and knocked Naruto into the wall.

Hiashi-- See...demon child? You cannot defeat me.

Hiashi ran at Naruto but he caught his fist and used a full power Rasengan and thrusted it into his chest. Hiashi was hammered into the ground.

Hinata-- Stop it you two!!

Hiashi had gotten back up and ran at him and Naruto ran at as well. Neji had gotten in the way of both of them. Hiashi saw over Neji's head, one of Naruto's eyes were slit and turned red. The eye slowly turned blue again.

Neji-- Enough, both of you. You're acting like children.

Hiashi-- Hmph.

Naruto-- Huuuh...

Hiashi-- I suppose...

Naruto raised his head.

Hiashi-- Anybody that give me a workout like that...is worthy...Naruto, you may marry my daughter.

Naruto-- Really?

Hiashi-- Yes.

Hinata-- Wow...

Hinata was very happy, herself.

**A week later.**

Hanabi and Hinata were running back and forth to buy the right dress. Naruto and Hiashi were entrusted with the reception. The whole wedding was on Hiashi's wallet anyway.

Hinata-- How about this one?

Sakura and Hanabi dissaproved of the dress and looked for more.

**Elsewhere...**

Naruto-- How about there?

Hiashi-- The tables would look alot better in that direction.

Naruto-- Okay.

Hiashi-- How's Hinata doing?

Naruto-- Stressed out...very...stressed out...I swear she almost killed me with a butcher knife the other day.

Hiashi-- Hyuga women.

Naruto-- All women in general?

Hiashi-- Pretty much.

Naruto was getting along pretty well with Hiashi.

Hiashi-- I only have one request though...

Naruto-- What?

Hiashi-- Neji will be your best man.

Naruto-- Neji?

Hiashi-- Remember who's paying for this. Hinata would very unhappy if I called the whole thing off and doesn't leave you in a good position.

Naruto-- Good point. Neji?!

Neji-- What?

Naruto-- Wanna be my best man?

Neji-- Sure, whatever.

Naruto-- There.

Hiashi-- Good.

**3 months later.**

The day finally came when their wedding arrived. Hinata was getting ready while Naruto getting ready. Lee and Neji were in his dressing room.

Neji-- Are you ready?

Naruto-- I was born ready?

Lee-- The power of youth will prevail! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Neji and Naruto just looked at him with stupid looks on their faces. Hiashi walked in.

Hiashi-- Naruto...It's time.

Naruto-- I see.

Lee and Neji left to take their places.

Hiashi-- Treat her right.

Naruto-- I promise.

Naruto walked toward the door, took a breath.

Naruto-- See ya later...dad.

Hiashi-- Don't call me that.

Naruto laughed. He turned around, opened the door, and walked through.

_**Well that's the second revised chapter. I have done chapters 1 and 2 so the rest of the "shit" chapters will have to wait. Don't worry the whole thing will be done before you know it.**_


	3. Are You Ready For A Nasty Time? REVISED

_**Well, here it is, the third revised chapter. Don't worry, the others are definitely on their way. Your wait will be short-lived.**_

Naruto-- Wow, it's hard to believe we just got married.

Naruto laid down on the bed. Hinata was anxious about what was gonna happen next.

Hinata-- Yeah, it is hard to believe.

Hinata crawled on top of him.

Hinata-- Honey, close your eyes for me?

Naruto-- Okay.

Naruto shut his eyes. Hinata walked over to the middle of the floor and got undressed.

Hinata-- Okay, open them now.

Naruto was stunned. He never who she was such a stone-cold fox (no pun intended). Hinata motioned for him to lay back. Naruto nodded and laid flat on his back.

Naruto-- So, this is it huh? We're gonna do it?

Hinata-- If you don't-

Naruto-- I didn't say I didn't want to.

Hinata-- Good.

Hinata unbuttoned his shirt and then pants came off. She pulled his drawers off and saw it. It was rigid and stiff.

Hinata-- _So this is what one looks like..._

She wrapped her hands around it. It wasn't huge but it was a very acceptable size. She inched forward and put the head in her mouth. Hinata heard a sharp gasp from Naruto. Apparently he liked that alot. She put the whole thing in her mouth and started to suck it. After a few minutes Naruto shot his cum into her mouth. Hinata was surprised from the salty taste.

Naruto-- Are you okay?

Hinata-- Yeah, I'm fine.

Naruto put her on her back and gently kissed down her neck. Soon he started kissing between her melons.

Hinata-- Naruto, can you use your mouth?

Naruto-- Okay.

Naruto placed her left nipple in her mouth and gently massaged it in his mouth. Hinata was in ecstacy. Naruto was massaging the other one with his free hand. After a minute, he alternated and started sucking on the other one. HInata let out a sharp gasp.

Naruto-- _Did I do that to her?_

Naruto kissed down her stomach and proceeded to take it downtown. Hinata came on his face. Naruto licked it all off. Soon, Naruto put her in the missionary position.

Naruto-- Are you ready?

Hinata-- I'm glad it was you.

Naruto-- I feel the same way.

Naruto put it in her. Hinata winced from the sensation but then it started to feel good, great in fact.

Hinata-- Keep going.

Naruto-- Alright.

Naruto started to go in and out at a easy but fast pace. Little did they know, Sakura was standing at the door holding the gift she forgot to give them. Sakura heard Hinata telling Naruto keep going and that he felt good. Sakura sighed and put the box down at the door. She turned and walked away post haste. Inside the room, Naruto had finally came and so had Hinata, they spontaneously orgasmed together.

Naruto-- Wow...

Hinata-- Yeah...

Naruto laid there next to the love of his life.

Hinata-- I could use a smoke...

Naruto-- You smoke?

Hinata-- Yeah but don't tell anybody okay?

Naruto-- Well...

Hinata-- What is it?

Naruto-- I was kinda savin' this but...

Naruto pulled out a clear baggie with pot in it.

Hinata-- Ohhh, you tease.

Naruto-- I know you love it.

Naruto and Hinata started toking and then proceeded to have sex again while they were high as kites. After, they passed out on top of each other.


	4. A Second Chance REVISED

_**This is the fourth revised chapter. I'm just cranking them out now. Good thing I have Slipknot to listen to while I write them.**_

Sakura was walking through the town. She was mortified that she came to the door when they were consumating their marriage. She had never been more embarrassed in her life. She couldn't admit to herself but she also had feelings for Naruto. She was kicking herself because she didn't tell him before Hinata did. She felt she had wasted her time worrying about Sasuke. All she could think about was Naruto.

Sakura-- I wish I told him how I felt. Too late now, he loves Hinata, I gotta move on...

Sakura began to cry.

Sakura-- I'm such a fool.

Sakura sat down on the familiar stone bench.

Sakura-- I just wonder that for one day, I could be with Naruto.

??-- Is that so?

Sakura-- Who are you?

??-- Is that what you want?

Sakura pulled out a kunai knife.

??-- Now, now, put down your knife, Sakura.

Sakura-- How do you know my name?

??-- It's my business to know. It's my business to know everything.

Sakura just stared at the mysterious cloaked man.

Sakura-- So what do you want with me?

??-- I heard what you were saying. I'm here to grant your desire.

Sakura-- And you know what I want?

??-- Oh, pardon my bad mannors. I feel embarrassed in front of a lady. My name is Dante.

Sakura got alittle agitated.

Sakura-- Just tell me!

Dante-- Just relax, Sakura.

Sakura felt a terrible agony all over her body.

Sakura-- What are you doing!?

Dante-- You want to be with Naruto, I'll give it to you.

Sakura's vision went black.

Dante-- So it is wished, so it is granted.

Sakura woke up in a bed. She noticed she was naked. She pulled the covers off and saw someone else in bed with her.

Sakura-- Whoa!

Sakura fell out of bed. Naruto had gotten up and put some clothes on and then helped her up.

Naruto-- You gonna go out like that?

Sakura saw that Naruto was looking at her naked body.

Sakura-- Umm..

Sakura put her clothes on. She saw on the calendar, it was a month before the day that Hinata would confess her love to Naruto.

Naruto-- Well, I'm off.

Naruto have Sakura a kiss and walked out.

Sakura-- Shit...

_**There it is, the fourth revision. I hope everyone liked it. For those who are brand new, I haven't finished rewriting the "shit" chapters yet so please be patient or read ahead. And the chapters do get longer, by the way.**_


	5. The Pieces Of The Puzzle

Peices of the Puzzle

Sakura lay there in the corner hours after Naruto left the apartment.All Sakura could think about is how this happened to her.Sakura knew that Dante was the reason for all of this and had to find him and make him set things right.But at the moment she had to tell Naruto and Hinata what was really going on.Since she couldn't find Naruto at the moment she decided to look for Hinata and how the change had affected her as well.

She ran into the courtyard of the hyuuga estate where Hinata lived she wasted at least 30 minutes wandering the giant mansion.Until she ran into Neji headfirst actually Sakura was dizzy from the collision. Neji got up and said to her "why are you running around here Sakura?" Sakura got up and said "well i was looking for Hinata do you know where she is?" Neji finished fixing his hair that was shot everywhere from the crash.Neji said to her" well if your looking for her she is out shopping right now one of our maids caught the flu and had to take some time of so Hinata is filling in for her" Sakura was not really surprised since Hinata was always kind and generous.

Sakura walked into a farmers market looking for HInata it wasn't long before she found her looking at different kinds of melons. Sakura patted her on the shoulder to get her attention.Hinata spun around and smacked Sakura upside her head with a sack of apples.Hinata gasped when she saw who she hit and nudged her from her dazed state Sakura said angrily "why did you hit me?" Hinata replied " I'm sorry I thought you were some weirdo" Sakura stood all the way up now.

Hinata decided to change the subject since if Sakura got mad she would use her super human strength on her and well gentle fist style taijustu doesn't do too much good when all your bones have been crushed to dust and Hinata wasn't sure she could take Sakura as a opponent. Hinata asked her "Sakura why are you here?" Sakura grabbed her arm and said "Come with me" HInata was pulled from the market into a alley.

Sakura asked her "has anything been-you know diffrent lately?" HInata nodded her head side to side which meant no. Sakura said "listen there is something you need to know...you see this world were in isn't real" Hinata asked "What do you mean?" Sakura said well "there is something I need to tell you that you have to know and it involves Naruto and...your feelings for him-" HInata interupted "I don't have those feelings for him anymore" Sakura asked "well why not?" Hinata

replied "well I guess i got tired of waiting for him i guess and well you see...i did some thinking about what i want in my life and well i guess you should know-" Sakura interupted her " listen you have to know me and Naruto don't-" Sakura eyes were bulging out her eyes and her sentence was cut right in half when Hinata grabbed her and pressed her lips against hers.

Sakura pushed her off yelling "what the hell was that for?!!!" Hinata replied " well i wanted you to know how I felt about you" Sakura was stunned Sakura said slowly "are you trying to tell me you are-" Hinata butted in and said "yes i'm a lesbian Sakura i know your straight but you had to know how i feel about you" Sakura was pretty mad "so you stick your tongue down my throat?" HInata tried to reason with her but Sakura angered punched her through a wall.Sakura was absolutely stunned at this happening "what else did Dante change?"she said to herself she walked down the crowded street.She saw something that answered her question she saw Shino aburame walking down the street hand-in-hand with ten-ten Sakura was confused yesterday she was engaged to Neji she couldn't believe it.She ran into the forest and decided to just chill out for a few hours.

When she got out of the forest she was walking along the building edge (like spider-man not crawling just walking) she saw something that was the last straw she saw Hinata on a park bench it was pretty late so everbody was already inside.She saw somebody walk up and Hinata stood up Ino sat next to her and said " how has everything been?" HInata replied "well today hasn't been so productive" Ino smiled and said "well lets change that" she inched in started making out with Hinata.Sakura felt like having a heart attack she fell back onto the floor.she said to herself "everything is wrong every single person in the village has gone out of there fucking minds-" she gasped she said it again " _in the village"_ she realized what she had to do she crept back to her house and starting packing.

She left to the gate of the hidden leaf village.She the one person that could help her find Dante and make her change things.She had to find _him _the only other person she could think of and the only one as strong as Naruto was the person she really wanted to be with.


	6. Serpent Hunting

Serpent Hunting

Sakura had been on the trail for at least 3 days going from town to town looking for her target.Since she was near it already she decided to go to the land of waves and say hi to Inari. She walked up to the front door and sighed with relief as she said to herself "well at least they fixed that giant whole in the wall" Sakura smiled alittle from being in such a nostalgic mood.Sakura banged on the door.

Back in the hidden leaf village Naruto stood on the ledge of a building.He stood there holding the note the Sakura left him all day all he did was read the note over and over again.

_**dear Naruto**_

_**I know that this sort of thing would be sudden to you but there something that I have to do. Also**_**there is something that you need to know.I know that learning this from a peice of paper might make you mad but please try to understand.Yesterday you were married to Hinata.I know that this must be weird but please try to understand on my way home i was confronted by this weir man who called himself Dante he said he was some kind of a wishmaster and I made a wish that I was your wife but after seeing what would have to all of our friends if we were together i saw that it wasn't meant to be.So I have left to find the one person who Dante might not have changed maybe just maybe he is the same and he could help me.I don't care if he refuses I will do whatever I have to do to make things right again.Don't get me wrong it's just this isn't right but know that still I Love You.**

**Goodbye Naruto**

Naruto just stood there and thought out loud " This is so weird but I believe her" So he walked back into the apartment.He saw pictures of him and Sakura his favorite was the picture of when they went to the beach looked at the picture of them in their bathing suite holding each other and smiling.Naruto had to face the hard fact that none of this was real.Naruto still cared about Sakura so he decided to use the best of the time he had so he packed kunai and ramen.Naruto made some hand signs for a summoning jutsu when the cloud of smoke dissipated there was a little fox.(sort of like pakkun the ninja hound) Naruto said " now Khota use your kyuubi to find Sakura" Khota replied " yes master" the little fox's 9 tails raised into the air different kinds of chakra until 8 tails descended and the last tail pointed in a direction the fox said " master she went this way" Naruto replied " good thank you Khota" Khota ran up his arm and rested on his shoulder.Naruto teleported on the direction Khota showed him.

Sakura walked in to the house and Inari walked in from his room. Sakura said " hi Inari it's great to see you again" Inari said in now deeper voice " hi Sakura how have you and Naruto been going too?" Sakura was surprised that Dante had even changed Inari.Sakura just sat there until she noticed that Inari was looking at her.Inari asked " so what are you looking for?" Sakua replied

"well you see i'm looking for Sasuke" Inari asked "what happened that he had to leave?" Sakura didn't feel too good to explain what happened thoroughly so she said " well you see 4 years ago he made a choice not to be with us anymore" Inari said " oh i see".

After spending a whole day with Tsunami and Inari,Sakura said goodbye and left. It must have been at least three days she asked around did some research on surrounding areas but still nothing.Sakura decided to go to a place where there might some clues. Sakura stood at the entrance where she and Naruto fought Kabuto when they searched for Sasuke the first time. She walked through the wreckage looking for even a glimmer of hope of where to find him.After spending 2 days she found her glimmer behind the giant chair that Orochimaru sat on, just a small twig but it only grew on a tree that didn't grow for at least 150 miles.She knew where it grew since a large amount of medicine was made from it's sap.

Naruto ran through the land of waves nering Inari's house since Khota sensed Sakura's chakra around the are Naruto decided to check it out. Inari was outside watering some fruit in a garden when Naruto walked up to him.Inari's face just lit up when he saw him. Inari ran up to him and said "hello Naruto wow it's been such a long time" Naruto replied "yes it has" Inari then said " did you come for something?" Naruto replied " yes i'm looking for Sakura" Inari replied "well she was here a few days ago" Naruto said " did she say where she went or what she is going to do" Inari replied "she just said she was looking for Sasuke then she left a little bit after that" Naruto said "thanks for the help i'll come visit for real later well bye".Naruto teleported away.

Sakura felt completely exhausted from traveling to the forest of suffering,Sakura always hated that people called it that just becuase it is creepy looking.It was a very dark and dead forest not many areas of the forest was still green.Sakura felt so tired she had ran out of food the day before and she really needed a bath (she felt itchy down there). Sakura picked a twig out of her hair as she walked through the forest of suffering. After getting herself in the deepest part of the forest she heard two people talking far away. Quietly she creeped up to see who it was she thought it was two people talking but it was one person talking to a bird.He had long hair going to his neck he had regular pants and a shirt so he didn't look like ninja. The man turned around to a another man around the same age as the other man he looked scary he had all over his head and hawkeyes and his teeth looked like razors and on his back was a giant sword with a hole near the hilt.Sakura gasped the sword looked so familiar.

The one the sword said " so Juugo did your feathered friend tell you anything about Akatsuki?" Juugo replied " yes i found a few he will be pleased when we tell him" The one the sword said "well since he always goes on about killing Itachi he will be" Sakura gasped she said in her mind " maybe there talking about..." Sakura leaned in to listen to more. Juuso said " so Suigetsu how was your search-" Sakura looked down and saw that she stepped on a twig. Suigetsu threw kunai into the bush nearly decapitating Sakura. Sakura stood up into plain sight. Suigetsu said "pink hair with red clothes you must be Sakura" Sakura replied " how do you know me?" Suigetsu said " wouldn't you like to know" Juugo said " you take care of this he will get mad if I don't report back" Suigetsu said " alright i'll be there soon" Juugo turned and walked into the trees.

Suigetsu said " Sasuke told me about you he said you were annoying" Sakura's face was beat red. Sakura yelled back "yeah well what do you know so mind your damn business and tell me where Sasuke is right now" Suigetsu said " tell you what hotstuff give me a blowjob i'll tell you whatever you want to know" Sakura was disgusted with him " not even in your dreams you perverted asshole" Suigetsu said "well i gave you a chance" Suigetsu raised his hand onto his sword. Suigetsu said "well i'm sure you have met my older brother Zabuza" Sakura said " you are...?" Suigetsu replied "yes my full name. Suigetsu Momochi"Suigetsu pulled the sword off his back.He said "but he was always much weaker than i was".

Naruto ran into the old hideout Orochimaru had. After searching the place he saw she wasn't there. Khota used his tails to look for her again and told Naruto " master she is in the forest of suffering" Naruto said "okay good work" Naruto put his arm out and Khota ran back up to his shoulder.

The tree made a huge CRASH when Sakura punched a tree where Suigetsu head was. Suigetsu said to himself " maybe Karin was right she does have decent chakra control,to hit like that if a get hit like that my ass is finished" Sakura punched the ground making a earthquake. Suigetsu jumped away only to run into Sakura as she kicked him right in the face sending him flying. Suigetsu got back up to say "well little girl has a big foot ALMOST BIGGER THAN HER GIANT FOREHEAD" Sakura got really mad and made another earthquake almost connecting with Suigetsu. Sakura was to slow as Suigetsu swiped his sword across her back. Sakura fell forward all she could do now was act on the defensive now that both of her arms were injured now. Sakura had to run away now as she ran Suigetsu yelled " where ya going?" Suigetsu chased Sakura through the forest until Sakura tripped in front of front of three puculiar shadows. Juugo said "well seems Suigetsu had alittle too much fun wouldn't you say Karin?" A female voice responded " yeah that idiot really needs to tone it down"

Suigetsu ran through the brush into view and said "aww my fun has been crushed" Finally the third voice said " Sakura what are you doing here?" Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke standing in front of her with those cold emotionless eyes. He was dressed like kimimaro with the kimono shirt around waist was the long thick purple belt and through that purple belt on his back was a long thin katana. Sakura said " please Sasuke i've done something terrible your the only one that can help me" Sasuke replied "let Naruto help you" Sakura replied " he is the problem i've changed something that isn't supposed be changed your the only that can set it right" Sasuke turned around and said " don't bother me anymore i don't care about your problems go home" Sakura grabbed his ankle " please help me"

" SASUKE" Sasuke turned around too see who yelled his name and saw Naruto standing on some boulders a few feet away. Naruto " Sasuke what did you do to her?" Sasuke looked right at him and Naruto looked at him.


	7. How To Work Out The Problem

Working Out The Problem

Naruto felt relieved he got there when he did. Suigetsu said " now who is this pest?" Sasuke replied "nobody important don't worry about it" Suigetsu nodded. Juugo walked over to Sakura who was still on the floor. Juugo said " you shouldn't have come here what made you think you could beat all of us by yourself?" Sakura " i didn't I needed Sasuke's help". Naruto said Sakura " why do you need his help we could fix this ourselv-" Sakura butted in " becuase maybe Dante didn't change so maybe he could fix this" Sasuke said "Dante?" Sakura replied " i made a wish that i know was wrong for everybody and he came a granted it and now everything is so fucked up i can't stand it" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Karin said to Sakura and Naruto "what makes you two think he would help you?" Naruto stood silent. Sakura said "because even though he left i thought maybe just for one last time we could do something together (tears forming) I need you both" Sasuke just stood there and said " no fix your own mess" Naruto said angrily " how could you say that after she went through all of this trouble to find you and beg for your help?" Sasuke replied with a small smile " easy you say "N" then "O" it's as simple as that but you know all about being simple" Naruto felt really mad at him.

Sasuke said " what Naruto are you going to throw another one of those temper tantrums of yours like before?" Naruto remembered when they fought at the valley of the end he remembered using the fox's power. Naruto knew if they fought again things would be different Naruto was vastly stronger now and he knew Sasuke became much more powerful as well. Naruto reflected on the fight before how he summoned one of the fox's tails and became so strong now Naruto was able to summon up to four of the tails. Naruto thought about what would happen if Sasuke transformed back to that _thing_ like before and beat him.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and said to his companions " Juugo,Karin and Suigetsu get out of here and find those Akatsuki hideouts for me". All three of them said "yes" and they dissapeared. Naruto felt ready to fight if he needed to. Sasuke put one hand inside of his sleeves and threw a barrage of kunai at Naruto easily dodged them and caught one and threw one right back. Sasuke jumped out of the way he was in the air searching for Naruto when he teleported behind Sasuke. Naruto gave Sasuke a knuckle sandwhich and sent him flying. Sasuke got up and said "you still hit like a old lady" Naruto got mad at him when he said that and ran after him. Naruto was stopped when under the ground a pair of pythons dug up through the ground and strapped him down. Sasuke ran spun around and kicked him up into the air. and floated underneath him as Naruto flew into the dancing leaf shadow. Sasuke him in the side then made thrust punch shooting him down then did a front flip delivering another punch and then made a sideways axe kick into his gut.

Naruto got up after the lions barrage bleeding alittle from his mouth he wiped it off. Naruto handsigns at such blinding speed it'd make your head spin. and said "earth style rock blade jutsu" and Naruto dug his hands into the ground and large tendrils formed out of the ground with blades at the tip( they looked like philips screwdriver heads). andlunged at Sasuke he dodged all of them but one and got cut on his shoulder.His shoulder now bleeding he was one knee and said "hmmm it seems your not playing around this time are you?" Naruto replied "no this time i'm coming at you with everything i have" Sasuke replied "thats good to hear" Sasuke said "striking shadow snake" and many cobras shot at Naruto through his sleeves.Naruto was pulling snakes of his head and when he regained his sight Sasuke was running toward slicing through the ground with Chidori. Naruto made the Rasengan in his hand and ran towards Naruto thought in his head "i hope this doesn't turn out like last time" and in a huge flash of pure chakra Naruto and Sasuke's greatest attacks collided.After blowing each other up and the two flying clear across the field they both got up. Sasuke said to himself "again my Chidori is equal to that thing he uses?"

Naruto made a hand sign and made five shadow clones and they went underground masked by the smoke.All five popped out of the ground each of them punching Sasuke then kicking him into the air. Naruto appeared at the top and made a downward axe kick right on the top Sasuke's head sending into the ground.After the training Naruto made some changes to the Uzumaki Barrage and each of the five shadow clones made clones and pounded Sasuke into the ground.Naruto finally got back to the ground and all of the clones poofed and disapeared.Naruto yelled out "have you had enough?" Sasuke's shadow appeared in the dust then dissapeared Naruto turned and Sasuke kicked him in the face and made a barrage of sonic speed punches. Naruto flew through a tree.

Sakura was stunned watching them fight each other the way they were. Sakura said to herself "wow they are really trying to hurt each other" Sakura said to herself "theres no way i could ever keep up with them.

Sasuke used the Leaf whirlwind knocking Naruto on the ground he was defenseless.Sasuke unsheathed his katana and and jabbed it dowward toward his head Naruto thought "this is it i'm gonna die" Naruto closed his eyes and heard clapping Sasuke stopped the sword mere centimeters from Naruto head. Sasuke said "who's clapping?"

"Wow what a show that was quite entertaining i think were even using half of your powers yet" Sasuke turned around saw a person in a cloak. He said "so Sasuke Uchiha we meet at last" Naruto said "who are you?" Sakura saw him and yelled out "IT'S HIM DANTE HE DID THIS!!" Sasuke said "get out of here or suffer a painful death" Dante said "now now i've been much of a fighter so please lets keep this peaceful" Naruto got up and looked at him. Naruto said "this is the guy huh?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. This Doesn't Change Anything Pt1

This doesn't change anything

"So you are the one everyone is always talking about huh?" Dante asked Sasuke. Sasuke replied "What business is it of yours?" Dante replied "well I guess it isn't really now is it?" Sasuke replied "get out of here before I kill you" Dante replied " now now please calm down I've never really been much of a fighter" Naruto replied before Sasuke " then just change everything back to normal and leave and never appear before us again" Dante replied " I can't do that" Naruto replied "why not?" Dante replied " I'm enjoying yours and Sakura's pain too much" Naruto felt great antipathy towrd Dante he wanted to stop this.

Naruto spoke up "well then I have to force you then" Dante replied " fine then if you wish" Naruto pulled out a scroll and summoned a giant shuriken and launched it full force at Dante. Dante easily got out of the way but wasn't fast enough to catch that the shuriken turned into a shadow clone and attacked Dante with Rasengan. Dante was trapped in the tornado of chakra and was blown into some trees.Dante emerged with a scowl on his face. Dante said " fine if that is way you want to play..." Naruto gasped as he felt a presence behind him and felt like he was trapped in a very small closet. Naruto could barely breath before he felt a horrible pain from behind he was blasted by Dante with a release of pure chakra and smashed into some boulders.

Sasuke walked in front of Dante and said "well that was some display of power" Dante said " I suppose you want to fight me too?" Sasuke replied "well if you could hurt that idiot like that you just might be a worthy opponent" Dante replied "wow what a compliment I don't know whether to be flattered or mad" Sasuke said solemnly " just be dead" Sasuke threw his katana at Dante. Dante caught it in his hands. Sasuke teleported behind him and used a version of the Leaf Hurricane. Dante blocked it with his arm and was pushed back a few feet. Sasuke pulled his sword out of the ground and sheathed it. Sasuke made a sequense of hand signs " Fire Style Pyro Storm Jutsu" and mant tornadoes of fire appeared and converged right on Dante. Dante was trapped within the vortex of the flames and made hand signs of his own " Water style Hydro Cascade Jutsu" all of the fire was extinguished and Dante was in a cocoon of water and tendrils of water came right at Sasuke.

Sasuke was able to dodge them and landed on a tree branch. Dante smirked and just like with Naruto shot a blast of pure chakra. Sasuke made the hand signs " Fire Style dragon flame bomb jutsu" Sasuke shot a intense blast of heat at the moving energy not only did it have no effect but the fire swirled and asimilated into the chakra Sasuke was breathless from being crushed by the incredible power. Sasuke fell into some branches and into some brush. Sakura was stunned as the best efforts of two of the most talented shinobi she'd ever seen were beaten so badly.

Dante said "well I guess they weren't as strong as they said" Dante caught a breath and snapped into the air as he dodged a large arm created of blood red chakra. Dante was looking at the spot where he was attacked looking for his attacker. Naruto teleported in front of him in the air with those horrible red eyes as red chakra sorrounded ending in 3 tails. Dante yelled "wha-" Naruto crushed him with one of his claws of chakra. Dante was in a crater in the ground. Dante jumped up and yelled " I'll kill y-" he was cut as a grey clawed fist cracked him in the face.and was kicked through a tree. Dante said "what you too?" Sasuke stood there with greyish skin his hair was a grey color as well (the same color as Kaworu from Evangelion). Sasuke's wings that doubled as his shield forced themselves out of his back.

Dante said "well this is gonna be fun" Naruto appeared a few feet apart from Sasuke still facing the same direction. Dante said "fine then" and ran at both of them. and Naruto and Sasuke ran toward Dante...

NEXT CHAPTER

don't be mad guys i gotta leave the fans wanting more but while your reading I am making a call to all readers comment or email me if you want to see the series continued after Dante is defeated (hopefully) tell me your thoughts and if people want me to end it for good message me. That is all. EXCELSIOR


	9. This Doesn't Change Anything PT2

This Doesn't Change Anything Pt.2

A breeze flew through the field covering everything with a thin blsnket of dust.Sakura lay there on the ground watching something that would surprise her greatly. Naruto stared down at Dante the power of the Nine-tailed fox had completely covered him. Sasuke stared down Dante he felt that he would win easily now in his complete form he felt his wings vibrating with anticipation. Dante stared down Naruto and Sasuke he knew this battle would be very hard and difficult to survive. Sasuke drew his sword and lunged at Dante.

Dante dodged it and spun on his heel and backhanded Sasuke. Naruto attacked from above Dante narrowly dodged it as four large slash marks were imprinted deep into the ground. Naruto ran at Dante and quickly created a shadow clone and used as a shield when Dante released another blast of pure chakra,Naruto burst through the smoke and cracked his fast against Dante's face. Sasuke threw a barrage of kunai at Dante, Dante made a sequence of handsigns " Earth Style Mud Wall Jutsu" and he created a large barrier of rock protecting him from the attack.Dante turned around and gasped as Naruto had goten the drop in hin with a now reddish coloered Rasengan from the fox chakra. Naruto threw it forward completely obliterating the giant barrier of rock.

Dante jumped onto a tree branch holding his left side which was bleeding now. Sasuke made a sequence of handsigns and said " grappler smash jutsu" the large hands protruding out of his back flew toward Dante(think Elfen Lied)Dante backflipped off of the branch and used one of the chakra blast to launch himself into the air.Naruto used one of his giant chakra claws to grab him and throw into a tree. Dante ran at Sasuke,Sasuke tried to crush him with one of the hands but missed and Dante released a full fury of Taijutsu ending with a blast of chakra blowing him into a ravine. Naruto threw a kunai to grab Dante's attention and swiped his claw but missed and Dante headbutted him and made a handsign " Astro Style Meteor Fist jutsu" Dante's hand glowed with chakra and punched Naruto in the torso Naruto spit up blood from the unimaginable force from the power of the punch it literally felt like getting hit with a meteor.

Naruto was blown into a boulder slipping into unconsiousness. Sakura eyes widened she couldn't believe it Naruto nor Sasuke were strong enough to defeat him.Dante turned around and said "well is it over?" Dante made a small sound when he looked down as Naruto flew out of the ground and gave him a sharp uppercut. Sasuke flew out of the ravine he yelled " striking shadow snake" a hord of snakes flew Dante,Dante spun using the chakra to destroy the snakes,Sasuke spun in midair and aimed the katana straight down powered with Chidori injuring Dante badly as he was blown away.

Dante blew the smoke and relesed a gigantic amount of chakra hitting both Sasuke and Naruto shooting them as if they were bugs. Dante was breathing hard as the smoke cleared, a large orb of energy had been as both Naruto and Sasuke sttod beside as they had created a fused form of Chidori and Rasengan. they had changed back into their normal forms as not to overload it. they ran down the field destroying the ground behind them Dante stood up and released a even bigger-than-last Chakra blast and the two attacks collided.The two powers were in a deadlock as the fused attacked burned a hole through the cloud of chakra when Sasuke and Naruto created a Chidori and Rasengan in their other hands and attacked completely mowing down the chakra. and colliding with Dante completely enveloping him in lightning and tornado. Dante thought to himself "it seems I underestimated them well at least for a reward i'll make things right" Dante smiled as he was completely destroyed.

Sasuke and Naruto flew in opposite directions.Sakura was very happy that they won. Sasuke stood up as Suigetsu Karin and Jugo returned to help him up. Naruto stood up and was locked ina stare down with Sasuke.As Sasuke turned away he said "This doesn't change anything" Naruto replied " I know " Naruto looked at Sasuke then Sakuraand they all gasped as a white light enveloped everything. Naruto woke up in bed next to Hinata as she slept blissfully.Naruto quietly stepped out and stopped Sakura in the street "do you remember what happened?" Sakura replied "yes but everything is back to normal now so what are you going to do now?" Naruto replied "I'm going to the beach"

THE END...well the end of this chapter anyway.Next Season: Threat Of The Shadow World


	10. Surf,Sun,Sweat and Sex

Surf,Sun,Sweat and Sex

Naruto,Hinata,Sakura,Neji,TenTen and Lee all unloaded out of the packed tight van at the beach. Sakura walked up to Hinata and said "so ready to have some fun?" Hinata replied with a smile "yeah there have too many missions lately it's good that now we have a chance to relax" Sakura replied "yeah" they set everything on the beach."So anyone going for a swim?" Naruto said out loud. TenTen,Neji,Hinata and Lee said "yes" just about in unison.So they all ran into the water and started playing some water volleyball.

Naruto served it over the net narrowly missing Neji but he was able to hit it back. Neji,Lee and TenTen were on one side when Naruto,Hinata and Sakura were on the other team. Lee set it up and served yelling "THE POWER OF YOUTH PREVAILS!!!!" the ball came at Sakura with incredible speed so Sakura had to use some extra power to send it back but since the sand under her was slippery from the water she fell and her bikini top came exposing her breast.Sakura was beat red becuase for the 30 seconds she was topless Lee,Neji and even Naruto turned tomato-beet red Lee and Neji actually had a nosebleed. Sakura dived into the water to get her top and went far out into the ocean tearing up.

Lee stood next to Neji while they both still had surprised looks on their faces.TenTen said in her mind "they're such boys" and then TenTen went to help Sakura. Lee said to Neji "uhh wow that...was...wow" Neji replied "yeah...wow" Naruto stopped blushing and took a deep breath. Hinata waded up to him and said "how come...your not...stunned like Neji and Lee?" Naruto smiled and replied "well i'm not gonna lie I was kinda surprised but not like _that_ okay Hinata?" Hinata nodded. Naruto then said "besides(putting his arms around her) I have my perfect little beach bunny right here and may I say is looking absolutely gorgeous in her swimsuit" Hinata blushed and Naruto continued "ohh are you still blushing just because I touch you like _this_?" Naruto gently massaged her left breast.Hinata released a very small moan.Naruto said "come with me".

Naruto brought her into the forest and started making out with her. Naruto traveled his hands onto her bikini top strings.Hinata broke the kiss and said "stop not here someone might see" Naruto replied "I don't think so I camouflaged this area with my chakra so I don't think we'll be bothered or watched. Naruto threw her bikini top to the floor.Naruto gently massaged one of her soft warm pillows and he gently massaged his tongue with hers.HInata decided to throw her inhibitions to the wind and loosened the strings on his trunks. Naruto gently kissed her neck,so sofly in fact it tickled her.Hinata turned him against the tree and finished untieing his strings.Hinata grabbed his now steel like hard-on and put it in her mouth.Hinata massaged its head with her tongue Naruto gasping until when she started massaging his rim he fired hot seed in her mouth.HInata swallowed it as Naruto laid her down and kissed inbetween her boobs.Naruto slowly made it to his conquest he undid the ties on the sides of her bottom and gently kissed her. Hinata gasped "she was always easy to pleasure" Naruto said in his mind.Naruto stuck his tongue inside until he found her jewel (if you will) and tickled it with his tongue soon Hinata has had all she could take and exploded all over Naruto's face.Hinata said "I really hate to say but please lets skip to the_ big finish_ the others will notice that we've been gone too long" Naruto replied "awww man that sucks well I guess i'll have do those other_ things_ to you when we get home" HInata said "I can't wait" Naruto smiled.Naruto mounted her and rammed his cock in her hot wet pussy in and out,in and out until they both exploded inside each other.

After taking a minute to catch they're breath they went back to the group and had some BBQ.

**writer's note: well how was that? I think this lemon was a lot better than the last one. BTW I am sending out a public message about the next **_**season**_** if I can call it that it will called "The Shadow World" well I have some very articulate ideas but if anyone has a special idea or suggestion to what you want to see next season E-mail or comment whichever works for you.In any case send me suggestions and ideas and I promise I will take them to heart and do my best to include your Ideas in the new season it hits the site 9/20/07 mark your calender becuase I might put it up maybe sooner with school and everything I get tied up well see you next time.**


	11. How are you feeling?

How are you feeling?

Sakura sat down on the beach looking at the ocean,the sun now setting. Neji walked up and sat next to her. Sakura said "looking to see my boobs again?" Neji blushed and said "come on unlike Lee I don't make it a habit to make it front page news just becuase your top flew off" Sakura replied "well now thats good to hear not many people are honest like that" Sakura cracked a small smile. Neji looked in her eyes and smiled back. Neji said "the sunset is gorgeous this evening" Sakura made a small "hmm" and then continued "yeah it looks wonderful" Neji looked at her and smiled.

ELSEWHERE

"So anything on what happened to Dante?" one voice said to another presence in a dark cavern. the other presence replied "no Shinji nothing yet" Shinji replied "it seems that since sense him or anything he must have been killed right Hatori?" Hatori replied "yes he is dead he always was a bit rash" Shinji then said "well then I guess it's you,me,Kira,Junichiro and kohta" Hatori replied yes I suppose so" Shinji replied "well then i guess we will have to go back into other dimension" Hatori replied "yes well I for one am glad I've grown rather tired of this dark world,this shadow world" Shinji said "so when do we go find out who killed Dante?" Hatori said "tommorow Shinji we have to wait for the others to get here" Shinji replied in a whining voice "I hate waiting!"

BACK IN KONOHA

Shizune sat down in front on Tsunade's desk and started talking "so is everything in order for the upcoming event?" Tsunade replied with a smile "of course...wow I can't believe it's happening after 200 years such a awesome tradition in this village" Shizune replied "so who will be competing?" Tsunade replied "well nobody at the moment but i'm sure without a shadow of a doubt that Naruto will want to enter" Shizune replied with a laugh "yeah I wouldn't put it past him" Tsunade was going to say something but sneezed before she could say it.Shizune said "honestly lady Tsunade you should take better care of yourself" Tsunade replied "calm down it was just a sneeze" Shizune then said under her breath "she is gonna get sick" Tsunade looked up and said "did you say something?" Shizune replied hastily "NO NO nothing..."Tsunade just looked at Shizune with a stern look on her face.

BACK AT THE BEACH

Sakura sat down next to Neji with her plate of barbecue.Choji whined when he arrived so late but of course his face lit up when he saw the grill full of barbecue. Naruto sat down next to Hinata and kissed her on her cheek leaving some barbecue sauce on her cheek. Hinata exclaimed "honey look what you did" Naruto replied " oh...uh sorry" Hinata just took a breath and said whispering very discreetly to Naruto "lets take the barbecue sauce i'm sure we can do something fun with it" Naruto blushed. Sakura said to Neji "wow I'm we had today of course everyone seeing my boobs was a something I wouldn't exactly brag about but anyway...did you enjoy yourself Neji?" Neji turned and looked at her and said "yeah it's a shame we couldn't get more time to relax though I have such taxing missions now that i'm a jonin" Sakura replied "well even though I'm a chunin i get pretty hard missions as well" Neji turned and took a bite of his roast pork and turned back to listen. It's weird isn't it how sometimes things aren't what they appear aren't they?-" Naruto slipped and fell drapping salad all over himself. Sakura said to Neji "I can't believe that guy like that is a genin and a stronger ninja than us" Neji replied "it's astounding" both Sakura and Neji drank their soda at the same time.

RETURNING TO KONOHA

Sakura,Neji,Lee,Naruto,Choji,TenTen,and Hinata got back into the van. Sakura and Neji got in first and sat next to each other in the back. Lee,Choji and TenTen got in the middle and Hinata got in the passenger seat and Naruto drove.As they were approaching the halfway point Naruto slammed on the breaks as a many poeple ran through the street.Naruto ran out and grabbed one of the people and asked "what is happening here?" the scared man said "run their are a team of terribly powerful shinobi attacking our village we had to leave our strongest ninja weren't even able to put up a fight they were so powerful" Naruto asked him "where is your village?" the man said "it's about 15 west" the man turned and ran to his family and they left together.Sakura got out and said "whats going on?" Naruto said "we have to go to the star village people are attacking them" Sakura said "then let's go" the rest of the team jumped out and ran to the village.

THE STAR VILLAGE

Naruto ran to the square of the village looking for rhe cause of the destruction. He saw a woman with kunai jutting from her back walking towards him.Naruto over to her and held her and asked "where is the person that did this?" the woman's breathing was very shallow but she wheezed out "he is there" the woman pointing in a direction.Naruto whimpered as the woman hand fell and her body went limp.Naruto gently put her down and ran his hand down her face to close her eyes.Naruto stood up and ran toward the spot the woman told her.Lee,Neji and Sakura showed up next to him as they approached the cause.TenTen,Hinata and Choji ran to the other side of the village where other explosions where happening.

NARUTO,SAKURA,NEJI AND LEE V.S. JUNICHIRO

Naruto touched down along with the rest of his squad.Lee said "there he is" pointing out the person that was firing intense blast of bluish fire. Neji yelled out "you stop doing this right now!" Junichiro turned around and when he saw Naruto he smiled as he walked toward them.Junichiro said in a calm voice "so I can't believe your the one" Naruto had a puzzled look on his face. Junichiro said "you don't remember?" Naruto said "what are you talking about?" Junichiro then said in a exasperated voice "I can't believe a stupid kid like you was able to defeat Dante well it doesn't come as a surprise he was the weakest one of us" Naruto and Sakura felt their hearts drop. Sakura asked "you know Dante?" Junichiro then said "yes he was sort of like our brother" Naruto said silently "our?,there are more of those people like Dante around?" Junichiro then said "well even though I wasn't particulary fond of Dante myself he was one of us nonetheless so it is my job to avenge him" Neji then asked"you said there are more of you where are they?" Junichiro then said "don't worry me and and my partner Kohta will kill you here which since i sense the rest of your friends have gone to fight him which they probably will die" Naruto said in his head "Hinata..." Lee then said putting his hand on his shoulder "do not worry Naruto we will handle him go and help your wife we have everything under control here" Naruto nodded in a affirmative motion and teleported to help Hinata. Neji then said "well I guess it's three-on-one" Junichiro replied "I guess so" Sakura,Neji and Lee took there battle positions.

**well there you have it guys the first chapter of the new season well tell me what you think.Here is a little preview of chapters to come as Naruto gets to the other side of the star village Sakura and the others are locked in feirce combat with Junichiro.Before you ask it's yes i used Shinji from "evangelion" and Hatori from "fruits basket".In any case a big fight happens and a special person dies in the process and it is up to the rest of the team to find a way to restore the lost life im not gonna tell you becuase that would a real spoiler.and also some insight about what Tsunade is talking about all in the next chapter "To save a hero and to lose a hero"**


	12. To Save A Hero

To save a hero and to lose a hero

Naruto jumped through trees and brush looking for Hinata's team.Naruto sees the damage from the battle and says "I've gotta get there quickly before someone gets hurt" Naruto was mainly thinking of Hinata.

THE OTHER SIDE

TenTen used a hellish barrage of kunai on Kohta but easily sent them flying back TenTen was hurt badly as the cyclone of blades paraded her.Choji caught her and used the partial expansion jutsu to lay one devastating punch on Kohta who flipped backwards as the blow hit him landing very compromised leaving him wide open to open. Hinata took advantage of this chance and used her divination circle technique. Kohta was dodging at tremendous speeds to avoid the tendrils of chakra spinning at staggering speeds. Choji followed on the attack by attempting to crush him with a expanded stomp but Kohta was able to hold it up and knock him off balance.As Choji flipped Kohta made a series of handsigns and said "Gravity crusher jutsu" Choji felt incredible pain as he was crushed like a pancake in the hard ground. TenTen threw a flurry of razor wire at Kohta as he used his powers over gravity to send the wires into a beeline to the ground.TenTen shot another flurry of wire but not a Kohta but to reel Choji away from Kohta. Kohta was now distracted and Hinata ran behind and released a blast of gentle fist taijutsu (like as her special in _clash of ninja 2)_ and Kohta to grab her arm and fling her over and threw her high into the air at least 5 stories and used the gravity crusher jutsu sending plummeting to the ground making a dull thud as she landed. TenTen yelled "OH NO HINATA!!!!" all she could do was gasp as hinata layed on the ground not moving. TenTen summoned a scroll the size of a football feild and made a combination of hand signs and said " Kunai hurricane jutsu" letting loose a large array of strange kunai (think of byakuya's from Bleach attack) aimed at Kohta. Kohta made hand a combination of hand signs and yelled " Graviton devastation jutsu" a huge blast of chakra pushing down toward the ground detoured the blades toward the ground even though some blades were to get through and connect. A large cloud of smoke remained TenTen was hit with the blast and toppled to the ground.

As the smoke cleared Kohta was left standing injured but still standing. Kohta walked over to Hinata and looked down at her. Kohta said "that must hurt didn't it? but oddly enough you're still alive" Hinata looked up at him with a shallow breath. Kohta continued "did you think you could honestly win?" Hinata replied "maybe...maybe (cough) but Naruto will still beat you" Kohta replied "that kid? haa I'd love to see that" Hinata smiled. Kohta made a smirk and said "whats so damn funny?" Hinata replied "you just might right now" Kohta replied "what do you mean?" a voice yelled yelled " THIS" as Kohta turned around he was met with a Odama Rasengan in his chest and flew through 4 trees and into a boulder.

Naruto ran to Hinata and picked her up and said "don't worry I'm here now" Hinata smiled and said " I'm glad" Naruto asked "where's Choji and TenTen?" Hinata pointed and said "over there" Naruto piggybacked her to where they were. TenTen was slouching over Choji wrapping up his arm.TenTen turned and said "It's about time you got here" Naruto replied "I got here as fast I could" Choji sat and said "as long as you get here" Naruto said "see Choji's not mad" TenTen got up with fire in her eyes "I'M NOT CHOJI" she yelled.TenTen gasped in pain and she grabbed her side and spit up blood. Naruto helped her up and said maybe you shouldn't try so hard to yell at me" TenTen said "shutup" Naruto said under his breathe "could at least say thanks for saving you" TenTen said "what?" Naruto replied "nothing" TenTen laid down to rest. "Isn't this a nice little party?" Naruto spun around to Junichiro looking down on him from a tree branch.

Sakura,Neji and Lee showed up and said "he got away on us" Naruto said "alright lets get this guy" Neji said "be careful after you left he just took so we don't know what he can do yet" Naruto said "we could do this...Sakura look after TenTen,Choji and Hinata" Sakura nodded and went to help them. Junichiro said "you killed Kohta? no he's just knocked out but injured pretty bad,wow you managed to get past his gravity power thats amazing but let's see you get past mine.

**THAT'S the end of the chapter becuase I need your help I came up with Kohta's power but I need you to send suggestions on Junichiro the one I like the best will be Junichiro's power in the next chapter.**


	13. 256

_**The author's thoughts**_  
_**Hello avid readers it's me again writing the next chapter.I just wanted to apologize to all the fans of the story for making you wait so long for chapter 13.Thank you all for your patience and I will do my best not to do it again.One more thing a reader sent a comment to turn regular dialogue into stanzas (thats what they"re called) so from this point on I will use stanzas.One more thing thoughts are in Italics.**_

256

Neji--Listen Naruto perhaps it is better that you sit this fight out and look after Hinata.After all she was hurt pretty badly.Lee and me can handle this guy easily.

Naruto--Thanks for your concern but Sakura can look after her. I need to find out why these people are hurting everyone.

Lee-- Alright we must have faith in Sakura and concentrate our blessed power of youth on defeating this opponent.

Neji--_ There he goes again_

Junichiro-- Well if you bunch of dumbasses are done with chit chatting let's fight already!

Naruto-- Why don't you shut your damn mouth!?

Junichiro-- Why don't you come and make me?

Naruto-- Fine!!

Naruto ran to attack Junichiro already with a rasengan in his hand. Junichiro made a combination of handsigns as Naruto neared him he dissapeared with a small click.Naruto tripped and fell on his face.

Naruto-- Where did he go?

Junichiro--Just my special power

Naruto-- What??

Junichiro-- Thats my special power is creating small punctures in the dimensional fabric instantly allowing me to teleport to anywhere at anytime I want.I can make them at any place I want but telling you informs only so much let me show you.

Junichiro made the same combination of handsigns and a small blackish hole appeared to his immediate left. Junichiro turned and threw a hard left hook through it. Naruto was shocked when a black hole appeared in front of him and his punch hit him right in the face.Naruto flew a flew feet back.

Neji--What a incredible ability to send his attacks through a dimensional rift.That is a very useful ability to have on your side in battle.

Lee-- Rift or not the three of us can defeat him if we work as a team.We can do this.

Neji_-- I'm not sure if even i can fight him.Not even the Byakugan could pick up on the rift before it actually appeared._Lee if your sure we can defeat him...

Lee--100 percent positive.

Naruto-- Alright we have to come up with some sort of plan.

Neji-_- Is this the right time to use that technique? I haven't perfected it yet.But still if I can't defeat him with gentle fist I will have no other choice._

Junichiro-- Well I've been waiting to use this power.(handsigns) "Portal jutsu"

After Junichiro summoned his jutsu a strange black orb appeared at least 6 feet above his head.Junichiro felt confident that his jutsu is now active.

Naruto-- What the hell is that thing?

Lee-- I've never seen something like that before.

Neji--We must be careful of that thing.

Naruto-- Duh

Lee-- Naruto I'll go in first

Lee ran toward Junichiro and leaped straight at him.

Lee--Leaf Monsoon

Lee unleashed his new attack which was a barrage of kicks that fired so rapidly it left what looked like leaves.Junichiro tried to block with his dimension ability but wasn't able to get all the kicks and was hit and sent flying.Junichiro flipped and landed on all fours.Even though he was hit the portal in the air remained.

Neji--What is that thing? Why won't it go down?

Neji threw some kunai right at it.The kunai were absorbed into the portal and were fired back as fast as they were thrown.Neji jumped out of the way.

Neji--_when I attack it,it fires the attack right back.So thats the secret huh? But what purpose can it serve as a shield if it doesn't move to protect Junichiro? It must have a second role to play I must find out before it's purpose is found out the hard way._

Naruto punched at Junichiro connecting with his forearm used as a shield as Junichiro countered back with a windmill kick to his face.Lee used the Leaf Hurricane and Junichiro used a portal to defend himself.JUnichiro countered after the full impact of the kick was absorbed by the portal.Junichiro punched Lee in the gut as Naruto ran to attack him again.Lee landed on his feet and used a swinging axe kick aimed straight down on Junichiro.Naruto generated a rasengan and ran toward him to attack him.Junichiro turned his head back and forward as both Lee and Naruto's attacks came from both sides.Junichiro teleported himself out of the way as Naruto and Lee attacked and the both of them collided with each other.

Lee--Naruto please forgive me for not watching what I was doing!

Naruto-- Lee! it's alright calm down

Lee-- Yes lets beat this guy

Naruto attacked Junichiro with the Odama Rasengan and was able to connect causing a vital injury to him.Junichiro was holding his side and coughed up some drops of blood.Junichiro had a very mean look on his face he was in partial denial that he could be injured so badly.Junichiro raised his arm aimed at Naruto.

Junichiro--You should know I can make a portal anywhere I want including the inside of a living person.

Naruto clutched his neck as he started choking.

Junichiro-- I can even inlarge it.

Naruto-- I can't beathe

Junichiro opened his fist more as Naruto choked even more.Naruto was struggling trying to get even a second of air.

Lee--Stop that right now!!

Lee ran right at Junichiro from behind and used the "Leaf Monsoon" sending Junichiro into a tree.Naruto fell to the ground as he blacked out from losing so much oxygen and gaining it back at such a astonishing speed.

Lee-- Naruto listen can you hear my voice?

Neji-- Lee get him to safety right now I'll hold him off until you get back.

Lee--Okay

Junichiro--So you're finally going to join our little party?

Neji--Stop being so confident especially since your about to be beaten down

Junichiro-- Oh really?

Neji--Yes

Junichiro created at least a dozen portals around him.Junichiro started punching and kicking through each of the portals.Neji started dodging back and forth and the punches and kicks flew around him.Junichiro sent a portal through the ground attempting to trap him in the portal.Neji jumped out of the way of the portal engulfing the ground and landed on a tree.

Junichiro-- I gotcha now!!

Neji landed on a tree and tried to jump to the next branch.Neji was unable to move as his foot was trapped in the portal.Junichiro ran his arm through the portal and pulled Neji through it.Junichiro spun Neji around like a ragdoll and threw him into a tree. Junichiro walked to a tree and put his arms around it and pulled it out by it's roots.Junichiro threw the tree like a dart at Neji he jumped up and ran across the top of the tree and leaped and landed right in front of him.Neji made a position one arm slanted up and outwards and the other slanted down as he crouched down.

Neji-- Divination circle 256 strikes!

Junichiro-- OH NO!!!!!

Neji spun and struck him with his forefingers and middlefingers.

Neji--2 palm 4 palm 8 palm 16 palm 32 palm 64 palm 128 palm 256 palm!!

Junichiro was completely crushed by the attack and smashed through a boulder.Lee returned completely in awe.

Lee-- Wow Neji so that is the technique that you have been working on all this time?

Neji--Yes(out of breath) but it doesn't come without it's side effects.

Neji fell to his knees trying to catch his breath.Lee caught him and helped him back up.

Lee--What does the 256 circles do to you?

Neji-- Doing so many strikes in rapid precession drains a large amount of chakra from me.in each strike I make I must put a small amount of chakra into each strike making 256 strikes collects and takes quite a toll on me.The more strikes I make the more it tires me out.

Junichiro--You!! I will kill you!

Lee--He's still alive!?

Neji--Don't worry about it I've completely closed 256 of his chakra points he has 50 or 60 left at best nowhere near enough to generate those portals of his.

Lee--It's no wonder your my lifelong rival Neji Hyuuga you never cease to amaze me!! the power of youth is blazing through you!

Neji--Uh thanks. _he's off his rocker again_

Junichiro barely limped back with trickles of blood from every place he was struck.Junichiro fell over when he was a few yards away.

Neji--You should just give up you have no chance of winning now.

Junichiro--No I don't have to do anything now (pointing at the portal in the air) not with my secret weapon

Lee--What the hell is that thing doing?

The orb in the air started bubbling.

Neji-- What did you do!?

Junichiro--(makes handsigns) now "Black hole genocide jutsu"

Lee--Black hole?...EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!!!

Neji and Lee ran for Sakura and the others.Lee picked up TenTen and Hinata and Neji picked up Naruto and Choji (Neji groaned when he had to pick up Choji) and they ran as fast they possibly could.As they were nearing the edge of forest Neji looked back.

Neji-- Go faster the orb is getting bigger!

The orb must have been the size of a small building.Everyone had successfully gotten out of the forest before the black hole detonated and completely leveled the forest leaving a parking lot.

Lee-- That was really close

Neji-- Those people they destroyed the star village.

Lee-- They are independant people plus i'm sure Konoha will help them to rebuild.

Neji--Your right

Sakura--Look there's the village!

Lee--We have to tell Tsunade what happened here

Sakura-- Yeah your right I'll do it you take them a hospital

Neji-- Alright

they parted ways one group to the hospital and the other to the hokage.

_**well that's it folks the new chapter. tell if you like the new way I wrote it.By the way yes I used the Jurichiro's power from Janemba from DBZ.See ya later**_


	14. CounterAttack

_**Author's thoughts**_

_**Hello everybody it's me again with a new chapter.I know there were was errors in chapter 14 I know I tried to change them.Like not enough punctuation putting a speech line where I shouldn't have.I changed this in the edit page and I saved and tried to replace the old version with the perfect version but the damn thing wouldn't do it.So the thing won't let me edit for some reason.I will keep those mistakes to a minimum but if you see one please bear in mind that once I've submittd it there is nothing I can do.**_

Counter-Attack

Sakura-- Lady Tsunade I've returned with some news of something terrible that has happened.

Tsunade-- What could've happened at the beach?

Sakura-- No not the beach on our way back the hidden star village was attacked.In the attack me,Naruto,Hinata,Choji,TenTen,Neji and Lee pursued the people responsible.It was 2 shinobi who called themselves Junichiro and Kohta.

Tsunade-- Go on.

Sakura-- We split into 2 groups I was with Neji and Lee and Naruto went to go help Hinata,Choji and Tenten.Junichiro used a strange power I've never seen before.He used this ability to create rips in the fabric of this dimension to teleport himself and to use as a weapon.Then there was the other one called Kohta he had the power to control gravity making it impossible for projectile combat and hand-to-hand.

Tsunade-- Where are they?

Sakura-- Junichiro was killed by Neji but I'm not absolutely sure what happened to Kohta.

Tsunade--?

Sakura-- Well what I mean is Naruto used the Odama Rasengan and he was trapped in the vortex I don't know if he died or not.

A ANBU shinobi enters the room and runs to Tsunade with a urgent message.

ANBU-- lady Tsunade I have recieved word that at least 75 percent of the east forest has been completely flattened into a parking lot.

Tsunade-- How did this happen!!??

Sakura-- (raising her hand) I can answer that.

Tsunade-- What the hell happened?

Sakura-- The one known as Junichiro created a black hole and detonated it after Neji used the 256 divination attack.He was unable to fight anymore and attempted to take us with him.We were able to get away right before the explosion but regrettably-

Tsunade-- Becuase of your carelessness the entire hidden star village has been annihilated.Do you any idea where all those people are going to live now?

Sakura--Please don't yell so much.Can't we emmigrate them into Konoha for the time being until a new place to live can be established?

Tsunade-- Well...we do have a sector of the village finally repaired from Orochimaru's attack.I suppose for now they can stay here.

Sakura-- Oh thank you.

Tsunade-- But...

Sakura-- What?

Tsunade-- You will be in charge of the star immigrants living arrangements.You will assign them to a place to live and be responsible for all their needs.In other words your the new landlord.

Sakura-- What? I can't do that!

Tsunade-- You just volunteered.

Sakura-- (pouting) This sucks

Tsunade-- You always wanted more responsibility.

Sakura-- (frowning)

Back at the Konoha hospital Lee goes to check up on his fellow teammates.

Lee-- Lee,TenTen how are you 2 doing?

TenTen-- The doctors told me I had to stay here for at least another week and a half.

Lee-- It's not so bad. Neji how are you?

Neji-- I can go home tommorrow afternoon.

Lee-- AHA I KNEW THE POWER OF YOUTH WOULD SEE TO YOUR SPEEDY RECOVERY!

Neji-- (sweatdrop) _nutcase_

TenTen-- _nutcase_

Lee-- I will go check on the others see you later.

TenTen-- see ya

Lee walkes down the hall to the room where Naruto and Hinata were being treated (Naruto begged to be with Hinata).

Naruto-- Hey Lee what's up?

Hinata-- Lee...hello

Lee-- How are you 2 doing?

Naruto-- I'm doing great but...

Hinata-- Since I was crushed so hard I have to stay in a whellchair for a few months.

Lee-- It's alright Hinata sitting in a wheelchair isn't that bad.Look at me I had to stay on a crutch for a while.Now just look at me.

Hinata-- Thanks for the support.

Naruto-- It sucks...I get to leave tonight but Hinata has to stay here for another 2 weeks.

Hinata-- They'll go by in a snap dear.

Naruto-- Yeah your right.

Lee-- Where is Choji?

Naruto-- Oh he already left

Lee-- Okay...well I sort of have to go now but I'll talk to you guys later.

Choji went home and was eating rice and barbecued pork.He was on his 3rd helping when Shikamaru walked in to say hello.

Shikamaru-- Hey man your feeling better I presume?

Choji-- I feel great Shikamaru.

Shikamaru-- Thats great to hear.

Choji-- So what brings you here?

Shikamaru-- Nothing I was just walking back from Asuma's grave and I wanted to see you.

Choji-- How is Kurenai-sensei doing?

Shikamaru-- Still Pregnant.

Choji-- So did you ever find out more about the guy who killed Asuma?

Shikamaru-- No but one day I'll find Hidan

Choji-- We almost had him before.Shikamaru we will make him pay for what he did together.

Shikamaru-- I knew I could count on you.

Choji-- Always,now want to eat?

Shikamaru-- Sure.

Shikamaru stayed and ate with his best friend.In other places the mood wasn't so happy now that Junichiro and dante were dead.

Kira-- Is it true Junichiro is dead?

Hatori-- Yes Kira he is dead.

Kira-- What about Kohta?

Hatori-- Hmm...(FlashBack)

Hatori goes to the place where Junichiro died to find anything that might have remained. Hatori sifted through some areas when he saw a large bump sticking out of the ground. Hatori goes and pulls it out finding that it is Kohta.

Hatori-- Kohta? Can you hear me?

Kohta-- (weakly) yes.

Hatori pulled him out further out of ground until he was fully out.Kohta had a large burn on his back from the Rasengan.

Kohta-- That kid,Uzumaki I will kill him!

Hatori-- Later you have to heal now

Kohta-- (grunt)

Hatori-- Come on. (end of flashback)

Hatori-- Kohta is doing okay right now Kira.

Kira-- alright we must make them pay for doing this to him.

Hatori-- Calm down.

Shinji-- Kira is right we should mount a counter-attack.

Hatori-- we must not do anything rash.

?????-- He is right we must play it safe right now.

Shinji-- Have you been listening this whole time...Kimimaro?

Kimimaro-- Yes pretty much.

Shinji-- You know you should some more of your weight around here.All you do is lay around ever since Kira brought you back to life.

Kimimaro-- (walks away)

Shinji--Thinks he's so cool becuase he uses his bones for weapons.

Kira-- He's still sad that Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke.He'll get over it.

Shinji-- He'd better when we need him to fight.

Hatori--Shinji...I've learned of some special event happening in Konoha soon I want you to go see what it is.No fighting that is a order.

Shinji-- Yes sir.

Shinji leaves them to depart for Konoha.Meanwhile Tsunade talks to Shizune.

Tsunade-- So is everything ready?

Shizune-- Yes ma'am your grandfather would have loved to see this day.

Tsunade-- Yes he would.

Shizune-- So...we can start in a week.

Tsunade-- I don't have a doubt that Naruto will participate.

Shizune-- it's in his nature.

Tsunade-- Yes it is.

Shizune-- All you have to is say the word and we can find a arena to do it.

Tsunade-- Alright go do it becuase we only have a week to the Konoha Battle Festival I'm sure we can make it.

Shizune-- Yep I can't wait.

Tsunade-- Are you participating?

Shizune-- Yes I've been working on some new tricks.Are you gonna enter?

Tsunade-- Yes of course I am I've always wanted to test the merit of this village for a while,now is my chance.

Shizune-- _I really feel sorry for anyone who gets paired with her._

Tsunade-- Go make the final arrangements.

Shizune-- Yes ma'am...

Tsunade-- When are you going to tell the village?

Shizune-- I thought you were going to do it.

Tsunade-- Oh alright have the entire village assemble in the middle of the village tommorrow at 2:30.

Shizune-- Yes okay.(leaves)

Tsunade-- I hope this goes as planned.

_**Well that's chapter 15 folks hope you liked it.I'll tell you all about the Battle Festival in the next chapter. NEXT WEEK: Drawing lots.See ya there**_


	15. Drawing Lots

_**Hello again my friends I'm back for another installment of the next level.I've gotten some E-mails from private readers and apparently everybody wants to see Sasuke again.So as a favor and people have been heckling me...starting this chapter Sasuke is now a main character.**_

Drawing Lots

Suigetsu-- So fearless where to now?

Karin-- Yeah I know your looking for your brother but can we please sit and rest? I'm exhausted

Juugo-- I don't like to admit it but they're right.

Sasuke-- Hmm...fine let's take a break._Always complaining._

Sasuke,Juugo,Karin and Suigetsu walk into a tea shop for something to eat and to rest.A waitress walks over to ask their order.

Waitress-- Hello what would you like today?

Karin-- I want some dumplings.

Suigetsu-- Fried squid.

Juugo-- Sour ramen.

Sasuke-- Tomato rice balls.

Waitress-- Alright your order will be here in a few minutes.

The waitress walks into the kitchen to give the orders.Karin see's Sasuke with his eyes closed apparently in deep thought.

Karin-- Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? SASUKE!?

Sasuke-- (Snaps back) What?

Karin-- You feeling okay?

Sasuke-- I'm fine just leave alone right now.I'm not in the mood to talk.

Karin--_ He's never in the mood._

Suigetsu-- Karin maybe you should just leave him be for now. I've known him the longest and when he gets like this It's not smart to disturb him.

Karin-- Oh shut the fuck up!

Suigetsu-- (growl)

Juugo--_ Here we go again._

Karin-- That look and growl doesn't scare me. I know your all bark and no bite.

Suigetsu-- Bitch I'll show you my bite (reaching for sword).

Sasuke,now annoyed that he can't sit and eat without Karin and Suigetsu arguing he unsheathes his sword and points at Suigetsu centimeters from his face.

Sasuke-- Now calm down and be quiet and let me eat in peace...or I will slice you in half.The same goes for you Karin.

Suigetsu & Karin-- Yes okay!

Sasuke--(sheathing sword) Good.

The waitress comes back with their food and lays on the table.

Waitress-- Sorry it took so long but here's your food.

Sasuke-- It's alright.

Waitress-- Here you go (handing last plate) enjoy your meal.

Juugo-- Let's eat already.

Suigetsu-- Yeah I'm starving.

After their finished eating Karin,Sasuke,Juugo and Suigetsu leave the shop and go down the trail.Karin pulls next to Sasuke get close.

Karin-- So...

Sasuke-- So...

Karin-- Where are we going?

Sasuke-- To the sand village.

Karin-- Why the sand village?

Sasuke-- Their current kazikage Gaara was in contact with akatsuki recently.I will se what information I can get from him.

Juugo-- _The Kazekage? I'm not sure it's smart we go there._

Suigetsu-- Alright but what if he doesn't tell you?

Sasuke-- Not me.

Suigetsu-- What? What do you mean?

Sasuke-- I'm still a rogue ninja from Konoha remember? If I'm seen,Least of all by the Kazikage I will most likely get into a fight.

Suigetsu-- _This is bullshit. Why do I have to pump information from the strongest ninja in the village? I know I'm gonna get in a fight._

Juugo & Sasuke & Karin-- Hurry up!

Suigetsu-- I'm coming!

Karin-- Look Suigetsu because of your lagging it's already night out.

Suigetsu-- Shut up for once please!

Karin-- Go fuck yourself.

Suigetsu-- I'm too tired from fucking your mother.

Karin-- Fuck your mother.

Suigetsu-- She's too tired from fucking my father.

Karin-- (growls and turns around)

Suigetsu--_ I win._

Sasuke--_ There they go again they're always- Someone's watching us._

Juugo-- Sasuke do you feel it too?

Sasuke-- Yes.

Karin & Suigetsu-- What are you talking about?

Sasuke-- Who's there?

Karin-- Huh?

Sasuke-- ( handsigns) Blaze Serpent Jutsu!

Sasuke spit out a snake of fire which circled the team trying to flush out their spy.

Sasuke-- Got you (throws kunai)

The kunai was flying and in mid-flight yurned around and flew back.Karin jumped out of the way yelling curse words.

Karin-- What the hell was that?

????-- I knew you were sharp but wow.

Sasuke-- Who are you?

????-- Does that really matter?

Suigetsu-- Who are you!?

Sasuke-- Tell me what you want or I'll kill you.

Meanwhile back at Konoha Tsunade assembles the whole village for a announcement.

Tsunade-- (into microphone) I wanna thank you all for coming to my announcement The reason I called you here Is because starting next week is the Konoha Battle Festival.

Choji-- Battle festval?

Yamato-- Lady Tsunade!! what do you mean a battle tournament?!

Tsunade-- I'm glad you asked.Everbody listen up these are the rules.Each of you will be given a a small piece of paper.

Yamato--What do we do with that?

Tsunade-- Let me finish and I'll tell you.As I was saying each you will be given a slip of paper now these papers are a piece of a map.In order to get all of these pieces you must defeat every opponent you can and take there pieces.There are 7 pieces to the map so 7 battles you will fight.

Yamato-- What if the opponent were fighting has a piece we already have?

Tsunade-- Extra exercise.Now if I can continue.What this map leads to is a special treasure me myself has hidden.I will be waiting with this treasure until someone gets all 7 pieces. If you can get all 7 pieces,Decipher the map and get to my location before someone takes a piece from then you will get to fight ME!.If you can beat me you will get the treasure.

Sakura-- What is the treaure?

Tsunade-- That's for me to know and for you to find out.

Sakura-- _I really hope I don't end up fighting her._

Naruto-- This sounds great I've always wanted to fight the old lady.

Kiba-- Don't get cocky you still have to beat me.

Naruto-- No problem I've done it once I can do it again.

Kiba-- That was 3 years ago I'm much stronger now.

Naruto-- I've grown stronger as well don't forget.

Kiba-- Yeah I know.

Tsunade-- Now you can go to my many sign up booths to enter and get your piece. Remember you can't take anyone else's pieces until the Festival starts.If you do your disqualified.

Choji-- Wow this will be awesome!

Shikamaru-- You said it.

Choji-- Are you entering?

Shikamaru-- Maybe.

Choji-- Come on you should enter I'd love to fight you.

Shikamaru-- You'd probably win.

Choji-- Maybe but still...

Shikamaru-- Alright I'll enter stop pestering me.

Naruto goes to see Neji,Sakura and the others.

Naruto-- So who is going to enter?

Neji-- I think I will enter there are some people I've wanted to test my abilities against.

Sakura-- I'll enter but I'm not fighting Tsunade I can fight her any time I want.

Lee-- Yes I will enter as well on one condition.

Naruto-- Condition?

Lee-- Yes only Neji will be my first opponent.

Neji-- Hot blooded fool...well since you want to I'll be your first opponent.

Lee-- Yes the fire of youth burns!.

Neji-- There he goes again.

Sakura-- So...Naruto any Idea on who you wanna fight first?

Naruto-- I'm gonna fight Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura-- By yourself? The both of us could barely take him down.

Naruto-- Yeah but I've been working on some new techniques.

Sakura-- I can't wait to see it.

Naruto-- Sakura who will you fight first?

Sakura-- If I can find her first I will fight Ino.

Naruto-- No surprise there.

Sakura-- yeah whatever so anyone else?

Naruto thought about it and came up with a opponent.

Naruto-- Yeah there is.

Sakura-- Who?

Naruto-- I wanna fight Sai.

Lee-- I knew you wanted to fight him.

Naruto-- Yeah,so? I wanna fight him if I can find him.

Neji-- I'd watch that fight.

Choji-- (walking in) yeah I'd watch that too.

Naruto-- I'll beat that guy just you watch.

Neji-- Now that I think about it there is someone I want to fight.

Lee-- Who is more important than our fight?

Neji-- Not more important just someone I want to fight.

Lee-- Who?

Neji-- Gai-sensei

Lee-- What!?

Neji-- I wanna see how I measure up.

Lee-- Oh alright. _when will I have my chance?_

Back in the forest the mysterious figure reveales himself to Sasuke.

????-- Well this is not really the way I would have wanted to meet with you but oh well.I guess I should introduce myself My name is Kira.

Sasuke-- Kira?

Kira-- Yes I believe you knew my friend Dante.

Sasuke-- Yes I killed him.

Kira-- Yes I do believe you played a part in that.

Sasuke-- So am I going to have to kill you as well?

Kira-- Your the one that will die here.

Sasuke-- We shall see.

Suigetsu-- You shouldn't fight him, let me.

Juugo-- I wish to fight him as well.

Karin-- Uhh...I think I'll sit this one out.

Sasuke-- No I will fight him myself.

Kira-- I'm glad you agree. So shall we begin?

Sasuke-- Yes.

Sasuke takes his sword out and takes his stance ready for anything.

Kira-- Ahh a sword.

Sasuke felt something tugging at his arm, the sword was moving and moved faster and faster.The sword was moving on it's own until Sasuke lost his grip and the sword flew into Kira's hands.

Sasuke-- What did you do!?

Kira-- I like your sword I think I'll take it

Sasuke was very overwhelmed he had no idea what was going and started to wonder the full power of his opponent.

_**That is the end of this chapter everybody I got to leave people in suspense or they won't read it anymore. I don't really have a preview for next chapter but Sasuke and Kira start their fight.Kira reveals the secret of his powers.HINT:polarity. now that is done NEXT CHAPTER: The serpent and polarity.**_


	16. Polarity

_**Hello avid readers it's me again for the next chapter of my story.You know now that I think about alot of people really like my story but I have come up with a idea for a crossover now the thing is I can't decide.Now what I'm proposing your 2 choices: Neon Genesis Evangelion or Bleach here is the challende just write a comment that says the name of the crossover you wanna see.The first anime to 5 comments will be written into the story so keep those comments coming to see your crossover choice.**_

The serpent and polarity

Sasuke-- What did you do to my sword?

Kira-- Oh well I used my special power.One thing you will learn about us is all of us have one special unique power.My power is reversing and raising polarity in the natural magnetic field of the earth.Basically I can magnetize things at will and...

Kira shot a burst of yellow lightning from his hands.Sasuke narrowly avoided it now looking at the crater it left behind.

Kira-- I can also control the static energy in the air as well.

Sasuke-- So...you use electricity huh? (generating Chidori) let's see if your lightning blast can match my Chidori!

Sasuke ran at Kira dragging the Chidori into the ground as he ran crushing the ground behind him.Kira stuck out his hand and waves of energy realeased from his hand.Sasuke was crushed down into the ground and Chidori exploded when it hit the ground.

Sasuke-- What did you do?

Kira-- I'm sure you remember the natural electricity that the human body emits.

Sasuke-- Natural energy?

Kira-- Now if you still want to continue...

Suigetsu-- _I'm glad I didn't fight him his lightning would blow away my water body._

Sasuke-- I have to find away around his magnetic field.

Kira-- This will be easier then I thought you weakling.I should have after Naruto at least he would put up more of a fight.

Sasuke-- What?

Kira-- I can't believe I was chosen to kill you Shinji should have gotten you.

Sasuke-- I will...

Kira-- Or better yet maybe I should go after Itachi and get a better challenge than his weakling little brother.

Sasuke-- I will kill you!

Sasuke made a combination of handsigns and activated his next jutsu.

Sasuke-- Narashi Chidori.

Sasuke released Chidori from his whole body and show the waves of lightning at Kira.Kira used his power to suspend the waves of energy and dissipate into nothing.

Sasuke-- I got you.

Kira turned as Juugo had morphed his arm to LV2 and knocked him into a tree.

Kira-- Sneaky sending that attack to distract me and his friend sneaking behind me to attack.

Juugo-- I am also your opponent.

Suigetsu-- I know I'll regret this but I'm in too

Karin-- Why do I have to fight? I don't even have any good ninja techniques.

Karin-- It doesn't matter I will kill all 4 of you.

Juugo-- Sasuke let me fight him.

Sasuke-- Suit yourself.

Juugo released his curse mark halfway changing almost half his body to LV2.

Dark Juugo-- Kill kill I will kill you!

Kira-- What?

Dark Juugo flew at Kira and slammed him with his giant claw sending him flying.Kira flipped and landed on his feet clutching his arm.

Kira-- How did he get past my magnetic field?

Kira studied Dark Juugo's LV2 side and wondered to himself.

Kira-- Does it have anything to do with that material his body changed into? It seemed just a regular magnetic field will not have enough oomph to stop him.

Kira made some handsigns to use a new jutsu.

Kira-- Magnet world jutsu.

Sasuke-- What's happening to the sky?

Because of the flux of magnetism in the atmosphere turned a bright greenish purple tint.

Karin-- If it wasn't for were fighting against the strongest opponent I've ever seen this sky would actually be beautiful.

Suigetsu-- What is he doing?

Dark Juugo-- Rawww die die die!!!

Dark Juugo changed his other half to LV2 now fully changed Dark Juugo jumped at Karin to crush him with his giant hand wing and Kira stopped it with a shield of energy.

Kira-- I got you now!

Kira created a lance of yellow energy and impaled Juugo through his chest.Dark Juugo flew back into a tree changing back into Juugo.

Sasuke-- I've had quite enough of this.

Sasuke transformed into LV2 and flew into the air to possibly get a aerial assualt.

Kira-- Oh no you don't.

Kira trapped Sasuke in a cage of static electricity continuously shocking him over and over.

Sasuke-- Ahhhhh

Karin-- No don't hurt my Sasuke!

Karin threw kunai at Kira of course he deflected them right back at her as Suigetsu saw his chance and took it using Zabuza's sword to attack.Suigetsu wasn't able to kill him but cut off his right arm.

Karin-- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Suigetsu-- I got you.

Sasuke was released from the prison and flew down to grab his katana.Sasuke flew back into the and looped and made a nosedive for Kira ready to skewer him with the katana.As Sasuke neared him Kira created a wall of magnetic energy to deflect the blade.Sasuke was sent back into the ground.Karin ran over to see if Sasuke was okay.

Karin-- Sasuke are you okay?

Sasuke-- (getting up) I'm fine now leave me alone.

Suigetsu-- Sasuke!! if you love birds are done maybe we could continue fighting.

Juugo-- I will make you suffern (changing into Dark Juugo)

Kira-- I have to finish this now.

Suigetsu dug his sword into the ground and made a combination of handsigns.

Suigetsu-- Aquos Slicer Jutsu.

Suigetsu's arms turned into water and he started swinging his arms at Kira firing blades of water at him.Kira was waving his hands creating shields of magnetism to protect himself dispersing every blade of water that came his way.

Sasuke-- Now it's my turn.

Sasuke was corkscrew diving toward Kira to try again to skewer him now generating Chidori into his sword.Kira now distracted with Suigetsu's attack was stabbed through the back and shocked by Chidori.Kira had the wind knocked out of him and flew into the ground.

Sasuke-- I think were done now.

Kira-- (wobbling up) No I cannot lose especially to someone like you.No I refuse to lose to you.

Sasuke-- I don't think you have a choice.

Suigetsu-- I think we should finish him off now.

Juugo-- Just make it quick.

Karin-- Yeah he's lucky he didn't fight me I would have pounded him.

Kira-- No.

Sasuke-- (walking toward Kira with Chidori) Now it's time.

Juugo-- Let me do it.

Sasuke-- Fine go ahead.

Juugo walked over and changed his arm to LV2 and prepared to finish him.As Juugo started his swing he was stopped by a flying blade.Juugo gasped when his arm was pinned to ground with something that looked like a bone.Juugo felt breathless when he saw the origin of the blade.

Juugo-- It's you no I can't you,you were killed.

Kimimaro-- Not exactly old friend.

Sasuke-- I thought Rock Lee and Gaara took you down.

Kimimaro-- Yes but Kira revived me with his lightning.

Juugo-- Kimimaro(taking steps further)

Kimimaro-- (shooting bone dagger from his hand) No don't come any closer.

Juugo-- But...

Kimimaro-- Our bond has been broken.Next we meet we will be enemies.

Kimimaro walked over to Kira and slung over his shoulder.

Kimimaro-- Goodbye.

Juugo--...

Kimimaro-- And as for you Sasuke...

Sasuke--- What?

Kimimaro-- What you have done I could never forgive.I will kill you for taking Orochimaru's life.

Sasuke-- You could try.

Kimimaro-- I will.

Kimimaro teleported away taking Kira with him.

Sasuke-- Juugo are you okay.

Juugo-- Yes I'll be fine.

Sasuke-- Come on then.

Juugo-- Alright.

Karin & Suigetsu-- Wait for us!

Sasuke-- Hurry up I won't wait for you any longer.

Karin-- Alright.

Suigetsu-- I'm coming.

_**Well everyone that's the chapter hope you liked it remember I'll be expecting your votes so hurry up or it will be too late.**_


	17. It Begins PT1

_**Hello everyone the fans have spoken and the winner is...BLEACH the crossover will be written as you the fans have wanted.I voted myself for Bleach so that put you guys over the top.I can't believe nobody wated to see a NGE crossover.What a shame I had some good ideas for that.Anyway now the crossover season.**_

It Begins PT.1

Naruto and Sakura are summoned to Tsunade's office 6 days before the start of the tournament.

Naruto-- So granny Tsunade what's so urgent?

Tsunade-- I wish you would stop calling me granny.

Sakura-- Master? What is this all about?

Tsunade-- Oh...I have just recieved information on the colleagues of your friend Dante.

Naruto-- You told her about that?

Sakura-- Sorry but I needed to tell someone I could trust.

Naruto-- If you really trust her.

Sakura-- Okay.

Tsunade-- If you 2 are finished?

Naruto & Sakura-- Yes.

Tsunade-- We have gained intelligence that the last of their ranks are adjacent to the hidden waterfall village.Other eye witness reports that one of these shinobi engaged in combat with Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto-- Sasuke fought one them?

Tsunade-- Yes apparently as you might know each of them has their own unique power.Dante had the power to alter reality.Kohta has the power of control over the gravitational force of the earth.Junichiro had the power to make punctures in the fabric of space.Kira the most recent who fought Uchiha has the power to control the natural static and magnetic force of the earth and atmosphere.

Sakura-- Anyone else?

Tsunade-- There is more Kohta survived your little encounter.

Naruto-- How could that be? I hit him with Odama Rasengan point blank.

Tsunade-- Obviously he used his powers over gravity to weaken your attack mere seconds before impact.

Naruto-- So who's left?

Tsunade-- 2 more and an unknown.

Sakura-- Unknown?

Tsunade-- Nothing is known about this person.

Naruto-- What about the other 2?

Tsunade-- The most I know is their names are Hatori and Shinji.I do not know their abilities or capabilities.

Sakura-- How did you learn all this?

Tsunade-- I took what you guys told me and sent our highest ranked ANBU to scan the country for them.Only a handful of the ones who found them survived.

Sakura-- So when do we go to pursue?

Tsunade-- Sakura you will stay you must look over the star village immigrants.Naruto will go.

Sakura-- But I want to go!

Tsunade-- No! you will not.

Sakura-- But master...

Tsunade-- Don't "but master" me you have duties here.

Naruto-- Don't worry Sakura I'll be fine.I'll handle this once and for all.

Tsunade-- You don't think your going to handle this all by yourself do you?

Naruto-- Who is going with me?

Tsunade-- I'm glad you asked.Boys come in here now please.

The door opened and Shikamaru,Choji,Neji,Lee and Kiba walked in.

Tsunade-- See? the super 6 back together again.

Naruto-- You guys are sure?

Lee-- Yes of course.We helped you when we fought to bring Sasuke back now we will lend you our strength once again.

Neji-- We are all comrades and will help those in need.

Choji-- I agree with them.

Shikamaru-- Ditto.

Kiba-- Anything to finally get to see you in action Naruto.

Naruto-- Thanks guys.

Neji-- Lady Hokage when do we leave?

Tsunade-- In one hour.

Naruto-- What!? wait wait were going to miss the tournament!

Tsunade-- Sorry this is more important if you hurried you could make it.I highly doubt you will though.You will have to give your piece to someone else.

Naruto-- But...Yes ma'am

Tsunade-- I'm glad you understand.

Lee-- Don't be sad Naruto we will enter the next one.

Tsunade-- There _is_ always the next one.

Naruto-- I suppose your right.

Tsunade-- Now get everything you need and meet at the gate in a hour.

All-- Yes.

Naruto,Neji and the rest teleported away except Sakura.

Sakura-- Master are you sure this is thr right course of action?

Tsunade-- This is Naruto after all with the others will succeed.

Sakura-- I trust your judgement.

Tsunade-- Good now come we must go make preparation for the tournament.

Sakura and Tsunade go to meet Shizune as Naruto sits at home packing some kunai.

Naruto-- I wonder if the 6 of us can do this.The last time we assembled we had to break up and fight one-on-one.I hope Tsunade used her better judgement when she chose this arrangement.

Naruto looks at a picture on the wall of him Sakura and Sasuke with Kakashi.

Naruto-- The last time...We failed.

Naruto sighes as he lookes again at the picture.

Naruto-- The other put their lives on the line for Sasuke and they fought as hard as they could.In the end it was my fault we failed my resolve was not strong enough to do what had to do.I held back I could have killed him.

**????--Yet you didn't.**

Naruto-- Who's there?

**????-- Calm down and listen you shouldn't blame yourself.**

Naruto-- It is my fault.

**????-- No it's not it was your feeling that let Sasuke live because you love him he is your brother.**

Naruto-- That's right he is the closest thing to a brother I had.

**????-- One day he will come back.**

Naruto-- Yeah I suppose your rig- Wait who are you!?

**????-- You don't know yet? I am inside you.**

Naruto-- Are you...The Nine-Tailed Fox?

**Fox-- It's about time you figured it out.**

Naruto-- I didn't think it was you.I did not know you were capable of such kind words.

**Fox-- I have my moments.Now do you have everything you need?**

Naruto-- Yes.

**Fox-- Then let's go It's almost time.**

Naruto-- Yes.

Naruto closed his kunai pouch and slipped on his jacket and went out the door.Naruto ran to the gate and met up with his teammates.

Lee-- Are you ready Naruto?

Naruto-- Yes! let's do this.

Neji-- Naruto?

Naruto-- Hmm?

Neji-- It seems you have a guest who wished to say goodbye.

Naruto-- What?

Naruto turned around and Hinata in wheelchair being pushed by a nurse.

Hinata-- Naruto?

Naruto-- Yes love?

Hinata-- Here take this.

Hinata handed Naruto a small container with a peculiar blood red color.

Naruto-- What is this?

Hinata-- It's the Hyuga clan special recipe for healing use it when your in trouble.

Naruto--( putting it in his pocket) Thank you.

Hinata-- Come back to me okay?

Naruto-- Of course.

Naruto bent down and kissed her on her lips.Hinata savored it and let go a minute later.

Shikamaru-- I know you 2 are having a warm moment but we have to go now.

Naruto-- Okay.I'll see you soon Hinata.

Hinata-- I'll be waiting.

Naruto turned and the group lept through the gate and zipped down the forest path.

Naruto-- So Shikamaru how is this going to work?

Shikamaru-- Sorry I won't heading this mission Neji will he has the highest rank out of all of us.

Naruto-- Oh so Neji?

Neji-- Since they most likely have eyes and ears throughout the forest we must tread carefully.They could ambush and pare down our numbers.

Kiba-- HA! There is 6 of us and 5 of them we have them outnumberes and outclassed.

Lee-- That might be true but just like time we might end up fighting one-on-one.

Neji-- Yes I'd rather not have to reenact that course of action.

Choji-- Me neither.

Kiba-- (remembering Sakon) Uhh that goes double for us.

Akamaru-- Bark( affirmatively)

Naruto-- Ok we will work together.

All-- Agreed.

In other places some people were feeling so happy.

Sasuke-- Ughh!

Karin-- What's wrong Sasuke?

Sasuke-- That fool Kira hurt me more badly than I thought.

Suigetsu-- Let's find someplace to heal your wounds.The last thing we need if we get attacked again is you being out of action.

Jugo-- Suigetsu is right you must rest.

Sasuke-- It seems it's 3 against 1 fine you win let's find a place to rest.

Karin-- _Finally he listens to us._

Sasuke was helped to a inn and put to rest unbeknownst to him he was being watched by a very peculiar looking bird.In a very dark place plans were being made.

Shinji-- Well It seems Uchiha got injured more than we thougt.

Hatori-- That's one less threat.

Kohta-- yeah so let's go kill them now.

Kira-- Your injuries haven't healed fully.

Kohta-- Your one to talk.

Kira looked down at the space that was once occupied by a right arm.

Kira-- I hate when your right.

Hatori-- Still nonetheless we should end this now.

Shinji-- Kimimaro!?

Kimimaro-- Yes?

Shinji-- It seems some friends of yours are coming to kill us.

Kimimaro looked at the portal in the wall and saw the image of Leaf 6.Kimimaro saw Rock Lee and nostalgia hit him like a ton of bricks.

Kimimaro-- No one touches the green one but me.

Kohta-- Isn't he the one that killed you?

Kimimaro-- Partly he was assisted by Gaara of the desert.

Shinji-- The Kazekage?

Kimimaro-- Yes.

Shinji-- Wow you must have been pretty powerful to have to fought by the two of them.

Kimimaro-- Yes.

Kira-- Now like them you are much more powerful.

Kimimaro-- I suppose.

Kohta-- I want another crack at the fox boy.

Hatori-- All of you calm you will each get a equal share.

Shinji-- Who are you going to fight?

Hatori-- Don't worry about it.

Hatori sat down and looked at his left arm he focused and a small rip in space appeared.

Hatori-- Dante and Junichiro's powers will come in handy to me.

Shinji-- There he goes talking to himself again.

Kira-- He is a bit weird but a good leader.

Kohta-- Yes.

Back in the forest the Konoha team formulates strategy.

Shikamaru--It's best this be a sneak attack.

Choji-- I agree.

Neji-- Okay that can be our initial plan...

Naruto-- And if that doesn't work out we can beat their asses the old fashioned way.

Lee-- Your alittle over eager

Kiba-- Alright what now?

Neji-- Well like last time they will most likely send their weakest shinobi to stop us.

Choji-- People underestimate us too much.

Naruto-- Yeah they do.

Naruto and the others put a fire under their asses and went as fast they could until they were right on the border of the waterfall village.

Shikamaru-- Sneak quietly.

There was a small building in the forest which was found to be their hideout.They snuck up to the door as it opened by itself.There stood Shinji waiting for them.

Shinji-- Finally we meet.

Naruto-- Who are you?

Shinji-- My name is Shinji and I'll be your killer today.

Neji-- Your awfully cocky.

Shinji-- I have good reason all 6 of you couldn't beat me.If you can't beat me then there is no way you could defeat master Hatori.

Kiba-- Oh really? I'll show you.

Kiba attacked Shinji with drilling fang as he neared Shinji inhaled and blew him away with a incredible burst of wind.

Kiba-- What the hell?

Shinji-- My power is wind and air pressure.

Naruto-- I'll finish this in one blow.

Naruto generated the Odama Rasengan and attacked Shinji with it.Naruto was almost there when Shinji createda barrier of air that protected him Rasengan was repelled.

Naruto-- Okay...stronger than I thought.

Choji-- Partial Expansion Jutsu.

Choji enlarged his arms to grab the barrier the wind vortex was shredding his hands but was able to pull open a hole in the barrier.

Lee-- Violent Leaf Whirlwind.

Lee connected with his kick right into Shinji's face.Shinji was sent flying into the building.He got up and ran into the building.Naruto and the others ran into the building.They walked into a chamber with no floors just pillars of rock with Shinji on top of one.

Shinji-- Welcome to my training room.

Naruto-- Comr down here so I could pound you.

Shinji-- Naw you will fight me by my rules now Let's see you come up here and be so tough.

Naruto-- I'll fight you-

Shikamaru-- Wait Naruto! I will fight him.

Neji-- You will fight? first?

Shikamaru-- Stop acting so surprised I just think my abilities are best suited.Besides you guys need to stay in top health this way all of us will be at 100 Percent.

Neji-- Alright go ahead.

Shikamaru jumped and ran up a pillar to reach Shinji.

Shinji-- You are my first victim huh? (makes handsign) Wind Blade Jutsu.

Shinji blew spinning blades of wind at Shikamaru.As the blades neared him he made a handsign.

Shikamaru-- Shadow Envelope Jutsu

Shikamaru created a shadow underneath his feet and dropped into it.

Shinji-- What?

Shikamaru popped up behind Shinji.

Shikamaru-- You shouldn't be so sure of the outcome.Shadow Spike Jutsu.

Spikes fired from his shadow impaling Shinji and Shikamaru threw him into a pillar.Shinji emerged from the pillar bleeding and mad.

Shinji-- I'll kill you for that.( makes superfast handsigns) Wind Wave Annihilation Jutsu.

Shinji threw a literally a wave of wind that surrounded Shikamaru at incredible speed.

Naruto-- Shikamaru!!

Shikamaru was trapped in the twister.He had no way of getting out.

Shikamaru-- I'd have hoped not to use this jutsu but...(Makes handsigns) Shadow Mode Jutsu.

The vortex of wind enclosed on Shikamaru and cllided within itself and exploded.

Choji-- Oh no Shikamaru.

Neji-- I shouldn't have let him go.

Lee ran to help Shikamaru but stopped when a shadow appeared behind Shinji and smashed him into a pillar.

Shinji-- What? No one can escape my twister.

Shadow Shikamaru-- I can.

A shadow appeared from the ground and took the shape of Shikamaru.

Shadow Shikamaru-- There's no way you can beat me now.

Shinji-- What did you do?!

Shadow Shikamaru-- The Nara clan's Kekkei Genkai.Shadow Mode:The ability to become a shadow coming being impervious to attack 100 Percent effective stealth and increased power.

Shinji-- Kekkei Genkai?

Shadow Shikamaru-- I'm glad you can listen.Now try this on for size Shadow Crusher Jutsu

Shikamaru's arm became a club and crushed Shinji into the pillar sending down crushing the pillar as he went until the bottom.

Choji-- WOW! I had no idea he could do that.

Neji-- Me neither.

Shadow Shikamaru--_ I can hold myself in Shadow Mode for 12 minutes.I have already exhausted 3 I have to end this in 9 minutes._

Shinji flew up and made a handsign.

Shinji-- Air Crusher Jutsu.

Shinji swung his arms down and a whirlwind aimed down rained on Shikamaru sending down into the ground.

Shadow Shikamaru-- He can still knock me around though.

Shadow Shikamaru crept up the pillar and dug his hands into the pillar turning it into a shadow.

Kiba-- Unbelievable he turned a solid object into a shadow.

The pillar turned into a giant arm and swatted down Shinji.

Shinji-- Fuckin Shadows...Wait thats it.

Shinji flew into the air and made a handsign.

Shinji--Wind isn't my only trick.Solar Flash Jutsu.

The blinding light enveloped the whole area hitting Shikamaru hurting greatly.

Shadow Shikamaru-- Ahhhh!!!!.Uhhh (Handsign) Darkness Fall Jutsu.

The whole room was rained into pitch darkness.

Shinji-- Where is he?

Shadow Shikamaru-- Over here.

Shinji was hit shadow spikes and kncocked through three pillars in a downward angle until he hit the wall.

Shikamaru-- Only 45 seconds left.

Shikamaru's body was turning back to normal.He ran up the wall to deliver the final blow.

Shinji-- He's changing back.(handsign) Cyclone Sword Jutsu.

Shinji's arm dissapeared and was replaced with a green glowing arm blowing air all around it.The arm's hand turned into a blade and Shinji ran dwon the wall as Shikamaru ran up.More the 80 Percent of Shikamaru's body was returned to normal except his arm.Shikamaru turned his arm into a shadow sword.Shinji and Shikamaru ran past each other making their strike.

Kiba-- Who won?

Shinji's arm changed to normal as did Shikamaru's.

Shikamaru-- (whisper) i did it.

Shinji coughed up blood and dettached from the wall and fell at least 6 stories down into the hard ground dying on impact.Shikamaru fell back and started falling too.Akamaru jumped up and caught him on his back and brought him back down to safety.

Choji-- Shikamaru you did it!

Shikamaru-- So I did isn't that something?

Shikamaru was knocked delirious and passed out.

Kiba-- Akamaru carry Shikamaru until he wakes up.

Akamaru barks affirmatively.

Naruto-- One down 3 to go.

Choji-- Yeah.

Little did they know they were being watched.

Hatori-- They defeated Shinji.

Kira-- Great all that's left is the 3 of us which 2 are injured.

Hatori-- Not exactly.

Kohta-- What do you mean?...you don't mean...

Hatori-- Yes.

Kira-- Last time we did that it was almost permanent.

Hatori-- You'll have to risk it.

Kohta-- What choice do we have?

Kira-- I suppose your right.

Hatori-- Go now and kill them all.

Kira-- Yes

Kira and Kohta left to fight.

Kimimaro-- Are you sure sending them out was the best course of action?

Hatori-- Don't worry seperately those 2 are pretty strong but when they fuse they're invincible.

Kimimaro-- Fuse?

Hatori-- They can fuse their bodies to become one person.

Kimimaro-- Impressive.

Hatori-- Indeed the fox boy and others should reach themin about 15 minutes so we should watch the fireworks.

Kimimaro-- Okay.

Hatori--_ If those two can't do it then I'll have to do it myself._

_**Well That's it everybody the chapter is finished the Bleach crossover will happen next chapter.I'm not as cruel as too leave you with nothing so I can tell you one thing more that Naruto's team are going to the Bleach "dimension" I'll let that stew for awhile.**_


	18. It Begins PT2

_**Hello everyone Just a thought It's weird isn't it? Before It was awhile before I'd start a new chapter but now you get a new chapter every day or 2.I'm sure you guys are enjoying my story.I was just wondering what you guys thought about Shikamaru's new attack It was hard to think of something so I if you don't like it shutup.**_

It Begins PT.2

Sasuke-- I think I can move on my own by now.

Karin-- It's only been 2 days

Sasuke-- I'm a fast healer.

Karin-- _Ohhh I really liked holding Sasuke_

Suigetsu-- How you feeling?

Sasuke-- Fine.

Jugo-- It's about time you woke up.I've gotten tired of waiting for you.

Sasuke-- You shouldn't use such a tune like that I might kill you.

Jugo-- Whatever.

Karin-- Come on the inn owner said our time was up.

Sasuke-- Okay.

Sasuke,Suigetsu,Karin and Jugo walked out of the inn and headed on the path to the sand village.Elsewhere certain other people weren't exactly having a wonderful day.

Naruto-- Kiba how is Shikamaru?

Kiba-- He's doing okay just alittle tired.

Choji-- His ass better wake up before we get attacked again.

Neji-- Yes we could use that shadow mode of his.

Lee-- Look! there is a door.

Naruto and the other ran through a large door into a area that looked like a atrium full of flowers and trees.

Kiba-- Place looks kind of nice

Neji-- Just stay on your guard.

Lee-- Yeah

Kiba-- (Sniffing)

Naruto-- What is it Kiba?

Kiba-- I smell something.

Neji-- What is it?

Kiba-- It smell violent it reeks of murderous intent.

Kira-- He's right.

Naruto's team turned around to see Kira and Kohta.

Kohta-- You Uzumaki I still have a bone to pick with you.

Naruto-- Oh really?

Kohta-- Yes and were gonna finish off you and your group right now.

Naruto-- What are you talking about?

Kohta-- This! now Kira!

Kohta and Kira both cut their finger and made summoning handsigns.

Kira & Kohta-- Summoning Jutsu Fusion Transformation

Two coffins raised out of the ground and devoured Kira and Kohta.The coffins then slithered back down into the pool of chakra they came out of.

Neji-- Fusion Transformation?

Naruto-- Look!

One single coffin raised from the chakra and the pool dissapeared.The coffin remained unmoving.

Kiba-- What is going on?

Choji-- What's with the coffin?

They got there answer as the coffin started shaking violently and smoke raised from the cracks.After s few minuted the front burst off and smoke eminated from the inside.Naruto and the others looked on as A hand appeared and then another and those hands pulled out a body.The stranger walked away from the coffin and raised his head to the Leaf shinobi.

Choji-- Who are you?

????-- What?

Kiba-- What are you?

????-- My name is Kisshin

Naruto-- Kisshin?

Neji-- _Fusion Transformation?...I see_. Lee That thing is Kira and Kohta fused together.

All-- Fused together?

Neji-- Yes me must be careful now both there powers are combined.

Kisshin-- I think It's time...

Naruto-- Time?

Kisshin dissapeared with a flash of speed and reappeared next to Choji.

Choji-- What?

Kisshin raised his arm and back-handed him with the force of a small truck.Choji was sent flying into some trees.

Kiba-- Oh no Choji!

Naruto-- I'll get you!

Naruto shot a barrage of kunai at Kisshin as he rasied his arms and they beelined straight into the ground.

Naruto-- What they didn't get through?

Kisshin-- You just don't get it do you?

Kisshin dissapeared again and reappeared to punch Naruto straight in the face.

Neji-- Now is my chance.

Neji ran at Kisshin while his back was turned.

Neji-- Gentle Fist Mountain Crusher Palm.

Kisshin-- What?

Neji connected with his attack and Kisshin was knocked in the direction of Kiba.

Kiba-- Now (Handsigns) Beast Thrasher

Kiba's nails turned into claws and leaped at kisshin and started savagely beating Kisshin like a Punching bag.Kiba kept hitting him until his arms got tired and for a final hit he punched him through a boulder.

Kisshin-- Ow that actually hurt.

Kiba-- (breathing hard) This guy won't go down.

Kisshin-- Lightning Force Jutsu!

Kisshin fired waves of yellow lightning at the leaf shinobi shocking all of them.Lee got back up.

Lee-- I'm gonna put you down so you don't get up again!

Kisshin-- I'd love to see that.(handsigns) 10X Gravity Zone Jutsu.

Lee was stopped in his tracks as he tried as hard as he could to keep standing.

Kisshin-- Persistent how about this? 20X Gravity Zone Jutsu.

Lee was crushed down on all fours still trying with all his might to stand up.

Lee-- Fine try this now.

Lee put his arms in front of his face and chakra swirled around him.Lee was distorted by the thick chakra.

Neji-- Is he...?

Lee put his hands down as his hair flew up.

Lee-- Gate of life open!

Kisshin-- He's standing up!

Lee attacked with blinding force smashing Kisshin back at forth.

Lee-- Fourth Gate Open!

Lee crushed him into the air and volleyballed him.Lee roped him with his arm wrap.

Lee-- Fifth Gate of pain.

Lee paddle balled him back and forth until his muscles started to buckle.

Kisshin-- I can't...No more...please.

Lee reeled him in.

Lee-- Now try this HIDDEN LOTUS!!

Lee crushed into the ground leaving a crater with Kisshin inside it.Lee changed back to normal and landed against a tree.Lee had mastered taking the gates to 5 so the effects were minimal but he passed out and layed against the tree.

Naruto-- I think after that Kisshin is dead.

Kisshin-- No I can't not now I will not be killed by a bunch of idiots like you.

Neji jumped in front of him as he limped out of the hole.

Kisshin-- You...

Neji-- Gentle Fist 8 Trigrams 64 palms.

Kisshin-- What?

Neji-- 2 Palm 4 Palm 8 Palm 16 Palm 32 Palm 64 Palm!

Kisshin flew to the other side of the crater.

Neji-- I think were done here.

Kisshin wobbled up coughing up blood.

Naruto-- I'll finish this.

Naruto generated Rasengan and plunged it straight into his chest.Kisshin was totally ripped apart.

Naruto-- Finally were done with this.

Choji,Lee,Naruto,Kiba and Neji gathered together again.

Choji-- Now let's go and this.

Kiba-- Yeah.

The leaf shinobi ran through a tunnel to finish their fight with the shadow shinobi.Hatori crushed the portal he was watching them through.

Hatori-- No! This is not possible how could Kisshin lose?

Kimimaro-- You should calm down.

Hatori-- Shut up!

Kimimaro-- You are the strongest why don't you finish them off?

Hatori-- I would but It's so bothersome.

Kimimaro-- You are so lazy.

Hatori-- Think what you will.

The leaf shinobi ran through the tunnel into the main hall.

Naruto-- You! were gonna finish this now!

Hatori-- I would finish you myself but my friend wants a crack at you.

Naruto-- What? You?

Kimimaro stepped down the steps looking them over.

Lee-- How are still alive? Me and Gaara killed you.

Kimimaro-- Kira revived me.

Lee-- I beat you once and I can do it again.

Hatori-- I don't think so...

Naruto-- What are you talking about?

Hatori-- Well you see I have another friend here I've wanted to introduce.

Kimimaro-- A new friend?

Hatori-- Sometimes I must keep secrets from comrades.Please come out here now.

A man in white robes with a strange insignia on his back walked in he had brown hair with glasses and a sword at his side.

Hatori-- This is my friend Sousuke Aizen he is a soul reaper.

Naruto-- Soul reaper?

Aizen-- Thank you for that lovely introduction Hatori.

Kiba-- What do you want here?

Aizen-- Me? nothing really I was told there was strong warriors here and I wish to bring you back to my world.

Choji-- Your world?

Aizen-- Hatori-- Is our last guest ready?

Hatori-- Just say the word sir.

Aizen-- Let's go now.

Hatori stepped forward.He raised and put his arms out.

Hatori-- The powers of Junichiro.The power of Dante.I combine them both to create a dimensional portal.

Naruto-- What is going on?

Naruto and the rest of the team felt they were melting into the portal.They fely they were falling into a dark hole.Naruto and others yelled as they plunged into the darkness.Neji woke up on a what seemed was a rooftop.

Neji-- Choji? Lee? Naruto?

Lee-- I'm here.

Neji-- Where are the others?

Lee-- I don't know.

In elsewhere places Naruto woke up.

Naruto-- Hello is anyone there?

Kiba-- Naruto-- Where is everyone? Oh no where is Akamaru?

Elsewehere.Shikamaru woke up.

Shikamaru-- What? Akamaru get off of me.

Akamaru got up and got off.Shikamaru saw Choji laying face down in somw flowers

Shikamaru--Wake up Choji come on.

Choji-- Where are we?

Shikamaru-- I don't know.

Shikamaru looked around.

Naruto with Kiba jumped to a rooftop and gasped as he saw a astonishingly huge white tower.

Naruto--What is that?

In another place outside of the soul society eyelids weezed open.Sasuke sat up and got up.

Sasuke-- Where am I?

Sasuke looked down and gasped as all his wounds were completely healed and his clothes were fully repaired.

Sasuke-- What is that sound?

Sasuke turned around with his Sharingan and saw a worm like creature with a mask slithering toward him.Sasuke jumped and pulled out his sword and sliced it in half.

Sasuke-- What the hell was that thing?

????--Who are you?

Sasuke turned around and saw someone who was around his age wearing a black shiacksho(I think it's spelled that way) with orange hair and a massive sword in his hand.Sasuke pulled out his sword.

Sasuke-- Tell me...who are you?

????--My name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sasuke-- Tell me...How did I get here?

Ichigo-- I don't know where you came from.

Sasuke-- Then you are useless buzz off.

Ichigo-- What!?

Sasuke-- I said go away unless you want to fight.

Ichigo--(pulling out sword) Why not I need some better exercise than hollows.

Sasuke--(pulling out katana) As you wish...Ichigo.

_**There you go guys finally the crossover has been started and off to a good start if I say so myself.Well until next chapter.NEXT CHAPTER:Rematch! The Green Beast V.S The Bone Snatcher And The Serpent V.S. The Soul Reaper**_


	19. Rematch! Green Beast VS The Bone Man

_**Hello readers It's me again and I bring a gift of holiday cheer and Soul reaper/shinobi action.I have been getting some comments about how I don't use enough commas.I can't believe this shit how messed are you that you go out of your way to waste my review space with your crap.If you don't like my story then don't read it,But for the others thanks for reading.**_

Rematch! The green beast V.S. The bone snatcher.

Lee-- So did you find anything?

Neji-- (just returning) I haven't found anything.

Lee looks around for a few minutes and see's some people in black shiaksho's.Lee jumped down to ask them some questions.

Lee-- Excuse me but can you-

Guard-- Who are you and how did you get here?

Lee-- Wait hold on I just want to ask-

Guard #2-- Come with us,captain Kenpachi will get some info from you.

Lee-- Kenpachi? I just need some hel-

The guard pulled out their swords and attacked Lee,Before the guards even knew what hit them Lee had knocked them senseless.Neji runs to Lee.

Neji-- Why did you do that?

Lee-- What? They attacked me.

Neji-- You had to knock them out?

Lee-- Well...

Neji-- Forget it,it doesn't matter now.

Lee-- Okay.

Neji-- Well what now?

Lee-- Uh...Well we could-

Neji-- Look Out!

Neji pushed Lee out of the way of a incoming dagger.Lee and Neji got up and turned around to see Kimimaro pushing more bones out of his arm.

Lee-- So you want a rematch!?

Kimimaro-- I thought you'd never ask.

Lee-- (running at Kimimaro) Then here it comes! Leaf Violent Hurricane!

Lee attacked Kimimaro with a bone crushing kick.Kimimaro blocked the kick with his forearms covered with bone.Kimimaro grabbed his leg and swung him around and threw him into a wall creating quite a ruckus. a few yards away a lrge soul reaper with spiked hair with bells on the end saw the smoke.

Kenpachi-- Hmm? I wonder what that was.

Ikkaku-- Would you like me to go see sir?

Kenpachi-- No thats alright I'll take care of it.

Ikkaku-- Okay sir but remember captain Yamamoto asked to see you this afternoon.

Kenpachi-- Yeah yeah.

Back in the courtyard Lee continued his fight with Kimimaro.

Lee-- Leaf Monsoon!

Lee parades him with a barrage of powerhouse kicks knocking Kimimaro down,he slid across the ground and flipped up on to his feet and fired bone bullets at Lee.Lee got on his hands and spinned around dodging the bullets as they whizzed by.Lee got past them and got real close and got into hand-to-hand combat.Swiping and kicking at Kimimaro as he dodged and countered until Lee saw a window and uppercutted him into the air,teleporting into the air and kicking into the ground.

Lee-- Whew! it's a good thing I took that pill Choji gave me.

(Flashback)

Choji-- Guys! here take one of these before we leave.

Naruto-- What is this?

Choji-- It's a special pill the Akimichi clan just invented,Use it when you need it and your low on chakra.

Lee-- Thank you I will hold it with pride.

Neji-- Alright let's go.

(End of flashback)

Kimimaro-- You still are not able to defeat me by yourself.

Neji-- Then how about me!?

Kimimaro turned around and Neji was in gentle fist stance.

Neji-- Gentle fist 8 trigrams 128 palms.

Kimimaro-- What?

Neji struck Kimimaro in the chest.

Neji-- 2 Palm 4 Palm 8 Palm 16 Palm 32 Palm 64 Palm 128 Palms!

Kimimaro was blown away in the direction of Lee as he ran toward him in mid-air.

Lee-- Leaf Violent Whirlwind!

Lee hit Kimimaro in the face and he spun and flew into a building tearing it down as he hit.Chickens flew out of the house as Kimimaro got back up,still injured but able to fight.

Kimimaro-- That had a real effect on me.If he does that to me again I'm finished.

Lee-- Good work Neji together we can easily take him down.

Kimimaro-- I'll kill you and anyone else who gets in my way.

Kenpachi-- Really?

Kimimaro,Lee and Neji turned around to see Kenpachi Zaraki on top of a building looking down on them.

Kenpachi-- I don't know who you are but if you make such a mess in my territory then you must be looking for trouble.

Lee-- I don't think this guy is some pushover.

Neji-- We shouldn't attempt to fight them both at the same time.

Lee-- Yeah.So I guess you should leave this to me!

Lee ran at Kimimaro and used the Leaf Hurricane to fight him back into a wall to try to finish him off,but Kimimaro grabbed his arm and shot bones around his fist and punched him in the stomach.Lee yelped in pain as he was grabbed by his throat and Kimimaro tried to strangle him,Lee punched Kimimaro in the face and kicked him in his side to get free.Kimimaro grabbed Lee with a bone hook and flung him through a wall.Kenpachi got up and jumped to the ground.

Kenpachi-- (unsheathing his zanpaktou) I have had enough of this crap.

Kenpachi was running at Lee and Kimimaro to fight them before Neji stopped him in his hands.

Neji-- Sorry but I will be your opponent.

Kenpachi-- So a little guy like you will fight me? I remember another little puny kid with orange hair who said the same thing.I was surprised because he was the only one who beat me.

Neji-- Whatever I will not let you pass!

Kenpachi-- (raising sword) Fine then show me your abilities.

Neji-- As you wish!

Neji jumped on top on Kenpachi and hit some points on his body,Kenpachi grabbed him by his neck and threw him.Neji got back up.

Neji-- What is that flowing through his body? It's not chakra but some kind of different energy.

Kenpachi-- I don't know what your talking about but...

Neji-- Tell me,what kind of shinobi are you?

Kenpachi-- What is a shinobi?

Neji-- Your not a ninja?

Kenpachi-- Sorry your mistaken I am a soul reaper.

Neji-- Soul reaper?

Kenpachi-- If your finished...

Kenpachi swung his sword at Neji and he dodged,Neji was stunned when he was struck with his sword.Neji jumped out of the way of another jab and gained some distance.

Neji-- What great speed.He stabbed me right after I dodged what unreal strength.

Neji held his bleeding arm as Kenpachi attacked him again,Neji dodged at great speed to avoid his strikes.Neji tried to attack him but had to pull his arm back before Kenpachi cut it off.

Neji-- It seems Taijutsu won't work too well on him.I don't have any ninjutsu,I could use...No that technique hasn't been tested enough yet.

Kenpachi jumped and aimed his sword straight down crushing the ground as he hit,Neji had to use all his agility to dodge the strike.Neji turned and ran in the opposite direction of Lee and made his way up and over buildings.

Kenpachi-- Oh no your not getting away I'm actually starting to get a taste of excitement.

Neji-- I can't use that on him I have no idea of what it could do to me.

Kenpachi was nearing Neji as he got close to a large weapons warehouse.

Kenpachi-- Hey crazy eyes I'm getting closer!

Neji-- I have to make a decision now!

Kenpachi was preparing his sword to run Neji through,Neji turned around as Kenpachi ran his sword through his side and Neji fell to a rooftop.Neji was able to get up and stand as his side was bleeding badly.Kenpachi touched down on the rooftop with his zanpaktou ready.

Kenpachi-- Give up,with a wound like that you have no chance.

Neji-- You never know.

Neji dug in his pocket and pulled out the pill Choji gave him.Neji hurriedly gulped it and flipped of the roof.

Kenpachi--Where did you go?

Kenpachi walked to the roof's edge with his sword on his shoulder.Unbeknownst to Kenpachi Neji was waiting on the side of the building.Kenpachi reached the edge of the building and was hit with a smoke bomb.

Kenpachi-- (cough) What was (cough) that?

Neji-- You should have retreated.

Kenpachi-- What? (cough)

Kenpachi was able to open his eyes and Neji was in his gentle fist stance.

Neji--I don't know if this will work but...

Kenpachi-- What are you doing?

Neji-- Gentle fist 10 divination circles 320 palms!

Kenpachi-- What is that?

Neji-- 2 Palm 4 Palm 8 Palm 16 Palm 32 Palm 64 Palm 128 Palm 256 Palm 320 Palm!

Neji hit him with super-charges strike after strike until the final hit blowing him away into the weapons warehouse.Neji jumped down onto the floor and walked through the hole Kenpachi made.The wound on Neji's side started to hurt again.

Neji-- Ughh the wound is starting to open,I have to finish this now.

Kenpachi-- Finish me?

Neji turned around and saw Kenpachi with blood dripping out of every place Neji hit him.

Kenpachi-- Your...your the only who has used hand-to-hand combat against me and actually hurt me.

Neji-- I feel so honored.

Kenpachi-- You don't have to be so sarcastic,I was only trying to make a compliment.

Neji-- You didn't do such a good job.

Kenpachi-- Oh well...

Kenpachi rushed Neji with his sword and cut him on the shoulder.Neji dodged the next strike and punched him in the face,Kenpachi didn't even feel it and hit Neji in the leg with the hilt of his sword.Neji dropped to the ground and Kenpachi raised his sword to finish it,Neji dropped a smoke bomb and flooded the whole room.Kenpachi was smarter this time and closed his eyes and jumped back until he could breathe.

Kenpachi-- Now where is he? huh?

Neji-- I really hoped not to use this on someone like but taijutsu doesn't have a good enough effect.I just didn't have much of a choice.

Kenpachi--What...Is...That?

The smoked cleared and Neji was standing their with his Byakugan but it was different now their was another circle with a horizontal line in the center.

Kenpachi--Huh?

Neji-- Koshiyomi

Kenpachi looked down and looked up and saw that he was only an inch tall and looked up and a giant Neji was above with his foot raised.

Kenpachi-- NO!

Neji crushed him like a grape.Kenpachi regained shape and looked up and saw that he was made of paper,Kenpachi tried to move but he only wobbled as his left hand ignited.Kenpachi tried to wave it off but was consumed by the searing flames.

Kenpachi--No

Kenpachi tried to use his sword but it looked like a limp noodle and was useless.

Kenpachi-- NO my Zanpaktou!

The zanpaktou slithered to life and wrapped around Kenpachi's neck and started to strangle him.

Kenpachi-- NO!!!!

Kenpachi was gripping his neck on his knees.

Kenpachi-- My sword.

Kenpachi was just staring at his sword on the floor.Neji walked over to him and deactivated his Byakugan.

Neji-- I shouldn't have done that.

Neji eyes starting burning furiously (like swimming in a pool woth too much chlorine) and he closed his eyes to stop the burning.

Kenpachi-- My sword...my sword...my sword...Ughhh.

Kenpachi keeled over from the stress and passed out.

Neji-- Before you pass completely out know the name of your opponent, Neji Hyuga.

Neji turned and walked out of the warehouse.

Neji--_ The Koshiyomi is a version of the Mangekyou Sharingan,since the Sharingan was derived from the Byakugan the Koshiyomi was born.The Koshiyomi,like the Tsukoyomi has it's effects.It seems it will be a while until I can see again.Hmm...I was hoping to use that against Naruto I still haven't gotten a rematch._

Neji jumped from building to building returning to try to help Lee.

Lee-- Ohhh!

Kimimaro-- Hyah!

Kimimaro tried to stab him with his shoulder bone but his arms were stopped by Lee's hands,Kimimaro pushed his blade but Lee resisted with all his might when he hit the blade sideways to send it off course then he kicked him sideways into the air.

Lee--This time I'm not fresh out of the hospital I'm 110 Percent!

Kimimaro-- Uhhh!

Lee wrapped his arms around Kimimaro.

Lee-- Primary Lotus!

Kimimaro was sent into the ground at amazing speed,Lee walked out of the crater and looked back.

Kimimaro-- You know it takes alot more than that to kill me!

Kimimaro had know became LV2.

Lee-- I can't use the hidden lotus so soon again!

Kimimaro-- Now die!

Kimimaro pulled out his spine and rushed Lee,could only stare as Kimimaro neared.Inches away from Lee someone yelled.

????-- Bankai!

Kimimaro-- What?

A large snake that looked like bone emerged from a building and tackled Kimimaro into a wall and crushed him in it's mouth and threw him down.Lee turned and a man in a shiacksho walked toward him,Lee took a battle stance.

????-- Easy calm down I'm not a enemy.

Lee-- (putting arms down) Okay...who are you?

????-- Renji Abarai is my name.

Lee-- Abarai?

Renji-- Yes.

Lee-- Thank you.

Kimimaro was in a wall not moving as the curse marke regressed Kimimaro changed back to normal.

Lee-- Should we see if he's dead?

Renji-- He's not.

Lee-- How do you?

Renji-- Becuase he's stnding behind you.

Lee--What!?

Renji pushed him down and attacked him with Zabimaru and sliced him in half.Kimimaro was cut off at the waist.

Kimimaro--No my bones...he cut through my bones...

Lee-- You did it!

Renji-- Of course no bone trick can defeat me.

Lee-- ...come with me we need your help.

Renji-- "We"?

Lee-- My friend Neji,he left to fight with a large man dressed like you with bells.

Renji-- Captain Zoraki?

Lee-- Maybe.

Renji-- If he went to go fight him I doubt he is alive.

Lee-- Naww he can handle himself.

Renji-- If you say so now let's go find him.

Lee-- Yes.

On the other half of the seireitei Naruto and Kiba looked for the others when they found something else instead.

Naruto-- Kiba do you smell the others?

Kiba-- (sniffing) I smell Neji's blood somewhere far away.

Naruto-- Is he okay?

Kiba-- I think so.

Naruto-- Well alittle good news anyway.

Kiba-- Yeah.

Unknowing to Kiba and Naruto another soul reaper was watching them.

Naruto-- What's wrong?

Kiba-- It feels like somebody is watching us.

Naruto-- Yeah I feel it too.

Naruto and Kiba spun around and jumped when a explosion emerged where they were standing.Kiba looked and there was a plate of ice where it happened.

Kiba-- What the hell was that?

Naruto-- I don't know.

????-- Your the cause of all this trouble?

Kiba-- Who are you supposed to be?

????-- My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Naruto-- Well Toshiro are you looking for trouble? Because you found it.

Toushiro-- No I don't make it a point to start fights but if you don't comply with my request to come with me I will have to force you.

Kiba-- Too bad.

????-- For you.

Toushiro-- Shunsui! I was going to do this alone.

Shunsui-- I know but still...

Toushiro-- Hmm!

Shunsui-- How could I pass up a chance to fight with a strong opponent?

Naruto--_ Two-On-Two_

Kiba-- I won't be able to fight at my full ability without Akamaru.

Kiba reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange looking whistle.

Naruto-- What's that?

Kiba-- Now cerberus whistle! (Blows)

In another area of the seireitei Akamaru turns around and runs full speed in the direction of the whistle.

Shikamaru-- What are you doing? wait for us.

Kiba puts the whistle back in his pocket and smiles.

Kiba-- Naruto some reinforcements are coming.

Naruto-- What do you mean?

Akamaru-- (Bark Bark)

Kiba-- Ok Akamaru let's do it (gets on top)

Shikamaru-- There you guys are.

Naruto-- Choji,Shikamaru.

Kiba-- Where is Neji and Lee?

Choji-- I don't know.

Shunsui-- Sorry about this but I'm one to start a needless fight but If you don't surrender and come with us we will forced to attack.

Shikamaru-- Who are these guys?

Shunsui-- I am Shunsui Kyouraku cptain of squad 8

Toushiro-- Touchiro Hitsugaya captain of squad 10

Naruto-- That's very nice but we have to go now.

Toushiro-- (pulling out zanpaktou) Reign over the frosted frozen sky.

Toushiro shot a small dragon of ice at Naruto and freezed his leg.

Naruto-- What did you do?

Toushiro-- Keeping you from leaving.

Naruto-- Oh yeah?

Naruto summoned up chakra and broke the ice.

Kiba-- Listen Naruto...

Naruto-- Yeah?

Kiba-- Go find Neji and Lee.

Naruto-- What?

Kiba-- We have twice their number we can handle them,but Neji and Lee are all alone and if these guys find them they're in trouble.

Naruto-- But...

Kiba-- I get a bad vibe from these guys okay? go.

Naruto-- (turning around) Just come find us.

Kiba-- You got it.

Naruto jumped and teleported away to find the others.

Choji-- Okay guys it's just you and us.

Toushiro-- Yeah.

In the real world Sasuke and Ichigo continues their meeting.

Sasuke-- What is this place?

Ichigo-- What do you mean?

Sasuke-- I mean I don't where this place is.

Ichigo-- Are you an idiot or something?

Sasuke-- What was that?

Ichigo-- (sticking out tongue) Are you stupid or something?

Sasuke-- That's it!

Sasuke leaped at Ichigo with his sword readied.

_**Well thats it everyone you have to wait until next chapter.I have some good Ideas but it's too long to write in one chapter.**_


	20. Zangetsu VS Chidori

_**Hello everyone it's me again,ready for the next action packed chapter? I thought so,Get ready get set GO!**_

Zangeku VS Chidori

Sasuke swiped his sword at Ichigo but he stopped it with Zangetsu and spun and tried to cut him but missed.Sasuke made a handsign and breathed deeply.

Sasuke-- Grand Fireball Jutsu!

Sasuke spit a giant ball of fire at Ichigo,dodged it by cutting it in half with his sword.Ichigo rushed Sasuke and he impaled him completely on Zangetsu.

Ichigo-- Hee so much for you.

Sasuke exploded in a cloud of smoke and Ichigo saw that he impaled a branch.

Sasuke-- Try this!

Sasuke punched him into a wall and pan and kicked him through the wall.Ichigo jumped out of the wall and leaped up on of a building.

Ichigo-- If you want to continue this fight follow me,there are too many people here.

Sasuke-- Hmm fine.

Ichigo jumped from building to building with Sasuke following until they came to a schoolyard.

Ichigo-- Huh?

Sasuke vanished then reappeared right behind him and stabbed him with his katana.Ichigo fell from the air onto the school roof.

Ichigo-- That wasn't very fair.

Sasuke-- I know that really isn't like me but I need some information and your gonna give it to me one way or another.

Ichigo-- You should have just said so.

Sasuke-- What?

Ichigo-- I'll tell you anything you want to know.

Sasuke-- So...?

Ichigo-- I'll tell you anything you want to know...If you can beat me.

Sasuke-- Alright then.

Sasuke made a handsign.

Sasuke-- Chidori needles.

Sasuke fired needles of Chidori from his entire body and struck Ichigo with almost all of them.

Ichigo-- Ahhhh!

Sasuke made another handsign and all the needle shot a electrical surge as they exploded.Ichigo blew away the smoke with his sword and ran at Sasuke attempting to slice him.Sasuke activated the Sharingan and looked at Ichigo in the eyes,Ichigo's eyes glazed over and Sasuke kicked in the face sending twisting into a A/C cooler.

Ichigo-- (shaking head) What? what was that?

Sasuke-- My Sharingan it let's me hypnotize people temporarily.

Ichigo--_ I will have to do my best not to look him in the eyes._

Sasuke-- Now if you will continue...(raising sword)

Ichigo jumped made a downward ax swing,Sasuke stopped it with his sword but because of the force the ground around him buckled.

Sasuke-- _That giant sword could be quite bothersome if he connects with it._

Ichigo then raised Zangetsu again and side swiped,Sasuke stopped it and kicked Ichigo,dodged it and pulled his sword in and lunged it cutting Sasuke on the arm.

Ichigo-- I got you.

Sasuke-- You shouldn't be so cocky (sheathing sword).

Sasuke twisted and kicked him up into the air,he kicked him the side and punched in a downward direction sending Ichigo down,he spun and hit him with the other arm,he flipped and dropped his heel into his chest.

Sasuke-- Lion's Barrage!

Ichigo--Ughh!

Ichigo landed in the courtyard making a small ditch under him.Sasuke walked over to deliver the final blow.Ichigo flipped up and punched Sasuke in the face making him slid down the sidewalk.

Ichigo-- That hurt alot I can't let him do that to me again.

Ichigo concentrated his power and his eyes flared white he raised his sword.

Ichigo-- Zangeku!

Ichigo struck and a huge wave of energy fired at Sasuke.

Sasuke-- What!?

Sasuke made a combination of handsigns,raising his arm as the blast neared him.

Sasuke-- Chidori!!

Sasuke plunged the Chidori into Zangeku being pushed back slowly,his curse flared and marking appeared all over his body.The Chidori flared bigger and bigger until the collision of power became unstable and exploded sending Ichigo and Sasuke in opposite directions.

Sasuke-- Ahhh

Ichigo-- Whoaaa

Sasuke landed and got back up to see if he won.Ichigo got up also and readied his sword.

Ichigo-- Did I get him?

Ichigo got his answer when a katana flew right at him,he struck it with his sword sending flying until it plunged into a wall.

Ichigo-- Guess not.

Ichigo saw a light in the smoke getting larger and closer.

Ichigo-- What is that?

The light neared faster and faster.

Ichigo-- Is that him?

Ichigo heard a strange sound like chirping birds.A kunai flew at him and Ichigo struck it out of the way,when he turned around he saw Sasuke with a ball of lightning in his hands running at him covered in curse markings.

Sasuke-- Chidori 1 thousand birds!

Ichigo-- Ohh noo!

Sasuke struck him with Chidori plunged through his right side.

Sasuke-- I got you now!

Sasuke took his other hand and hooked him a godd one sending him flying through a wall.

Sasuke-- I think were done now,but I think I killed you...oh well I can get information from someone else.

Sasuke began walking away and after a few feet he turned around.

Sasuke-- What?

Sasuke saw Ichigo with a tornado of energy flowing around him.

Ichigo-- It seems I will have to go 100 Percent to beat you.

Ichigo help his sword out.

Ichigo-- Bankai!

The wrap around it's hilt snaked around Ichigo's arm and glowed brightly.

Sasuke-- What!?

Ichigo was obscurred by a white light until the light dissipated and Sasuke saw Ichigo.

Sasuke-- What happened to him?

Ichigo-- Now...

Sasuke-- His outfit changed and his sword it's so small.

Ichigo-- I will...

Sasuke-- I don't think this will turn out nicely.

Ichigo-- Beat you!

Ichigo dissapeared like a flash and appeared behind.Sasuke turned around and Ichigo swiped him Zangetsu making Sasuke bend back and back-flipped and fired Chidori needles at him.Ichigo jumped up and the needles followed him and Ichigo swiped his sword at all of them and dissipated all of them.

Sasuke-- He destroyed all of them?

Sasuke made another combination of handsigns.

Sasuke-- Dragon Flame Jutsu!

Sasuke spit the dragon of flames and enveloped Ichigo in flames.

Sasuke-- Where is he?

Ichigo-- Over here!

Ichigo cut through the dragon and plunged Zangetsu into his shoulder.

Sasuke-- Why you...

Sasuke fell down coughing up blood.

Ichigo-- Give up there's no way you can win against me,not in my full power form.

Sasuke-- Full power form?

Sasuke released his arms from his sleave and the curse marks covered his whole body.

Ichigo-- Whatever He's doing I'm going to stop it!

Ichigo rushed Sasuke and was striked down with a giant palm.

Ichigo-- What was that?

Ichigo looked and saw Sasuke in his LV2 form.

Ichigo-- What the hell are you?

Sasuke grabbed him by his neck.

Sasuke-- A Avenger!

Sasuke punched Ichigo in the stomach sending flying into a car then colliding into another wall.

Ichigo-- That punch was like getting hit by a train,how did just changing like that increase his strength so much?

Sasuke took flight and flew at Ichigo and punched him into the ground,making a crater which was occupied by a soul reaper.

Sasuke-- Hmm! I can't believe a wekling like you made me transform.

Sasuke turned to get his sword but turned around when he saw Ichigo getting up again.

Ichigo-- I'll admit your strong but are you fast?

Ichigo dissapeared again and circled around Sasuke (like when he fought Byakuya) looking for the perfect opportunity to strike.Sasuke calmed himself and closed his eyes.

Ichigo-- What's he doing?

Sasuke opened his eyes now in the Sharingan.

Ichigo-- There are those eyes again.

Sasuke tracked Ichigo with his Sharingan,able to see Ichigo's every step as if it was in slow motion.

Ichigo-- Those eyes...the way their moving it's like he can see my every movement.

Ichigo stopped and beelined for Sasuke but was swatted like a fly by one of his wings.

Ichigo-- How could you see me?

Sasuke-- My Sharingan.

Ichigo-- Your Sharingan? That thing has more than one power?

Sasuke-- Yes It can pick up on the power around your body allowing me to see the invisible energy flowinf around you.It also allows me analyze your every moment allowing me to see every moment you'll make before you'll even think of making it.

Ichigo-- What?

Sasuke-- One last thing it allows me to analyze and copy my enemy's special attacks.

Ichigo-- What?

Sasuke flew up and grabbed his sword.

Sasuke-- I'll now demonstrate.

Sasuke raised his sword in the air and black energy flowed around him.

Ichigo-- What? There's no way!

Sasuke dropped his sword and out came a wave of black energy which took the shape of a dragon and flew at Ichigo.

Ichigo-- I have to stop it.

Ichigo raised his sword and swiped it.

Ichigo-- Tenjo Getsu!

Ichigo swung his sword and black and red energy flew out of it and collided with the black Zangeku,creating a big explosion.

Sasuke-- A copy isn't as strong as the original.

Ichigo-- I'll make you regret copying me.

Sasuke-- Make me.

Ichigo circled Sasuke at high speed again,Sasuke stuck out his foot and tripped Ichigo sending flying into a bush.

Ichigo-- That was a lucky shot...

Sasuke-- So is this one.

Sasuke popped up next to Ichigo and kicked him in the back sending flying in the air.

Sasuke-- Now it's time to finish this.

Sasuke made a handsign and a ball of energy generated in his hand.

Sasuke-- Black Chidori.

The Chidori turned black as he flew up in the air to chase Ichigo.

Ichigo-- I see you.Tenjo Getsu!

Sasuke-- Black Chidori one thousand screams!

Sasuke's Black Chidori and Ichigo's Tenjo Getsu collided maked a explosion in the air.

Ichigo landed on a building,Sasuke landed on a building.Both Ichigo and Sasuke were injured from the blast but were able to continue.

Sasuke--_ What does it take for me to beat this guy?_

Ichigo-- He's actually one tough bastard.

Ichigo looked over to Sasuke and Sasuke looked over to Ichigo.

Ichigo-- You know I haven't had this much fun in a while.

Sasuke-- Even though it's strange for me admit it I'm actually enjoying myself.

Ichigo-- Thanks I try my best.

Sasuke-- Me too!

Sasuke threw another barrage of Chidori needles which were now black at Ichigo.

Ichigo-- Here they come (raising sword)

The needles exploded as they hit Ichigo but he was not able to hit all of them and some needles were plunged into the wound from the Black Chidori and exploded.

Ichigo-- Ahhh!

Ichigo was in great pain from the blast but looked up and saw Sasuke flying at him ready to punch him,he jumped and used his speed to spin in the air at incredible speeds.

Sasuke-- What is he doing?

Ichigo catapulted himself into Sasuke stabbing him in the base of the left wing making Sasuke yelp in pain,then he sliced his chest,then he stabbed his shoulder,then he swiped sideways under his right arm,then he punched Sasuke with the hilt of the sword knocking down into the ground.

Ichigo-- That was my 5 hit combo!

Sasuke-- Yeah lucky for you it works.

Ichigo-- Now...

Ichigo ran at Sasuke tried to slice him but Sasuke stopped it with his sword and punched Ichigo in the stomach.

Ichigo-- Amazing I've injured him so badly yet he can still fight like that.

Sasuke-- _I'm running low on chakra It's time to finish this now!_

Sasuke raised out his sword and made a handsigns with the sword in his hand and amplified the sword with the Black Chidori.

Ichigo-- What is he doing? It seems he wants to end it right now I guess he's getting tired.

Ichigo raised out Zangetsu and the white energy around him concentration on his sword.

Sasuke-- This is it.

Sasuke flew to lunge his sword at Ichigo.

Ichigo-- This is it!

Ichigo ran to lunge his sword at Sasuke.

Sasuke-- Now...

Ichigo-- Now...

Sasuke and Ichigo collided.

Sasuke-- Black Chidori Nagashi!

Ichigo-- Heavenly Cutter Zangeku Genju!

The blast collided with incredible making a tornado of power around them.

Ichigo-- Go...Go...GO!

Sasuke-- NOW!

The tornado dissipated leaving Sasuke now back to normal and Ichigo back to normal also.

Ichigo-- I...

Sasuke-- I...

Sasuke & Ichigo-- Lost.

Ichigo and Sasuke fell to the ground.Ichigo raised his head and Sasuke raised his.

Sasuke-- Now tell me what is this place?

Ichigo-- Where are you from and how did you get here?

Sasuke-- The world of the shinobi and to answer to your second question is I was sleeping and I woke up and someone calling himself..."Aizen" brought me here.

Ichigo-- Aizen? _What could he want with him?_

Sasuke-- And...

Ichigo-- What?

Sasuke-- He said "Join the other"

Ichigo-- He brought more?

Sasuke-- He said something about a place called the soul society.

Ichigo-- I know where that is.

Sasuke started to get up.

Sasuke-- Thanks but I will find it myself.

Ichigo started to get up as well

Ichigo-- Wait...

Sasuke-- What?

Ichigo-- We didn't really finish did we?

Sasuke turned around struck at him with his sword,Ichigo blocked it with his sword,Sasuke tried to kick him but Ichigo blocked it and threw his feet up and stabbed Sasuke in the back.Sasuke turned around and stabbed Ichigo in the chest with his sword.Ichigo spit up blood.

Ichigo-- Urahara...

Sasuke-- What?

Ichigo-- When you've healed go to a place called the Urahara shop and ask for "Mr. Hat and Clogs" ask him to send to the soul society but tell him I sent you.

Sasuke-- Alright

Sasuke took his sword out of Ichigo and walked away.

Ichigo-- One last thing...

Sasuke-- What?

Ichigo-- What is your name?

Sasuke-- Sasuke Uchiha.

Ichigo-- Sasuke Uchiha? I'll remember that name.

Sasuke-- What's your's again?

Ichigo-- Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sasuke-- I'll remember that name.

Ichigo-- Sasuke Uchiha one day I'll challenge you to a rematch.

Sasuke-- I'll be ready.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and walked away.

Ichigo turned on his back.

Ichigo-- That guy actually beat me...

Ichigo closed his eyes and went to sleep.

In the Soul Society Naruto ran to find Neji and Lee until Naruto felt something attack him.Naruto jumped down to a building top when he a saw a pink flash go by his head,he turned to see a young man with some things in his hair and wearing a shiacksho.

Naruto-- Who are you?

????-- You have caused quite a bit of trouble.

Naruto-- What?

????-- Now raise your head and take judgement from Byakuya Kuchiki.

_**There it is folks Sasuke v.s. Ichigo just like you wanted hope it satisifies you.Next chapter Naruto and Byakuya fight I wouldn't fair to give Sasuke a awesome fight and not Naruto one.**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: ZenbonSakura V.S. Rasengan.**_


	21. Zenbonsakura VS Rasengan

_**Hell everyone It's me again ready for the next chapter? Here it comes. I have gotten some good reviews and let me tell you I'm glad people like my fiction.I have in production the plot Aizan has.**_

Zenbonsakura V.S. Rasengan

Naruto-- Why does everybody want to fight?

Byakuya-- Not too long ago something happened involving a traitor named Aizen.

Naruto-- Aizen?

Byakuya-- Do you know him?

Naruto-- That asshole brought me here.

Byakuya-- If that is true (raising sword) I can't help but think you and him work together.

Naruto-- I don't

Byakuya-- I will find this out for myself.

Byakuya raised his sword in front of his face.

Byakuya-- Scatter.

The zanpakuto broke into hundreds of tiny pieces and surrounded Naruto.

Naruto-- What is going on?

Byakuya-- Now

The pieces spun violently around Naruto and closed in on him covering shredding him up.

Naruto-- AHHHHH!!

Naruto fell to the floor in pain bleeding from everywhere.Byakuya's sword regained it's shape and Byakuya walked over to Naruto.

Byakuya-- I figured as much that someone from another world be as dissapointing.I can't belive I actually got my hopes up for nothing.

Naruto struggled to get up slipping as he did it.

Naruto-- It's not over yet.

Byakuya-- I think it is.

Naruto-- No I will not lose now I've come so far,I must find my friends.

Byakuya-- Don't worry I'll find them and I'll apprehend them as well.

Naruto-- No I won't let you!

Byakuya-- What!?

Byakuya looked down at Naruto's pupils which were now red.

Byakuya-- What happened to his eyes?

Naruto got up and looked at Byakuya.

Byakuya-- How did he heal so quickly?

Naruto pulled his arm back and punched Byakuya as hard as could in the face,Byakuya was sent flying across the floor.

Naruto-- I will not allow someone like you to stop me.

Naruto ran as fast as he could at Byakuya generating Rasengan in his hand.

Byakuya-- Scatter.

Byakuya's sword broke into hundreds of pieces creating a wall in front of him.Naruto neared and thrusted the Rasengan into the wall.

Byakuya-- There's no way he can get through.

Naruto-- Push...Push...Push!

Naruto pushed the Rasengan through the shield and dug into Byakuya's chest trapping him in a cyclone of chakra sending across the field into a wall.

Naruto-- There.

Byakuya limped out of the hole in the wall.

Byakuya-- What was that?

Naruto-- My Rasengan.

Byakuya-- Rasengan?

Naruto-- Let me show you again!

Naruto generated another Rasengan and ran at Byakuya again.

Byakuya-- You have gotten me the first time but the same trick will not work on me.

Naruto neared Byakuya and reached out Rasengan making a loud explosion.

Naruto-- I got him.

When the smoke cleared Naruto's expression widened as he saw nobody there.

Naruto-- Where is he?

Byakuya-- Up here.

Naruto looked up and Byakuya was in the air using his Shikai as wings.

Naruto-- Get down here so I can pummel you.

Byakuya-- I think not.

Byakuya raised out his arm and a tendril of blades attacked Naruto forcing him up in the air and smashing him into a tower.

Byakuya-- Now do you give up?

Naruto-- Never.

Naruto pulled himself out of tower.

Byakuya-- You don't give up I'll give you that.

Byakuya fired another tendril of blades at Naruto,as they neared Naruto he jumped into the air in the way of the tendril.

Naruto-- ROOOOOAAAAAAR!!!!!

Naruto used the foxes roar and dispersed all the blades in the air.

Byakuya-- What!?

Naruto hit the ground and ran as fast as he could toward a tower.

Byakuya-- He's so fast almost as fast as...Kurosaki.

Naruto ran up a tower and jumped from another one and jumped into air toward Byakuya.

Byakuya-- What?

Naruto-- ROOOOOOAAAAAAR!!!!!!

Naruto used the foxes roar and slammed Byakuya into the ground.

Byakuya-- Ughhh!

Naruto-- Now to finish it.

Naruto dropped down on Byakuya ready to punch him into the ground.

Byakuya-- I'm gonna get him.

Naruto punched Byakuya into the ground creating a crater in the ground.

Naruto-- I got you now.

Naruto looked down and saw that Byakuya created a shield with his sakura leaves.

Byakuya-- Your in my trap boy.

Naruto was covered with leaves was torn up,he was thrown into the air and into a small shop.

Byakuya-- You don't leave much to the chance of defeating me.

Naruto felt horrible anger growing inside of him.

Byakuya-- What is that?...This feeling eminating from him it's horrible like he's pure evil.

Naruto blew the shop away like dust in the wind.

Byakuya-- What...What is that?

Naruto was covered with the demon cloak as 3 large tails flowed from his back.

Byakuya-- What kind of monster are you?

Naruto raised his arm and fired a giant claw of chakra at Byakuya.

Byakuya-- Sakura shield.

The claw collided with the shield both of them ripping apart simultaneously.

Byakuya-- That was close.

Naruto-- I almost got him.

Byakuya-- Now...Bankai.

Byakuya dropped his sword into the floor and Naruto saw that he was in another dimension.

Byakuya-- Now die.

Naruto-- What are those things?

Two rows of swords raised from the ground for miles.

Naruto-- What's going on?

The swords broke apart into billions of pieces and sliced and diced Naruto knocking into every possible direction.

Byakuya-- Give up you con't win.

Naruto-- NOOO! ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto released the strongest fox roar yet blowing away all the leaves.

Byakuya-- What!?

Naruto ran at Byakuya at full speed and punched him in the stomach,uppercutted him into the air,gave him another uppercut,punched again in the stomach,then kicked him in face sending flying through a tower.

Naruto-- Eat that.

Naruto ran over to Byakuya to see the damage.

Naruto-- You should have just given up.

Naruto grabbed Byakuya from the hole in wall and held him by the neck.

Naruto-- You had no chance.

Byakuya struggled to move.

Byakuya-- I did.

Naruto-- No you didn't.

Byakuya-- Perhaps your right but you have no idea what a scene you just made.

Naruto-- What?

Byakuya-- And imagine what everybody will think seeing you strangling me.

Naruto-- Everybody will...

Byakuya-- Immediately see you as a threat and attack and kill you.

Naruto released the demon cloak and set Byakuya on the floor.

Byakuya-- You have no chance.

Naruto-- Not to you but I will go find my friends and go home.

Naruto turned around and jumped and ran from building to building to find Lee and Neji.Unknown to Naruto dark forces conspired to finish him.

Hatori-- Master Naruto and the other shinobi have made contact with the 13 court squads.

Aizen-- It matters not they will be weakened from fighting the captains.

Hatori-- Yes.

Aizen-- I must say you have done quite good work.

Hatori-- Really?

Aizen-- Yes It's just a shame...

Hatori-- What?

Aizen-- Now that you've done your job...I don't need you anymore.

Hatori-- What?

Aizen ran him through with his zanpakuto killing him easily.

Aizen-- Now that's done...Grimmjow!?

A new stranger walked through the door.

Grimmjow-- Yes master?

Aizen-- Get Nnoitra,Aaroniero,Gin,Tousen and Yammy.

Grimmjow-- Can I ask why?

Aizen-- Get them and attack these people.

Aizen showed him a image of everybody from the shinobi world.

Grimmjow-- Yes Aizen.

Aizen-- Grimmjow?

Grimmjow-- Yes?

Aizen-- Leave that one alone.(pointing to Sasuke)

Grimmjow-- Why?

Aizen-- I have someone in mind for him.

Grimmjow-- Who?

Aizen-- Don't worry about it just go do it.

Grimmjow-- Fine.

In the soul society Toushiro walks through the station,Rangiku walked into the room and looked stunned.

Rangiku-- What happened to you?

Rangiku saw the bruises all over Toushiro.

Toushiro-- Umm I got in a fight with some intruders.

Rangiku-- What happened?

Toushiro-- It's alright they're in prison.

Rangiku-- Really?

Toushiro-- Yep.

Rangiku-- Huh?(looking at clock) Ohh no I'm late!

Rangiku ran down the hallway.

Toushiro-- Wonder what her problem is.

I the prison Shikamaru wakes up.

Shikamaru-- Huh? Choji?,Kiba wake up.

Kiba-- What?

Shikamaru-- Wake the hell up.

Kiba-- Wait where's Akamaru?

Shikamaru-- What?

Kiba-- Akamaru? Akamaru!?

Shikamaru-- I overheard some guards,they put him in a cage.

Kiba-- What!? They put him in a fucking cage!? LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!.

Guard-- Shut the hell up (punching Kiba into the wall)

Choji-- Are you alright?

Kiba-- Yeah I'm alright.

Shikamaru-- Come on we got to get out of here.

Choji-- We can't,these locks restraint our power.

Kiba-- Neji,Lee and Naruto will bust us out of here.

Shikamaru-- We have to wait.

Choji-- I hate waiting.

Kiba-- I will Akamaru back.

In the real world the Urahara shop gets a visitor.

Ururu-- Hello sir are you okay?

Ururu saw all his wounds.

Sasuke-- I'm fine,I'm looking for...(disdainfully) Mr. Hat and Clogs.

Ururu-- Oh...Mr.Uruhara!

Urahara-- What...I was having a nice nap.

Sasuke-- Ichigo Kurosaki sent me.

Urahara-- Ichigo?

Sasuke-- I need you to take me to the soul society.

Urahara-- What do you need there?

Sasuke-- I'm gonna go kill Aizen then find a way home.

Urahara-- Your going to kill Aizen?

Sasuke-- Yes.

Urahara-- You really don't know what your getting into.

Sasuke-- Just please take me there.

Urahara-- Oh well...follow me.

_**Well that's it folks hope you liked it see ya next chapter.**_


	22. Arrancar

_**Hello everyone I've come back from my hiatus and ready for the next chapter it took some time for me to come up with some ideas for this chapter.**_

Arrancar

Naruto jumps from building to building looking for Lee and Neji.After searching Renji and Lee finally close in on Neji.

Renji-- So tell me what this Neji looks like?

Lee-- You'll know it's him when you see him if everyone here dresses like you.

Renji-- Oh alright.

Lee-- I can feel his chakra this way,he's very close.

Lee and Renji land on a building and look around when Renji sees a person limping using a wall to keep standing.

Renji-- Is that him?

Lee-- Neji!

Neji-- What!?

Neji started thrashing around hitting everything.

Lee-- Stop Neji!

Renji-- Whats wrong with him?

Lee-- Neji open your eyes it's me Lee!

Neji-- Lee?

Neji stopped thrashing and calmed down as Lee walked over to him.

Lee-- Are you okay?

Neji-- Yeah.

Lee-- What happened to your eyes?

Neji-- I used the Koshiyomi.

Lee-- Isn't that still an unfinished technique?

Neji-- Yeah I was only able to use 65 Percent of it's full potential.

Lee-- It's good you didn't go all the way you could have gone permanently blind.

Neji-- I guess it's a good thing.

Renji-- So...what now?

Neji-- Who is that?

Renji-- Renji Abarai.

Lee-- This is a new friend.

Neji-- Friend?

Neji struggled to open his eyes as his vision cleared up he saw Renji,he attacked Renji with full force crushing the wall Renji was leaning on.

Renji-- What the hell is wrong with you!?

Lee-- Stop it.

Neji ran to attack him again but Lee stood in his way.

Neji-- Whar are you doing?

Lee-- What are you doing!?

Neji-- He is the enemy!

Lee-- Enemy?

Neji-- The other one was dressed just like him.

Renji-- You must be talking about captain Kempachi.I am not like him I don't like to fight as much as he does.I can assure you I am not your enemy.

Neji-- Fine._ If he tries anything I'll kill him._

Lee-- Come on we have to go find the others.

Neji-- Okay.

Renji,Lee and Neji flashed away to find the others.Naruto searched far and wide to find his friends when he landed on a building and saw 2 guards talking to each other,he leaned to the edge to listen in.

Guard 1-- So any more info on those intruders?

Guard 2-- No but I've heard that these intruders aren't ryoka.

Guard 1-- Not ryoka?

Guard 2-- That's the information running through the grapevine.

Guard 1-- Yeah well-

The guard heard a bang somewhere in the alley.

Guard 1-- Hold on I'll be right back.

The guard held up his spear and ran into the alley and looked around to find anybody.

Naruto-- Hey

Guard 1-- What!?

Naruto beat him upside the head and crushed him into the wall knocking him out.Naruto grabbed him by the feet and dragged him and hid him under some garbage.

Naruto-- Transformation jutsu

Naruto transformed into the guard and walked out of the alley.

Guard 2-- Did you find anything?

Naruto/Guard 1-- Naw it was just a cat.

Guard 2-- Ok.

Naruto/Guard 1-- So...what were we talking about?

Guard 2-- Well it's just I've heard about some people who just...popped up here.

Naruto/Guard 1-- Do you know where they are?

Guard 2-- I've heard the special task force is closing in on 2 of them a few miles east of here.

Naruto/Guard 1-- Really?...um I'm gonna go now I have to go take care of something.

Guard 2-- Okay see ya.

Naruto/Guard 1-- Bye.

Naruto jumped and dissapeared heading east to help his friends.Elsewhere a certain serpent is discussing matters with Urahara.

Sasuke-- So when can I leave?

Urahara-- As soon as all your injuries are healed you can go.

Sasuke-- I will go now.

Urahara-- I don't think so.

Sasuke took out his sword and held it in Urahara's face.

Sasuke-- Send me now.

Urahara-- No.

Sasuke-- Then you are no use to me.

Sasuke lunged with his sword but was stopped when a sword was lunged in his face.Urahara smiled as Sasuke jumped back.

Urahara-- See? You really need to heal up first.

Sasuke-- Ughh.Fine.

Urahara-- See? That wasn't that hard.

Sasuke-- Whatever.

In a very dark place dark forces conspire to destroy Naruto and Sasuke.

Grimmjow-- Well is everyone ready?

Nnoitra-- Fine can we please go now?

Yammy-- Yes I'd like to go now.

Grimmjow-- Shut up weakling you be quiet now.

Gin-- Stop arguing already I hate when people argue.

Tosen-- I hate trouble.

Aaroniero-- Let's go already!

Grimmjow-- Okay let's go.

The arrancar walked out of there small dimension and went to confront the leaf shinobi.In the real world the Urahara shop got another visitor.

Ginta-- Hey Ichigo!

Ichigo-- Uhhh hey.

Ginta looked at Ichigo's injuries and saw his face with bandages.

Ginta-- Wow what happened to you?

Ichigo-- Long story...has someone named Sasuke came here yet?

Ginta-- That sour guy?

Ichigo-- Yeah that sour guy.

Ginta-- He's resting in the other room.

Ichigo-- Thanks.

Ichigo walks through the hallway and stops at the guestroom where Sasuke was healing.

Ichigo-- Hello?

Sasuke-- Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo-- Umm...yeah you remember.

Sasuke-- Of course.

Ichigo-- Umm anyway...how long have you been here?

Sasuke-- About a day and a half.

Ichigo-- You almost at 100 percent?

Sasuke-- Yes I am.

Ichigo-- Good.

Sasuke-- What are you doing here?

Ichigo-- Actually I wanted to ask you if I can come with you.

Sasuke-- What for?

Ichigo-- You've never been there before and you'll need a navigator.

Sasuke-- I see...you make a point.

Ichigo-- Alright.

Sasuke-- Okay then.

Ichigo-- I talked to Mr.Hat & Clogs,he said you could leave for the soul society in a hour.

Sasuke-- Good I've wasted enough time here laying around.

Ichigo-- Still...It's better to take a day to get back to full strength then go to a place with incredible fighters injured.

Sasuke-- Whatever.

Urahara walks in with his usual grin.

Urahara-- Well everyone,if your feeling better get everything you need and meet me downstairs.

Sasuke-- Alright.

Ichigo-- Okay.

Sasuke-- How are you feeling?

Ichigo-- Ohh umm... I'm feeling okay so don't worry about me.

Sasuke-- I wasn't I don't to be slowed down by a injured companion.

Ichigo--...

Sasuke got up and put on his robe and put the wrap around his waist.

Ichigo-- Alright now we can-

Sasuke-- Wait! Where is my sword?

Ichigo-- What? Isn't it here?

Sasuke-- Obviously not.

Sasuke started rummaging through everything looking for his sword as Urahara walked back in with something in his hand.

Urahara-- Looking for this?

Sasuke grabbed his sword and put it in his wrap.

Sasuke-- Where was it?

Urahara-- Ginta and Tessai were doing some maintenance on it.It had some knotches in it.

Sasuke-- It was getting alittle dull...

Urahara-- Your welcome,now come on it's time to go.

Sasuke-- You finished early?

Ichigo-- Wow he actually did something quickly.

Urahara-- Don't act surprised now come on.

Urahara led Sasuke and Ichigo into his underground training area where he stored his portal.

Sasuke-- This is it?

Ichigo-- Yep this is it.

Sasuke-- I'll assume you've used this before.

Ichigo-- Yeah.

Urahara-- Enough chit chat.Gate Open!

The large gate opened and inside was a wall of light.

Sasuke-- Wow this light.

Ichigo-- Let's go!

Ichigo grabbed his arm and pulled him into the light as the gate closed behind them.

Tessai-- You think they will do alright,just the 2 of them?

Urahara-- That Sasuke kid is astonishingly powerful he beat Ichigo in a fair fight.

Tessai-- What!? He beat Ichigo? Fairly?

Urahara-- Yeah Ichigo is the type of guy you never expect to lose but Sasuke did it.

Tessai-- Yeah.

Urahara-- I wouldn't worry about them one bit combined those 2 could be invincible.

Tessai-- No kidding.

Ichigo and Sasuke fell into the portal and landed in the soul society near some houses.

Ichigo-- This is it.

Sasuke-- I see.

Sasuke was surprised to see the soul society for the first time.

Sasuke-- It's actually nice out here.

Ichigo-- Wait until you see their fighters.

Sasuke-- Come on I sense a large amount a chakra that way (pointing) A shinobi must be here._With a chakra signature that large it can either be a group or...Naruto._

Ichigo-- Let's go.

Sasuke and Ichigo jumped onto a roof and ran toward the chakra.In the prison Kiba and the others try to think of a way to escape.

Kiba-- Any ideas Shikamaru?

Shikamaru-- No...for once I don't know what to do.

Choji-- Were doomedd aren't we?

Kiba-- Don't think that way we'll be fine.

Choji-- If you say so.

Shikamaru-- Hmm...Is that...?

Kiba-- What's wrong Shikamaru?

Shikamaru-- Kiba do you smell something?

Kiba-- What am I supposed to be sniffing for?

Shikamaru-- Sasuke.

Choji & Kiba-- What!

Choji-- What would Sasuke be doing here?

Kiba-- You think that Aizen asshole brought him here?

Shikamaru-- Maybe.

Choji-- I wonder if he's-

Choji was cut off by a large explosion.All Shikamaru heard was the familiar sound of birds chirping and people screaming.Kiba eyes widened as he saw 2 shadows forming in the smoke nearing the cage.

Choji-- You!

Shikamaru-- Sasuke.

Sasuke-- How did the 3 of you get captured?

Kiba-- We got outmanned and beaten.

Sasuke-- I see...

Shikamaru-- Who is that?

Ichigo-- Uhh I'm-

Sasuke-- Don't worry who he is.

Shikamaru-- Whatever just let us out of here.

Sasuke-- Where is Naruto?

Kiba-- He went to go find Lee and Neji.

Sasuke-- I see...

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and swiped away all the bars.

Sasuke-- Please come with me.

Shikamaru-- What for?

Sasuke-- You have some use to me.

Kiba-- NO WAY after all that pain and trouble we went through for you! All that sacrifice to bring you back 3 years ago,now you want a favor? You must have gone fucking crazy.

Sasuke-- Not really you could help me find a way to get out of here.

Kiba-- No wa-

Shikamaru-- Kiba! I know I you don't like it I don't like it either but for now...

Choji-- I agree with Shikamaru we will help Sasuke...for now.

Kiba-- Fine but I will go get Akamaru.

Sasuke-- You have 5 minutes or I'll leave without you.

Kiba ran through the hall until coming to a lab with Akamaru in a cramped cage with needles stuck in him.

Kiba-- Akamaru!

Kiba tore the bars to pieces and pulled Akamaru down.

Kiba-- Akamaru...

Akamaru-- Ruff Ruff.

Kiba-- Good to have you back buddy now let's go.

Kiba returned and Akamaru started to throw a fit when he saw Sasuke but calmed down shortly.

Sasuke-- Now come on.

Sasuke,Ichigo,Shikamaru,Choji and Kiba blew through the ceiling and jumped from building to building to find Naruto,or Neji and Lee whichever came first.Naruto,after searching for a hour caught a scent of Lee.

Naruto--_ Kiba isn't the only one with a good nose._

Naruto looked up and down to see Neji and Lee and saw them,he jumped down.

Naruto-- Neji,Lee!

Neji-- Naruto! It's about time you got here.

Lee-- Yes we've been searching for you.

Naruto-- Yeah I kno-...who's that?

Renji-- My name is Renji.

Naruto-- Alright it seems we got a new friend.

Lee-- Yeah.

Neji-- Come in we must go now.

Naruto,Neji and the others left to go find the other half of their squad.

Naruto-- So Neji...(seeing injuries) It seems you fought a captain.

Neji-- Yeah...wait how do you know about the captains?

Naruto-- I just beat one.

Renji-- Which one?

Naruto-- I think he called himself Byakuya Kuchiki.

Renji--_What? how did he...beat...captain Kuchiki?_

Naruto-- He was very strong but I flattened him into the ground like a postage stamp.

Neji-- Good work...now we have to find the others.

Renji-- There's no need there they are.

Naruto saw the rest of his group and yelled for them.

Kiba-- There is Naruto!

The 2 groups converged and met together again.

Naruto-- Wow it's good to-...Sasuke.

Sasuke-- Hey loser.

Naruto-- What are you doing here!?

Sasuke-- Easy don't get your drawers in a bundle,that Aizen prick brought me here.

Naruto-- I think we should go finish him off for good.

Ichigo-- Thats harder than you think.

Naruto-- What?

Ichigo-- He is incredibly strong.

Naruto-- So am I.

Sasuke-- I'm stronger than that loser.

Naruto-- (growl)

Ichigo-- He has the capabilities of 4 captains

Sasuke-- What?

Naruto-- 4? Just one was serious trouble.

Ichigo-- It's because he absorbed the powers of the arrancar.

Naruto-- Arrancar?

Ichigo-- Well I don't have time to explain but they're like evolved souls with hearts of darkness.

Lee-- Great another problem.

A outsider voice appeared and interjected.

Aizen-- Always a problem isn't it?

Lee-- What!?

Aizen waved out the orb of distortion and it started to glow.

Aizen-- Teleport.

Small round black holes appeared under each of them and all of them were sucked into them.

Lee-- What was that?

Gin-- The last thing you'll feel before you die.

In another place Neji woke up.

Neji-- What...Where am I?

Tosen-- You needn't worry you will not leave.

In another place Shikamaru woke up.

Shikamaru-- Ow I landed on my ass.

Aaroniero-- Poor baby I'll put you out of your misery.

In another dark place Choji woke up.

Choji-- I shouldn't have ate anything before we left.

Nnoitra-- Hello

Choji-- Who are you?

In another place Kiba woke up with Akamaru.

Kiba-- Wonderful we got seperated.

Yammy-- Don't worry you will be reunited in the next life.

Renji woke up along Ichigo.

Ichigo-- What the fuck?

Renji-- What is this?

Shiffer-- Hello.

Ichigo-- You!

In another dark place Naruto woke up all alone.

Naruto-- Where am I? Sasuke? Neji? Lee? I have to find a way out of here.

Grimmjow-- I think not.

Naruto was covered with the fox's cloak.

**Fox-- Let's rip this prick to ribbons!!**

Naruto-- Yes!

Grimmjow-- Bring it.

In a large room Sasuke woke up feeling very crabby.

Sasuke-- What is this room?

Aizen-- Your burial ground.

Sasuke turned around and unsheathed his sword and activated his Sharingan.

_**Well everyone that's the chapter hope you liked it.Everyone has their individual fight now I'm gonna try me best to make it the best.Well see ya guys later.**_


	23. Ultimate Lotus

_**Hello everyone It's me again to give you the next chapter.I have noticed that nobody has commented me yet,my story hasn't gotten that bad has it? Anyway here it is I hope you like you ungrateful bunch of...**_

Ultimate Lotus

Lee-- Who are you?

Gin-- Now...I don't think that matters.

Lee--_ Who is he?_

Gin-- I was sent here with a job to do (pulling out sword) and I will do it.

Lee-- (taking stance) Try it.

Gin-- Now hit the mark.

Lee-- What!?

Gin's blade grew to incredible length and shot straight for Lee.

Lee-- Oh shit!

Lee jumped out of the way as the blade flew past him and through some rocks.

Gin-- Wow you actually dodged it.I think I will actually have some fun with you.

Lee-- I will have to watch out the blade comes at me so fast.

Gin-- Now hit the mark.

Gin shot the blade again and swiped across the ground.Lee jumped the blade and ran across the blade like catwalk.

Gin-- Huh?

Lee flipped and landed right in front of him.

Lee-- Got you!

Lee punched him in the stomach.

Gin-- Uhhh!

Lee punched him again in the chest,punched him in the face.

Lee-- More! More!

Gin was being pushed back as Lee hit him in the stomach,Lee flipped forward and double-heel kicked him in the face sending him flying into a decayed tree.Gin pulled himself out of the tree.

Gin-- I must admit that hurt.

Lee-- I got something that will hurt even more.

Lee raised his arms and unwrapped his arms.

Gin-- What is he doing?

Lee finished his arms and bent down to attack and ran at sound shattering speed.

Gin-- What!?

Lee circled him like a lion circling his prey.

Gin-- I don't think this will turn out well.

Lee-- That's an understatement.

Lee lowered his and increased his speed 2X making a tornado around him.

Gin-- What...is this?

Gin got down on one knee and started coughing.

Gin--_ It's the tornado It's sucking all the oxygen out!_

Lee-- I think he's figured it out.

Gin raised his sword and Lee took notice immediatly.

Gin-- Bankai.

Lee-- What?

Gin's sword split into another sword and both shot out.

Lee-- Still that?

Lee jumped out of the way easily but the blades bended to follow him.

Lee-- Uh-oh.

Lee dodged back and forth but every turn he made a new blade spring out of the blades sides to pick up the slack.

Lee-- What!? It keeps following me!

Lee jumped and flipped forward behind a rock as he heard the barrage of blades hit the rock.

Lee-- I think that stopped them.

Lee found out he was wrong and blades broke through and impaled Lee.

Lee-- Guaaghh!

Gin-- I think I got him.

Gin retracted his blades believing he has won.

Lee-- No way...

Lee stumbled up with blood staining his body.

Lee-- Alright!

Lee ran at Gin as fast as he could.

Gin-- What he's gotten so much faster!

Lee created another tornado and broke it and kicked Gin in the face knocking him up into the air.

Gin-- What!?

Lee appeared under him in the air.

Lee-- I don't do this often but it seems I will have to change it up!

Lee punched him in the back,grabbed him by head pulled him down and back-hand fisted him in the stomach,he used his legs to flip and knee him in the chest knocking him into a vertical position,he flipped forward and clasped his hands together and axe swinged his big fist into his chest,flipping from his chest he wrapped his arms around him and began to spin him around.

Lee-- Now here it is, Lotus Barrage!

Lee piledrived him into the ground creating a giant crater.Lee flipped and landed on the ground.

Lee-- I think were done here.

Gin layed in the crater still breathing.

Gin-- _No way...how could he...get past my Bankai?..._

Lee-- Is he dead?

Gin-- _No I will not allow this...I am Gin Ichimaru...I can't be defeated...not like this...not to somebody like him._

Lee-- What?

Gin was pulling himself out of the crater using his swords as support.

Gin-- Die.

Gin fired another shot from his sword and impaled Lee's shoulder.

Lee-- Ahhh!

Gin pulled out the other sword and impaled the other shoulder.

Lee--AHHHughh!

Gin pulled him and hoisted in the air like a ornament.

Gin-- Now...

Gin sent his spirit energy through his swords and sent it at Lee.

Lee--...?...UGH!

Gin was shocking him with his spirit energy.

Lee-- UGHHH...uhhhh.

Lee was raising his arms to grab his blades and generated chakra in his hands.

Gin-- What are you doing? Let go.

Lee shot his chakra through the sword and it collided with the spirit energy nuetralizing the current.

Gin-- Well...thats unfortunate.

Gin raised the swords over his head taking Lee with it and threw it like a fishing rod sending Lee into some rocks.

Lee-- Agh.

Gin-- Are you dead yet? I hope that didn't finish you.

Lee-- Don't...worry...It didn't.

Gin-- Well then we can play some more.

Lee-- I'm enjoying myself.

Gin-- Me too.

Lee ran at Gin as he swiped his sword across the ground,Lee dodged it flew at Gin.

Lee-- Leaf Monsoon!

Lee hit Gin with the barrage of kicks then flipped backwards and jumped.

Lee-- Leaf Hurricane!

Lee hit him with both kicks sending him into the ground,Gin stopped himself from slidding anymore by digging his sword into the ground.

Gin--( coughing up alot of blood) No...way.

Lee-- (breathing hard) Yes way.

Lee raised his arms in front of him and chakra exploded around him.

Gin-- What is that?

Lee-- 3rd Gate Open!

Gin-- What are you doing?

Lee-- Watch! 4th gate open!!

Gin-- That energy...it's growing thicker all around him...it's become so thick I can barely see him.

Lee-- Now! 5th gate open!!

Gin-- What!?

Lee bowed and ran at him crushing the ground around him as he flashed by.

Gin-- No...

Lee-- Yes!!!

Lee kicked him into the air and knocked him back and forth like a ragdoll,he hammered him down with both arms.

Lee-- Get back here I got something special for you!

Lee reeled him in and struck him with both his right arm and leg.

Lee-- Hidden Lotus!.

Gin-- AUUHHHHHHHHHHH.

Lee-- I'm not finished it yet!

Lee reeled him back in and punched him into the ground.Gin landed and he looked up and saw Lee approaching him.

Gin-- I can't move.

Lee-- Now...

Lee was right in his face and gathered all his chakra into his right fist and hammered it down into his chest at maximum force.

Lee-- ULTIMATE LOTUS!!!!!!!!

Lee punched him so hard it created a crater like the grand canyon (not that big but pretty big) crushed Gin into the bottom.

Lee-- There...

Lee fell on top of Gin's dead body and passed out.

In another area of the dark area Kiba began his struggle.

Kiba-- Just who are you?

Yammy-- I am Yammy!

Kiba-- What do you want?

Yammy-- To kill you.

Kiba-- You can try.

Kiba pulled out some kunai and threw them.Yammy raised his arm and the kunai hit his arm and bounced off.

Kiba-- What?

Yammy-- You'll need something else besided some knives.

Kiba-- I can see that.Akamaru are you ready?

Akamaru-- Ruff!

Yammy-- Pretty doggy.

Kiba made a handsign.

Kiba-- Wolf beast clones!

Kiba and Akamaru turned into smoke and came out as 2 Kiba's but they had snouts and looked like dogs.

Yammy-- You became ugly.

Kiba-- (snarl) your something to talk.

Yammy-- I'm not ugly.

Kiba and Akamaru ran at Yammay and jumped in the air.

Kiba-- You will be after this! Fang-over-Fang!

Kiba and Akamaru spun around at incredible velocity with white flashes.

Yammy-- What is that?

Kiba and Akamaru slammed into Yammy pushing him back.

Yammy-- What!?

Yammy fell off his feet and took the full brunt of the attack as Kiba and Akamaru ran into him into the air then made a arc down and smashed him into the ground.

Yammy-- Ouch.

Kiba-- Did that do it?

Akamaru-- (snarl)

Yammy stood out of the ground dent and had a very mad look on his face.

Yammy-- Gonzui!

Kiba-- What?

Kiba felt as if he was being ripped apart.

Kiba-- (made a handsign) Now thats better.

Kiba generated his chakra to push back Yammy's attack.

Yammy-- I will have to weaken him before I take his soul.

Kiba-- Just Try!

Kiba and Akamaru jumped at Yammy bearing claws and fangs.

_**That's it everybody got to leave a cliffhanger.I'll you next time and comment I like hearing what ya'll like to say.**_


	24. Hell Hound

_**Hello everyone guess who? It's me to deliver the next chapter. I have been thinking about something and that is nobody's commented on my stories no matter how good I write it. I am just racking my brain trying my best.I like it when people comment it helps me feel that I'm doing something right and I like that feeling,don't take that away from me.**_

Hell Hound

Kiba-- Now Akamaru!

Akamaru pulled some kunai out and threw them at Yammy.

Yammy-- Again?

Yammy caught them all in his arms and pumped them out.

Kiba-- Your strong but your slow!

Yammy turned around and Kiba used the Tunneling Wolf Fang attack.

Yammy-- Oh...Oh...Oh.

Kiba finished driving into him and knocked him down.

Yammy-- You might be a challenge.

Kiba-- I'll be more than that.

Akamaru jumped on top of Kiba's back.

Kiba-- Wolf Fang-Over-Fang!

Akamaru and Kiba turned into the giant white twin-headed wolf.

Kiba-- Attack!

Yammy-- What is that!?

Kiba and Akamaru were spinning at incredible velocity hammering into Yammy pulling him off the ground smahing him into the air,crushing him down into the ground driving and tearing away at him.

Kiba-- Did we do it?

Kiba and Akamaru turned back into their real forms and jumped a few feet away.

Akamaru-- Ruff ruff?

Kiba-- I'm not sure but I think It'll take more than that.

Yammy-- I think your right.

Yammy pulled himself out of the ditch.

Yammy-- I'll kill you both.

Kiba-- Try it.

Kiba dug into his pocket and pulled out 2 food pills.

Kiba-- Here Akamaru!

Akamaru and Kiba swallowed the food pills to increase their strength.

Yammy-- Huh?

Akamaru rushed at Yammy at great speed and headbutted him,Yammy started to tip over.

Kiba-- Don't forget about me!

Yammy-- Oh great.

Kiba front flipped on top of his chest and crashed his hands on his face hammering him into the ground.

Kiba-- Take that.

Yammy-- Not.

Yammy jumped out of the hole and ran and punched Kiba in the stomach.

Kiba-- Aghh.

Kiba coughed up blood as Yammy hoisted him up and hooked him in the face sending him flying.

Akamaru-- Rooar!

Yammy-- Eh?

Yammy turned around and Akamaru bit him in the arm.

Yammy-- Gonzui.

Akamaru felt as if he was being ripped apart.

Kiba-- Huh?

Kiba pulled himself and saw what Yammy was doing.

Kiba-- Akamaru!

Akamaru dropped to the floor limp and lifeless.

Kiba-- No...

Kiba jumped and punched Yammy,pushing him back.

Kiba-- Aka...maru...

Kiba felt terrible as Akamaru was not moving and not breathing.

Yammy-- I took his soul...

Kiba-- Huh?

Yammy-- I took it easily since he was just a little doggie...

Kiba-- You...I'll...

Yammy-- His soul was delicious.

Kiba-- Kill you!

Kiba ran at yammy and went crazy knocking him back and forth like a rag doll.

Yammy-- Enough.

Yammy stopped his foot with his arms and swung him around and threw him down near Akamaru.

Kiba-- Akamaru...

Kiba laid on the floor looking at Akamaru with tears swelling in his eyes.

Kiba-- Akamaru...

Yammy-- Do you want to continue?

Kiba-- Sorry boy...

Yammy-- Huh?

Kiba-- I didn't think I would use this jutsu without you...

Yammy-- What now?

Kiba-- Let me show you...

Yammy-- No way.

Yammy ran at Kiba at full speed ready to crush him with his fist.

Yammy-- Now die-

Kiba-- Beast Transformation!

Yammy was knocked away by a whip of chakra.

Kiba-- Now...Demon Hound Cerberus Beast.

Kiba turned into a puff of smoke and the smoke whipped away showing Kiba transformed into a giant 3 headed demon with black fur and acid drool dripping from it's mouth.

Yammy-- What the hell...is that thing?

Kiba-- Demon Cerberus Roar!

The cerberus released a ground shaking roar knocking Yammy into some rocks.

Yammy-- What?

Yammy pulled himself out.

Kiba-- Cerberus Flame Jutsu!

The cerberus fired dark purple flames from all 3 mouths enveloping Yammy.

Yammy-- Noo!

The flames dissipated but not without having a effect.Yammy was on one knee burned to a crisp.

Kiba-- Final attack...!

Yammy-- No more!

Yammy ran at the cerberus to hit it but was stopped.

Kiba-- Cerberus Cycle Slash!

The cerberus started to spin at mind blowing speed and completely enveloped Yammy ripping him to shreds.

Kiba-- I'll finish you!

The cerberus pulled him into the air dragging him through trees and cliffs.

Yammy-- I can't...

The cerberus crashed him down into the ground and finished him off.

Kiba-- There...

Kiba turned back and walked over to Akamaru and collapsed to strain and exhaustion.

Kiba-- See what you did?...you made me use the cerberus without you and look what happened to me.

Kiba turned his head and something billowed and white raised out of the hole.

Kiba-- What is that?

The cloud touched down on Akamaru and absorbed into him.

Kiba-- Huh?...Akamaru?

Akamaru-- Ruff!

Kiba stood up and walked with Akamaru.

Kiba-- I'm glad your alive.

Akamaru-- Ruff!

Kiba stopped and sat down against a rock.

Kiba-- Next time we'll do it together.

Akamaru-- Ruff!

Kiba closed his eyes and went to sleep.

In certain other places Neji finds his opponent to be tough.

Neji-- I wished I got a chance to heal more.

Tosen-- To bad.

Neji-- I will defeat you.

Tosen-- No...Shikai.

Tosen's sword broke into ten swords.

Neji-- What is that?

All the sword swerved and surrounded him until they attacked.

Neji-- Oh no...

Neji dodged back and forth periously dodging the swords by inches.

Tosen-- Converge.

The sword became one big sword and shot right at Neji.

Neji-- Wonderful.

The swords struck the ground as Neji dodged them,ran up the blade and back-flipped off of it and landed behind Tosen.

Tosen-- Eh?

Neji-- Gentle fist 8 Trigrams 256 Palms!

Tosen-- What?

Neji struck his fingers into Tosen's chest as he released a gasp.

Neji-- 2 Palm 4 Palm 8 Palm 16 Palm 32 Palm 64 Palm 128 Palm 256 Palm!

Tosen-- Yaaaaiii!

Tosen was struck into a wall on Neji's final strike.

Tosen-- Ughh!

Tosen spit up blood.

Tosen-- That hurt...I will have to refrain from getting in close quarter combat.

Neji-- Now...

Neji pulled out some kunai and threw them at Tosen.

Tosen-- Converge.

The blades reappeared and creatd a shield.

Tosen-- Cry Suzumushi

Neji-- What?

Tosen pulled out his blade and a ear piercing shriek engulfed the air.

Neji-- AHHH!

Neji was covering his ears to block out the sound.

Tosen-- You let your guard down.

Neji-- What!?

Tosen appeared in front of him and stabbed him with his Zanpakuto.

Neji-- Aowww!

Tosen pulled him by the neck and punched him in the face.

Neji-- Ughh!

Tosen-- Strike.

The blades split and attacked Neji from all sides.

Neji-- Rotation!

Neji's feet circled the ground and was covered by the spinning chakra.

Tosen-- What?...A shield?

The blades were being knocked back like pins into the surrounding area.

Tosen-- I'll get past that shield.

Neji touched the wound Tosen made.

Neji-- It's hurting more and more I have to finish this soon.

Tosen appeared in front of him and swiped his sword as Neji dodged cutting his cheek.

Tosen-- I will finish you.

Neji-- Try.

In another area Ichigo and Renji were attacked by Schiffer.

Ichigo-- Zangeku!

Ichigo shot the blast of energy at Schiffer as he dodged it.

Renji-- Zabimaru!

Renji swiped the bending blade and missed Shiffer as Ichigo jumped at connected with a small slash.

Schiffer-- You should try harder.

Ichigo-- Fine.Bankai

Ichigo transformed into his Bankai.

Renji-- Bankai.

Renji's sword turned into a giant bone snake.

Shiffer-- This will be fun.

Renji-- Ichigo...?

Ichigo-- What?

Renji-- Go help the others.

Ichigo-- What? What about you?

Renji-- Yeah I'll be fine.

Ichigo turned around.

Ichigo-- Don't get killed asshole.

Renji-- I won't prick.

Ichigo flashed away.

Shiffer-- He should have stayed maybe this might've been fun.

Renji-- What does that mean?

Shiffer-- Your too weak.

Renji-- I'll show you.

Renji whipped his Bankai and attacked Shiffer.

_**There it is guys the end (yes it's a cliffhanger) I Have to tell you guys that I will not be making another chapter until after the holidays.I will be online to check my stats periodically so drop a comment or a message.Until then...Bye.**_


	25. During

_**Hey everyone it's me again.I have something special for you I wrote a filler explaining what was going on in Konoha while Naruto and the others are in the soul society.**_

During

Sakura-- I can't believe I'm stuck catering to everybody's needs all day.

Hinata-- Yeah well at least you can walk.

Sakura-- I didn't mean it like that.

Hinata-- I know sorry about that I'm just alittle depressed.

Sakura-- Because of your legs?

Hinata-- Yeah.

Sakura-- Don't worry about it,it'll be just fine.

Hinata-- I suppose.

Sakura-- Come on I have to go tend to the troops.

Sakura took her wheelchair and rolled it into the star village immigrant village.Hinata looked around and saw everyone moving in.

Hinata-- Wow I hope everything goes okay for them.

Sakura-- Yeah I'm pretty sure everything will be okay with them.

A star villager walked up to Sakura.

Immigrant-- Excuse me um miss?

Sakura-- Yeah?

Immigrant-- Well um I am sorry to bother you but the entire building is full and I haven't heard any other news about a another place to live.

Hinata-- The place is full already? How many people did we bring here?

Sakura-- 22,000.

Hinata-- That's alot.

Sakura-- Yeah and the building only hold 2,000 each.

Hinata-- It's a good thing we have room then.

Sakura-- Yeah.

Immigrant-- Sorry to disturb you ladies but...

Sakura-- Oh yeah just go into that red building right there and tell everyone thats open too.

Immigrant-- Yes,sure.

The immigrant walked away and Sakura sighed to herself.

Hinata-- It can't be that bad.

Sakura-- You'd be surprised.

Hinata-- Come on Sakura cheer up,take me to rehabilitation to cheer yourself up.

Sakura--(sarcastic) Yeah that's the only thing to make me feel better.

Hinata-- (laugh) Come on.

Sakura takes Hinata over to the hospital for her rehab.

Nurse-- Hello Hinata it's nice to see your back.

Hinata-- Yeah only 6 more months.

Nurse-- I'm so lucky.

Hinata-- Yeah.

Nurse-- Sakura,It's nice to see you again also.

Sakura-- Yes.

Nurse-- Come on Hinata.

The nurse took the wheelchair handles and rolled her away.

Hinata-- Bye Sakura!

Sakura-- Uh...Yeah bye.

Sakura watched Hinata leaving and turned around and left.As Sakura left all she could think about is Hinata's predicament.

Sakura-- Poor Hinata I feel bad about her legs.She must be very anxious to se Naruto come back.

Sakura remembered back when Hinata and Naruto were dating and always spent time together.

Sakura-- I wish I had that.I wish I had someone.

Sakura walked past a tea shop and saw 2 young adults getting cozy.

Sakura-- Everyone wants to be with someone.Am I the only one who hasn't had a boyfriend yet?This is so emmbarassing.

Sakura continues walking and thought about Neji.

Sakura-- _Neji._

Sakura remembered back at the beach when here top flew off.

Sakura--_ I bet he really liked that sight._

Sakura then had a daydream about Neji touching her and instantly blushed into the color of a lobster.

Sakura-- _Did I just have a daydream about...Neji Hyuga?_

Sakura felt pretty weird and tried to forget about so she went to Tsunade.

Sakura-- Hello master.

Tsunade-- Hello Sakura what's up?

Sakura-- Oh nothing just bored.

Tsunade-- Me too.

Sakura-- What about the tournament?

Tsunade-- Um...about that...

Sakura-- What?

Tsunade-- I've decided to postpone it until Naruto and the others come back.

Sakura-- What?

Tsunade-- Yeah well If I continued,Naruto would never let me hear the end about it.

Sakura-- That would be just like him.

Tsunade-- Yeah so...

Sakura-- So...

Tsunade-- These days are so boring.

Sakura-- I suppose.

Tsunade-- Yeah.

Sakura-- I'm gonna go see what everyone else is up to.

Tsunade-- Okay.

Sakura left and walked around to see if anyone is around.

Sakura-- Hey Temari.

Temari-- Oh hey Sakura.

Sakura-- What are you up to?

Temari-- I'm just waiting on Gaara.

Sakura-- Gaara is here?

Temari-- There he is now.

Gaara-- Hello everyone.

Sakura-- Hey.

Gaara-- Hey,Temari are you ready?

Temari-- Yeah see ya later Sakura.

Sakura-- Oh...Um...Yeah.

Gaara and Temari left and Sakura was alone again.

Sakura-- Man! isn't anyone doing anything?

Sakura went searching around and went into Ichiraku Ramen.

Pops-- Hey Sakura,where's Naruto?

Sakura-- Oh it's just me.

Pops-- Oh alright so what'll you have?

Sakura-- Umm...I'll just have some pork ramen.

Pops-- Pork ramen coming up.

Sakura sat down and it wasn't too long before a sad look creeped on her face.

Pops-- What's wrong Sakura?

Sakura-- Oh it's nothing.

Pops-- Oh come on I don't just give advice to Naruto.I can help you out.

Sakura-- Well...everyone is always busy with something wonderful and fantastic.

Pops-- Go on.

Sakura-- Well I never get to have a cool adventure and everyone else gets to and I want to do something cool other than taking care of the star village people.

Pops-- Well have you ever tried to do something fantastic?

Sakura-- Well no but-

Pops-- Therein lies the problem.

Sakura-- What?

Pops-- You always seem to be following someone else into battle.

Sakura-- What?

Pops-- Your always the follower and never the leader.

Sakura-- What? That's nonsense I've done alot of cool things.

Pops-- Like...?

Sakura-- Well...Um...I...I know! I did...

Pops-- See exactly my point.

Sakura-- Alright,alright I get it.

Pops-- Listen Sakura your young and beautiful and very strong someone like you shouldn't be wasting around.

Sakura-- So what do you propose I do?

Pops-- Well next mission that comes up...take it no matter what the rank is just go for it.It will take your mind of your troubles like say a...boy?

Sakura-- _Does he know about Neji? _What that's ridiculous there's no boy.

Pops-- (sarcastic) Oh really then? You got me convinced anyway heres your ramen.

Sakura-- Whatever,thanks.

Sakura ate her ramen still thinking about what Pops said about her situation and decided to follow his advice.

Sakura-- Thanks Pops,I'll see you later.

Pops-- Okay be safe.

Sakura walked with her head drooping down still thinking about doing something cool.

Sakura-- Maybe I could...no,no...what if...I know...no,what the hell? How am I supposed to do something if I can't think of anything?

Sakura walked with a puzzled look on her face until she literally bumped into Tenten.

Tenten-- Occupied much?

Sakura-- Sorry I was in my own little world.

Tenten-- Well can you not do it in the middle of the street?

Sakura-- Alright I'm sorry lay off.

Tenten-- Sorry I haven't had that much of a good day myself.

Sakura-- Me neither,today is going so slow.

Tenten-- Yeah it is.

Sakura-- So...doing anything right now?

Tenten-- Well I was going to go do some weapons drills.

Sakura-- Oh...room for one more?

Tenten-- Sure come on.

Sakura and Tenten left and went into the woods to do some training.

Sakura-- Alright so what do we do now?

Tenten-- I'm gonna throw these blade chains at you.

Sakura-- Why me?

Tenten-- It's better practice on a moving target.

Sakura-- Oh well then anything to help you.

Tenten-- Alright ready? Set? Go!

Tenten threw chains at Sakura left and right to capture her but Sakura smacked away all of them.

Tenten-- Okay try these!

Tenten threw more chains but channeled chakra through them.

Sakura-- Oh!? Is that all you got?

Sakura dodged the chains but they followed her everywhere she went.

Sakura-- This can't be good.

Sakura jumped and ran until she got tired and turned and punched the chain with full force.

Tenten-- What!?

The chain catapulted back at Tenten,unable to move.

Sakura-- Oh man.

Sakura moved faster than the chains and pulled her out of the way as the chains approached her.

Tenten-- That was close.

Sakura-- Duh.

Tenten-- Hey don't act so innocent your the one who hit the chain back.

Sakura-- Yeah...

Sakura got a idea and decided to run with it.

Sakura-- Hey can I ask you something?

Tenten-- Sure.

Sakura-- Do you already have a team for the tournament?

Tenten-- No,no I don't.

Sakura-- Well...would you like to be on my team?

Tenten-- Um...well...

Sakura-- Oh come on please? Your the first person I've asked and I need 3 more for the maximum number of members.

Tenten-- What if you can't get enough and it's just the 2 of us?

Sakura-- Then we'll fight anyway.

Tenten-- Your pretty optimistic but I'm still not so sure...

Sakura-- But...

Tenten-- But...your my friend and anything to help a friend.

Sakura-- Oh yes thank you!

Sakura hugged Tenten nearly crushing her.

Tenten-- I know it's a happy moment but your killing me!

Sakura-- Oh sorry.

Tenten-- So...we going to find others?

Sakura-- Oh yeah! come on.

Tenten and Sakura went of to find more members for their team.

Sakura-- So...any in mind?

Tenten-- Well 1 or 2.

Sakura-- So...?

Tenten-- Come on.

Sakura and Tenten landed in front of Ino's house.

Sakura-- Ino?

Tenten-- Yep.

Sakura-- Cool.

Tenten-- Come on.

Tenten knocked on the door and Ino answered the door with a grim look on her face.

Sakura-- Oh Ino again?

Tenten-- Come on is this everytime?

Ino-- I can't help it sake taste so good.

Sakura-- How your dad hasn't found out i'll never know.

Ino-- I'm good at keeping secrets.

Tenten-- I'll say.

Ino-- Whatever,what do you want?

Tenten-- Well i'm sure by now you know lady hokage postponed the tournament?

Ino-- Yeah so?

Tenten-- Well...we came to ask you if you would be on our team but seeing as your totally tanked...

Ino-- No...no...no i'm fine.

Sakura-- Enough to train?

Ino-- How long do we have?

Sakura-- Until Naruto and the others come back.

Ino-- Oh...

Tenten-- Oh?

Ino-- Don't you think the villagers will be mad when they found out Tsunade is holding back a tournament that hasn't happened in 200 years for Naruto and the others?

Sakura-- Always such a killjoy.

Ino-- Just naming the facts,don't be a hater.

Sakura-- Whatever.

Tenten-- So will you do it?

Ino-- Yeah,yeah,yeah okay i'll do it.

Sakura-- Yeah alright we'll pick you up tommorow and don't be wasted.

Ino-- Kiss my ass okay!?

Sakura-- It'd take all year to kiss that fat ass of yours.

Ino-- Go to hell!

Sakura-- Sure,where is your love life?

Ino-- (growl) Bye!!

Sakura-- Goodbye!!!

Ino turned and slammed the door behind her.

Tenten-- Well that was fun.

Sakura-- Come on.

Tenten-- Oh what now?

Sakura-- Still gotta make 2 more members.

Tenten-- Again?

Sakura-- Yes again.

Tenten-- Who else?

Sakura-- Who else?

Tenten-- How about Hi- naw never mind.

Sakura-- What were you gonna say?

Tenten-- Hinata but I forgot she was in a wheelchair.

Sakura-- Yeah.

Tenten-- So...

Sakura-- I know let's see if Temari has left just yet.

Sakura and Tenten ran to the gate to catch Temari.

Sakura-- TEMARI!

Temari-- What!?

Sakura-- I wanted to ask you something.

Temari-- What?

Tenten-- Would you be on our team for the tournament?

Temari-- Yeah,yeah okay I got to go.

Sakura-- Okay bye.

Tenten-- One more.

Sakura-- I know who to pick.

Tenten-- Who?

Sakura-- Come with me.

Sakura and Tenten went to the Hokage's building and went into the office where Shizune was.

Sakura-- Hey Shizune?

Shizune-- Yes?

Sakura-- Would you be on our team for-

Shizune-- Hold it I know what your gonna say and I can't my load is too big right now.

Tenten-- But...?

Sakura-- Aww come on.

Shizune-- Sorry I just can't sorry girls.

Sakura and Tenten left with a feeling of failure.

Tenten-- Well that was fun.

Sakura-- Sorry I thought she would go for it.

Tenten-- Hold on I got somebody.

Sakura-- Come with me.

Sakura and Tenten went to the forest of death where a chuunin exam had just started.Tenten neared the kunoichi in charge.

Tenten-- Hey...Kurenai-Sensei?

Kurenai-- Hello Tenten.

Tenten-- Um...

Kurenai-- What is it?

Tenten-- Do you know still train?

Kurenai-- What?

Tenten-- Do you still train?

Kurenai-- Tenten...I'm 8 months pregnant.

Tenten-- Oh yeah...well...just asking.

Kurenai-- Just asking?

Tenten-- Yeah.

Kurenai-- Okay.

Tenten-- Actually I wanted to ask you something.

Kurenai-- What?

Tenten-- Do you know anybody who could be on our team for the tournament?

Kurenai-- The tournament?

Tenten-- Yeah.

Kurenai-- Well let's see...hm...I...know!

Kurenai took Tenten and Sakura to the other side of the forest to meet their last member.

Kurenai-- Here we are.

Tenten-- So...

Sakura-- Who is it?

Kurenai-- Her.

Sakura and Tenten looked around but were surprised when somebody poofed out of nowhere.

Kurenai-- Hello Anko.

Anko-- Umm...hello Kurenai.What's with the entourage?

Kurenai-- These 2 would like to ask you something.

Anko-- What is it?

Sakura-- Uhh well...we wanted to ask you if you'd be on our team for the tournament...

Anko-- And you thought of me?

Sakura-- Well...

Anko-- Kurenai did you suggest this?

Kurenai-- Well...

Anko-- I see...Sakura?

Sakura-- Yes Anko-Sensei?

Anko-- Sure I'll be on your team.

Tenten-- Really?

Anko-- Yes.

Sakura-- Alright our team is full.

Anko-- Who is on the team besides me?

Sakura-- Okay it's me,Tenten,Temari,Ino and you.

Anko-- Alright see ya.

Sakura-- Yeah okay bye and thanks again.

Anko-- Yeah,Yeah.

Anko left to check on the students while Kurenai said her goodbyes.

Kurenai-- I must go too I have a sonogram.

Kurenai left and Sakura and Tenten stayed behind.

Sakura-- Well that's it.

Tenten-- Yep.

Sakura-- Well I should get going now.

Tenten-- Yeah I have to go as well bye.

Sakura-- See ya.

_**That's it folks,the filler chapter I hope you liked it and see ya guys later for the next chapter.**_


	26. Dodging Bullets

_**Hello everyone I hoped everyone liked their holiday.I can tell you I did I got a 360.Anyway time to get back into full swing of the story.**_

Dodging Bullets

Neji-- What is he?

Tosen-- I thought we already established this.

Neji-- Whatever.

Neji jumped and threw a kunai and flipped back.

Tosen-- Are you still using those little butter knives?

Neji-- You can't see the forest behind the trees.

Tosen-- What is that supposed to mean?

Tosen soon found out as 4 kunai were plunged into his back.

Tosen-- What!?

Neji-- You were too fixated on my shadow clone to notice me.

Tosen turned around and saw the real Neji as he turned back around and saw the fake explode into smoke.

Tosen-- I have to give you credit where it's due.

Neji-- Thanks.

Tosen-- But...

The blades shot straight at Neji.

Neji--Alright.

Neji slowed down time for the area.

Neji-- Too easy.

Tosen-- What...are you...doing...?

Neji stopped time around Tosen.

Neji-- Well now...

Neji struck Tosen all around and then released time.

Tosen-- What!?

Tosen had indents all over his body.

Tosen-- What did...?

Neji-- Just give up you can't beat me.

Tosen-- No...

Neji-- What?

Tosen-- Bankai

Neji-- Here it comes

Tosen's blades split into thousands and circled around Neji.

Neji-- Just great

Tosen-- Now die

The swords tightened on Neji and spun faster

Tosen-- Now be shredded like cheese

Neji-- Oh no!

The swords completely enveloped what little foot room Neji had.

Tosen-- That was easy.

Tosen stopped and turned around and walked away.

Tosen-- Hmm...uhh...I just have to make sure.

Tosen turned around and walked to where the blades collided.

Tosen-- Now where is that...body?

Tosen looked around saw there was nothing there.

Tosen-- He couldn't have been shredded to nothing there's gotta be something left.

Neji-- You're right.

Tosen-- OH NO!

Tosen turned and saw Neji right in his face.

Tosen-- What!?

Tosen looked into his eyes.

Neji-- I can't believe i'm doing this again.Koshiyomi.

Tosen-- Wha...what...is that thing?

Tosen felt as if he was falling miles down into the depths.

Tosen-- What is this feeling?

Neji-- You had no trouble doing it to me let's see how you like being ripped to shreds.

Tosen-- What?

Tosen saw his swords surrounding him.

Tosen-- NO!

The blades enveloped him and tore him up

Neji-- I can't hold it anymore.

Neji closed his eyes and released Koshiyomi.

Tosen-- Ughh...

Tosen fell to his knees.

Neji-- You get what you deserve.

Tosen fell to the ground.

Neji-- Nothing like poetic justice

Neji turned as he sensed a surge of energy.

Neji-- Uchiha?

Neji ran as fast as he could toward the abnormal surge of power.In Naruto's collision with Grimmjow it wouldn't be such a quick battle as Neji's.

Naruto-- Ugh!

Naruto flew back into the ground.

Grimmjow-- Come on get up I want to fight some more.

Naruto-- Okay...

Naruto threw a kunai but proved to be futile when Grimmjow knocked it away with his zanpakuto.

Naruto-- I don't know what made me think that would work.

Grimmjow-- Yeah what were you thinking?

Naruto turned his head and saw Grimmjow had teleported behind him.

Naruto-- Umm...

Grimmjow punched Naruto in the side of his head.

Naruto-- Damn

Grimmjow kicked him into some rocks.

Grimmjow-- I can't believe master Aizen wanted the power of someone like you.

Naruto-- Hmm...

Grimmjow-- I believe he mentioned he was more interested in the other one.

Naruto-- What other one?

Grimmjow-- Aizen said the only one other than you that had an abnormal level of power.

Naruto-- Who?

Grimmjow-- The one known as...Uchiha I believe.

Naruto-- Sasuke?

Grimmjow-- Oh yes that was his name.

Naruto-- What does he want with him?

Grimmjow-- He wants his power?

Naruto-- He wants to take his body?

Grimmjow-- His body? What are you stupid? He's gonna rip his power out of him until he shrivels like a raisen then he's gonna feed him to the hollows.

Naruto--_Sasuke..._

Grimmjow-- Hello?

Naruto_-- I can't let him..._

Grimmjow-- I'm talking to you.

Naruto--_ I won't let him hurt my...friend._

Grimmjow-- Grrr don't ignore me asshole!

Grimmjow put his hands together.

Grimmjow-- Cero!

Naruto-- What is that?

Grimmjow released a blast of giant red energy at Naruto.

Naruto--Huh?

The blast neared him and exploded completely obscurring Naruto from sight.

Grimmjow-- I guess I killed him.Too bad he didn't last longer.

Grimmjow mused at the thought of killing Sasuke as his daydreaming was snapped.

Grimmjow-- What is that?

Naruto-- Roar!

Grimmjow dodged the soundwave by jumping high into the air.

Grimmjow-- What the hell?

Naruto-- Hey!

Grimmjow looked up and saw Naruto covered on the Fox's cloak with 3 large tails flying out of his back.

Grimmjow-- uhh...Uhh...AWW!.

Naruto punched him straight on the face blowing him into the ground.

Grimmjow-- Finally some fun.

Grimmjow flipped and jumped out of the way half a second before Naruto crushed the ground he was lying on with a punch.

Grimmjow-- Maybe now we could go wild.

Naruto-- Let's go.

Grimmjow-- Alright.(putting hands together) Gran Rey Cero!

Naruto flipped backwards to gain some distance.

Grimmjow-- Fire!

Grimmjow fired the giant blast of energy at Naruto.

Naruto-- ROAR!!

Naruto exploded with a thunderous blast of his voice counter-acting with the giant Cero exploding on contact.

Grimmjow-- I see I will have to watch that roar of his that will be the end of me.

Naruto-- I will have to finish this soon.

Grimmjow-- Alright now Pantera! shikai!

Naruto-- What? Him too?

Grimmjow's blade curved into a crooked S shape.

Grimmjow-- Lets go!

Grimmjow flew at him baring his blade.

Naruto-- COME ON!

Naruto ran at Grimmjow at full speed leaving a cloud of dust behind him.Grimmjow got to Naruto and swiped his sword Naruto jumped and grabbed his arm and swung his leg to kick him,Grimmjow lowered his head and pulled his sword his sword back and lunged it upwards,Naruto threw his head back and landed on his hands.Grimmjow made a downward thrust as Naruto put his head to the side narrowly dodging the blade but didn't see Grimmjow's punch and got hit in the face.Grimmjow grinned but was kicked in the stomach as Naruto instantly bounced back.Naruto jumped toward Grimmjow and punched him in the stomach then uppercutted him then jabbed him with his left then right and finally kicked him in the chin sending him flying.Grimmjow slowed down his knock-back by grabbing on a tree.

Naruto-- How was that? Entertaining enough?

Grimmjow-- I'm actually starting to enjoy myself you should feel proud.

Naruto-- Feel proud at this!

Naruto began taking in air to roar.

Grimmjow--NOW!

Grimmjow teleported in front of Naruto and hit him in the stomach with the hilt of his sword then headbutted him sending him into the ground.

Grimmjow-- I got you now.

Naruto was on his knees in shock from the roar exploding in his stomach.

Grimmjow--You were fun for a little while but now...

Grimmjow jumped into the air to dodge the shadow clone thrusting a Rasengan at him.The shadow clone exploded after missing.

Naruto-- Shit...almost.

Grimmjow-- You're kinda smart.

Naruto-- Wow you're the first person in the world to say that.

Grimmjow-- That's not something to say out loud.

Grimmjow teleported to air above him and swiped his zanpakuto at him but Naruto back-flipped dodging kicking him in the face as he spun.

Grimmjow-- I think you will actually be troublesome to me.

Naruto-- That doesn't sound too good if I'm the first to actually give him a challenge.

Grimmjow-- Oh shut up.

Grimmjow lunged at Naruto but missed as Naruto hit the floor,Grimmjow looked down at the ground and he was hovering above the ground and saw Naruto pulling his arm down.

Grimmjow-- Not good

Naruto uppercutted him but Grimmjow blocked it with his sword.

Naruto-- Aw...shit

Naruto was holding his arm looking at the gash from the hand as it started to rapidly heal.

Grimmjow-- He can heal himself too!?

Naruto-- Yeah got a problem with that?

Grimmjow-- No i'll rip you to pieces so you won't heal.

Grimmjow put his hands together.

Grimmjow-- Gran Rey Cero!

Grimmjow fired the blast at Naruto as he released a thunderous roar.

Grimmjow-- Now here's my chance!

The 2 blast collided exploding on contact.

Naruto-- Where is he!?

Grimmjow appeared in the space above Naruto.

Grimmjow-- Up here stupid ass!

Naruto-- Oh man!

Grimmjow-- Gran Rey Cero!

Naruto-- Oodama Rasengan!

Naruto attacked the point-blank blast with his Rasengan resulting in a struggle as to see who can keep it up longer.

Grimmjow-- Just give it up you're little wind ball can't break my blast.

Naruto-- Yes it can!

Grimmjow-- You can't break through just like you couldn't stop Uchiha from leaving your village.

Naruto-- What!?

Grimmjow-- I know all about it,how you were beaten within a inch of your life and he let you crawl with your tails between your legs.I laughed when I saw the images of your fight from this world.When I get bored I just watch your ass getting pounded.

Naruto-- You...You...

Naruto felt incredible rage building up inside of him.

Grimmjow-- Huh?

Naruto's eyes became a darker shade of red.

Grimmjow-- What's happening?

Naruto-- You...I...**Will kill you!**

Naruto furthered his Rasengan into the blast creating cracks.

Grimmjow-- What!?

Naruto broke through shattering the blast like a pane of glass and lunged it at Grimmjow connecting it into his chest.Grimmjow was blasted into the air and into the ground.

Grimmjow-- What was that?

As Grimmjow got up he saw Naruto with torrents of thick red chakra swirling around him and his eyes completely red.

Grimmjow-- What's wrong you didn't like what I said about Uchiha? Maybe I should take that back but you know you shouldn't get so mad about some whiny little shit leaving.If you ask me your life is better off without such a little prick invading your thoughts.

Naruto-- **You will pay**

Naruto was completely enveloped by the red power as a 4th tail released from his back.

Grimmjow-- Wha...what...what the fuck is that thing!?

Naruto screamed is the chakra totally swallowed him completely barring absolutley no human flesh anywhere.A head formed in the shape of a Kyuubi.

Grimmjow--...

The Kyuubi monster roared and the surrounding area exploded as the transformation finished.

Grimmjow-- Oh man I think it was a bad idea picking him.

The smoke cleared and Grimmjow saw the small Kyuubi standing in the middle of the crater.

Grimmjow-- Alright listen I don't give a shit what form you take I will destroy you.

Kyuubi---**Grrrr**

Grimmjow-- Come on then come get your ass stomped.

The Kyuubi ran at Grimmjow with astonishing speed.

Grimmjow-- Gran Rey Cero!

Grimmjow fired the blast,as the blast neared it the Kyuubi stopped and swung it's arm at it completely destroying it.

Grimmjow-- What?...How...no one is strong enough to deflect my Gran Rey just by smacking it.

Grimmjow pulled out his sword and raised it at the monster.

Grimmjow--Grind Pantera!

The sword broke and covered Grimmjow transforming him into a giant cat form.Grimmjow let out a roar.

Grimmjow-- You're not the only one with a powerful voice.

Grimmjow released a shockwave from his voice as the Kyuubi released completely overwhelming his and canceling each other out.

Grimmjow-- Okay then...

Grimmjow ran around surrounding the Kyuubi in a predatory fashion.The Kyuubi dig it's arms into the gruond.

Grimmjow-- What is it doing?

Grimmjow was treated to the answer as the monster's arms emerged from the ground and chased him.Grimmjow flipped and dodged and bobbed and weaved to avoid the arms.

Grimmjow-- WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? CAN'T YOU COME GET ME?

Grimmjow comtinued running away from the claws.Grimmjow attempted to retreat but was attacked by the other arm.Grimmjow was forced back into the range of attack.

Grimmjow-- Why won't he move?

Grimmjow tried to get as close he could.

Grimmjow-- Desgarron!

Grimmjow released claws of energy from his hands and slashed the Kyuubi in the chest leaving a huge gash.

Grimmjow-- Ha!

The Kyuubi fell back but bouced back up as a second head popped up from the gash and the 1st head dissolved into the air.

Grimmjow--FUCK!

The Kyuubi punched Grimmjow in the face with an explosive burst sending him flying into a mound of dirt.Grimmjow picked himself up with his mask torn half-off his face.

Grimmjow-- This...this thing is nothing to be toyed with.

The Kyuubi raised it's head into the air.

Grimmjow-- What is it doing?

The Kyuubi released balls of blue and red into the air from it's body.

Grimmjow-- Is that...energy?

Grimmjow could only stare in fear as the orbs collected into one another creating a jet black orb in the air.

Grimmjow-- I have to stop him.

The Kyuubi swallowed the orb with a crunch.

Grimmjow-- What just happened?...he ate it?

The Kyuubi stood there with it's tails whipping until the ground beneath began to buckle.

Grimmjow-- Oh man!

The Kyuubi bulged into a large ball.

Grimmjow-- What!?

The Kyuubi opened it's mouth and released a huge energy from it's mouth aimed at Grimmjow

Grimmjow-- What!?

The blast blast exploded completely obliterating everything in front of orb for miles.

In other areas of the world people saw the blast.

Shikamaru-- What the hell is that?

Choji-- What?

Neji-- Naruto

Lee-- What is that?

Kiba-- Oh man that can't be good.

Grimmjow was completely engulfed into the blast and was ripped apart into nothingness.

The Kyuubi remained roaring into the air.Ichigo arrived just in time to Grimmjow being destroyed.

Ichigo-- How could something like that exist?

The Kyuubi smelled Ichigo and let out a roar at him.Ichigo jumped forward to dodge and landed in front of the Kyuubi.The Kyuubi roared into the cold air.

Ichigo-- I don't know what the hell you are but I'll snap you out that thing you've changed into.

Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu and changed into bankai.

Ichigo-- I don't know if was able to destroy Grimmjow what chance do I have of beating him?

_**There it is everyone the new chapter finally finished hope you guys liked it.**_


	27. Ice and Shadows

_**Hello everyone it's me again to deliver this next chapter to you,the fans who want to eagerly read it.Well here it is everyone I hope you like it.**_

Shikamaru saw the huge blast from the Kyuubi monster as well as Aaroniero.

Shikamaru-- What was that thing? It was way too big to be created by a shinobi.

Aaroniero--It seems someone in your party is keeping a secret from you.

Shikamaru-- Whatever,_that thing was I have to see if someone was hurt so that means finishing this asshole right now._

Aaroniero-- Cero.

Shikamaru-- Oh man.

Aaroniero released a huge blast at Shikamaru,jumped and flipped onto the edge of a cliff.

Shikamaru-- How lucky was that?

Aaroniero-- Apparently greatly.

Aaroniero had appeared behind him and knocked him down with the hilt of his zanpakuto.

Shikamaru-- Oh man that hurt.

Aaroniero-- I bet.

Aaroniero pulled out his zanpakuto.

Aaroniero-- Metastacia!

Shikamaru-- What is that?

The zanpakuto changed into a trident.

Aaroniero-- This is the released zanpakuto of a soul reaper's sword I devoured.

Shikamaru-- Devoured?

Aaroniero-- Yes I ate it to gain its powers.

Shikamaru-- Man...

Aaroniero-- Yes and I'll devour you and take your powers over the shadows.

Shikamaru-- You know about my shadows?

Aaroniero-- Of course I do.We are aware of all your powers.

Shikamaru-- How am I gonna beat this guy now?

Aaroniero-- You're not.

Aaroniero jumped and twirled the trident and brought it down.Shikamaru narrowly dodged it and punched Aaroniero in the face.Aaroniero kicked Shikamaru in the stomach and swiped the trident across the floor.Shikamaru jumped spun and kicked Aaroniero in the chest but his kick was blocked by the handle of the trident.Aaroniero spun the trident hit Shikamaru in the chest with the opposite side of the trident.Shikamaru jumped back holding his now bleeding chest.

Shikamaru-- Man that sucked.

Aaroniero-- Don't worry next time I'll stab you with the right side of my blade.

Shikamaru-- No way freak.Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Shikamaru released a flurry of creeping shadows at Aaroniero.

Aaroniero-- You'll have to do much better than that.

Shikamaru-- I did.

Aaroniero-- Huh?

Aaroniero turned around there was a shadow in the shape of Shikamaru and it threw a barrage of shadow bullets.

Aaroniero-- Hmm...

Aaroniero jumped and dodged them but was unable to dodge the shadow flying at him from the ground.

Aaroniero-- Damn it!

Shikamaru-- I got you now! Shadow Possession Crusher!

Aaroniero-- What!?

Aaroniero was crushed within the shadows as his screams were muffled.

Shikamaru-- Man that wasn't exactly easy.

Aaroniero-- Was?

Shikamaru-- What?

Aaroniero stabbed Shikamaru with the trident then pulling him the blade and punched in across the field.

Shikamaru-- Ow...

Aaroniero-- Now do you see there's no way you can win?

Shikamaru-- Now there is still one thing I have left.

Aaroniero-- One more?

Shikamaru-- Shadow Kekkei Genkai!

Shikamaru was covered in shadows and dissapeared into the floor.

Aaroniero-- Where is he? Where the fuck are you?

Shikamaru-- Right here.

Aaroniero looked down and saw Shikamaru's face in the ground.Aaroniero tried to jump away but was captured by the giant black hand.

Aaroniero-- Release me right now

Shikamaru-- Not a chance

Shikamaru began tightening on Aaroniero.

Aaroniero-- I will not lose here.

Aaroniero turned the trident back into it's original form.

Aaroniero-- Glotoneria!

Shikamaru-- What is that thing?

Aaroniero's sword forced Shikamaru to let go.

Shikamaru-- What is that thing supposed to be?

Shikamaru saw that Aaroniero was missing his lower half as it was replaced by a giant purple blob.The blob had small mouths and tentacles were writhing.

Shikamaru-- How do I defeat something like that?

Aaroniero-- You don't.Now Glotoneria time for dinner!

The blob lurched forward and grabbed at the shadow but Shikamaru jumped into another shadow.

Shikamaru--_ As long as I can keep him like this maybe I can defeat him before shadow mode wears off._

Shikamaru made some handsigns.

Shikamaru-- Shadow Tsunami!

The shadows rose from the ground and covered the air above Aaroniero in darkness.

Aaroniero-- What is this?

Shikamaru-- Shadow Sword Rain!

A avalanche of swords released from the waves.

Aaroniero-- What!?

Shikamaru-- Now I got you!

Aaroniero-- No! Cero!

Aaroniero fired the Cero canceling out the wave of shadows.

Shikamaru-- Oh man.

Aaroniero crawled astoundingly fast at Shikamaru.

Aaroniero-- Spirit sense.

Shikamaru-- Spirit sense?

Aaroniero-- Yes it's a ability I absorbed from a soul reaper a long time ago it lets me pinpoint the exact location of anyone I want.

Shikamaru-- What?

Aaroniero-- Even though you don't have a phsyical body anymore there has to a focal point to where you're concentrating your energy.

Shikamaru-- What?

Aaroniero-- Yes like that one!!

Aaroniero threw some kind of blade that he pulled out of the blob and threw it at a point in the shadow.

Shikamaru-- Aww!

Shikamaru was weakened and he pulled towards the area where he was stabbed.

Aaroniero-- Now to get rid of that troublesome shadow form.

Aaroniero pulled out another blade and threw it at another point in the shadow.

Shikamaru-- Aoowwa No!!

Shikamaru was pulled into a knife and took physical form again.Shikamaru fell to his knees.

Aaroniero-- Now die

Aaroniero rushed at him to finish him.

Shikamaru--_ He saw through my attack and I couldn't counter.I guess that's what I get for not practicing more.I can't believe I have to die in such a dishonorable way.In this place of darkness no one will know of how hard I thought.I guess there's nothing I can do._

Aaroniero approached Shikamaru and pulled out his zanpakuto and raised it.

Aaroniero-- Now you die!

????-- Rain over the frosted frozen sky!

Aarioniero-- What!?

Aaronerio's blade was frozen solid and Aaroniero himself knocked into some rocks.

Shikamaru-- Who are you?

Toshiro-- I can't believe you don't remember me.

Shikamaru-- Oh you're that little guy that kicked my ass.

Toshiro-- Don't call me little idiot.Just sit back and watch me handle this.

Shikamaru-- I have no disagreements.

Toshiro-- Good.

Toshiro-- Now!

Toshiro jumped up and threw his chain that wrapped around Aaronerio.

Toshiro-- Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!

Toshiro was covered in ice as it created 2 wings on his back and his legs were covered in ice.His right arm was covered in arm and his left was covered with claws on the end.

Shikamaru-- Show off

Toshiro--Thousand Years Ice Prison!

Aaroniero-- That won't stop me!

Aaroniero charged but was stopped by the pillars of ice with surrounding him.

Aaroniero--What is this?

Toshiro-- What do you think of that? It's my Thousand Years Ice Prison.

Shikamaru-- Prison?

Aaroniero-- No I will not be stopped without taking you with me!

Aaroniero's blob began bubbling with energy that started to seep out of it.

Toshiro-- What is he doing?

Shikamaru-- It looks like that attack...(flashback of Cero)...But it's so much bigger

Aaroniero-- Grande Rey Cero.

Toshiro-- Oh man...come on whatever-your-name-is

Shikamaru-- Ugg...my name is Shikamaru!

Toshiro-- Fine then Shikamaru come on!

Toshiro took Shikamaru and teleported to a safe distance.Shikamaru and Toshiro turned around and saw a humungous blast on energy nearly matching the Kyuubi's blast.

Shikamaru-- Man that was fun

Toshiro-- Oh quit it!

Shikamaru-- Hey how did you evern get here anyway?

Toshiro-- We used our new experimental kido portal.We are gonna use it to go back.

Shikamaru-- 2 things: You aren't alone? And 2: We're going back to a different dimension using an experimental device? What if something happens?

Toshiro-- I guess we'll find that out

Toshiro and Shikamaru turned to leave when they heard a loud rumbling in the ground.

Shikamaru--What is that?

Aaroniero exploded out of the ground almost ripped to pieces with pieces of his face missing and the blob was secreting a strange orange liquid.

Aaroniero--I will not be denied!!

Toshiro-- Hyorinmaru! Great Crimson Lotus!

Toshiro's zanpakuto materialized and spun around Aaroniero.

Aaroniero--What are you...doing?

Toshiro--Finishing it!

Aaroniero was frozen solid to the core.Toshiro rushed it and sliced the ice mass through the middle and appeared on the other side.

Shikamaru--Wow...

The ice mound split clean in half,when it fell apart the 2 seperate pieces crushed into tiny little pieces.

Toshiro-- And that...is how you defeat an Arrancar.

Shikamaru--Tell me when you have lessons...

Toshiro chuckled and walked over to Shikamaru.

Toshiro-- Come on it's time to go find your friends.

Toshiro ans Shikamaru teleported to find the others.

Toshiro-- Come on I sense something!

Shikamaru-- Alright.

The 2 jumped to a cliff and looked down after looking around for a few minutes Shikamaru saw Lee lying on top of Gin.The 2 jumped down to pick him up.

Toshiro-- Is he...dead?

Shikamaru-- No just unconscious.

Shikamaru picked him and looked down at Gin with the hole in his chest.

Shikamaru-- But he is dead.

Toshiro-- I can see that.That guy must have put quite a fight.

Shikamaru and Toshiro took Lee and teleported away.

Toshiro-- Who next?

Shikamaru-- I sense Kiba.

Toshiro-- I have no idea who that is but okay.

Shikamaru jumped down to where Kiba was resting.

Shikamaru-- Kiba!

Kiba jumped awake from the noise.

Kiba-- WHAT!?

Shikamaru-- Just glad you're alive.

Kiba-- Whatever come on (sniffing) Neji's really close.

Shikamaru just had to turn around to see Neji wandering about a few yards away.They called him over.

Neji-- So...everyone is accounted for?

Shikamaru-- No only people that are left are Naruto and Sasuke.

Neji-- I see,we should go find them now I feel uneasy about something...

Shikamaru-- It's nothing I hope...?

Neji-- No...Naruto is in terrible danger and Sasuke isn't doing much better.

Shikamaru-- Oh shit I forgot Choji!

Neji-- Some best friend

Shikamaru-- Oh shut up!

Kiba-- Come on can we go please? Akamaru's wounds need to be treated.

Toshiro-- Alright let's go.

_**There you have it everyone,the next chapter.I know everyone has been curious about what's gonna happen but that's gonna be a surprise.I will give you something before you go,I have some very nice things planned for SEASON 3.I would give you a small little taste of next season so...I'll let you know that a new main couple takes occupation next to Naruto and Hinata.See Ya Next Time!**_


	28. Ladies First

_**Hello everyone it's me again for the next chapter.I know you people must like or actually love it since I've passed the 20,000 mark so...YAY.I never thought I would get those numbers in such short time.**_

Choji-- Alright...I have to beat this guy now so I could go home and eat.

Nnoitra-- I'd love to see you try.

Choji-- Alright then! Arm expansion!

Choji-s arm grew into a giant fist and pounded the ground sending a shockwave at Nnoitra,jumped and flew at Choji baring his fist.Choji sidestepped out of way just in time as Nnoitra left a small crater in the ground.Choji punched him with his enlarged arm which sent him flying into some dirt.Nnoitra recovered easily and rushed at Choji baring him zanpakuto.

Nnoitra-- Now die.

Choji jumped and tried to kick him but his foot was stopped by the broad side of Nnoitra's sword.

Choji-- What!?

Nnoitra-- Ahh Cero!

Nnoitra stuck out his tongue and fired the blast as Choji was just barely able to avoid it.Choji spun around and headbutted him but Nnoitra bounced back and swiped his giant crescent blades across the floor.Nnoitra picked it and thrust it down in a ax swing but Choji punched the side of it forcing out of Nnoitra's hands.Choji attempted to punch him but his fist was stopped by Nnoitra hand.Choji tried to punch him with the other arm but that one was stopped by Nnoitra's other arm.

Choji-- Ughh man I shouldn't have to exert myself without at least having a snack first.

Nnoitra-- Hungry are you...?

Choji-- Shut up!

Nnoitra-- I bet,seeing that you're such a fat ass.

Choji-- Fat ass!?

Choji heard those words ringing in his head and he bursted with anger.

Choji-- I'M NOT FAT JUST...(Pushing Nnoitra back)...BIG-BONED!!

Choji knocked his hands upward and punched him in the chest with his left then right and then another left and another right then enlarged his left and punched Nnoitra's entire body.Nnoitra was knocked into a hovering position above the ground as Choji kicked him across the field and through some boulders and finally crashing into the side of a cliff.

Nnoitra-- I see you have a temper.

Choji-- See that's what you get for calling people names.

Nnoitra-- I see...come to me my zanpakuto.

Nnoitra's zanpakuto raised from the ground and flew into Nnoitra's hand.

Nnoitra-- Now Black Crescent Diablo aim your ultimate judgement.

Nnoitra's zanpakuto started glowing and another blade released from the center of crescents.

Choji-- What are those things?

Nnoitra picked up his sword and swung released spinning crescents of energy aimed at Choji.

Choji-- Shit!

Choji jumped and weaved to dodge the flying crescents.Nnoitra appeared behind him and swiped the blade diagonally sending a larger crescent,Choji was able to dodge it but hit the cliff splitting it in half all the way through.

Choji-- Wow...

Nnoitra-- I know

Nnoitra punched Choji in the face hammering him down into the ground.Choji got up holding his face up.

Choji-- He's almost stronger than I am.What can I do now with those crescents flying at me? I guess I can...

Choji pulled out a container with 3 pills in them.The first was blue the next was purple and the final one was jet black.

Nnoitra-- Hungry fatty?

Choji-- AAAAAA SHUT UP!!!

Choji swallowed the blue pill.

Nnoitra-- What was that?

Choji-- You'll see...UHHH AW!

Choji released chakra from all around his body.

Nnoitra-- What is that?

Choji's muscles were augmenting and growing to large proportion.

Nnoitra-- What is he...doing?

Choji's muscles continued to grow so big his shirt began to shred apart from the chakra.The armor on his chest and arms were breaking off as well.Choji's change was complete and he looked like a world class body builder.

Nnoitra-- Nice tone but...

Nnoitra charged at him sword first.

Nnoitra-- how will that help you!?

Choji caught Nnoitra's crescent sword with his arm.

Nnoitra-- What!!?

Choji pulled the sword in and grabbed Nnoitra by the neck and raised him in the air and brought him down with all of his might into a bone-shattering choke slam.

Nnoitra-- AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Choji picked him up and punched him in the face blasting into the cliff (in the same spot as the first time).

Choji-- How was that?

Choji spun his sword and shot-putted it at Nnoitra in hopes of killing him with his own weapon.Nnoitra stuck out his hand and the giant sword stopped on a dime in his hand.Nnoitra picked himself up using the crescent as a crutch.

Nnoitra--_I guess I underestimated him but that will not happen again. so I suppose that awesome strength of his will be quite a problem._

Nnoitra looked closely at Choji to examine him and noticed that Choji was breathing hard.

Nnoitra--_ I see...that pill he took to increase his strength so greatly must tire him out faster than normal.In that case I just need to bide some time_ _so that pill can wear off._Hey!?

Choji-- What!?

Nnoitra-- I have to acknowledge your great strength.It's a good thing I had my guard up or that choke slam could have been the end of me.

Choji-- I'm glad you agree.

Nnoitra-- But I can't help but wonder...

Nnoitra put his sword on his back.Nnoitra started rushed forward and dissapeared in a flash.Nnoitra circled Choji.

Nnoitra-- How fast you are with those heavy muscles weighing you down.

Choji-- Oh no he's seen through the blue pill.My speed is cut is half.

Nnoitra-- Good...I was right then

Nnoitra pulled out his sword and released a crescent blast at Choji.The blast hit him in the back but the muscles were so thick the crescent left a small cut.Nnoitra kept jumping around confusing Choji.

Nnoitra-- _I see not only those huge muscles of his greatly increase his strength but his defense becomes almost invincible.I will have to step it up,I can't just fire energy crescents anymore it's become abundantly clear that they have no effent so...I will have to use the Crescent Diablo itself._

Nnoitra jumped and swung it down at Choji,tried to dodge but Nnoitra was much faster and connected running across his chest.

Choji-- AWWWWWW

Choji fell back but Nnoitra pulled him back up by his hair and whacked him with the broad side of the zanpakuto and Nnoitra did a spin kick sending him flying into a dead tree.Choji picked himself up but sunk lower as a staggering a pain erupted in his stomach.

Choji-- MAN! The blue pill really does a number on you.I guess I have no choice...The purple and black pill...they are both still in experimentation but I have no choice...

Choji plucked the purple pill from the container and raised it to his mouth and hesitated to give it one last thought and then ate it.

Nnoitra-- Wonderful,another one of his magic pills. What's gonna happen to him now?

Choji swallowed it and instantly felt it's effects.Choji was covered with chakra that circled him.Choji's muscles lowered into a more normal looking state but Choji's height increased by a few inches.

Nnoitra-- That's it? Your great transformation? You got skinnier and grew 4 inches? Wow you people from your universe definantly have something to be desired when it comes to fighting.

Choji-- Oh yeah?

Choji motioned to run forward and Nnoitra put up his sword to defend but Choji dissapeared leaving a after image.

Nnoitra-- What!?

Choji appeared in the space above him and kicked him in the face sending downward into the ground.Choji hit the ground the ground and uppercutted him into the air.

Choji-- Akimichi clan taijutsu 500 Fists!

Choji punched Nnoitra everywhere on his body as his fist just looked like obscure blurs.

Choji-- 499!

Choji enlarged his arms and cupped them together and crushed then down on Nnoitra's head crashing in a straight down direction into the hard ground.

Nnoitra--_ what was that? His speed...I-I couldn't keep up with it.That pill did that to him but it can't last forever a pill like that needs alot of energy to sustain and alot of his energy was eaten up from the first pill._

Nnoitra picked himself up and held out his sword.

Nnoitra-- BANKAI!

Nnoitra's sword began to glow brightly.The sword's crescents released from the sword and spun onto Nnoitra's forearms,he grew small wings of spirit energy,he took the hilt of the sword and put on his back to hold up the wings.

Nnoitra-- Hahahahaha

Choji-- What!?

Nnoitra used the flash step and appeared behind Choji.

Nnoitra-- Now die!

Nnoitra began to spin the blade on his forearm and thrusted it at Choji but he ducked down to dodge it and uppercutted but Nnoitra pulled back and hit Choji with the back-side of the other blade.Choji wasn't knocked back,he held on the blade and jumped on his back and shot a barrage of punches down on his spine.

Nnoitra-- Get Off!

The hilt oh his shot spikes and stabbed Choji,jumped back and hit the ground holding his injured hands.Choji ran forward and tackled him into a ravine the both of them grappling and hitting each other on the way down.The both of them hit the ground but jumped back up and got some distance from each other.

Choji-- That thing he changed into is way too powerful for...the...purple pill...there's only one left...there is a chance I could die but...I will not lose to someone like him no way!

Choji plucked the final pill from the case and swallowed it without a second thought.Choji screamed in pain as the pill activated.Choji began to grow and expand into a 50 foot giant nearly able to jump out of the ravine.

Nnoitra-- Oh man

Choji tried to punch him but Nnoitra flew out of way,he backhanded Nnoitra knocking him into the wall.

Nnoitra-- What!?

Choji dug into the hole and pulled him out and held him in his hands.Choji crushed him in his hand and then threw him on the ground and stomped on him.

Choji-- THERE!! How was that?

Choji began to fall back as the pill was wearing off.

Choji-- I have to be positive!

Choji picked up Nnoitra's body to crush him to death.Choji was squeezing him harder and harder and Nnoitra yelled in pain.

Nnoitra-- I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!!!

Nnoitra started spinning the blades and cut both of his hands.Choji threw him yelling in pain,Nnoitra balled up and started spinning and crashed into Choji's forehead knocking down.Choji started to revert back into normal now that the pill had worn off.Nnoitra dragged him into the air and punched him down into the ground outside the ravine.Choji layed on the ground not moving as he had passed out.

Nnoitra-- I see you're not so tough after all.

Nnoitra started spinning his left blade to finish it off but sensed something behind him.

?????--Sting All Enemies To Death! Suzumebachi!

Nnoitra dodged the attack and retreated into the air.

Nnoitra-- great! another annoyance.Who the hell are you?

?????-- I am Soifon,captain of squad 2

Nnoitra-- Oh wow captain I should be reallt fearful shouldn't I?

Soifon-- You should.

Soifon walked over and helped Choji up.

Choji-- Who are you?

Soifon-- My name is Soifon I came here to help you.

Choji-- Good thing too I almost killed there.

Soifon-- I saw now just relax here I'll handle this one.

Nnoitra-- You're gonna "handle" me little girl?Well now that I look at you I'd love to be handled by you.

Soifon-- Shut up pervert

Soifon took off her captain robe ran at Nnoitra.

Nnoitra-- Straight to the point I see...

Nnoitra rushed at her.When they reached each other Nnoitra swiped at her with the crescent but Soifon front-flipped and stabbed him in the back with her wakizashi shikai zanpakuto leaving a hornets crest on his back.

Nnoitra-- What did you do you bitch?

Soifon-- The hornets crest.

Soifon ran at Nnoitra at full speed.

Soifon-- You better let me hit you in the spot or...

Soifon lunged her blade at Nnoitra but he dodged and caught Soifon eye-to-eye.

Soifon-- You'll die on the spot!

Soifon spun and kicked Nnoitra in the side of the head,Nnoitra kicked at her but she jumped off his leg and punched him in the face,Nnoitra tried to grab her but she kicked off his face and jumped back.

Nnoitra-- Bitch I'll kill you!

Soifon-- Just try.

Nnoitra flew at her and swiped both blades spinning at full speed but she dodged both and dropkicked Nnoitra.

Soifon-- Give it up you're hand-to-hand are nowhere near the level to touch me.

Nnoitra-- I don't want to touch you I want to kill you.

Soifon-- Whatever.

Nnoitra threw crescent energy blades and Soifon dodged them all and landed on a tree.

Nnoitra-- You wanna be fast? Fine then.

Nnoitra held put his arms and the blades started spinning.

Soifon-- What is he doing?

The blades lifted off of Nnoitra's arms and spun in the direction of Soifon.

Soifon-- Oh shit!

Soifon jumped around and bending and twisting to dodge them.

Nnoitra-- How do you like it? My homing blades will follow you for the rest of time until you are sliced in half.

Soifon-- Crap!

Soifon ran around dogding and for a while Soifon was doinf very good but Nnoitra threw a energy crescent and Soifon fell down.The blades whizzed at her but Soifon was unable to move because she injured her leg.

Nnoitra-- Hahaha-

Choji jumped on him and punched him into a cliff side.Due to his Nnoitra's focus being broken the crescents flew up and back onto Nnoitra's arm.

Nnoitra-- I'll Kill yo-

Soifon had stabbed him in the hornets crest.

Nnoitra-- No...I...can't...die...here...

Nnoitra collapsed on the ground and stopped moving.Soifon walked over to Choji.

Soifon-- Thank you for that,you saved my life.

Choji-- It was nothing besides I owed you for saving mine.

Soifon-- Alright then I believe it's time we go find you're friends and mine.

Choji-- Alright

After searching for a few minutes Soifon detected Hitsugaya's spirit energy and told Choji to follow her.A few minutes later the whole group was reunited.

Neji-- Is everyone okay now?

Toshiro-- Everything is fine now.

Shikamaru-- Alright now we gotta go investigate that giant blast.

Soifon-- Yes I sense something more sinister than Aizen.

Kiba-- Then let's go

The shinobi turned to leave but Toshiro stopped Soifon.

Soifon-- What is it?

Toshiro-- I sense Ichigo...

Soifon-- Here?

Toshiro-- He's at the same spot as that sinister aura.

Soifon-- Do you think they're fighting as we speak?

Toshiro-- Knowing that idiot? Probably

Soifon-- I guess we'll find out soon enough

Toshiro-- I guess so

_**That's it everyone hope you enjoyed it.SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!!!**_


	29. Monster VS Monster

_**Hello everyone I'm here to deliver my milestone 30th chapter everyone.Give yourselves a pat on the back for making me continue writing.I hope everyone stays around for 40 ( If I get there)**_

Ichigo-- Alright let's go!

Ichigo rushed the Kyuubi and thrusted his sword at it but the Kyuubi jumped and straight jabbed down at Ichigo,dodged out of the way and kicked it in the face.The Kyuubi didn't even stagger and hit Ichigo with the tip of it's tail.Ichigo jumped back to regroup and rethink his plan of attack.

Ichigo-- Okay,so he's fast well I'm fast too

Ichigo ran and circled the monster at super-sonic speed.Ichigo planned to tire it out somehow.

**Elsewhere**

Soifon-- So what do you sense now?

Toshiro-- Ichigo and that sinister energy just started fighting

Soifon-- He can handle himself...

Toshiro-- Yeah but that aura is kinda...familiar.

Soifon-- What do you mean familiar?

Toshiro-- Deep inside the aura is something close to those guys's aura

Soifon-- You think one of them is hiding something?

Toshiro-- Obviously so

Soifon-- I just hope we don't meet with too much opposition

Toshiro-- Me too

**Elsewhere**

The Kyuubi roared as Ichigo ran around him.

Ichigo-- I think it's getting confused

The kyuubi dug its arms into the ground.

Ichigo-- What is it doing?

The Kyuubi's arms blew out of the ground and grabbed Ichigo's leg

Ichigo-- Damn!

The Kyuubi hoisted Ichigo into the air and spun him around like a ragdoll then Kyuubi threw him into a cliff side.The Kyuubi continued to roar into the cold air.

Ichigo-- Man that thing is strong.I see that I have to give it all I have.

Ichigo jumped into the air and raised his sword.

Ichigo-- Getsuga Tenshou!

Ichigo fired the mass of black spirit energy at the Kyuubi.The Kyuubi swung it's arm at the blast and blew it up.

Ichigo-- No way how could he destroy my blast just by swinging it's arm.Man I got to keep it going.

Ichigo rushed at the Kyuubi with his sword raised.The Kyuubi swung it's arm,Ichigo front-flipped over the arm and kicked it in the face,the Kyuubi swung it's tail at Ichigo,dodged it and stabbed it in the back,the Kyuubi jerked it's head back and Ichigo jumped over and slashed it from it's throat all the way to it's legs.Ichigo jumped back to see what happened.

Ichigo-- That had to do something.

The Kyuubi's body began to split apart.

Ichigo-- I did it

The Kyuubi's body stuck back together and another head popped out and released I giant roar at Ichigo.The sound wave hit Ichigo as he tried to stand it down but was blown back into some boulders.Ichigo pulled himself up.

Ichigo-- That...sucked.How am I supposed to beat him if he just heals himself?

The Kyuubi started to whine.

Ichigo-- What is it doing?

The Kyuubi released balls of energy into the air.

Ichigo-- What is it doing?

The balls of chakra stuck together into a jet black ball of chakra.The Kyuubi swallowed the ball with a large crunch.

Ichigo-- Is it...? Oh no!

The Kyuubi let out a shreik as it expanded into a ball

Ichigo-- Shit!

Ichigo turned and used Flash Step to retreat.The Kyuubi fired the blast with a shreik.

Ichigo-- OH man I can't get away from it.There's only one thing to do.

Ichigo turned around in the air and readied his sword.

Ichigo-- ZANGEKU!

Ichigo fired the blast of pure spirit energy at the blast.The collision of the 2 energies exploded on contact making a gigantic explosion.The cloud of smoke and fire was the size of a mountain.Ichigo fell from the cloud and grabbed on a rock to stop his movement.Ichigo keeled over and coughed up some blood then he held his bleeding side.

Ichigo-- That was close.I almost bit it on that one._How could that thing be so powerful I used my most powerful attack and Zangeku didn't overpower it.It's a good thing it at least took the brunt of that attack,If it hit me...there's no question I would have died.Now that that's over how do I beat that thing?_

The Kyuubi aimed another roar at the cloud and blew away Ichigo's cover.

Ichigo-- Crap I was hoping he got hurt too,I guess to much to hope for.

The Kyuubi ran towards Ichigo.

Ichigo-- It moves now?

The Kyuubi neared Ichigo and pounced at him,Ichigo jumped out of the way,the Kyuubi whipped him with it's tail.Ichigo was sent flying into the ground.

Ichigo-- Damn.I have to...kill it

The Kyuubi shot it's tails straight into the air.

Ichigo-- What is it doing?

The tails were around 6 stories in the air.Ichigo put up his sword.

Ichigo-- _Come on_

The tails curved at Ichigo and one of the tails shot like a bullet at him.

Ichigo-- Damn it!

Ichigo jumped out of the way onto a rock as another tail shot at him,Ichigo jumped to another rock at his super-sonic speed,another tail shot at him as Ichigo flashed away as the 4th tail shot at him.

Ichigo-- Getsuga Tenshou!

Ichigo shot a blast of energy at the tail shooting at him but the tail pierced through it like paper and continued at Ichigo.

Ichigo-- No!

Ichigo was able to dodge it but not completely and the tail grazed across his arm.

Ichigo-- Aww!

Ichigo jumped back to a safe distance and saw that the tail left some kind of burn behind that pulsated and hurt Ichigo continuously.

Ichigo-- What did he do?What the fuck did he do to me!?

The burn hurt very badly as the Kyuubi rushed at Ichigo.

Ichigo--...

Ichigo put his head but his left eye...was black.

The Kyuubi swung his arm but Ichigo jumped and punched the Kyuubi in the face making it fall back,Ichigo punched it in the mid-section sending it into the ground,Ichigo ran his sword all the way through it's chest and the Kyuubi roared.

Ichigo-- Now Die! Zangeku!

Ichigo blasted the Kyuubi with the gigantic blast of power,the Kyuubi was blasted into a crater.

Ichigo-- I know I did some serious damage to it firing Zangeku at point-blank range.(eye returning to normal)

The Kyuubi jumped out of the crater and roared at Ichigo,jumped out of the way and threw his sword like a spear.The sword impaled it through it's chest.The Kyuubi yelped in pain.

Ichigo-- Haa! I got you!

The Kyuubi pulled the sword out of it's chest and threw it back,the sword came at Ichigo too fast and went through his shoulder.

Ichigo-- Waah!

Ichigo fell to his knees and pulled out the blade and dropped it on the floor.The Kyuubi roared and rushed Ichigo.

Ichigo-- _How...after everything I did that thing...just brushed it off like it was nothing.Who was I kidding?Myself? There was no way I could kill that thing._

_????-- Yes you could_

Ichigo-- _Who? It's you...isn't it?_

_Ogichi-- I think you're right._

Ichigo-- _What do you want? Go away I refused you already._

_Ogichi-- You should know you can't refuse a part of yourself._

Ichigo-- _I did it once and I can do it again_

_Ogichi-- Do it then. _

Ichigo was in the world of his mind staring at the hollow version of himself.

Ichigo-- _Leave me in peace_

_Ogichi-- Make me_

Ichigo-- _Fine_

The wounds from the Kyuubi made Ichigo fall

_Ogichi-- See? You need me_

Ichigo-- Get away

_Ogichi-- I will never go away_

Ogichi walked over to Ichigo and put his hands on his chest

Ichigo_-- Stop_

_Ogichi-- I will never stop_

Ogichi's hands sunk into Ichigo's flesh and the rest of his body followed.

_Ogichi-- Now don't fight it_

Ichigo struggled but was too weak.

Ichigo-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!

A large explosion on energy blew around Ichigo making the Kyuubi stop.The Kyuubi looked into the swirling tornado of black and white spirit energy.

Ichigo--**I'll kill you**

The Kyuubi roared at the tornado to destroy but the tornado didn't even falter.Ichigo felt incredible power rushing him as his wounds healed before his eyes and his body began to change.His body was being covered with white energy as the black was dissipated.Ichigo let out a scream as the tornado exploded.When the dust settled A figure's outline appeared in the dust.

Ichigo-- **I will destroy you**

The Kyuubi roared.

Ichigo-- **Shut up!**

Ichigo's body had completely changed into a hollow. His face was covered with his hollow mask,his skin had become completely turned white,his shoulders had spikes running the length from his back to his chest,he had a set a wave markings running down his arms,his hands were turned into claws,he had a long tail writhing out of his back with the same wave pattern and a red tip,his hair had grown all the way to his waist.Ichigo folded his arms and cracked his neck.Ichigo ran at the Kyuubi.

Ichigo-- **Die!**

The Kyuubi swung it's arm but it was stopped easily by Ichigo with his one hand.The Kyuubi roared but it was silenced by Ichigo punching it in the face and knocked it into a cliff.The Kyuubi stamped the gruond sending shockwaves but the hollow Ichigo jumped and flew at the Kyuubi and kicked it in the chest blowing it further into the cliff.Ichigo then started punching the Kyuubi over and over hammering it further into the cliff.Ichigo did one final punch and knocked the Kyuubi through the rest of the cliff.The Kyuubi got up.

Ichigo--** Cero**

Ichigo fired a white Cero and hit the Kyuubi,tried to rush through it but was knocked off it's feet and was carried by the blast.

Ichigo--** Are you done?**

The Kyuubi got up again.

Ichigo-- **Guess not**

Ichigo raised his claws and charged at the Kyuubi which had it's head down.When Ichigo got at the Kyuubi a tail came out of nowhere and impaled the hollow Ichigo and it carried him all the way over the field and crushed him into a cliff.The tail retracted back to the Kyuubi.

Ichigo--** What...was that?**

Ichigo focused on the Kyuubi as it started to thrash around wildly and going crazy.

Ichigo**-- What is it doing?**

Ichigo saw that something was coming out of it's back and a 5th tail released.

Ichigo**-- What's gonna happen now?**

The Kyuubi was flooded with chakra as it increased in size and roared a more jagged sound.

Ichigo**-- Time to finish this.**

Ichigo ran at the Kyuubi but was stopped when Kyuubi attacked it with it giant claw.The giant chakra hand hoisted Ichigo the air and began to crush him.

Ichigo**-- What!?**

The Kyuubi crunched him into the ground.Ichigo got back up and had healed from the blow with ease.The Kyuubi dissapeared.

Ichigo**--Where did it go?**

The Kyuubi appeared and punched the hollow in the face with 100 percent of its strength.Ichigo almost flew back but the Kyuubi caught him and punched him again into the ground,the Kyuubi then smashed him with both of his arms making a crater appear under Ichigo,the Kyuubi then smashed him again. The Kyuubi pulled back his arms and released a jagged roar.

Ichigo-- **Ugh...**

The Kyuubi pulled Ichigo up by his neck and started choking him.Ichigo struggled but was unable to get away.The Kyuubi pulled it's arm back and punched Ichigo straight in the face catapulting him straight through some rocks.Ichigo tried to get up but was too injured.The Kyuubi shot it's tail at Ichigo and impaled him on it.The Kyuubi hoisted him in the air and shot a burst of chakra through his tail.Ichigo screamed as the sinister chakra enveloped him,soon he was completely covered in red chakra.Ichigo yells were muffled by the chakra as the Kyuubi increased the intensity of the chakra.The Kyuubi pulled back the chakra covering chakra,Ichigo's body had reverted back to normal from the chakra absorbing all his power,only his mask was left.The Kyuubi retracted him back to it and back-handed him in the face ans he flew into a dirt mound.

Ichigo-- Man...I...lost...again

Just in time Soifon and Toshiro and the rest of the team had showed up.

Kiba-- What-what is that thing?

Shikamaru-- I've never felt anything that powerful.

Toshiro-- It's aura is the same as yours

Lee-- The...same?

Choji-- How can it be the same?

Soifon-- It has that chakra that you use

Neji-- I'll use my Byakugan

Neji searched inside and saw that deep inside the monster,Naruto was on the inside of it.

Neji-- That...thing...is Naruto.

Kiba-- Naruto changed into the thing?

Choji-- How do we change him back?

Soifon-- There's only one thing to do...Toshiro!

Toshiro-- You wanna use that kido?

Soifon-- We have to

Soifon jumped to the other side of the Kyuubi.

Soifon-- Those beast who have lost themselves...

Tohsiro-- Return to your heart and forget your evil...

Soifon-- Do not continue this rampage...

Toshiro-- And forget your pain...

Soifon&Toshiro-- Bakudo kido 74 revertion!

A large green spirit energy released from them and covered the Kyuubi.The Kyuubi roared at the energy but it did not move.

Soifon-- Toshiro! keep holding it!

Toshiro-- What do you think I'm doing!?

The Kyuubi thrashed wildly as It's movement was restricted by the energy.The Kyuubi started increasing his power.Soifon and Toshiro increased their output.

Shikamaru-- Can they do it?

The Kyuubi roared again as something began to happen to it's back

Choji-- What's it doing?

A 6th tail began to burst out.

Neji-- Oh no it is increasing it's power.

Soifon-- Some help would be appreciated!

The leaf ninja circled around the monster and released what chakra they had left covering the Kyuubi.

Neji-- We gotta change him back!

The Kyuubi's roar had started to dullen faster and faster until it had gone completely silent.The 6th tail had begun to revert back into the monster's body and the 5th soon followed.

Shikamaru-- It's working!

The 4th began to shrink into it's body.The Kyuubi began to shrink and it's body began to break apart.

Soifon-- Almost...

A new person had appeared to increase their power.

Toshiro-- Renji!

Renji-- Yo

Soifon-- Weren't you fighting Shiffer?

Renji-- That chicken shit ran away when we saw that huge blast.Right...now we have to change him back

The increased power had completely covered the beasr and it had almost changed back as Naruto began to show again.

Kiba-- He's almost back.

The Kyuubi had completely dissapeared and Naruto was turned back to normal.Naruto fell to the floor.

Neji-- Naruto!

The leaf shinobi helped him up.

Shikamaru-- Naruto can you say something?

Naruto-- Ughh...something

Kiba-- very funny

Choji-- Come on get up

Naruto-- I...did it...again

Neji-- You've changed into that thing before? What is that thing anyway?

Naruto-- I...am...the vessel for the 9-tailed fox

Lee-- You are the one?

Naruto-- Yes

Neji-- I see...

Soifon-- Enough with the warm and gushy stuff we still have to destroy Aizen.

Toshiro-- Ichigo!

Toshiro ran over to Ichigo and helped him up.

Toshiro-- They must have really gone at it (looking around)

Soifon-- Yes...now...we have to go

Kiba-- Sasuke! we still have to find Sasuke

Soifon-- He's fighting Aizen

Lee-- Come no I doubt even that guy could beat all of us

Everyone teleported to find Aizen and Sasuke.Ichigo woke up and saw Naruto limping

Ichigo-- It-it...was...him...

_**That's it everyone be happy because you just read the 30th chapter yay!**_


	30. Season 3 Finale

_**Hello everyone,are you ready DUN DUN? Sorry I like DX so sue me.Now to business...It took me all day basically for me to come up with things for the next season and the end of this one.Man I've been working alot and...I hope you people appreciate my back-breaking work.My ass hurts from sitting on it too much.**_

Sasuke-- So...(raising sword) how do you want to do this?

Aizen-- I think it's pretty simple...I'm gonna kill you and take your powers.

Sasuke-- Alright,I just had to make sure.

Sasuke threw a kunai at Aizen but he dodged it by turning his head.

Aizen-- Come on...you honestly didn't think that would work did you?

Sasuke-- Well...you looked dumb enough.

Aizen-- Hpmm.

Sasuke made a combination of handsigns.

Sasuke-- Dragon Flame Jutsu.

Sasuke spit the twin-headed dragon of fire at Aizen but he raised his hand and blew it away with a blast of spirit energy.

Sasuke-- I see you're strong.

Aizen-- I think you might be too.

Aizen raised his sword and swiped it into the air firing a slash of energy into the air.The energy slash hit Sasuke,slicing him in half but his halves popped into smoke and there was 2 rocks.

Aizen-- Hmm?

Sasuke appeared behind him and swung his arm at his head,Aizen bowed his head and kicked him in the stomach.Sasuke jumped back and rubbed his chest.

Sasuke-- I didn't think you would actually use hand-to-hand.

Aizen-- What makes you say that?

Sasuke-- It's just...the people I've seen who use those powers only use their swords.

Aizen-- I like to cover my bases.

Sasuke-- Me too

Sasuke made a handsign and held out his arms

Sasuke-- Chidori Needles!

Sasuke shot the barrage of needles at Aizen,he jumped out of the way and suspended himself in the air.Sasuke shot another salvo,Aizen flew in and out to dodge them,jumping from rock to rock.Aizen jumped and fired another energy slash from his sword.Sasuke sliced it in half with his sword.Sasuke rushed Aizen and jumped at him and punched at him but Aizen stepped to the side and hit him with the hilt of his sword.Sasuke back-flipped and made a handsign.

Sasuke-- Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu

Sasuke spit the blast of fireballs at Aizen but he waved them away.

Aizen-- You know those don't work too well.

Sasuke-- We'll see._Damn he's so...calm it's already frustrating to just...play along with him._

Aizen-- Are you gonna continue?

Sasuke-- Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu.

Sasuke spit the fireballs again and Aizen blasted the flames away but there were kunai inside them.

Aizen-- Huh?

Aizen got some kunai stuck in his chest and shoulders.

Aizen-- I must be losing my touch if I fell for that.

Sasuke-- It's A oldy but goody.

Sasuke made another handsign.

Sasuke-- Fire Style: Big Bang Jutsu!

Sasuke jumped into the air and straight down at Aizen.

Aizen-- What is he doing?

Sasuke sucked in some air and blew some fire out.

Aizen-- Some of his fire?

Sasuke blew out more and more until he had a gigantic mass of flames.

Aizen-- That thing...is huge.

Sasuke dropped the mass of fire straight down.Aizen turned and ran away at his full speed.The orb hit the ground and wind blew as it exploded into the ground making a huge explosion.The large explosion made a large fog of smoke and ash.Sasuke landed on a rock to see the result.

Sasuke--_ Did I get him? I really hope I did because I don't want to fight this creep anymore._

The smoke began to clear and Sasuke searched the debris to look for Aizen's body.Sasuke sensed something coming at him from behind and jumped onto the taller boulder next to him as a wave of energy shot past him.Aizen walked to where Sasuke was just standing.

Aizen-- I have to say that was quite a attack I actually have a few scratches.

Sasuke-- Well now that I have your acknowledgement...

Aizen-- Don't be smart but you do have my acknowledgement.The reason I planned this whole thing out from the very beggining...

Sasuke-- Beggining...?

Aizen-- I planned everything.

Sasuke-- What the hell are you talking about?

Aizen-- Not too long ago I decided to experiment with a new kind of Arrancar.I created those shinobi that attacked you.

Sasuke-- _That magnetism ninja...?_

Aizen-- Yes I made them and saw that there are actually a species of people who are naturally born with those ability so I sent the experimental Arrancar to your dimension.The Arrancar Dante was the first created so he was sent to scope things out and learn some information.When word came back that he had been destroyed I sent the rest to seek out the ones who had destroyed him and all like him...that led me to you and the blonde one.

Sasuke--_ Naruto?_

Aizen-- So...that is why I did this...I wanted to create the perfect Arrancar that uses spirit energy and chakra,such a hybrid being created would be nearly undefeatable.That is why I brought you here,that is why I had you and your kind attacked and that is why I will kill you here and now and take your power.

Sasuke-- You went to all that trouble for something so stupid?

Aizen-- Everyone has their own opinion.

Sasuke-- Well mine is this: You're fucking nuts.

Aizen-- If you say so.

Aizen put his hands together.

Aizen--Kido #4 White Lightning

Aizen fired a blast of lightning at Sasuke,dodged and flew at him and kicked him but Aizen caught his leg and punched him into a wall.

Sasuke-- Ow...

Aizen-- Kido #54 Abolishing Flames.

Aizen shot a haze of purple flames at Sasuke.

Sasuke-- Shit...

Sasuke jumped out of the way and got as far away as he could.Sasuke turned around and saw the side of the wall where he crashed was completely disintegrated.

Sasuke-- Man he almost killed me.

Aizen-- I'll just go through the list of spells until I find one that works.Kido #63 Thunder Roar Cannon.

Aizen shot a massive wave of yellow energy nearly hitting Sasuke.

Sasuke-- This crap is starting to wear alittle thin.

Aizen-- Kido # 73 Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down

2 giant blue dragons of fire appeared and Aizen directed them at Sasuke.

Sasuke-- Fire Style: Twin-Dragon Flame Jutsu.

Sasuke spit out 2 red dragons of fire and sent them at the blue ones.The blast collided and made a explosion.Aizen saw through the smoke that Sasuke had thrusted at him through the smoke.Aizen side-stepped and stabbed Sasuke through the neck with his zanpakuto.The Sasuke clone exploded into a tree log.

Aizen-- What!?

Aizen looked up and saw that Sasuke had a ball of lightning in his hand.

Sasuke-- Chidori! One Thousand Birds!

Sasuke thrust his most powerful attack at Aizen but he blocked it with his sword.

Sasuke-- What?

Sasuke increased the power of the Chidori making Aizen kneel further.

Aizen-- Kido #31 Shot Of Red Fire!

Aizen shot the blast of energy at the Chidori making it blow up,Sasuke flipped back and threw a kunai,Aizen shot a burst of spirit energy at it,the kunai shattered into 100 smaller ones,Aizen jumped out of the way as the immediate area he was standing in was covered in kunai.

Aizen-- You actually got me worried there.

Sasuke-- Good to know.

Aizen-- Yes...yes...I think it's time to finish this.

Aizen held out his sword.

Aizen-- Shatter!

The sword started glowing.

Sasuke-- That's it? A light show?

Sasuke ran at Aizen and stabbed him in the heart with his Katana.

Sasuke-- Hpmm,Not so tough are you? Huh?

Aizen did not move.

Sasuke-- What?

Sasuke began struggling to pull out his sword but it wouldn't come out.

Sasuke-- What!?

Sasuke was slashed in the back.Sasuke fell to the floor as dripped to the floor.

Sasuke-- What was that?

Sasuke got up and saw Aizen holding out his sword.Sasuke looked back at the Aizen he just skewered and saw that he impaled a boulder.

Sasuke-- _Some variation of genjutsu? He doesn't know who he's messing with._Nice trick.

Aizen-- If you say so.

Sasuke-- That is your power? Illusions? Against me those have no power.

Aizen-- And what makes you say...that?

Sasuke-- Because...

Aizen saw that his eyes were changing.

Aizen-- What is that?

Sasuke-- My Sharingan.I didn't think you were worth actually using it.

Aizen-- Sharingan?

Sasuke-- You're not the only one with a special ability.

Sasuke made a handsign.A ball of chakra and lightning formed in his hands.

Aizen-- This again?

Sasuke ran at Aizen with his Chidori.

Sasuke-- This time it'll hit!

Sasuke reached Aizen and impaled him on the Chidori.Sasuke had a crooked smile on his face.Sasuke spun around and impaled the real Aizen in the left shoulder.

Aizen-- What? How did...?

Sasuke-- My Sharingan...It is a ability passed down through my family.It's main point is creating Genjutsu,something like your power.

Aizen--...

Sasuke-- Not only that it lets me analyze and summarize my opponents abilities and (putting hand in front of Aizen) let's me make a perfect copy...Kido # 73 Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down

Aizen-- What?

Sasuke shot the twin fire dragons at point-blank range,hitting Aizen blasting into a tree side.

Aizen-- Asshole,copying my technique.Kido #90- better not use that just yet,if I miss and he copies it,could prove disasterous for me.

Sasuke-- Are you quite finished daydreaming?

Aizen-- Kido #99 Seal!

Sasuke-- What!?

Spirit fabric wrapped around Sasuke,bringing him to his knees,a harness wrapped his arms restricting his movements even more.

Sasuke--What did you do to me?

Aizen-- Kido #99 Seal,I sealed you in a unbreakable fabric.

Sasuke-- We'll see...

Sasuke struggled.

Sasuke--_Doesn't even loosen.What the hell is this thing?_

Aizen-- Now that you're put under wraps it's time to suck out that chakra.

Aizen put his hand around his neck.

Sasuke-- Fuck this

Black markings snaked all over Sasuke from his curse mark.

Aizen-- What!?

The marking expanded all over his body until his skin turned grey.

Aizen-- What a transformation...

Sasuke's hair turned grey and his eyes turned black,a blast of chakra made Aizen drop him.

Aizen-- Impressive.

Sasuke struggled as his wings were bursting out of his back,the fabric was splitting.

Aizen-- Hmm...Kido #99 part 2 Great Seal!

Spirit blades stuck into Sasuke but they had little or no effect,a giant metal cube appeared and fell on Sasuke but shattered from the thick chakra.The febric ripped apart and the wings were free.Sasuke swung his hip and smacked Aizen with the back-hand of his right wing,knocking him into the wall besides them.

Sasuke-- Now let's finish this...

Aizen pulled out his sword.

Aizen-- My zanpakuto has no effect on him...Bankai

Sasuke-- Bankai? Just like Kurosaki.

Sasuke saw the surrounding area was ripping apart and a new world replaced it,Sasuke was in a vast empty black void.

Sasuke-- This place...

Aizen-- Is my imagination

Sasuke-- Your imagination? Are you serious? What are you 5 years old?

Aizen-- Actually 5,000 but who's counting?

A blast of energy fired from nowhere and Sasuke blocked it with his wing.Sasuke didn't see Aizen as he passed his defense and punched him in the face.Sasuke gasped at the force and keeled over.

Aizen-- My world,my rules.In this place I am god

Sasuke-- Then...that must make me the devil!

Sasuke thrust his sword out of his mouth and stabbed Aizen.

Aizen-- _I can still be hurt in this place...I can't let him hit me anymore._

Aizen grabbed the sword and Sasuke along with and spin him and threw him into the void,a giant mass of spikes appeared where Sasuke would land but Sasuke came to his senses and use his wings to stop himself.

Sasuke-- Seems he doesn't have ultimate power here.I can still use my powers here.

Sasuke turned around at Aizen.

Sasuke-- Ready?

Aizen-- Yeah.

Aizen held out his hands.A giant assortment of different kinds of swords appeared in front him.

Aizen-- Now 10,000 swords skewer!

All 10,000 swords surrounded Sasuke as he flew into the air.The swords started shooting at him and Sasuke started dodging left and right,sword after sword.

Aizen-- H_e must have trouble dodging from those huge bulky wings._

Aizen tightened the circle.

Sasuke-- Damn

The swords started cutting all over his body.

Sasuke-- Yaaah!

Sasuke released a pulse of chakra and blew all the swords away.

Aizen-- Huh? How did he do that? This ninja impresses me more and more.

Sasuke fell to his knees as almost him whole body was cut.

Aizen--_ He must have gotten pretty tired out from that blast of energy and all those cuts can't help much either._

Sasuke picked up his sword and held it at Aizen.

Aizen-- That defiant look...just like Kurosaki's,I always hated that stupid look.Time to finish this.

Sasuke-- Huh?

Aizen-- Kido #90 Black Coffin!

Sasuke-- What?

Black outlines sorrounded him making the corners of a box.

Sasuke-- What?

Sasuke tried to get out but was knocked back.The corners finished forming and started to fill in making a whole black box.

Sasuke-- (pounding on the wall) Let me out!!

Aizen-- Now...

Black spears of energy appeared and pierced the box completely as Sasuke's yelling was silenced.

Aizen-- I think that's it.

Aizen turned to walk away.

Aizen-- Now about those other ones...What!?

Aizen spun around and heard a loud chirping.The box broke apart as Sasuke rushed at him with super-sonic speed.

Sasuke-- Black Chidori! One Thousand Screams!

Sasuke leaped and lunged in into his chest.

Aizen-- What!?

Aizen fell to the floor with the Chidori still in his chest,a few minutes after is dissipated and the void dissapeared and they were in the same place.Sasuke changed back into his normal form and turned away to pick up his sword.

Sasuke-- Hmm?

Sasuke turned around and saw Aizen standing up holding his torn up chest.

Sasuke-- How?-

Aizen-- Gran Rey Cero!

Sasuke-- (gasp)

The blast hit Sasuke,taking the full brunt of it was crushed into a cliff side being bombarded.Aizen released the attack.Sasuke was crushed into the wall,knocked out.

Aizen-- I should have told him I could use Arrancar powers.

Aizen put his hands on his chest and released green spirit energy to heal.Aizen was almost finished as some unwanted company approached him.

Toshiro-- Aizen!

Soifon-- Now you will pay for your crimes.

Aizen-- Will I now?

Renji-- Yes,against our world and theirs!

Aizen-- I'd love to see that...I see you brought the other one I want...perfect now I have the whole set.

Naruto-- Whole...set?

Naruto turned and saw Sasuke crushed into the wall.

Naruto-- You!

Choji-- Naruto calm down your strength isn't fully back yet

Naruto-- But Sasuke-

Kiba-- Just don't worry about it,we'll make this asshole pay.

Lee-- Yes.

Shikamaru-- Alright

Neji-- Now!

Toshiro jumped and shot his bankai.

Toshiro-- Great Crimson Lotus!

The dragon shot out and attacked Aizen,flash-stepped and appeared behind Toshiro.

Toshiro-- What!?

Aizen blew him up with a blast a spirit energy.

Soifon-- Toshiro!

Soifon saw Toshiro fall into a ditch.

Soifon-- Bastard!

Soifon and Renji attacked him,Aizen used his zanpakuto to attack them their minds

Soifon--What!?

Soifon and Renji were impaled on Aizen's sword.They both fell to the ground

Aizen-- Such weaklings...they don't make soul reapers like they used to.

Aizen used his shikai to paralyze the leaf shinobi.

Naruto-- Guys!

They were frozen solid.

Aizen-- Oh Ichigo I didn't see you there.

Ichigo-- Hphmm!

Aizen-- I don't want you right now

Aizen blew him away with his spirit energy into a boulder.

Aizen-- Now for you...

Naruto punched Aizen but he dodged it and punched Naruto across the ground.

Naruto-- _The 9-tailed fox drained so much of my strength...there is one attack I haven't used yet._

Naruto ran at Aizen and kicked him but he blocked it with his sword,Naruto twisted over and headbutted him.

Aizen-- That's enough now I'm mad.

Aizen punched him but Naruto held his arm,spun and kicked him in the back.

Aizen-- Oh!

Naruto punched him in the face again.

Naruto-- That's for my friends.

Naruto kicked him in the gut.

Naruto-- That was for Sasuke...

Naruto uppercutted him into the air then spin-kicked him into a ditch.

Naruto-- And that was for me.

Aizen-- Are you quite finished?

Aizen teleported and appeared behind Naruto.

Naruto--!?

Aizen stabbed him with his zanpakuto and used his spirit energy punch,knocking him into a wall.Aizen threw him sword and impaled him into the wall.

Aizen-- See? You can't win

Aizen used his mind to control the sword so he made it release spirit energy to shock Naruto.

Naruto-- AHHHH!

Aizen-- See? That's what you ge-

Aizen was stabbed in the back by a Chidori.Sasuke stood behind on one knee with blood coming out of his mouth.

Aizen-- You don't give up!

Aizen used his spirit punch and whomped him to the side.

Naruto--_Sasuke? You did that...for me? Probably not but no harm in hoping._

Naruto pulled himself up.Aizen was still being held by Sasuke.

Aizen-- Get the hell off!

Naruto summoned 2 shadow-clones.The shadow clones ran to the side of him and started spinning chakra into Naruto's hands.

Aizen-- I said get off.

Sasuke was still holding on.Naruto finished energizing his attack and the clones poofed into smoke.The attack was a Rasengan,a different Rasengan that looked like a giant white shuriken.Naruto ran at Aizen.

Aizen-- Now you get off!

Aizen kicked him off the side and turned around.

Naruto-- Rasen-shuuriken!

Naruto dug it into his chest as the blades started turning.

Aizen-- What!?

The blades shot small blades of chakra into Aizen as the big one was ripping him apart.

Aizen-- No!!

The Rasengan in the middle reahed him and started spinning him in the opposite direction of the blades.The blast trapped him in a ball of chakra,completely tearing him to ribbons

Aizen-- NO!

The blast exploded and the effects the paralisis wore off and Soifon and Toshiro and Renji saw it too.When the smoke cleared only Naruto remained as Aizen's zanpakuto shattered into 100,000,000 pieces.

Naruto-- It's...finished

Naruto fell back and passed out.

Soifon-- He did...it

Toshiro-- Come on...let's go home.

**Soul Society**

Naruto-- Whaaah!

Naruto woke up in a bed.

Naruto-- Where am I?

Nurse-- You're in the Soul Reaper special medical center.

Naruto-- What happened to my friends?

Nurse-- They're fine.

The nurse waved her hand and Naruto turned him head and saw Neji,Choji,Kiba,Lee and Shikamaru in beds with different medical instruments attached to them.

Naruto-- Where's Sasuke?

Nurse-- Next to you his injuries were the worst so we sent him to captain Unohana herself,she is the most powerful healer in the Soul Society so just relax he'll be just fine in a day or 2.

Naruto nodded and lied back down in the bed.

Naruto-- This bed is comfortable.

Nurse-- Thanks we get that alot.

The nurse finished checking the meters and walked out

Naruto-- _Wow...I'm hungry._

**One Week Later.**

Naruto-- Come on guys let's go already.

Neji-- Easy okay? My eyes still sting

Shikamaru-- Always complaining

Neji-- Shut up

Shikamaru-- Make Me!

Kiba-- Will the 2 of you chill the hell out? God how old are you? 15 or 4?

Neji and Shikamaru both turned their heads.Captain Unohana walked in.

Unohana-- All the arrangement have been made and we're ready to take you home.

Naruto-- Thank you so much for your...hospitality.

Unohana-- Your welcome.Now please come with me.

Naruto-- Wait where's Sasuke?

Unohana-- We tried to persuade him but he demanded to leave so we escorted him over and hour ago so by now he should safely be back in your world.

Naruto-- Oh okay.

Neji-- Don't worry you'll get other chances

Naruto-- Yeah you're right.So let's go!

Unohana-- Good enthuiasm so let's go.

Unohana personaly escorted them to the portal.

Unohana-- Here it is.

The leaf shinobi bowed in respect.

Unohana-- Please! you'll give me a big head

Naruto-- Sorry. Well thanks again

Naruto walked over to the portal.

Unohana-- Visit sometime and not just to help destroy a U-class criminal.

Naruto-- I'll keep that in mind.

The leaf shinobi walked through the portal.A huge bright white light washed over them.Naruto and the other woke up a few yards from the gate to Konoha.

Neji-- It's good to be home.

Everyone-- YEAH!

All of them rushed into the village to greet their family,friends and lovers (just for Naruto)

_**END OF SEASON 3! The next chapter will most likely not be up until the end of this month.Writing good shit takes time and I have the ideas and all but it takes time and planning to put it writing.**_


	31. New Assignment Season 4 World Premiere

_**Hello everyone and welcome to season 4! It took awhile to think of some stuff for this season but I did.I just hope no one else has come with my ideas.I have to be careful.**_

Naruto-- It feels really good to be home.

Lee-- Yeah,Captain Unohana did quite a job of restoring our powers I actually feel more powerful.

Neji-- Yeah,yeah.

Lee-- I will be glad to show you!

Neji-- Well...

Lee motioned to attack him but Kiba interjected.

Kiba-- Ok guys cut it out I know you're excited to be back home but calm down.

Lee-- Party pooper

Shikamaru-- Well let's get back to our houses I'm sure people are anxious like my mom.

Choji-- Yeah I'm going home for dinner

The 5 ninja split up to go see their friends.

Naruto-- I think I'll go see granny.

Naruto jumped from building to building until he got to the hokage building.

Naruto-- Granny!?

Naruto looked around until he got to her office.

Naruto-- Hello?

Naruto saw Tsunade with her head face down on a book.

Naruto-- Granny!!?

Tsunade jumped up with a yelp.

Naruto-- Asleep on the job again?

Tsunade-- Oh Naruto!

Naruto-- Come on,don't be so excited its only been a few days.

Tsunade-- A few days?

Naruto-- Yeah.

Tsunade-- Do you know how long you were gone?

Naruto-- I told you,a few days.

Tsunade-- Apparently not,you've been gone for almost 3 months.

Naruto-- What!? How is that possible?

Tsunade-- I don't know what to tell you.Where did you go anyway?

Naruto sat down across from and explained the entire thing that happened in the other dimension.

Tsunade-- So this Aizen guy forced you to go to his dimension to steal your chakra for making a Arrancard

Naruto-- "Arrancar"

Tsunade-- Sorry

Naruto-- So...about that tournament...

Tsunade-- Sorry I...

Naruto-- You said you would hold it off

Tsunade-- I did,for 3 weeks but you didn't come back and the villagers were badgering me so...

Naruto-- Well can you at least tell me who won?

Tsunade-- Sakura's team.

Naruto-- No surprise there,without me here she is the strongest.

Tsunade-- Alittle full of yourself aren't you?

Naruto-- No just confident.

Tsunade--...

Naruto-- What?

Tsunade-- Aren't you gonna go see your wife?

Naruto-- Oh...

Tsunade-- Nervous?

Naruto-- Kinda

Tsunade-- Don't worry she is fine.She waited for you everyday at the gate a week after you left and never leaves.Hinata brought a basket of food and waited all day there.

Naruto-- Yeah?

Tsunade-- Yep,she's probably still there just standing around.

Naruto-- Standing?

Tsunade-- Yeah,her legs healed faster than I thought.

Naruto-- Alright...bye.

Tsunade-- Bye.

Naruto walked out the door and Tsunade put her head back down on the desk.Naruto ran to the gate.

Naruto-- I must have just missed her when we got back.

Naruto smiled thought at seeing his lady love again.Naruto got to the gate and saw Hinata sitting on top of the registration booth.Naruto snuck up behind as quietly as he could and when he got to he wrapped his arms around her.

Hinata-- What!? Naruto!

Hinata put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Naruto-- I suppose you missed me?

Hinata slapped him in the chest.

Naruto-- What was that for?

Hinata-- Scaring the shit out of me.

Hinata hit him again.

Naruto-- Okay what was _that_ for?

Hinata-- Making me worry about you.

Naruto-- I'm sorry honey.

Naruto made a sad face.

Hinata-- You're lucky you're so cute.I can't stay mad at you.

Naruto-- I'm cool like that.

Hinata-- Yeah.

Naruto and Hinata jumped down and walked down the street.Naruto explained everything that happened and how the time stream between the worlds are so different

Hinata-- Is that why you gone for so long?

Naruto-- Does it really matter? I'm back aren't I?

Hinata-- I wanted to know what kept my man from coming back to me.

Naruto-- "Your man"?

Hinata-- Sorry I saw some weird romance movies.

Naruto-- You need to stop watching romance and make it.

Naruto patted her ass.

Hinata-- Hey don't think just because you're back you're gonna get some.

Naruto-- I was hoping...

Hinata-- Keep hoping.The way you made me wait all that time it's gonna be a long time before we hit the sheets.

Naruto-- Scream it out loud why don't you?

Hinata-- Come one we've been married for a year,I think they know.

Naruto-- SO!?

Hinata-- So...

Naruto-- What?

Hinata-- Are you planning on wearing something different?

Naruto-- What?

Naruto saw that his clothes were pretty ripped up from fighting so hard in the other dimension and there wasn't time to repair them.

Naruto-- I'll just send them out.

Hinata-- What tailor in Konoha can fix that?

Naruto-- I'll find one.

Hinata-- Well actually...

Naruto-- Yes dearest?

Hinata-- I made a new outfit for you.

Naruto-- You did? You didn't tell me you sowed.

Hinata-- I kinda just...took up the hobby.I thought maybe when you got back you might wanna wear something different.

Naruto-- Oh don't get sad.I'd love to wear something you made for me.

Hinata-- Really?

Naruto-- Sure.

Naruto and Hinata went back to their house.

Hinata-- Here...

Hinata handed him a box.Naruto opened it and saw the ugliest orange outfit.The outfit was a horrible full-body suit like Lee's.

Naruto-- It's...nice...

Hinata-- Really!?

Naruto-- Um...

Hinata-- Come on,try it on

Naruto-- Now?

Hinata-- Yes.

Naruto disdainfully went to put it on.Naruto came out looking like a jacko'lantern.

Hinata-- Let's go show everyone.

Naruto-- What!?

Hinata dragged him all over town.Everybody giggled and laughed at Naruto wearing such a ugly outfit.Naruto and Hinata went home that night and went to bed.Naruto felt relieved that he could take it off.The next morning Naruto woke up and started making breakfast.

Hinata-- Good morning babe.

Naruto-- You too.

Naruto kissed Hinata.Naruto gave her the plate with a omelet on it.

Naruto-- I gotta go now,shinobi duty calls.

Hinata-- don't forget your new clothes.

Naruto-- Um...yeah about that...

Hinata-- Yes dear?

Naruto-- When we got married I promised to be completely honest to you at all times so...

Hinata-- So...

Naruto-- That outfit...I hate it...It's the most ugliest thing I've ever seen.

Hinata-- But...

Naruto-- Sorry.

Hinata giggled under her breathe.

Hinata-- Wow I didn't think you'd cave after a day...

Naruto-- What!?

Hinata-- It was a joke.

Naruto-- You made me look a idiot in front of the whole village for shits and giggles!?

Hinata-- Yep

Naruto-- Well that's...really...kinda...funny

Naruto started laughing.

Hinata-- I wanted to get you back for all the little practical jokes you play on me.

Naruto-- Alright I admit it,you got me,you got me good.

Hinata-- I know.Hold on a minute.

Hinata went into the hallway closet.

Hinata-- This is the real outfit...

Naruto cautiously opened the box and saw his new outfit.

Naruto-- Oh wow this is bitchin'

Hinata-- So I suppose you like it?

Naruto-- Like it? I love it.

Naruto went to put it on.Naruto came out with his new outfit.

Hinata-- Good fit?

Naruto-- Like a glove.

Naruto was wearing his new clothes.His pants were black and his sandals were black with orange clasps around his ankles,his shirt was a orange muscle-shirt with black vertical stripes from his shoulders to the bottom with his swirl icon on his back,he had a black band on both of his arms between his elbows and his shoulders with the Konoha symbol on the left band,he had 2 black gloves that showed his fingers from the middle knuckles with a orange stripe on his fist knuckles,he had a ragged black scarf around his neck that was cut up on the end and itwent down to his waist.

Hinata-- You really like it?

Naruto-- For the 1,000th time yes I love it thank you.

Hinata-- well enjoy it I worked hard on it.

Naruto-- I can tell,it's perfect for me,just my style.

Hinata-- Enjoy your day dear.

Naruto walked over and gave her a big kiss.

Naruto-- You too.

Naruto left to go Tsunade's office to see of their is a mission for him.

Tsunade-- Hello Nar- ooh someone's looking sharp.

Naruto-- Thanks,Hinata made it for me

Tsunade looked it over.

Tsunade-- She definantly has good taste.

Naruto-- Thanks...so...

Tsunade-- So...what?

Naruto-- Is their a new mission for me?

Tsunade-- A mission? That was 2 months ago you have enough missions to last you till next Christmas.

Naruto-- At least I'll have Christmas money.

Tsunade-- You sure see the bright side of things.

Naruto-- Yup.

Tsunade-- Well I can give you the last mission that was sent to us.

Naruto-- Okay.

Tsunade-- This mission is very important.This...mission has been given the rank of U-class.

Naruto-- That's the highest class! You're really sending me on a U-class mission!? (twinkles in his eyes)

Tsunade-- Easy killer you're not going on your own.The mission is you have to escort a museum curator to the Village Concealed In The Shadows.

Naruto-- There? That village is so far away.

Tsunade-- And very old,so old in fact that it was one of the first shinobi villages.

Naruto-- I didn't know that.

Tsunade-- Anyway,the museum curator has in his possession a very,very valuable rare and powerful artifact.

Naruto-- What is it?

Tsunade-- He seemed very ruluctant to tell me.

Naruto-- Wow it's _that_ secret?

Tsunade-- Yes.

Naruto-- Who's coming with me?

Tsunade-- Becuase of the severity of this mission you will have 2 command leaders.

Naruto-- 2?

Tsunade-- Yes,can you please come on!?

The door opened and 2 jonin walked in.The first was Anko Mitarashi and the second was captain Yamato.

Naruto-- Yamato and Mitarashi!? OH not them.

Anko-- What's wrong with us Uzumaki!?

Naruto-- Nothing,nothing at all

Anko-- Thought so.

Tsunade-- Naruto,you will have the choice of bringing 2 people of your choice with you.Choose quickly you have to leave soon.

Naruto-- Already!? No time to prepare?

Tsunade-- No we have to leave now.Konoha would lose alot of profit if we lose this account.

Naruto-- Alright,I'll go say bye to my wife _again._ _I didn't even get to "release my stress" with her._

Anko-- Hey!

Naruto-- What?

Anko-- I bet you were looking forward to showing your wife some "love" but when we come back you can do her all you want.

Naruto-- Oh shut up

Naruto walked out completely embarassed that Anko brought "that" up.

Naruto-- I can't believe she opened her mouth,about my sex-life no-less what fucking business is it of hers anyway!?

Sakura-- Naruto? Why are you yelling?

Naruto-- Umm...nothing

Sakura-- Whatever.

Naruto-- Hey Sakura,what are you doing for the next couple days?

Sakura-- Nothing

Naruto-- Can you come with me on a mission,it's really big

Sakura-- How big?

Naruto-- U-class

Sakura-- WHOA!

Naruto-- I know.

Sakura-- Well...I'll come

Naruto-- Good now one more.

Naruto jumped around looking for a candidate.

Naruto-- _Maybe...before I leave tonight..._

Naruto searched around some more and stopped to take a breathe.

Naruto-- Ok let's see,captain Yamato uses wood so he must be good at defense and attack,Anko-Sensei uses snakes and stuff,Sakura has super-strength...All those traits should cover our bases but we could use someone who has good hand-to-hand...

Naruto passed the bend and knocked heads with Neji.

Neji-- You should watch it.

Neji was also wearing new clothes.He was wearing a white robe with a dark-blue sash going from his shoulder to his waist with his ninja band on it,he was missing one sleeve and had one on his other arm,his pants were dark-blue and he was wearing blue sandals.

Naruto-- Wanna come on a mission with us?

Neji-- Another one this soon?

Naruto-- Tsunade said it's really important.

Neji-- Alright I guess so

Naruto-- Meet us at the gate tonight.

Naruto jumped and ran home as fast as he could.

Hinata-- Naruto what's wron-

Naruto-- No talk!

Naruto layed her down on the couch and started making out with her.

Hinata-- I don't know what this is but keep going.

Naruto slid her shirt off as she unbuttoned his.Naruto kissed her down her neck and took off her bra.

**5 hours later**

Hinata was in the bed with her hair completely messed up and was totally dazed,having a smoke.

Hinata-- Wow...3 times...

Naruto-- I know...I didn't think I had it in me.

Hinata-- Me neither.

Naruto took the smoke and took a drag on it.

Naruto-- I really,really,really, _really _needed that.

Hinata-- Wow you really are a animal

Naruto-- Well not to toot my own horn

Hinata-- What was that for anyway?

Naruto-- I kinda have to go on a mission.

Hinata-- This soon?

Naruto-- Yeah.

Hinata-- When?

Naruto-- In about a hour.

Hinata-- Short-notice

Naruto-- Yeah...so...how about it? Still got one more in ya?

Hinata-- Bring it on.

Hinata pounced on top of him.

Naruto-- I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!!

**1 1/2 hours later.**

Sakura-- Where is he? Damn it!

Anko-- He's 30 minutes late.If he's not here in 5 minutes we're leaving without him.

Yamato-- Very unprofessional.

Neji-- He made me do this stupid mission and he's not here,just like him.

The museum curator walked up to Sakura with something long and narrow wrapped in a thick cloth on his back.

Curator-- Excuse me,miss Sakura?

Sakura-- Yes?

Curator-- We should get going now,I'm sorry but I can't wait for your friend anymore.

Sakura-- Yeah,come on let's go.

They turned to go when...

Naruto-- WAIT!,WAIT!,WAIT I'M HERE,I'M HERE!!.

Naruto slid to a stop still putting on his shirt and scarf.

Sakura-- What the hell happened to you?

Anko-- I think he was giving his wife a nice goodbye.

Naruto-- SHUT THE HELL UP!

Anko-- He was.

Naruto-- I said shut up.

Yamato-- Naruto! come on I hope you enjoyed yourself but we gotta go.

Naruto walked over to the curator.

Naruto-- Umm...I apologize for mt tardiness Mr. curator.

Curator-- Please,call me Kyo.

Naruto-- Okay Mr.Kyo

Kyo-- Drop the "Mr" I'm not that old.

Naruto-- You're pretty cool.

Kyo-- Sure now can we please go?

Naruto-- Oh of course let's go

Anko-- Last time I checked you weren't heading this mission,we were

Naruto-- Oh well excuuuuse me

Anko-- Whatever,come on let's go.

The 5 of them left to go to the Shadow Village.

**The next day...**

Naruto-- So Kyo...

Kyo--...yes...?

Naruto-- What is this artifact you're carrying?

Kyo-- Sorry,I was given explicit instruction not to trust people I don't know with that information.

Naruto-- Awww,please?

Kyo-- No

Naruto-- Alright

Anko-- Hey let's take a rest.

They went a rest-stop to take a breather.

Naruto-- Man I hope this doesn't take too long I wanna spend some time at home.

Neji-- Me too.

Sakura-- Me 3

Yamato-- Quit your whining just focus on the mission and we'll be done before you know it.

Naruto-- _What is this,a car ride?_

Yamato-- Naruto,what were you thinking just now?

Naruto-- Nothing

Yamato-- I see...

Yamato turned around to check on Anko.

Sakura-- He's still creepy.

Naruto-- Yeah.

Neji-- You've been on a mission with him before?

Naruto-- Yeah,when we went to the Heaven and Earth bridge to intercept a traitor in Orochimau's ranks.

Neji-- How did it go?

Sakura-- Not as well as we hoped.

Sakura remembered Naruto changing into the Kyuubi monster.

Sakura-- Not well at all.

Naruto-- Yeah...

Naruto remembered hitting Sakura with his tail.

Neji-- Is something wrong?

Naruto&Sakura-- Nope!

Neji-- O...kay

Naruto-- Well anyway I'm not in the mood to have some giant battle.

?????-- Really?

Naruto,Neji and Sakura turned around and saw some bandits

Kyo-- Oh no...

Bandit 1-- Just hand over the sword.

Naruto-- Sword?

Bandit 2-- We won't ask nicely again.

Sakura-- Oh piss off.

Bandit 1-- We'll teach you manners bitch.

Sakura-- Bitch?

Neji&Naruto-- Bad move.

Neji and Naruto stepped back a few paces.

Sakura walked over to the bandits cracking her knuckles.

**10 minutes later...**

The bandits were in a mass on the floor covered in bumps and bruises.

Sakura-- Loud mouth piece of...

Yamato-- Well it seems you had fun

Anko-- You should have let us in on the fun.

Neji,Naruto and Kyo were sitting on a bench drinking tea.

Neji-- We were just enjoying the show.

Naruto-- Yup.

Kyo-- Mhmm.

Sakura-- Thanks for the help.

Neji-- What? You had it under control.

Sakura-- If you say so...(rolling her eyes)

Anko-- Well let's go.

Yamato-- Yeah,no information here.

The 5 left down the trail.

Yamato-- Well Kyo I think by now if we're being attacked annually we deserve to know what we're risking our lives for.

Kyo-- Well...

Kyo thought it over and decided it would be better for his well-being.

Kyo-- It's a legendary sword.

Neji-- Legendary sword?

Kyo-- Yes this blade belonged to a unimaginably powerful ninja.

Sakura-- Legend says that this sword belonged to the first shinobi ever.

Naruto-- The very first?

Kyo-- Yes,legend says that he was the only one who could wield it.It says in scriptures that this sword has a deadly effect on the one who has evil in their soul.Ironically enough the first shinobi was evil himself.

Naruto-- What kind of effect?

Kyo-- I don't know

Yamato-- I suppose we'll have to be careful.

Anko-- Yes.

Kyo-- Yes,that's all I know though.I wasn't told anymore.

Naruto-- You sure?

Kyo-- I'd imagine so.

Naruto-- Alright then...if this was supposed to be a secret it's safe with us.

Kyo-- That's good to hear.

**Elsewhere.**

Jugo-- So Sasuke how was that other dimension you mentioned?

Sasuke-- Violent

Suigetsu-- I think I might've liked it.

Karin-- You would

Suigetsu-- Of course

Sasuke-- Can you shut up? I'd like to hear myself think every once in a while.

Suigetu-- What put a bug up your ass?

Sasuke-- I can't have some quiet? I should have stayed in the other dimension.

Karin-- Oh don't say that Saaaasuke I'd miss you too much.

Sasuke-- I'm willing to take that risk.

Karin had a surprised look on her face.

Suigetsu-- She got burned

Karin-- Shut up!

Karin kicked in across the face.

Sasuke-- Stop messing around.

Sasuke threw a kunai at a tree as something jumped in front of them.

Sasuke-- Who are you?

?????-- I guess you could call me the shadow scout.

Sasuke-- Shadow scout?

Scout-- Yes.

Sasuke-- If you came to fight-

Scout-- Calm down,I came with a offer.

Sasuke-- Offer?

Scout-- Yes

Sasuke-- In return for what?

Scout-- Anything you want.My employer is something of a...collector and he wants something that a team of ninja are in possession of.He is prepared to give you anything you choose,money,power,information.Whatever you want.

Sasuke-- What does he know about...Akatsuki?

Scout-- Akatsuki?...Yes he has had a dealing or 2 with them in the past.

Sasuke-- I want information about Itachi Uchiha.

Scout-- Why such a specific person?

Sasuke-- Because I want to kill him.

Scout-- Alright then,it's not my place to question your stipulations.

The scout threw a smoke bomb at the ground and dissapeared.A piece of paper layed on the floor.Sasuke picked up the piece of paper.

Karin-- What does it say?

Sasuke-- We are going after something called the " Rinne-Nagashi"

Karin-- Cool name for a sword

Sasuke-- Yes I think so too.

Sasuke put the piece of paper in his robe and walked on.

Sasuke-- Come on you 3

_**There it is everyone the season 4 premeire I hope you liked it.I'll have you know it was hard coming up with a new outfit for Naruto.**_


	32. Hot And Sweaty

_**Yoyoyo everyone I just decided to start this in a different way than saying hello.Well for a recap I started Season 4 last chapter and put some pretty...well...foreshadowing things in there.I bet you people have some things swimming in your head about it.I would be a criminal not to continue right away.**_

Karin-- So...Sasuke how are going to go about stealing a sword from those shinobi?

Sasuke-- I think it's pretty obvious.

Karin-- You mean just kill them?

Suigetsu-- I think so.

Jugo-- I believe that's what he meant.

Karin-- Oh comeone guys...I hate watching you guys kill people.I'm not so good at it.

Sasuke-- I bet you could if you had to.

Karin-- No...not unless I had to.

Sasuke-- So if I did this...

Sasuke pulled out his sword and held it in her face.

Sasuke-- Would you kill me?

Karin-- No...

Sasuke-- Because you're my ally.

Sasuke put his sword back into its sheath.

Sasuke-- Alliance...what a stupid term,inside and out.If I wanted to I would rip you in half.

Sasuke turned and continued walking.Karin began to follow him.

Karin-- _As long as he rips my clothes off too._

Suigetsu-- Hey Jugo?

Jugo-- Yes?

Suigetsu-- Is it just me or is our fearless leader acting...more weird than normal?

Jugo-- I suppose...must be something that happened in that other dimension.

Sasuke-- What are you 2 doing?

Suigetsu-- Making a date,we just became boyfriend and boyfriend.

Karin-- I knew it.

Sasuke-- Stop dicking around.I want to get done with this and finish my business.

All 4 of them finallt continued on their way.Karin ran up to Sasuke's side.

Karin-- Sasu-

Sasuke-- What?

Karin-- I wanted to ask you something...

Sasuke-- What is it?

Karin-- Well...-

Sasuke-- Spit it out.

Karin-- What are you gonna do after you kill your brother?

Sasuke-- Why?

Karin-- I just...wanna know...

Sasuke-- I don't know what i'm gonna do after.

Karin-- Maybe just live in peace?

Sasuke-- Something like that wouldn't be suited for someone like me.

Karin-- A killing machine?

Sasuke-- I wouldn't put it like that...

Karin-- That's what you are.

Sasuke-- I'm not a killer,I do my best not to engage in a unneeded battle.

Karin-- But when you think about it...all battles are unneeded

Sasuke-- Spare me the dime store psychology.

Karin-- Oh Sasuke...always blind to what's in front of you.

Sasuke-- What?

Karin-- Nothing...

Sasuke-- You know...you're the second person to have said that to me.

Karin-- Who is the first?

Sasuke-- Some stupid girl who was in love with me when I lived in...Konoha.

Karin-- Well...you're with me now!

Sasuke-- Think what you'd like.

Karin-- Whatever..._Sasuke will be mine!!_

Suigetsu-- When will she learn?

Jugo-- I haven't a clue.

Suigetsu-- Doesn't she see that Sasuke has no interest in her at all?

Jugo-- She is...just a stupid girl.

Suigetsu-- I'll agree with you on that.

Jugo-- For now lets just go along with Sasuke and see where this takes us.

Suigetsu-- After this shit about his brother is resolved I'm leaving and going somewhere that Uchiha idiot can't find me.

Jugo-- All I want is peace,that's all...

Suigetsu-- Pansy ass.

Jugo-- Hm**mm**?

Suigetsu-- Umm! No not you,I was talking about someone else who wasn't you!

Jugo-- Fine.

**Elsewhere in the Konoha team.**

Sakura-- Anko-sensei?

Anko-- What?

Sakura-- You think we could stop somewhere and rest?

Anko-- Tired already?

Sakura-- We've been traveling for 4 days already.

Anko-- So...?

Sakura-- I'm tired,I'm hungry,I haven't had a bath in 4 days and...

Sakura nudged up really close to Anko so nobody could hear.

Sakura-- I kinda ran out of...pads...

Anko-- Pads?...OH pads...umm...I see...

Anko raised her head and waved to Yamato.

Anko-- Hey you think we could stop at a inn tonight?

Yamato-- What for? We would lose alot of ground-

Anko flashed a bitter and vicous look at him.

Yamato-- And which would be fine we're ahead of schedule!

Anko-- Good.

Anko slinked to Sakura.

Anko-- Girls gotta stick together right?

Sakura-- Oh yes thank you so much!

Yamato stopped back.

Naruto-- Captain...what's going on?

Neji-- Are we going to keep going?

Yamato-- We will stop at a inn.

Kyo-- I'm not sure-

Yamato got into Kyo's face and made his very imposing face.

Yamato-- We will stop.

Kyo-- I'd love to!

Neji-- Seems we'll get a break after all.

Sakura,Anko and the others got to a inn a few minutes later.Anko got 2 room keys and handed one to Neji.

Anko-- You 4 can go to room #122.We'll be in #123.

Naruto-- Why do the 4 of us have to cram into one room?

Anko-- Haven't you heard of the term "Ladies First"?It's common courtesy,as a married man you should know all about it!

Naruto-- Uhh...yeah...

Naruto slumped back into the fold.

Kyo-- I know what you mean,I'm married too.

Neji-- It kinda sucks I'm left out.

Kyo-- Don't worry you'll meet a nice girl and you can wallow in our suffering too.

Neji-- (sarcastic) Wow I can't wait!

Naruto-- Oh come on...the sarcastic thing doesn't work for you.

Neji-- Just trying it on.

Anko-- Okay,enough with the grab-ass we'll going to our room,going to eat something and take a bath if anybody dares disturb us I will make you wish you weren't born.

All the guys-- Yes Ma'am!

Anko-- on Sakura.

Sakura turned and left with Anko.

Sakura-- Maybe that was...alittle excessive?

Anko-- That's how you gotta do it:When you get a man you got to train his ass like a dog and he'll follow your every demand.

Sakura-- Nice logic.

Anko-- I know!

Anko smiled saying it and Sakura just exhaled.

**The guys grouped together and went to their room.**

Naruto-- Only 2 beds!?

Yamato-- Duh.

Naruto-- It seems someone is going have to sleep on the floor...(looking at the other 3)

Yamato-- I don't think that will be necessary...

Naruto-- Really?

Yamato-- Yes,2 to 1 bed.

Naruto-- That's kinda dumb.

Yamato-- Yes well not everyone has a beautiful wife that sleeps with them every night.

Naruto-- Yeah!? Well...I got nothing.

Kyo-- Sorry about this.

Neji-- Don't apologize it's not your fault.

Yamato-- Me and Kyo will sleep together,you can bunk with Neji.

Naruto&Neji-- Wonderful

**Back in the girls room...**

Anko-- These tuna rolls are good!

Sakura-- Yeah!

Anko and Sakura were in bathing robes,stuffing their faces.Sakura stopped eating.

Anko-- What is it?(slurping up ramen noodle)

Sakura-- Can you hear them next-door?

Anko-- Always complaining...so how are you on your "supply"?

Sakura-- Oh that...I'm good

Sakura flashed a small plastic box.

Anko-- Alright...now that,delicious meal is done...let's go take a bath.

Sakura took one last bite.

Sakura-- Okay!

**In the boys room...**

Naruto-- That's my fucking ramen!

Neji-- Don't leave it on my side of the table!

Naruto-- Your side? Half the goddamn table is yours!

Neji-- I know! So don't put your ramen on my side!

Naruto flashed him the finger.

Naruto-- Sit on it!

Neji-- Asshole.

Naruto-- You wanna say that alittle louder!?

Neji--ASSHOLE!

Naruto-- You!-

Neji struck a point in his chest and Naruto fell over.

Yamato-- A direct attack against a Hyuga isn't smart Naruto.I'm sure from the last time you 2 fought you would've learned this.

Naruto-- I...did...the...first...time.

Neji-- Always bringing that up,that was 6 years ago,I'm alot stronger now!

Naruto-- There's a field right out back you wanna test that theory?

Neji stood up and faced Naruto.

Yamato-- Oh you 2 don't start this shit again.

Naruto-- Oh don't worry Cap this will just be a tiny little sparring match.

Yamato-- You better not take it too far or I will step in and the both of you will sleep in a wooden cage 20-stories in the air.

Naruto&Neji-- Umm...yeah!

**Back in the girls room...**

Anko was washing her arm.

Anko-- I think Neji and Naruto are gonna fight.

Sakura-- Don't you wanna see? 

Anko-- No thanks.I am enjoying myself right here.

Sakura-- Yeah...me too I can fight anytime,I don't get to relax alot nowadays.

Anko-- Me neither...

Anko lied back on the tub basin.

Anko-- All those missions...really do number on you.I like relaxing too!

Anko and Sakura started laughing.

Sakura-- Yeah...

Sakura began to get out and dry off.

Anko-- Where you going?

Sakura-- I just want to see real quick I'll be right back.

Anko-- Whatever.

Sakura put on her robe and walked out of the room.

**On the field...**

Naruto-- Okay...

Naruto threw 2 kunai at Neji,jumped to the side,Naruto appeared behind him and threw his fist,Neji moved his head and grabbed his arm and threw him across the field.

Neji-- I told you...

Naruto-- Oh yeah?

Naruto put out his right arm and began swirling chakra.Yamato waved to catch his attention,he was putting hands to his head as if they were a pillow and pointed up and then pointed at Naruto.

Naruto-- Umm...

Naruto dispersed the energy.

Naruto-- _I'd rather not sleep up there._

Naruto charged at Neji but he grabbed his arm and threw him into air and then tried to kick him but Naruto pushed his leg down and head-butted him.

Neji-- Oww...what the hell was that about?

Naruto-- You were gonna kick me in the mouth!

Neji-- So...you didn't have knock my brain in.

Naruto-- Well...

Neji teleported and chopped him across the face,Naruto swiped a kunai and ripped his shirt open.

Neji-- Man...my robe...

Naruto-- Oh shut up!

Naruto punched him across his face and grabbed the back of his shirt,Neji slunk out of it and hit some of chakra points.Sakura had walked around the bend to watch them.

Sakura-- Just in time.

Sakura ran up to Kyo and Yamato.

Sakura-- Just started?

Yamato-- Yup.

Naruto jumped into the air and summoned a giant throwing star and threw.Neji shot a burst of air and knocked it back at him,Naruto pulled his head back and landed on the ground.

Sakura-- Ohh...wow...(blushing)

Sakura saw that Neji was missing his shirt and she saw that he had a 8-pack and was sweaty and hot.Yamato saw Sakura blushing.

Yamato-- _What is wrong with that girl?_

Naruto tried to super-kick Neji but he bent back and attempted to strike him in the neck while Naruto pulled out a kunai and was about to stab him.

Sakura-- OH...wow...(hearts in eyes)

Anko had just walked out and interupted.

Anko-- HEY BABOONS!

Naruto and Neji collapsed on the air from the startle.

Sakura-- _ANKO!!_

Anko-- Come on...we gotta go to bed we gotta get up early in the morning.

Yamato-- She's right,come on boys.

Naruto-- I'm not a boy I'm a full grown man.

Yamato-- Whatever you are get your ass inside (making the face)

Naruto-- Okay!

Neji-- I almost got you.

Naruto-- Keep telling yourself that.

Naruto,Yamato,Kyo and Anko went back outside.Neji and Sakura were left behind.Neji walked past her to get his robe.

Neji-- Sakura...what's wrong?

Sakura's eyes were glued to his abs and then started giggling.Neji just walked away.

Neji-- Weird girl...but cute in a way...

**In a forest somewhere...**

Itachi-- So the 9-tailed one is in possession of the Rinne-Nagashi?

Pain-- Yes...you and Kisame are to retrieve the sword.

Kisame-- What about the boy?

Pain-- He is not needed at this moment just take the sword from him.

Itachi-- It must be important...

Pain-- Yes.

Kisame-- Well...let's go okay? The sooner we get there and take the damn sword,the sooner we can go back.

Itachi-- You're too impatient.

Kisame-- Fuck off...

Itachi-- And you have a foul mouth too.

Kisame-- Just shut up and go.

Kisame and Itachi dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

Pain-- I hope those 2 can do this...

Tobi-- For your sake they better.

Pain-- It's you...

Tobi-- That sword is something very useful to me and you better not mess this up.

Pain-- Don't worry,Itachi and Kisame are very reliable,they have yet to fail me.

Tobi-- Let's hope that record is kept spotless.

Tobi walked away.

Tobi-- Because if you fail...I will kill you.

Pain-- I'll keep that in mind.

Tobi left.

Tobi-- It seems I have to have some faith...If they fail...I will kill all 3 of them...Itachi the most...He does not deserve the Sharingan I worked so hard to create...

A Sharingan generated in the right eye mask on Tobi's face,The Sharingan turned into Mangekyou.

**In the forest...**

Sasuke-- I think we should stop and rest...

Karin-- If you think so...

Suigetu-- Yeah I need more water.

Jugo--...

Sasuke-- Who is there? The scout...

Scout-- I went to my employer...he says you must prove yourself...in a battle.

Sasuke-- What for? Why should I?

Scout-- My employer will not tell you anything about Itachi unless he deems you worthy in a battle against me...

Sasuke stood up and took a breathe,he teleported and jabbed his sword through his head.

Sasuke--...

The scout appeared behind and punched him in the back,picking him on his fist,dropping him then kicking him into a tree.

Scout-- You are not the only one who is good at Taijutsu.

Sasuke-- Whatever...I'll kill you...and then find your employer and kill him if he thinks I'm not up to snuff.

Scout-- You can try...but I won't go down without a fight,I can assure you this.

Sasuke-- We shall see,you 3? Do not interfere this fight is mine.

They all nodded.

Sasuke readied his sword...

_**That is chapter 32 people.gotta wait for 33 to see what happens.You should be used to this by now...**_


	33. Fiends Pass

_**I don't have much to say so on to the show...**_

Anko-- I'm glad we got that break!

Anko was stretching her arms as they left the inn.

Yamato-- _Yeah I bet you enjoyed yourself,you got to sleep in your bed._

Sakura-- So,captain Yamato,where to now?

Yamato-- Where going through something called the fiend's path.

Naruto-- "The fiend's path"?

Yamato-- Yeah,legend says that 25,000 A great and power monster called a fiend reigned here as its god.

Anko-- Yes,the fiend was a cruel and horrible ruler.He ordered someone to be offered as a sacrifice every 3 days.

Naruto-- Go on...

Anko-- Well,as the legend progresses there was one girl who was set to be sacrificed...

Sakura--Well?

Anko-- The woman was brought before the fiend but something incredible happened...

Naruto-- What is it?

Anko-- The fiend fell...in love with the woman...

Kyo-- The fiend fell in love with the woman?

Yamato-- Yes...

Kyo-- So what happened after?

Yamato-- The fiend appeared to her and said " I shall let you live if you agree to be my wife..."

Naruto-- What did she say?

Anko-- She said "I will marry you on one condition,you must give your word that you shall never take another life again."

Sakura-- So did he agree?

Yamato-- The fiend was so blinded by love that he agreed to her deal and the day after they got married,but the story doesn't end there...

Kyo-- No?

Anko-- Yes,the fiend and the woman actually became happy together but as time progressed...

Naruto-- Come on keep going!

Yamato-- Well,the woman,after the years went by she began to get older and weaker,her hair became grey,her skin became flabby...

Anko-- The fiend had never seen this before since he only killed young people.

Yamato-- So the fiend tried everything he could think of to change her back but he couldn't reverse time,as powerful as he was.

Anko-- Soon the woman passed away and the fiend became so consumed with fury and anger that he destroyed himself creating what is now the fiends path.The path was once his home.The legend continues that anyone who is on the path's ground for more than 3 days will be destroyed by the fiends ghost.

Sakura-- Well...that was a nice story but I don't believe in ghost.

Anko-- Oh you will...

Sakura-- Whatever!

Kyo-- Well I suppose we'll find out.

The group had stopped in front of the entrance to the narrow cave.

Kyo first went in followed by Naruto who was followed by Yamato.

Anko-- Scared,Haruno?

Sakura-- Don't be rediculous.

Neji-- I'm not scared either.

Sakura-- So why don't you go in?

Neji-- Ladies first.

Sakura-- _Yeah it's ladies first into a dark cave._

Neji-- I don't she was very pleased...

Neji followed Sakura into the cave.

Naruto-- so cap,how long will it take to get to the other side?

Yamato-- Well,at this pace it will be just under a 1 and a half days.

Naruto-- Pretty short.

Kyo-- Yup.

Neji-- Well I guess we should do something to pass the time...

Sakura-- What do you suggest?

Neji-- Haven't a clue

Anko-- Nice...

Neji-- Thanks...

Yamato-- _What is this feeling? I feel chakra somewhere inside this cavern.It feels like Orochimaru...but he was killed...so...what is this feeling?_

Anko-- Hey! Yamato what are doing?

Yamato-- What!? oh nothing just thinking to myself.

Anko-- Try not to look like a bumpkin doing it...

Yamato-- What do you mean?

Anko-- You had a stupid look on your face.

Yamato-- I thought I always had a stupid look on my face.

Anko-- Well I'm glad you agree,denial is the first step.

Yamato-- Whatever...

Anko-- What is his damage?

Naruto-- Hey guys?

Neji-- What?

Naruto-- Yamato is acting kinda worried.

Neji-- Scared the fiend is going to kill us?

Sakura-- Oh please anough with this fiend shit.

Neji-- Someone is very irritable...

Naruto-- Yup

Sakura-- Both of you,shut up

Neji-- If you say so.

Sakura--...

The group continued down the path.As they were walked Naruto stepped over a wire triggering a paper bomb.The blast enveloped the cavern.

Yamato-- Is everyone okay?

Kyo-- Yeah

Sakura-- Yeah

Neji-- Yes

Naruto-- No problem

Anko-- What was that?

Yamato threw some kunai into the smoke as he heard them being knocked away.The smoke cleared and saw Suigetsu was standing before them.

Sakura-- OH not you again!?

Suigetsu-- Hello cutie (wink)

Karin-- Quit flirting!

Karin showed up next to him and Jugo leaned on the rock next to them.

Naruto-- What do you guys want!?

Suigetsu-- That...

Suigetsu pointed to the sword on Kyo's back.Kyo held it tightly to his chest.

Suigetsu-- Don't make this harder than it has to be.

Naruto-- No let's!

Naruto threw a kunai at him but Suigetsu knocked away with Zabuza's sword.

Yamato-- That kid has Zabuza's sword? With that weapon he will be very difficult to beat...

Yamato put his hands together.

Yamato-- Wood Tendril Salvo!

Yamato put out his hands and spinning blades of wood shot out of his hands,Suigetsu jumped out the way.

Suigetsu-- Water Style: Water Shark Missile.

Suigetsu blasted a shot of water at Yamato but he created a wood shield.The water bomb made a small crater where he stood.

Yamato-- I can't fight him in this tiny cave.

A blast of Chidori needles shot at Yamato striking up and down his back.

Yamato-- Aww!

Yamato fell to his knees and Naruto went to help him up.

Naruto-- Chidori?Sasuke!!

Naruto looked around and saw Sasuke standing on a ledge above them.

Sasuke-- Long time no see...

Naruto-- Sasuke...

Sasuke-- Just avoid a painful beating and give me the sword...now

Naruto--...No...I won't,you'll have to beat all of us for it!

Sasuke-- I'd rather not.

Naruto-- Did I say you had a choice?

Sasuke-- It seems you grew some balls...finally.

Naruto-- Sasuke...!

Sasuke-- I don't feel like bothering with you...Chidori needles...

Sasuke shot a burst of Chidori needles but Naruto used a pulse of chakra to make them shatter.

Sasuke-- Hmm...?

Naruto appeared behind and punched him in the face,Sasuke fell down on his ass.

Sasuke-- Pretty straight-forward.

Naruto-- Weren't you gonna kill us all?

Sasuke-- Maybe just you,always did piss me off with that stupid look.

Naruto-- Raa!

Naruto swung his leg but Sasuke stopped it and started wailing on him.

Sakura-- Naruto!

Sakura ran to help him but was stopped by Suigetsu.

Suigetsu-- Now about that blow-job if I remember correctly...

Sakura-- Go to hell you lousy pervert! (hiding behind Neji)

Neji-- Wonderful.

Karin-- I think she is right...

Suigetsu-- Shut Up!

Karin-- Don't tell me to shut up,I will come down there and vaporize your ass.

Suigetsu-- I'd love to see you try.

Karin-- Alright then!'

Suigetsu-- Alrigh-

Suigetsu was struck in the back by Neji in one of chakra points.

Suigetsu-- You!

Neji struck him again and then let out a barrage of strikes.The last hit pushed him across the floor.

Karin-- Hmm...strong.

Neji used his Byakugan on Suigetsu to get a clearer picture of him.

Suigetsu-- It's like he is seeing through my soul.

Neji-- Pretty close.

Neji turned around to see Jugo running at him with his arm transformed.

Jugo-- DIE!

Jugo swung the arm but Neji jumped and struck him in the changed arm.

Neji-- What!?

Jugo-- Hahahahaha.

Jugo hit him with his other arm,knocking back into the Konoha group.Sakura stopped him.

Neji-- He is powerful.

Sakura-- That mark...It's the same as Sasuke's.

Yamato-- Wood Spike!

Yamato shot out a spike of wood from his hand and hit Jugo in the arm with it.Yamato extended the spike making Jugo crash into the wall.

Karin-- Talented...

Anko-- Really...?

Anko had appeared behind her and swung a kunai at her but Karin used substitution.Karin appeared on a mound of crystal.

Karin-- Sorry to cut and run but I'm not really a fighter...so...bye...

Karin dissapeared.

Anko-- Oh no! get your ass back here!

Anko teleported to chase her.Sakura,Yamato and Neji were preoccupied with Suigetsu and Jugo.Naruto was focused on Sasuke.

Naruto-- I won't go easy on you...

Sasuke-- Is that what you were doing last time? Going easy on me?

Naruto remembered he wasn't invincible from their last fight.

Naruto-- Yeah,I was but this time I will use all of my power.To my full capacity.

Sasuke-- Good.I don't want a fight and It's over in 5 minutes.

Naruto-- You couldn't beat me if you had 5 centuries.

Sasuke-- We will see...

Sasuke threw a kunai at him but Naruto knocked them away with his own kunai.Sasuke jumped at him and threw a punch,Naruto leaned his head back and uppercutted him into the cave ceiling,Sasuke fell down but flipped off Naruto's head and then spun around and kicked him in the face.Naruto slipped on his foot and fell backward,Sasuke swung his leg up and over and down-ward kicked him in the face,making him fly back into a wall.

Sasuke-- Still going easy? I want to see what makes you so special! Show Me!

Sasuke pulled out his sword and thrusted it at Naruto's head but he ducked down and front-flipped and then kicked Sasuke in the face.Naruto stayed on his hands and started kicked him repeatedly until Sasuke lost his footing and Naruto spun off his foot and punched Sasuke across the cave floor.

**Elsewhere...**

Sakura jumped and punched the ground making a earthquake.The earthquake enveloped the cave making everyone having to jump out of the way.

Neji-- Sakura?

Sakura-- Yes?

Neji-- No more earthquakes okay?

Sakura-- Uhh...okay.

Neji smiled at her making her blush.

Suigetsu-- OH HOW SWEET!

Suigetsu jumped through the smoke and swung his giant sword at Sakura.Neji jumped in front of it and stopped the blade with his kunai.

Sakura-- _He jumped in front of me._

Neji slipped his hand by the blade and reached to strike his neck but Suigetsu jumped back.

Suigetsu-- You attack chakra points right? I figured you out.

Neji-- Still doesn't mean you can beat me!

Suigetsu-- We'll see...

A spike of wood shot out of the smoke and impaled Suigetsu through his chest.

Yamato-- Got ya! huh?

Suigetsu melted into water.

Yamato-- A water clone!?

Suigetsu appeared behind him and sliced him in half.

Neji-- Yamato!?

Yamato bursted into a wood clone.

Sakura-- A wood clone?

Yamato appeared behind Suigetsu and punched him in the face.

Suigetsu-- Ergggg

Yamato grabbed his leg and threw him into a wall.

Suigetsu-- I guess there is a reason you're called the captain.

Yamato-- I suppose.

Suigetsu-- At least...you're occupied with me.

Yamato-- What!? Sakura!? Neji!?

Neji and Sakura were attacked by Jugo,swung his arm at Neji but he caught him and tossed him up,Sakura punched him in the stomach at full power.

Sakura-- HAAAH!

Jugo was smashed into the rock.

Neji-- I think that's all for him...

Sakura-- Yep.

Neji and Sakura turned to help Yamato but Jugo attacked them again.

Sakura-- How did he survive that?

Neji--It seems he is very persistent.

Sakura-- Yeah,No shit!

Sakura jumped to punch him again but her punch was stopped by Jugo's monster arm.

Sakura-- Whoa...

Jugo slammed her with his arm.Neji caught her.

Sakura-- Thanks Neji.

Neji-- Don't sweat it.

**Elsewhere...**

Naruto-- Uzumaki-Barrage!

Naruto brought down his leg,crushing a boulder.

Naruto-- Fuck!,I missed.

Sasuke-- That didn't work the first time.Why the hell would it work the next time?

Naruto-- Can't help but hope.

Sasuke-- I can't play with you anymore,I will finish this.

Sasuke made some handsigns out streched out his hand.

Sasuke-- Grand Chidori! Ten-Thousand Birds!

Naruto-- Oodama Rasengan!

Naruto and Sasuke were about to strike each other but the cave shifted and they had to dissipate their attacks.

Sasuke-- What is that?

Naruto-- How would I know?

Sasuke-- Either way,I'll be going...

Naruto was going to stop him but Sasuke shot Chidori needles at the ground.

Naruto-- Damn!

Sasuke was gone.

**Elsewhere...**

Yamato-- Alright...let's finish this!

Sakura-- Yeah!

Jugo-- Hmm...?

A snake crawled out of the ground and shook its head at him.Jugo nodded and the snake left.

Jugo-- Suigetsu?

Suigetsu-- It's time to go...?

Jugo-- Yes.

Suigetsu-- You guys got lucky!

Suigetsu and Jugo teleported away.

Sakura-- Get back here!

Neji-- Calm down okay? They're gone.

Sakura-- Shit...

Yamato-- Come on,We gotta find Naruto and Anko.

Sakura-- Yeah.

Neji-- Okay.

The three ran to the other side of the cave and bursted through the entrance.

Sakura-- Anko!

Anko-- Oh hey!

Sakura-- So did you catch that girl?

Anko-- No...that little bitch ran away.

Neji-- Same with us.

Yamato-- Have you seen Naruto?

They looked up and saw Naruto blast through the wall with his Rasengan.Naruto landed on the ground.

Naruto-- Sasuke got away.

Anko-- Don't feel bad...same here.

Naruto-- Yeah...

Neji-- I have a really good feeling that we haven't heard the last of them just yet.

Naruto-- Me neither.

Sakura-- Come on,The village is over there.

They could see the village at the bottom of the valley.

Anko-- WAIT!

Sakura-- What!?

Anko-- Where is Kyo?!

Kyo-- Hi...

Kyo had popped out of a bush and walked out.

Kyo-- I got scared and ran ahead and hid.

Anko-- Smart choice.Now let's get you home.

Kyo-- Thank you.

The group walked down the path.

**Elsewhere...**

Suigetsu-- Not our moment of glory.

Sasuke-- Stop with the jokes please?

Suigetsu-- Kill joy.

Jugo-- We will kill them?

Karin-- I could do without them...

Sasuke-- Yes...we'll kill them but only after we have that sword.

Karin-- Yes Sir!

Sasuke-- Alright,lick your wounds and get ready for our next attack.

Karin-- Yes Sir!

Sasuke-- Stop that!

Karin-- Oh...okay...

**Elsewhere...**

Itachi-- They are near now...

Kisame-- I know.We just gotta wait now...

Itachi-- Yes,Pain will be very pleased when we have acquired the sword and Naruto.

Kisame-- Yes,I hate it when he gets that temper tantrum.

Itachi-- I don't like to fight with him.

Kisame-- Me neither.

Little did they know they were being watched...

Tobi-- They go to something they don't know...what pawns...They will never acquire the fox child let alone the sword.Itachi...you are the prodigy of the Sharingan.You have used my gift for something stupid as testing your own power and now look at you,you're going blind.The Tsukoyomi doesn't do anything good for your eyes and all that slapping off doesn't help either.

Tobi remembered hearing Itachi pleasuring himself behind a tree.

Tobi--_ Hahahaha.Just when I thought Uchiha couldn't get more embarassing...He could at least have the decency to go somewhere more private._

Back to Kisame and Itachi...

Kisame-- So...when will they get here?

Itachi-- They should be here by...maybe morning.

Kisame-- Good,I want to get this over with.

Itachi-- Me too.

_**That is it everyone.I hope you enjoyed my hint of comedy.I think Itachi slams his ham anyway.I can't believe someone like him doesn't get a mountain of pussy (at least a blow-job)**_


	34. Good News And Bad News

_**Hello everyone! It's me again to-I think you know this line by now right?Anyway,last chapter:Sasuke and his team attacked Naruto and his team.They decided to make a tactical retreat and left.Naruto and the others left and found Kyo behind a bush.This chapter,Naruto and the others arrive in the shadow village.**_

Kyo-- It feels good to finally be back!

The group walked into the village concealed in the shadows after much opposition.

Sakura-- It's about time too.I was getting really tired of walking.I can't wait to finally get to relax.

Yamato-- I wouldn't mind getting to take a breather as well.

Anko-- Don't get too excited folks.We still have to get the sword to the museum.

Naruto-- Aww Anko-Sensei can't we at least stop to get something to eat?

Anko-- What? You're hungry!? Again!?

Naruto-- Hey,A ninja has gotta eat.

Kyo-- That's what I'm saying.

Naruto-- See...?

Anko-- What...? Oh...fine.

Naruto-- Yes!

Sakura-- Giving in too early?

Anko-- Actually...uh...I'm hungry too.

Sakura-- Figures...

Anko-- What...?

Sakura-- Oh...nothing.

Yamato-- Come on Neji.

Neji-- Okay.

Yamato-- You're silent lately.

Neji-- Just...In a silent mood.

Yamato-- Anything wrong?

Neji-- No,nothing at all.

Yamato-- Alright.

The leaf shinobi walked into a restuarant to get some much needed food.

Naruto-- I want 50 bowls of pork and beef ramen!

Sakura-- My god,he eats so much ramen he sweats broth.

Neji-- And he puts ramen scented shampoo in his hair.

Sakura started to giggle.

Neji-- To get that "Just been roasted" scent.

Sakura started to laugh loudly.Everyone looked at her with a strange look on their faces.

Anko-- Something funny?

Sakura looked at Neji who discreetly turned his head.

Sakura-- Uh...just remembered a joke someone told me once.

Yamato-- Would you like to share?

Sakura-- Not really.

Yamato-- Okay...just don't laugh out like that.

Sakura-- Okay...

Yamato and Anko walked to a table.Sakura walked up to Neji.

Sakura-- You got me in trouble with the captain.

Neji-- Sorry...

Sakura sighed and waved her hand and then put on his shoulder.

Sakura-- It's alright.

Neji-- Okay.

Sakura walked over to the table.Neji put his hand on the spot where her hand was.

Neji-- _Sakura..._

Naruto-- Hey Nej-boy!

Neji-- I thought I told you a long time ago not to call me that!

Naruto-- AWWWW quit your bitchin'

Neji-- Naruto...

Naruto-- Come on.

Neji sighed to contain his growing aggrivation and walked over.

The waitress walked over and took their orders and she walked away.

Sakura-- So,Kyo where is the museum?

Kyo-- On the other side of the village.

Yamato-- How long will it take to get there from here?

Kyo-- About...15 minutes.

Anko-- Then we got plenty of time to eat.

Sakura-- Yep.

Neji-- Good.

The waitress brought over their food and walked away.Naruto just looked at the steaming broth with ramen and pork coming out of it.

Yamato-- Naruto? What's wrong?

Naruto-- OH! um...nothing.It's just Hinata loves this kind of ramen.

Anko-- _He does have a heart after all.It's natural for a man,after a while to start missing his wife when he has to work._

Sakura-- Oh don't worry Naruto,We'll drop off the sword and we'll go home right away.

Anko-- You'll get to fuck your wife soon so don't worry.

Naruto-- WHY DO THINK I JUST MISS MY WIFE BECAUSE OF SEX!?

Neji tugged at his scarf.

Neji-- You think you could yell it alittle louder? The people back at the village didn't hear you.

Naruto-- Umm...

The people in the restuarant looked at Naruto with a shocked face.

Naruto-- Umm...Hey folks! HOPE YOU ENJOYED OUR DINNER SHOW!

Naruto nodded and waved like a idiot.

Everyone except Naruto-- _IDIOT!_

Naruto sat down and ate all his bowls of ramen and walked out,leaving everyone behind.

Anko-- I think I hurt his feelings.

Yamato-- No I doubt it's you.Naruto just misses his wife.I don't see what's wrong with that.

Sakura-- Me neither.

Anko-- Either way,I think he is alittle depressed.

Neji-- I'll go talk to him.

Anko-- You?

Neji-- Yeah,I'm his age,I'm a guy and I understand everything he feels.

Kyo-- Good point.

Neji walked out of the restuarant and caught up to Naruto on the street.When Neji found him,Naruto was sitting on a bench.Neji could see his eyes were watering.

Neji-- Hey,Naruto...

Naruto wiped his eyes and looked up.

Naruto-- Umm...hey man!

Neji-- Naruto?

Naruto-- What?

Neji-- Are you okay?

Naruto-- Umm...

Neji-- Listen,Anko was just playing around,she didn't mean-

Naruto-- It's not her...

Neji-- Is it Hinata?

Naruto-- Yes...something has...happened...

Neji-- What is it?

Naruto--...

Neji walked over and grabbed his shirt.

Naruto-- Neji...

Neji-- Naruto...what did you do to my cousin?

Naruto-- Hinata...

Neji-- Well...?

Naruto-- Nobody knows yet okay?

Neji-- Knows what?

Naruto-- Last night...I got a messenger falcon after everyone went to sleep...

Neji-- Go on...

Naruto-- It was from Hinata...

Neji-- Well tell me!

Naruto-- Hinata said...she...

Neji-- Today Naruto! Today!

Naruto-- Hinata...is...pregnant.

Neji dropped him on the bench.

Neji-- What?

Naruto-- She went to the doctor the morning after we left.Hinata was feeling sick that morning and decided to see if it was nothing.The doctor said she was 2 days pregnant.

Neji-- Is she positive?

Naruto-- Yes...uncle Neji...

Neji-- Uncle...I'm gonna be a uncle...

Naruto-- I can top that,I'm gonna be a dad.

Neji-- Is that why you're acting all pissy lately?

Naruto-- Yep...I...had to tell someone...might as well had been you,her relative after all.

Neji-- So...nobody knows?

Naruto-- It's just us 3.

Neji-- When are you gonna tell the others?

Naruto-- Hinata asked me to wait until we got back to tell everyone the "good news"

Neji-- It is good news.You should be happy.

Naruto-- I am,really I am ecstatic about it.I'm gonna be a father Neji,can you scope that concept? I am a dad.

Neji-- Congratulations man

Naruto-- Thanks man!

Naruto started crying again and hugged Neji.

Neji-- Umm...It's alright...

Naruto-- I'm scared...

Neji-- It's nothing to be scared of...really..._Oh my god he's squeezing the life out of me!!_

They didn't know that Sakura snuck up on them just as Naruto hugged him.

Sakura-- Naruto...are you gay?

Naruto-- WHAT!? UMM...NO OF COURSE NOT OKAY? Just because a man hugs another man he's gay?

Sakura-- Sure seemed that way.

Naruto-- It's not like that.

Sakura-- Then...what is it like?

Naruto-- I...can't tell you right now...

Naruto walked past her and back to the group.

Sakura-- What's his damage?

Neji-- Sorry can't tell you just yet.

Neji walked past her to go back to the group.

Sakura-- O...kay...I definately missed something.

Sakura turned and walked back too.

Anko-- Is everything sorted out?

Naruto-- Umm...yeah.

Neji-- I set his ass straight.

Yamato-- Good thing,now let's go.

Yamato led the pack out of the building and left to the museum.

**20 minutes later...**

Naruto-- Wow...

The museum was the size of a mega-dome stadium.

Sakura-- What a giant museum!

Kyo-- Yes,it is big isn't it?

Naruto-- You walk this monster?

Kyo-- Of course not,it takes like,2 hours to walk from side to the other.We use special transport platforms.They're like...small trains.

Naruto-- You guys put a train in this thing?!

Kyo-- Yep.

Sakura-- Impressive...most impressive.

Anko-- I agree.

The group walked in and saw a small train at platform.

Kyo-- Come on...

Naruto-- How come no one is here?

Kyo-- Oh it's like...an off-season.

Anko-- Off season?

Kyo-- Yeah,people usually flock to see this place in the summer rather then the spring where everyone is on missions and such.

Yamato-- I see...

The group walked onto the train and Kyo pressed a button,the door closed and the train lurched forward and down the track.

Neji-- Fast too?

Kyo-- Yep.Not alot of people have seen everything in this museum.It took me 15 years to finally see every exhibit.

Naruto-- 15 years?

Kyo-- Yes,I was 23 when I started working here,I'll be 39 in September.

Naruto-- Wow...it takes a whole 15 years to see this place...I wouldn't want to get lost in here.

Kyo-- No you wouldn't...If you got lost the only way to get out would be to blast a hole in the wall.

Naruto-- I'll keep that in mind.

Kyo-- Huh?

The train started stopping and starting again.

Sakura-- What is wrong with this damn thing?

Anko-- Jane! stop this crazy thing!

The train stopped abruptly.Kyo jumped out and ran to the front.

Kyo-- Hey! Yu...Yu?...Yu!

Kyo saw the conductor had,his throat slashed.

Kyo-- What...what happened here?

Anko-- Oh my god...

Naruto-- WHO DID THIS!?

Naruto snapped around to a giant exhibit on a plateau above them.Naruto threw a kunai but it was knocked away.

Yamato-- No...it can't be you...

Anko-- FUCK! It's him! The worst thing that could happen just happened.

Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki stood above them.

Naruto-- You...you...made Sasuke...

Itachi-- Yes...I made him do that foolish act of leaving your village."All in the pursuit of power" That's what he said.My brother...is a witless little idiot.

Sakura-- You made him leave?!

Neji-- That's him?

Yamato-- Yes...The S-class criminal criminal:Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi-- S-class? It seems I went up in the ranks.Kisame we should celebrate.

Kisame took out his giant shark mouth sword.

Kisame-- Yes let's get to U-class to celebrate!

Itachi-- Calm down Kisame.

Naruto-- What are you doing here!?

Itachi pointed at Kyo.

Itachi-- I came for the sword,hand it over...now.

Kyo-- No! This sword is one of the greatest discoveries in the shinobi world.I went to pain and suffering and sacrifice to get this and I won't give it to some chicken-shit kid with a pissy attitude!

Itachi-- Some pluck,talking to me like that.I'll make you a deal: You give the sword and you can be my servant.

Kyo-- Fuck off

Itachi-- Suit yourself.

Itachi threw a giant kunai at Kyo,Naruto jumped in front of it and kicked it away.

Naruto-- No you don't!

Itachi jumped down to the floor.Naruto ran at him with a small Rasengan in his hand.Itachi dodged it and Naruto dug it into the floor.

Itachi-- Give me the sword or I will kill you.

Naruto-- You can't kill us.

Itachi dissapeared and reappeared in Naruto's face.

Itachi-- Yes we can...and we can kill...Hinata too.

Naruto-- Wha-what?

Itachi-- I know all about her Naruto,I saw into your memories just now.I will find her and kill her.

Itachi leaned closer into his ear.

Itachi-- (whisper) And...your baby...

Naruto-- My baby...?

Itachi-- Either that or I will take him...and make him into one of us...

Naruto-- No...

Itachi-- An...Akatsuki.

Naruto--NO!

Naruto let out a large pulse of red chakra which made Itachi jump back up onto the exhibit.Naruto had the red eyes now.

Naruto-- I will kill you.

Naruto was covered by the chakra.

Anko-- _Oh no-_

Yamato-- _That chakra-_

Neji remembered back in the dimension of the soul reapers.The monster that Soifon and Toshiro subdued that Naruto had become.Naruto had been completely engulfed by the fox.

Neji-- _I can't let him change into that thing again,he will tear this whole village to pieces._

Anko-- Yamato...

Yamato-- I know...

Sakura-- The fox again...

Itachi-- Yes...Kisame?

Kisame-- Yes Itachi?

Itachi-- Let's focus on the fox at the moment.We'll grab the stupid sword after everyone is dead.

Kisame swung his sword in front of him.

Kisame-- I can dig that plan.

Naruto-- I will not let you...

Naruto had generated a Rasengan in his hand.

Sakura-- That attack...

Naruto had generated the Rasen-Shuriken.Naruto jumped at then and thrust out his strongest attack.Itachi and Kisame dodged away narrowly and Naruto hit the platfrom,completely destroying it.Itachi and Kisame landed on seperate pillars.Naruto stood in the dust made from the hole in the wall.

Itachi-- This will be fun for you Kisame.

Kisame-- You're letting me handle him?

Itachi-- Yes.

Itachi jumped down to Sakura's group.

Itachi-- Give me the sword.

Sakura-- No way!

Itachi-- Then die.

Anko-- I don't think so.Itachi,You're out-numbered,out-manned and out-classed.

Itachi-- We shall see.

Kisame however,took his shark mouth sword and held it to Naruto.

Kisame-- I will enjoy this...

Naruto-- We'll see...

A second tail sprouted from his back as he jumped at Kisame with his chakra claw out fore-front.

_**That is the chapter everyone I hoped you enjoyed.I enjoyed the part where Hinata is knocked up.**_


	35. First Kiss And New Enemies

_**Hello everyone it's me again to bring you another chapter.I had a good first draft of this but...I pressed the wrong button and my chapter was completely erased.Can you believe that shit? I couldn't believe it either.Anyways,you saw all the good stuff that happened in the last chapter so...**_

Kisame-- I don't feel like dealing with you right now ok? Just bug off little fox.

Naruto-- No way!

Kisame-- That isn't a good idea.

Naruto-- Don't worry about me dickhead!

Kisame-- Now,now don't use such language.How would people think of you if-

Naruto-- Shut Up! Don't you dare lecture me!

Kisame-- Why not?

Naruto-- You have no right to lecture me.You're a criminal and a murderer and that's all you'll be.

Kisame-- Aww...that hurt my feeling!

Kisame threw his Samehada at Naruto but he jumped up onto the ceiling.

Naruto-- Try again!

Kisame-- Hmm...

Kisame walked over to his Samehada and pulled it out of the wall.Kisame then made a combination of handsigns.

Kisame-- Water Style:Water Shockwave Explosion!

The entire hall began to fill with rivers of water everywhere.

Naruto-- He's filling the place with water?

Kisame-- Pretty obvious...idiot.

Naruto-- Kiss my ass!

Naruto threw some ninja stars at him but he blocked them with the Samehada,Kisame made another handsign.

Kisame-- Water Bullet Jutsu!

Balls of water began firing from the lake of water at Naruto.

Naruto-- Damn!

Naruto jumped from on platform to another,Naruto threw another ninja star but it was deflected by a shield of water.

Naruto-- Water shield? Can't be that strong,I'll just rip through it.

Naruto created a chakra claw from the veil and turned to run at Kisame.

Kisame-- Headstrong little twit.

Kisame threw kunai at Naruto,knocked them away with his chakra claws.Naruto generated a Rasengan in his hand.Kisame raised his Samehada.Naruto dug the attack into the Samehada.

Naruto-- Keep going!

Kisame-- Hehe...

The Samehada ate the Rasengan whole and Kisame hit Naruto with the broad side of the Samehada which sliced off some chakra as it hit.Naruto jumped back and held his arm.

Naruto-- Oww...asshole...I have to be careful of that thing he is using.

Kisame-- You won't win you little shit-head.

Naruto-- Yes I will!

Naruto put his hands together.

Naruto-- Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Naruto created a bunch of shadow clones.

Naruto-- Na-Ru-To Uzumaki super barrage!

Naruto and his clones attacked him.Kisame struck one of them down.The first Naruto clone punched Kisame then uppercutted him into the air,the second clone head-butted him into the ground,4 others grabbed his arms and legs then threw him into the air,2 more clones punched him in the chest,the real Naruto appeared and used the Rasengan and smashed it into his chest.Kisame was hammered into the water.Naruto landed on the wall.

Naruto-- I think that did it...

Kisame began to re-surface and pulled himself up.

Naruto-- Oh...come on,not even Kakashi-Sensei could have shrugged that off.

Kisame-- I'm not your weakling sensei.

Naruto-- If you were him you'd be cool.

Kisame-- Oh,ouch!

Naruto-- Sad truth.

Kisame ran up the wall and threw the Samehada,Naruto caught it.

Naruto-- Not so tough without your big sword are you?

Kisame-- Not a good idea...

Naruto-- Why not?

Spikes shot out of the hilt and slashed Naruto's hands.

Naruto-- Shit!!

Samehada started floating and returned to Kisame.

Kisame-- I forgot to mention,Samehada will only allow me to wield it.

Naruto-- Damn...

The slashed on his hands began to heal from the fox chakra.

Kisame-- Now...

The water began to surround him.

Naruto-- I don't know what he's planning but I won't let him.

Naruto released a giant fox roar and it shot down the water and crashed into the water,the water blew away.

Kisame-- What?

Naruto threw a giant chakra claw at Kisame and smashed him into the wall.

Kisame-- Damn!

Naruto pulled him in with his left arm and had a Rasengan forming in the other hand.

Kisame-- Damn! (pulling up Samehada)

Naruto-- Oodama Rasengan!

Naruto thrusted the giant Rasengan into the Samehada.

Kisame-- Just like last time...

Naruto-- No...

Naruto generated another Rasengan in his other hand.

Naruto-- Double Oodama Rasengan!

Naruto pushed both of them into the giant sword.

Kisame-- What!?

A crack began to appear in the space between the Rasengans.

Kisame-- What is that?

The Samehada couldn't keep up,eating chakra that Naruto was creating to fast.The Samehada now had a large crack and started releasing huge pressure.

Naruto-- Go!

Naruto pushed the Rasengans together and they exploded.Kisame was knocked back into the wall.

Kisame-- What!?

There was a large crack in the Samehada where the Rasengans hit.

Kisame-- How did you do that? TELL ME!

Naruto-- Well...I kinda learned it in science class.

Kisame-- "Science class"?

Naruto-- Yeah,the principle called "friction"...

Kisame-- "Friction"?

Naruto-- Yes...see,after our last fight I saw that your eated all the chakra it got in one swipe so I did one of 2 things...first,I kept putting power into the first Rasengan even though the Samehada would eat it.Second,I created another Rasengan except...that Rasengan was spinning in the opposite direction.

Kisame-- So...

Naruto-- It was tugging at both ends of a piece of paper,if you pull hard enough it will rip apart.Soon enough after both Rasengans were forcing their way into the sword your sword "ripped apart"

Kisame-- Shit...he found a way to counter the Samehada...he's not as dumb as he looks...we should have considered him for Akatsuki.

Naruto-- NO WAY!

Kisame-- At least I tried...

Naruto-- It will the last thing you do!

Kisame-- What!?

Another Naruto had blown through the wall behind him.Kisame looked at Naruto in front of him poof into smoke.

Kisame-- Wait a minute!

Naruto-- RASEN-SHURIKEN!

Naruto smashed the giant chakra shuriken into Kisame.

Naruto-- You won't bother us anymore!

Kisame was torn up and smashed through the ceiling into the air.

Naruto-- I gotta go help the others!

_**Elsewhere...**_

Itachi-- The only one among you that might be a challenge is the Hyuga.

Neji-- Why?

Itachi-- You also has a eye-based Kekkei Genkai.

Neji-- You got a point there.It's shame though...I don't have much of an affinity for genjutsu.

Itachi-- Shame...but you could be of use though...would you consider joining our ranks?

Neji-- What are you nuts?

Itachi-- I tried,there has only been one Hyuga who ever joined Akatsuki...he was even more powerful than our current leader.

Neji-- A hyuga? In the Akatsuki? Which one?

Itachi-- You will have to defeat me in battle to see.

Neji-- Fine!

Neji threw some ninja stars at Itachi but he dodged them.Itachi jumped in the air and aimed for Neji.

Yamato-- Wood Stake!

A giant stake of wood shot of wall and at Itachi,swung back and threw the kunai at Yamato which exploded into a wood doll.

Itachi-- Hmm...?

Sakura-- Pay attention!

Sakura appeared behind him and tried to punch him but she missed and took down a wall.

Anko-- Damn! Earth Style: Rock Tendril!

Anko put her hands on the ground and giant spinning tendrils shot out of the ground.Itachi was able to avoid all of them and landed on the tendrils.The tendrils dug into the ground and stayed there.

Itachi-- Not too tough...

Yamato-- You'd be surprised!

Itachi-- What!?

Yamato-- Wood...Iron Maiden!

Itachi-- HUH!?

Two halves of a coffin appeared from under him with spikes on the inside.

Itachi-- You...

Itachi threw a kunai at Yamato as the halves closed in on him.The kunai dug Yamato in the shoulder.

Anko-- Did that get him?

Yamato-- I don't know...

Itachi-- Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!

A giant fireball bursted through the opposite wall at Anko and Yamato.

Yamato-- Great Wood Barrier!

A giant wall of wood stopped the ball and made it exploded into a barrage of kunai in the center the shot in every possible direction.

Neji-- Sakura!

Neji grabbed her and ducked her behind a giant statue.

Sakura-- _He has his arms around me...(blush)_

Neji-- Are you okay?

Sakura-- Umm...(blush fades) Yeah! I'm just...fine.

Neji-- Umm...alright...what happened to Anko and Yamato?

Sakura-- There they are!

Sakura pointed to a giant worm skeleton that withstood the blast.

Neji-- You guys alright?

Anko-- Yeah...

Yamato-- I'm fine...where is that asshole!?

Sakura-- Where's Kyo?

Anko-- FUCK!

Anko and the others ran around the corner and saw Kyo being held by his neck by Itachi.

Neji-- Don't!

Itachi slashed him throat with a kunai.Kyo still fought to hold the sword with his last breathe until he went limp.The case holding the sword fell to the ground and Itachi picked it up.

Yamato-- Stop him!

They ran at him.

Itachi-- Thanks for the workout but I have what I came for,goodbye now...

A wall of fire shot from the ground,blocking the leaf ninja from passing.

Yamato-- Wood cover!

A wave of wood shot from the ground and fanned away the flame.

Sakura-- God damn it!

Neji-- He's gone...

Anko walked over to Kyo.

Anko-- I'm sorry Kyo you didn't deserve this.

Kyo grabbed her foot.

Anko-- Kyo? Can you hear me?

Kyo said with his last breathes.

Kyo-- Don't...let...them...get...the...sword...if they do...there...is no...telling what they...will be...capable...

Kyo hand dropped to ground.

Anko-- Don't worry we will carry out your last wish.

Kyo's eyes closed and a small smile formed as his head turned to the side and he stopped moving.

Yamato-- He is...gone.

Anko took out a cloth from her pack and put it over his head.

Anko-- Yamato...what now?

Yamato-- You heard Kyo we have to get that sword back,there's no telling what they can do with it.

Neji-- We don't even no the powers of the sword.

Sakura-- That doesn't matter right now.

Naruto had smashed through the wall just in time.

Naruto-- Sakura!

Sakura-- Naruto...

Naruto-- What happened?

Everybody had a solemn look on their faces.

Naruto-- What...?

Anko turned to Kyo's body.

Naruto-- Itachi did this...?

Anko-- Yes.

Naruto-- Then what are we waiting for?

Yamato-- You mean go after them?

Naruto-- Yeah,I killed off the other guy so...

Yamato-- You killed Kisame Hoshigake?

Naruto-- Like it was hard?

Yamato-- Come on...

They left the museum and searched for Itachi.

**Elsewhere...**

Kisame--SHIT!

Kisame smashed a rock with his sword.

Kisame-- It seems that Itachi succeeded though!That super clone did come in handy though...at least I know to watch for that Rasengan.

Kisame began to walk down the path.

**Elsewhere...**

Itachi-- So...let's see this almighty sword.

Itachi slipped off the jacket and the case until he got to the sheath.Itachi was hesitant for a second but took out the sword.It had a red and black dragon dancing across the blade.

Itachi-- Nice design...what special power could you have? I suppose I will find out soon enough.

Little did Itachi know he was being watched.

Tobi--_Hurry up and bring the damn sword to Pain.I can't wait for this idiot grunt anymore..._

Tobi motioned to attack Itachi but he stopped when a exploding tag shot through the air.

Itachi-- What!?

Itachi jumped up into a tree branch.

Itachi-- How did you find me so quickly?

Naruto-- Don't worry about that!

Sakura-- _How did he find him so fast? (flashback)_

Naruto-- I know where he is...

Neji-- Where?

Naruto-- Just follow me!

(End of flashback)

Neji-- Give us the sword back!

Itachi-- No...

Naruto-- _That sword...why am I so...drawn to it? The fox told me come to this place.What tie does the fox have to the first ninja?_

Itachi-- Enough!

Sakura-- You think you can whatever you want? You can't you sick bastard,you killed your family,estranged your brother and killed a helpless man.

Itachi-- Is that it?

Sakura-- Grrrr!

Sakura ran at Itachi in rage.

Neji-- Sakura don't!

Neji ran after her.Sakura got to him and punched him but missed was grabbed on the arms by Itachi.

Sakura-- Shit!

Itachi-- Tsukoyomi...

Sakura-- What...?

Sakura was inside the Mangekyou world.

Sakura-- What is this place?

Itachi-- This is my world...I control everything here...I am god.

Sakura-- Me...?

Itachi-- Even you...

Sakura felt something dragging her toward him.

Sakura-- NO!

Itachi held her chin.

Itachi-- Your eyes say "NO,NO" but my mouth says " Yes,Yes"

Itachi kissed her.Sakura tried to struggle all she could but couldn't even break his trance.Itachi began to unzip her shirt.

Sakura-- Please...no...

Itachi began kissing down her chest and her breast and then started to take off her shorts.

Sakura-- I'm begging you...please don't do this!

Itachi began tasting her fruits.

Sakura-- NO!

Itachi then got up and took off his pants and finished her off.

Back in the real world Sakura had her eyes bugging out of her head and she was drooling.

Neji-- Sakura!

Neji threw a kunai at Itachi,he threw Sakura in the so Neji threw another the deflect it.Neji grabbed her and held her up.

Neji-- Sakura...

Sakura-- You...you...

Neji-- What?

Sakura-- SICK,DISGUSTING MONSTER!

Neji-- What?

Sakura punched him into a tree.

Anko-- Sakura!!

Yamato-- Let Neji handle her for the moment.

Anko-- But the Byakugan might come in handy against the Sharingan!

Yamato-- We'll have to hoof it without him.

Naruto,Yamato and Anko ran to chase after Itachi.Neji stayed behind.

Neji-- Sakura please stop!

Sakura-- You men...sicken me! All you ever care about is pussy!

Neji-- What!?

Sakura-- No man will ever touch me again!

Neji-- Whatever he did to you...I'm not that person!

Sakura silenced him by punching him in the stomach at full power.Neji keeled over and spit up blood.Sakura looked at him with furiosity and raised him arm to finish him.Neji picked himself up and put his arms around her.

Neji-- You can...calm down now...

Sakura stopped and held her fist in the air when Neji spoke so soflty in her ear.

Neji-- Stop it okay?

Sakura-- Ne-Neji...

Sakura remembered the feeling of Itachi raping her in the Mangekyou.

Sakura-- You...go to hell!

Sakura was going to punch him again.

Neji-- What do I do...

Sakura was going to finish him off when Neji raised his head and placed his lips on hers.

Sakura-- MMMMMM!?

Sakura's eyes widened.

Sakura-- Mmmmm

Sakura closed her eyes and embraced him.

Neji-- You okay now?

Sakura-- Neji...

Sakura was about to say something when Neji fell down and spit up more blood.

Sakura-- NEJI!

Neji passed out from the blow to the stomach.

**Elsewhere...**

Naruto-- Rasengan!

Naruto blew apart the ground where Itachi stood.

Itachi-- Too slow...

Itachi back-handed him into the ground.Yamato threw a kunai at him but Itachi pulled out a giant windmill shuriken and blew away the shuriken and grazed Yamato with it.Anko attacked him but Itachi grabbed her foot and swung her over but she landed on her hands and swung her other foot around and kicked him.

Itachi-- Grr

Naruto threw a rope with a kunai on the end around Itachi,burned with his fire jutsu and ran at Naruto.

Naruto-- Bring it on!

Naruto ran at him with a Oodama Rasengan.Itachi jumped off his head and stabbed him in the back with a kunai.

Naruto-- Whoa!!

Itachi kicked him across the floor.Yamato shot a barrage of wood spikes at him.Itachi jumped past all of those spikes and punched Yamato in the face.Itachi spun-kicked him into Anko.

Anko-- Get off me you twit!

Yamato-- Sorry (blushing,his face was on her double-D's)

Yamato got up and made a handsign.

Yamato-- Wood Style: Great Forest!

Plants and giant trees shot from the ground making the forest much thicker.

Itachi-- What?

Naruto-- Eat this! Uzumaki Barrage!

4 clones kicked him up into the air,Itachi flew up to Naruto above him,when he got the Naruto he swung off his leg and stabbed him with 2 kunai in the air.While hovering in the air Itachi said...

Itachi-- You can't win...

Naruto-- Fuck you...

Itachi-- I will kill all of them down there and then I will kill Hinata and your baby...

Naruto-- GRRRRR! AAAAAAAAAH!

Naruto exploded into a pulse of red chakra.

Anko-- Shit!

Yamato-- Of all the times...why now?

Naruto Hit the ground and the kunais flew from his chest as 3 tails shot from his back.

Naruto-- I'll die before you touch them!

A 4th tail began to sprout from his back.

Yamato-- NO!

Itachi-- Time to see...this sword's power...

Itachi took out the sword and threw it as hard as he could.The sword smashed right through the chakra covering Naruto and impaled him through the chest.

Naruto-- RAAAAAAAAAAA!

Naruto began thrashing wildly.

Yamato-- What's wrong with him?

Anko-- How would I know?

Something solid was materializing something from his back.It was the head of the Kyuubi but it was...greenish.

Anko-- What the fuck is that thing?

Yamato-- God...

The head forced its way from the red chakra and the rest of its body tore out from his back and landed on floor.Naruto was blown across the ground.Naruto got up and saw that the sword shot through a tree.

Naruto-- What is that thing...?

The mass of greenish read chakra began to grow legs and then 4 tails began to form.The monster roared into the air.

Anko-- That is the power...it creates a fucking clone?

Yamato-- If it's a clone then it should be just like Naruto.

Yamato jumped in front of him and held out his hands.

Yamato-- Holy Technique: Return To Humanity!

Wooden pillars raised around the Kyuubi as it started writhing in agaony.The chakra covering it began to dissapear and a person began showing.

Yamato-- OH...MY...GOD!

A second Naruto had appeared in front of them.This Naruto was different,he was wearing a long-sleeve orange shirt and black pants with orange boots.His hair was more hanging off the front.He wasn't wearing a headband.

Itachi-- Intersesting...most interesting.

The second Naruto walked to Itachi.

2nd Naruto-- Where am I?

Itachi-- You're in a forest,Naruto.

2nd Naruto-- That is my name?

Itachi-- Yes...

2nd Naruto-- Alright.

Itachi-- I want to ask you something...

2nd Naruto-- Fine...

Itachi-- Come with me and I'll show you power beyond your dizziest daydreams.

2nd Naruto-- Power?

Itachi-- Yes

2nd Naruto-- I'm there.

Itachi-- Alright then.

Itachi got the sword and they teleported away.

Naruto-- WAIT!

Anko-- They're gone...

Sakura was holding Neji up and her shoulder when she got to them.

Sakura-- What happened?

Anko-- Feeling better?

Sakura-- I... (remembering the kiss) am fine.

Yamato-- Come on...we'll explain everything on the way!

Sakura-- Wait! Neji needs time to recuperate.

Yamato-- No time! we have to go back now!

Sakura-- What happened!

Sakura saw Naruto standing in the field looking at the ground.

Sakura-- Naruto...

Anko and Yamato teleported away.

Sakura-- Hmm...

Sakura teleported with Neji.

Naruto-- That thing...was me?

Naruto turned his head then turned it back.

Naruto-- Shit...

Naruto teleported away.

_**Well that's it everyone I hope you like the new plot twist on this one.It was very tough too.**_


	36. Repercussions

_**Hello again everyone it's me again.First,I would like to thank Naruhina forever for his or her reviews.Second,I want to start the romance back up.As for Naruhina forever,thanks for the reviews,your're my biggest fan.**_

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree as they neared Konoha.

Sakura-- Yamato,what is wrong with Naruto?

Yamato-- Well...

Yamato explained everything that had happened with Itachi and the Rinne-Blade.

Neji-- Wow...that really happened (wince) huh?

Yamato-- Still hurting?

Neji-- Yes...

Sakura-- _It's good he is feeling good again...(remembering the kiss) He kissed me,Neji kissed me...(blush)_

Anko-- I'm sure Naruto will be fine once we get back home.

Sakura-- I hope so.

They approached Konoha.

Anko-- Here we are.

Naruto-- Yeah...

Sakura-- Umm...come on Neji.

Neji-- Alright.

Sakura took him away so Tsunade could see him.

Anko-- I have to go take of some stuff.

Yamato-- I should go check in at ANBU central.

Yamato and Anko disapeared to go about their business.Naruto was left alone in the street.

Naruto-- That thing...(remembering clone) was...me.How could something like that have...come from me?

Naruto turned and saw a large clock saying that it was high noon.

Naruto-- I won't go home just yet.

Naruto took a walk down the street to gather his thoughts.

Naruto-- _How am I supposed to tell Hinata...that there is another...me...running around?_

Naruto stopped when he got to the genin training ground.Naruto put his hand on one of 3 wooden pillars.

Naruto-- This place...I became a full genin here.

Naruto remembered all the things that had culminated into what had happened recently.

Naruto-- Now...there is no telling what Itachi will do to that clone of me.I guess I will find out soon enough.

Naruto walked by a pregnant woman.

Naruto-- Oh yeah...Hinata is pregnant with my child.

Naruto thought about being a parent and taking care of another life.

Naruto-- I will hold a person's life in my hands.I don't know if I'm ready for such a responsibility.Either way... I will have to face this head-on.I have to...do this.

It began to rain and Naruto ducked under a awning.

Naruto-- I should go see Hinata now...

Naruto ran under the rain until he got all the way home.Naruto stood at his door holding the key.Naruto hesitated to put it in but he put the key in and turned the lock and walked in.

Naruto-- Hinata? Hinata are you here? Honey?

Naruto searched the whole house and saw that nobody was there.

Naruto-- She must not be home right now.

Naruto toweled off and changed into some relaxing clothes.Naruto sat down at the couch and layed down.

Naruto-- I will worry about this some other time...right now...I'm so...sleepy...so...so...sleepy.

Naruto closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Elsewhere...**

Sakura pulled Neji into the hospital office where Tsunade often hung out.

Sakura-- Master?

Tsunade-- What is it?

Sakura showed her Neji's condition.

Tsunade-- Oh my god,Neji!

Tsunade rushed him into the ER immediately.After 5 or 6 hours the light shut off and Tsunade walked out.

Sakura-- Master!

Tsunade-- Huh...?

Sakura-- What happened?

Tsunade-- Let's talk in my office.

They walked into the office and Tsunade sat down and took out a bottle of sake.

Sakura-- So...?

Tsunade-- Have a seat.

Sakura-- So...?

Tsunade-- I looked intensly at Neji Hyuga and saw...

Sakura-- What did you see?

Tsunade-- I found a fist mark in his back...strange though...the fist looked awfully familiar...to yours.Is there anything you want to tell me?

Sakura-- Oh that...you see...

Tsunade-- You have a explanation?

Sakura-- You see...

Tsunade-- Tell me why you smashed his guts in!

Sakura-- Itachi Uchiha...we met in combat.

Tsunade-- You fought Itachi Uchiha by yourself?

Sakura-- Not exactly...

Tsunade-- So...?

Sakura-- I was caught in a genjutsu and attacked Neji.

Tsunade-- What kind of genjutsu?

Sakura-- The bad kind.

Tsunade-- I see.

Sakura-- Did you fix him up?

Tsunade-- Yeah it was okay,he'll be perfectly fine.

Sakura-- Great!

Tsunade-- Wow,someone is excited...

Sakura-- Umm...well...of course...he's a teammate so...

Tsunade-- I think it's something else.I think you like him.

Sakura-- Umm...of course I like him,I've known him for-

Tsunade-- No,I mean you _like_ him.

Sakura-- Shit...is it that obvious?

Tsunade-- To me it is.

Sakura sat down on the chair and put her head in her hands.

Tsunade-- Don't feel bad Sakura you just have feelings for him.

Sakura-- It just...feels weird okay?

Tsunade-- Because you never thought you would have feelings for anyone except Sasuke?

Sakura-- Umm...yeah...well...

Tsunade-- You can't hide it from me.You know I've been around the block a few times.

Sakura--Yeah I bet you have...

Tsunade-- What did you say?

Sakura-- I didn't say anything!

Tsunade-- Hmm...watch yourself,I may be your teacher but I'll still knock your ass out.

Sakura-- I remember the last time...

Tsunade-- Good...

**Elsewhere...**

Scout-- You failed!

Sasuke-- There were certain circumstances out of my control.

Scout-- "Certain circumstances"? What? Do I look like a idiot to you!?

Sasuke-- You said it,not me.

Scout-- Because of your failure,not only have you lost against those ninja but you will not get the information you seek.

Sasuke-- Then I'll force it out of you.Remember last time?

The scout remembered when they fought,Sasuke beat his ass down.

Scout-- Yeah,I remember but you will get nothing.

Sasuke-- Fine! I don't need your help.

Scout-- Alright then...

The scout dissapeared into a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke-- Asshole...

Suigetsu-- You sure that was alright?

Sasuke-- They can go to hell.

Karin-- We don't need them!

Suigetsu-- Brown nose...

Karin-- Suck a nut,Suigetsu!

Suigetsu-- Wanna practice on mine?

Karin-- I wouldn't put a peanut in my mouth let alone yours...

Suigetsu-- Hmm! Bitch!

Karin-- Dick!

Suigetsu-- I have a huge one,wanna see?

Karin-- I don't know what's huge for a bug but for a human...

Suigetsu-- Whore!

Karin-- For Sasuke I am.

Suigetsu-- Glad you admit it!

Karin-- Yeah what else...!?

Jugo stepped between them.

Jugo-- Enough...

Karin-- But,Jugo!

Jugo-- I said ENOUGH!

Suigetsu-- Umm...

Karim-- Eeh...

Suigetsu and Karin turned away from each other and walked away.

Sasuke-- Thanks,they were giving me a headache.

Jugo-- Me too...

Sasuke-- Hey you 2 idiots!?

Karin&Suigetsu-- What!?

Sasuke-- Come on

Suigetsu-- Whatever...

Karin-- So...what now?

Sasuke-- Are you gonna ask me that every chapter?

Karin-- Blame the writer!

Sasuke-- HEY WRITER!

Writer-- Umm...yes?

Sasuke-- Stop making her ask me stupid questions!

Writer-- I'll make her do whatever I want!

Sasuke-- Chidori!

Writer-- Haa!

Sasuke turned into a little pig.

Karin-- AAAAH!!

Writer-- Don't mess with the best!

Sasuke turned back and the writer leaves.

Jugo-- _I can't believe I just imagined that! I need to stop eating those forest mushrooms!_

**Elsewhere...**

Yamato-- Kakashi!

Kakashi-- Yes,Yamato?

Yamato--We have a...problem.

Kakashi-- What kind of problem?

Yamato-- A "Naruto" problem.

Kakashi-- What is it?

Yamato-- Try to imagine the threat of 2 Narutos

Kakashi-- What happened!? I left you and Anko in charge and you couldn't stop this?

Yamato-- I tried to stop it but Itachi Uchiha-

Kakashi-- Itachi Uchiha is involved in this?

Yamato-- Yes.

Kakashi-- Lets take this from the beggining...

Yamato took a breathe.

Yamato-- Well...as you know we were to escort Kyo Hiyozako to a museum to the village concealed in the shadows.

Kakashi-- Yes...

Yamato-- He had in possession with him...a sword with a special power.Itachi killed him...

Kakashi-- He killed him?

Yamato-- Yes...we chased him into the forest and engaged in combat.During the fight Naruto lost control over the fox and it was almost released again.I used the heavenly power but Itachi impaled Naruto on the sword before he could fully change.Something began to emerge out of his chakra were the sword struck.Another Kyuubi monster emerged so I used the heavenly power on it and it reverted back into another Naruto.

Kakashi-- Where is he?

Yamato-- We were...unable to capture him because he went with Itachi.

Kakashi-- A clone of Naruto that holds a identical Kyuubi is in the hands of Akatsuki!?

Yamato-- Yes...

Kakashi-- Great!

Yamato-- There is a chance that his powers are useless to them.There is the chance that they must have the original.

Kakashi-- The odds of that are astronomical.You know that?

Yamato-- Many things in this world happen by chance.

Kakashi-- I suppose you're right.

Yamato-- Let's pray that I am.

Kakashi-- Yeah...2 Narutos that's all that we need now.2 Kyuubi.

Yamato-- Yes and I have no idea the level control the fake Kyuubi has over the other Naruto.

Kakashi-- How is Naruto?

Yamato-- The Kyuubi fully healed him but Naruto is alittle...out of sorts

Kakashi-- I would be too but I wouldn't worry,Naruto can handle himself.

Yamato-- Yes he can.He is a fine shinobi.

Kakashi-- That he is.

**Elsewhere...**

Itachi-- Here...

Itachi threw the sword at Pain's feet.

Pain-- You succeeded?

Itachi-- In more areas than one...

The second Naruto followed behind him.

Pain-- You brought the Kyuubi to me as well? Very good.

Itachi-- I aim to please.

Pain-- Where is Kisame?

Itachi-- He should be here soon.

Pain-- Alright then.

Pain walked over to the second Naruto and placed his hand on his head.

Pain-- This is a copy,a clone?

Itachi-- That's what the sword does,it creates a perfect copy.

Pain-- I see...

Itachi-- What's wrong?

Pain-- I can't use him,I need the original.

Itachi-- I see...

Pain-- But maybe...

Itachi-- Hmm...

Pain-- We can use him.Listen Naruto?

2nd Naruto-- Yes?

Pain-- Would you like to one of us?

2nd Naruto--...Yes.

Pain-- Itachi,fix him up with a jacket and a ring,He is your new partner.

Itachi-- What about Kisame?

Pain-- He will work with Zetsu.

Itachi-- Alright on...Naruto.

2nd Naruto-- Alright.

Itachi led him to a large room.

Itachi-- In this room,we examine our members who have been killed and we store their items here.

2nd Naruto-- I see.

Itachi-- Here,this belonged to Kakuzu.

Itachi handed him his cloak and his ring.Naruto put on the jacket.

2nd Naruto-- Well,it fits.

Itachi-- Good.Put on the ring,when you put it on you are officially one of us.

2nd Naruto-- Which finger do I put it on?

Itachi-- Your choice.

2nd Naruto-- Whatever.

The 2nd Naruto put the ring on his left index finger.

2nd Naruto-- What now man?

Itachi-- One last thing...

2nd Naruto-- What?

Itachi slammed him into the wall.

2nd Naruto-- What was that for!?

Itachi-- As a new member of Akatsuki you will show nothing but the utmost respect to your senior members.Do you understand?

2nd Naruto-- Umm...yes sir,I understand.

Itachi-- That's better.

2nd Naruto-- Mhmm.

Itachi-- Now come with me.

The 2nd Naruto followed Itachi into the grand hall where Konan and Pain stayed.

Itachi-- Konan,we have a new member.

Konan-- Good,we can use the fresh meat.

2nd Naruto-- Fresh meat?

Itachi-- Don't pay any mind to her.

2nd Naruto-- Alright.

Itachi-- Pain? What now?

Pain-- I will give this sword to Tobi.

Itachi-- Tobi? That bumbling fool?

Pain-- Be quiet of that which you do not know.

Itachi-- I apologize.

Pain-- Tobi is more than he lets on.

Itachi-- What do you mean?

Pain-- You will learn soon enough.

Itachi-- I see.

Kisame entered through the window.

Pain-- How many times have I told you not to enter through the window?

Kisame-- Don't get your panties in a bunch...

2nd Naruto-- Itachi? How come he says whatever he wants?

Itachi-- He's one of the oldest members next to Pain and Konan.

2nd Naruto-- Oh...cool.

Itachi-- I suppose so.

Pain-- Kisame? You will no longer be partnered with Itachi.

Kisame-- Why not?

Pain-- He has a new partner

Kisame-- You mean that punk?

Itachi-- Calm down.I sent a shadow clone explaining everything.

Kisame-- I didn't like what I heard so I destroyed it.

Itachi-- Stop your bitching.

Kisame-- You know...sometimes that smug attitude really puts a bug up my ass.

Itachi-- I can stomp it out for you...

Kisame-- You wanna start something?

Itachi-- Do you?

Pain-- ENOUGH! The 2 of you.

Kisame-- Whatever,who am I paired with now?

Pain-- Zetsu.

Kisame-- Better than nothing.

Zetsu-- What's that supposed to mean?

Zetsu formed out of the wall.

Kisame-- I can't wait to get to work...partner!

Zetsu (white half)-- Very excited.

Zetsu (black half)- I think he is just being a bitch.

Kisame-- I wish the 2 of you would shut the hell up.

Zetsu (both halves)-- Feel free to try.

Kisame-- I'm really in a bad mood...don't try me!

Zetsu (black half)-- Quit your bitching

Kisame-- Oh fuck off.

Kisame walked off.

Itachi-- Always so sensitive.

Pain-- Don't worry about him.For now,we should concentrate on the rest of the jinchuuriki.

Itachi-- Yes.

Itachi and the 2nd Naruto walked.

Konan-- What now?

Pain-- We just wait and see.

Konan-- Okay.

**Elsewhere...**

Hinata-- Honey? Hello...

Naruto jumped up from the couch.

Naruto-- Oh Hinata,it's just you.

Hinata-- Just me?

Naruto-- I didn't mean it like that babe.

Hinata-- I know.

Hinata sat down on the couch.

Naruto-- How is...you know?

Hinata-- The baby?

Naruto-- Yeah.

Hinata-- It's doing fine but I'm more worried about you.

Naruto-- What for?

Hinata-- I ran into Sakura...

Naruto-- Oh...

Hinata-- Tell me what's wrong?

Naruto told her everything that happened.

Hinata-- So now there are 2 of you?

Naruto-- Yes?

Hinata-- He left with Itachi?

Naruto-- Yes.It was like seeing Sasuke leave before my eyes again.It felt like a part of me was ripped out.

Hinata-- Sorry babe.

Hinata rubbed him back.Naruto put his head in her lap.

Naruto-- That feels good.

Hinata began sroking his head.

Hinata-- It'll be alright.

Naruto-- I'm just nervous about the baby.

Hinata-- Why?

Naruto-- I've never done anything like this before.In 10 months a crying baby will be in the house.

Hinata-- I'm nervous too but we have gotten through worse.

Naruto-- Worse?

Hinata-- After the shit we've done and the people we've fought? I think handling a baby will be easy.

Naruto-- You know...when you put like that...it is easy.

Naruto started laughing and Hinata joined him.

Naruto-- I think I'll like being a parent.

Hinata-- Me too.

**Elsewhere...**

Sakura walked into Neji's hospital room.

Neji-- Umm...hi

Sakura-- Hi Neji.

Neji-- Have a seat.

Sakura-- Kay.

Sakura picked up the stool and placed it next to his bed.

Sakura-- How are you feeling?

Neji-- Good.

Sakura-- Still hurting?

Neji-- No.

Sakura-- Need anything?

Neji-- No

Sakura-- Why did you kiss me?

Sakura released all the air in her lungs the second she said that.

Neji-- I...

Sakura sarted breathing again.

Neji-- You...were...trying to smash me in half.

Sakura-- I know but...

Neji-- I figured that Itachi must have done somthing of a more "sexual" nature to you in the Mangekyou.

Sakura-- So...?

Neji-- So,I figured getting kissed by someone close to you might...I don't know...shock you back to your senses.

Sakura-- Is...that...the only reason you kissed me?

Neji-- I wanted to save you.

Sakura-- You care about me Neji Hyuga?

Neji actually blushed for a quick second.

Neji-- Umm...yes...

Sakura-- Umm...

Neji-- Sakura...?

Sakura-- Yes Neji?

Neji-- Umm...after I get out...do you wanna...go out with me?

Sakura-- really?

Neji-- Umm...sure!

Sakura-- Well...I don't know I have to check my schedule.

Neji-- Oh...

Sakura got up and walked over to him.Sakura bent down and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

Sakura-- I'm just kidding,I'd love to go on a date.

Neji-- Alright.

Sakura walked out of the room.Neji let out his breathe and layed back on the bed.

Neji-- That wasn't too hard,I didn't know why I worried about it.

Neji closed his eyes with a smile.

**_There it is everyone I hope you liked it.And thanks again to Naruhina forever for his/her awesome reviews._**


	37. The Time Has Come

_**Hello everyone.It's a wonderful day in the neighborhood,It's a wonderful day in the neighborhood,won't you be mine?,won't you be mine? does anyone remember Mr. Rogers? He was a pimp for sure.Anyway,I'm sure everyone enjoyed seeing the newest member of Akatsuki.**_

After the battle in the forest and the creation of the 2nd Naruto,The original Naruto returned home to his pregnant wife.Neji and Sakura decided to give "them" a chance.

Sakura waited for Neji at the bottom of the stairs that led to her house.Sakura looked at her watch.

Sakura-- Oh where the hell is he?

Neji poofed out of smoke.

Neji-- Sorry I'm late.

Sakura-- What took you so long?

Neji-- There was some monkey working the gate into Konoha.I was just out for a day and some twit took over.

Sakura-- Oh,alright.Just don't keep me waiting again okay?

Neji-- Sure.

Neji and Sakura had been dating for about 7 months.After all this time they had gotten very close to each other.

Sakura-- So,where we headed?

Neji-- Where would you like to go?

Sakura-- I don't know.

Neji-- Come with me...

Neji grabbed her hand and motioned for her to follow him.After walking through the forest for about a hour Sakura felt tired.

Sakura-- Can't we sit down for a minute?

Neji-- No,come on it's right up here.We have to hurry or we'll miss it.

Sakura-- Come on Neji it's almost sundown.

Neji-- I know...

Neji helped her up onto a giant rocky hill.

Neji-- I found this place a month ago.No one else knows about it.

Sakura-- Knows about what?

Neji stood behind and positioned her head.

Neji-- Watch...

Sakura-- Watch what? Wow...

The sunset rained down on them.As the sun went down a large green flash filled the sky,hitting Neji and Sakura.As quickly as it came,the flash and the sun had gone down and they were surrounded by the night time.

Sakura-- That was...beautiful!

Neji-- I wanted to show you my secret spot.

Sakura-- That was awesome Neji!

Neji-- I'm glad you like it.

Sakura-- I do.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Neji-- Oooh...

Neji started kissing her back.

Sakura-- You're so...wonderful.

Neji blushed at this remark since nobody had ever called him "wonderful"

Neji-- Umm...thanks.

Sakura felt that she could trust him with anything.

Sakura-- Neji...

Neji-- Yes?

Sakura-- Can I tell you something?

Neji-- Sure.

Sakura-- IloveyouNejiHyuga.

Neji-- Huh? Slow down.

Sakura--...

Neji-- Come on,you can tell me.

Sakura-- I...love you...

Neji's eyes widened when she said it.

Neji-- You love me? You really love me?

Sakura-- Y-yes...

Neji put his arms around her.Neji inched into her ear.

Neji-- (whisper) I love you too...

Sakura-- Really?

Neji-- Yes.

Sakura just stood there.

Sakura-- What now...? I didn't really plan too far ahead of this.

Neji-- I don't know...

Neji gently brushed her hair from her face and kissed her warmly.Sakura began to kiss her back.Neji had nudged her until she stood against a tree.Neji began to run his hands up the back of her shirt.Sakura felt hesitant of what Neji might be implying.Sakura broke the kiss.

Sakura-- Neji...

Neji-- Yes?

Sakura-- Will this hurt?

Neji-- No...

Sakura-- Are you sure?

Neji-- Yes,there is a chance that you might feel alittle bit uncomfortable for a minute.

Sakura-- Just for a minute?

Neji-- Sakura,is this your...?

Sakura-- Yeah...it's my first time.

Neji-- I'll go slow okay? If you want to stop at anytime just say the word.

Sakura-- Alright.

Neji began kissing her neck.Sakura pulled him closer to her.Neji started unzipping her shirt.Sakura stood in a pink bra while she began to unfold his robe.Neji ran his fingers through her hair.

Sakura-- _This feels so...good...I want this to last forever._

Sakura took his robe off of him and dropped it on the floor.Neji picked her up and layed her on the ground.

Sakura-- _Only for him..._

Neji began to slip off her pants and belt.Sakura unbuckled his pants.They both threw their shoes aside.Sakura layed on Neji's robe like a blanket in nothing but her bra and panties.

Neji-- Ready?

Sakura-- I wanna do this.

Neji-- Alright.

Neji began kissing up and down her neck and began to un-fasten her bra.Neji pulled it off of layed to the side.Neji started to massage her A-cup breast.

Sakura-- Sorry...they're not big.

Neji-- I don't care,I like them.

Sakura layed back as Neji began to massage the other breast with his mouth.Neji circled her nipple with his tongue.Sakura let out a small moan as he started on the other and massaging the one he left with his hand.Sakura started to feel wet in her panties as she let out a sharp moan.

Neji-- _Okay..._

Neji made his way down until he got to the main target.He slowly slid her underwear down and put it down with her bra.Now she was completely naked.Neji inched closer to her special spot and gently kissed it,Sakura buckled as the jolt of pleasure smacked her like a ton of bricks.Neji began going down on her,Sakura writhed and moaned as he went on.Sakura could only go on until she finally orgasmed all over his face.

Sakura-- Sorry...

Neji-- That's alright.

Neji licked up her love juices,after cleaning her up he sat up and took off his pants.

Sakura-- _This is it..._

Neji-- _This is it..._

Neji slid off his boxers showing his hardened dick.

Sakura-- _I knew it...8 and a half..._

Neji-- Are you ready for it?

Sakura-- Yes.

Neji-- It will sting...just for a second and then it'll feel good.

Sakura-- Alright.

Sakura reached up and wrapped her hands around a branch.Neji layed on top of her and kissed her gently as he slowly inched inside of her.

Sakura-- _Just relax..._

Neji felt he was almost all the way inside and so pushed in.Sakura released out a small yelp and began to crush the branch.

Sakura-- _That stung alittle more than I hoped!_

Neji-- You okay?

Sakura-- Yeah,I'm fine,please...keep going.

Neji-- Alright.

Neji began to push in and out and Sakura started to let out sharp gasps repeatedly.

Sakura-- _This feels...wonderful._

Neji-- Here it...goes...I'm coming!Let's do it together.

Sakura-- Yes...

Sakura and Neji began grunting faster and faster until they released themselves simultaneously.

Neji&Sakura-- OOOOOOOOHHHH...

Sakura-- _That was so...incredible..._

Neji rolled off of her and layed to her side.

Neji-- That was...wow...

Sakura-- Yeah...

Neji-- What?

Sakura-- Can we do it...again?

Neji-- Right now?

Sakura-- Um...

Neji-- Just let me catch my breath for a sec,kay?

Sakura-- Kay'

Sakura laid back on the tree feeling the cold air.

Neji-- Oh,I forgot..here.

Neji pulled out a blanket from his pack.

Sakura-- You had a blanket this whole time?

Neji-- Forgot...

Sakura-- That's... on,Let's do it again.

Neji-- Alright...But...

Sakura-- What?

Neji pulled her on top of him.

Neji-- This time,you be on top.

Sakura-- Umm...I don't know what to do...

Neji-- So...just...experiment.

Sakura-- Okay.

Sakura saw that Neji had wore a rubber.

Sakura-- Whew! You wore a rubber? I didn't see you put it on.

Neji-- When I took your shirt off,I slipped it on.

Sakura-- Sneaky.

Neji dug in the pack and pulled out a fresh one.Sakura took it and layed down.

Sakura-- Save for a few minutes.

Sakura began to kiss his neck as he put his arms around her hips.Sakura began to nibble on his right ear.Neji let a small sound that signaled he liked it.She worked her way down until she got to his special spot.

Sakura-- _Okay,I can do this.It's just like in the movies._

Sakura held and hesitantly put the head in her mouth for a quick second.Neji gasped which signaled that he liked it.Sakura held it for a few seconds.

Neji-- If you don't want to,you don't have to.

Sakura-- No,I wanna do this because I love you.

Sakura put her head down and put as much as she could fit in her mouth.Neji was in total ecstasy.

Sakura-- _This isn't so bad.I don't know why people make a big deal._

Sakura began to massage it with her tongue.She began to wrap her tongue around the head and tickled it.

Neji-- Sakura...I'm coming!

Neji blew his load in her mouth.

Sakura-- _Wow...I didn't know it would be so...salty._

Sakura swallowed it all and then re-took her perch on top of him.

Sakura-- Coulda warned me alittle quicker,I almost choked.

Neji-- Sorry.

Sakura-- Don't worry about it.

Sakura positioned herself over his dick and slipped on the rubber and sat on it.

Sakura-- _Wow!,It feels twice as good this way,I have to get on top more often._

Sakura began to rock her hips up and down and making a circular motion every few times.

Neji-- Uhh...Uhhh...UUhhh...

Sakura began to feel his body buckling and hers as well.

Sakura-- Let's cum together.

Neji-- Okay!

Neji tried to hold it back.

Sakura-- Ready? 1...2...3!

Neji and Sakura released themselves at the same time with a scream of pleasure.Sakura fell to his side.

Sakura-- Wow...

Neji-- Wow...

Sakura-- I'm exhausted.

Neji-- Me too...

Sakura-- Let's just go to sleep...

Neji-- Okay...

Sakura snuggled with Neji and fell asleep.The next morning they walked down and washed off in a small creek.After they were clean they walked back to the village hand-in-hand.

Sakura-- Neji?

Neji-- Yes love?

Sakura-- I don't want to make love anymore until we're married okay?

Neji-- Alright.

Sakura-- Thank you.

**2 months later.**

Naruto-- Hey babe,how you doing?

Hinata-- I'm the size of a blimp what do you think?

Naruto--Umm...

Hinata-- Just shut the hell up and get me some ribs and ramen,I'm starving.

Naruto--_She just ate a hour ago.My god I had no idea a pregnant woman had to eat this much._

Hinata-- I'm waiting!

Naruto-- Ah,um,right away dear!

Naruto ran out the door.

Naruto-- She's also mean as hell.I'm not so sure another baby is a good idea after this.

Naruto got to Ichiraku's place.

Naruto-- Sup' old man?

Old Man Ichiraku-- Hello Naruto,what can I get you today?

Naruto-- Know what? Just get me one of everything okay?

Old Man Ichiraku-- Jeez,your gonna eat all of that?

Naruto-- Nope,I'm not getting a nibble,this is all for my wife.

Old Man Ichiraku-- She still hasn't had the baby yet?

Naruto-- No,the little bundle of joy will be here in...oh,2 or 3 days.

Old Man Ichiraku-- You'll make it.

After waiting for a almost half a hour Ichiraku ringed up the order.Ichiraku handed him the bundle of heating bags of food.

Naruto-- Thanks,pops...

Old Man Ichiraku-- Stop calling me that!

Naruto teleported away.

Old Man Ichiraku-- He'll be a good dad.

Naruto ran home but stopped when he ran into Sakura and Neji.

Naruto-- Hey guys.

Sakura-- He's the guy,I'm the girl.

Naruto-- Oh...

Neji-- What are you doing Naruto?

Naruto-- Taking nourishment to the boss lady.

Sakura-- She does eat alot.

Neji-- Yep.

Naruto-- By the end of the week everything will be fine.I will have a baby,Hinata won't eat her weight anymore and I can have some peace and quiet.

Neji-- Good.

Naruto-- How are you 2 doing?

Sakura-- We're doing great!

Sakura kissed Neji.

Neji-- Easy now...

Neji stroked her ass.

Sakura-- You take it easy.I swear,he can't keep his hands off me.

Neji-- I can't help it!

Sakura-- Well do it cuz' we're not doing it again until we get married.

Neji-- Not the "M" word please...!

Sakura-- Sorry,come on honey...see ya later Naruto!

Neji and Sakura walked off.

Naruto-- Wow...they sure don't mind having their intimate life in the open.

Naruto walked off and he got to apartment a minute later.

Naruto-- Honey! I got the food! Hinata? Hinata!!!

Hinata was on the floor in a large puddle of water.

Hinata-- My water broke...Naruto...It's time!!

Naruto-- FUCK!

Naruto picked her up and used the Kyuubi's speed to get her to the hospital.Naruto ran up the desk.

Secretary-- Yes? What seems to be the problem?

Naruto-- MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY,WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK!?

Nurses ran from the rooms surrounding them and put her in a wheelchair and ran her ASAP into the delivery room.Naruto dropped his ass on the floor.The secretary from before walked up to him.

Naruto-- Umm...miss? I apologize for screaming at you.

Secretary-- That's alright young man.Please follow me to the waiting room.

Naruto got up and followed the woman into a large waiting room that had a coffee and soda machine and some recliners and a TV.

Secretary-- Please wait here until your wife have delivered.

Naruto-- Umm...okay...

Naruto sat down next to man who wasn't much older than him,4 or 5 years at least.

Naruto-- Hello.

Man-- Hello,baby?

Naruto-- First one.

Man-- This is my second time in this room.

Naruto-- Congratulations.

Man-- Sorry we haven't been properly introduced.My name is Hao Kamata.

Naruto shook his hand.

Naruto-- I am Naruto Uzumaki.

Hao-- Nice to meet you Naruto.

Naruto-- You too,Hao.

Hao-- So,how long has your wife been in the delivery room?

Naruto-- About 20 minutes.

Hao-- Mine's been in there for 23 hours.

Naruto-- 23 hours?

Hao-- Yeah,A woman can be in labor for 40 hours or 40 seconds,you never know.

Naruto-- Man,I think I'm gonna be waiting for a while.

Hao-- Yep!

Naruto-- Yep!

Hao-- Come on new dad,let me get you a cup of coffee.

Naruto-- Thanks.

Hao got up and went to coffee machine and brought back 2 coffee cups.

Hao-- Here you go...

Naruto-- Thanks!

Naruto took the cup and took a swig.

Naruto-- Ahhh...I needed the caffeine! The past week,my wife has been waking me up at 4 in the morning to get her some Mc'Donalds.

Hao-- Mine is more of a Burger King lady.

Naruto-- Burger King,Mc'Donalds either way,buying half the menu is a pretty big owie to our wallets!

They both started laughing.

Hao-- So...who are you shooting for?

Naruto-- Shooting for?

Hao-- Do you want a boy or a girl?

Naruto-- I don't know,I guess I'll be really happy with either.

Hao-- I'm shooting for a boy.Last time,my wife gave me twin girls.

Naruto-- Lucky.

Hao-- Yeah...but you can't play shuriken tag with your daughters

Naruto laughed.

Naruto-- Wow I haven't played Shuriken Tag in years.

Hao-- How old are you Naruto?

Naruto-- 19

Hao-- You're pretty young to be a parent...

Naruto-- I know but I can handle it.I have faced ALOT worse.

Hao-- So is the life of a shinobi.

Naruto-- You're a shinobi,Hao?

Hao-- I used to be a jonin but I retired after my wife told me she was pregnant.I didn't want to jeopardize my baby's life.

Naruto-- Wow...

Hao-- Will you retire from being a ninja?

Naruto-- No...not for long time.Even if I did it would torment me until I went back.I am needed you know? I not only have to protect my family but I have to protect the people that are close me.

Hao-- What a rational way of looking at it.I hope you have good fortune it being a parent...Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto-- You too...Hao Kamata.

A nurse walked into the room.

Nurse-- Mr. Kamata?

Hao-- Yes?

Nurse-- Your wife is fine and so is your son.

Hao-- My son? I have a boy?

Nurse-- Yes.

Hao-- WHOOHOO!!

Hao hugged the nurse and started spinning her around.

Naruto-- HAO,CALM DOWN!

Hao-- Oh...sorry...hehe...

Hao put the nurse down,she had swirling eyes.

Nurse-- G-go r-r-right in!

Hao left the room.

Naruto-- Lucky son of a bitch.

Naruto finished his coffee and began pacing back and forth.After about 15 hours,Naruto went to sleep.When Naruto woke up he looked at the clock.

Naruto-- _27 hours..._

Naruto began pacing back and forth.After an hour he began playing the Xbox 360 that was in the lounge.

Naruto-- _I hope she's okay..._

Naruto shot down the soldiers that were running through the heliport entrance.

Naruto-- _I wish they had a different game other than F.E.A.R and Gears Of War._

It had been over 7 hours and Naruto had beaten all the difficulty setting on F.E.A.R and started playing Gears Of War.Another 10 hours went by and Naruto was halfway through Insane.

Naruto-- _44 hours...I wish someone would tell me she is okay..._

A nurse walked in with a clipboard.

Nurse-- Naruto Uzumaki?

Naruto put down the controller and ran to her.

Naruto-- Yeah?

Nurse-- I have good news,your wife is perfectly fine and resting.

Naruto-- And the baby?

The nurse put a cigar in his mouth.

Nurse-- You're the father of a beautiful healthy boy!

Naruto-- YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!

Nurse-- Here we go again...

The nurse raised her arms in preparation as Naruto began slinging her around.

Naruto-- YES,YES,YES!

Nurse-- Please...enough!

Naruto-- Sorry...

Naruto put her down.After the Nurse had picked up her stomach she led him to her room.

Naruto-- Honey?

Hinata was sound asleep with tubes protruding from her mouth.Naruto gently stroked her face with his hand.Naruto turned and saw a glass case with something small and moving.

Naruto-- Hello little one.

The baby cooed and grabbed a lock of his hair.

Naruto-- Playful little thing.

Nurse-- Any ideas for a name?

Naruto-- Can I have a minute please?

Nurse-- Oh sure,of course...

The nurse walked out of the room,closing the door behind her.

Naruto-- My son...

Naruto put the baby close to his chest and hugged it.Hinata stirred and opened her weary eyes.

Hinata-- Naruto...?

Naruto-- Hey honey,I got a special visitor for you...

Hinata-- That's my...?

Naruto-- Our son.

Hinata held him in her arms.

Hinata-- "Our son" Naruto...he has your eyes.Wow he looks just like you.

Naruto-- Wow...I gotta say...we make a good baby! Good teamwork!

Hinata-- Oh...please don't make me laugh...

Naruto-- Sorry...

Hinata handed him the baby.

Naruto-- Can I name him?

Hinata-- Yeah?

Naruto-- Can I name him after me?

Hinata-- Umm...Hmm...

Naruto-- Hinata?

Hinata-- I was just playing...let's name him Naruto J.R

Naruto-- "Naruto J.R." Hello Junior...

The baby smiled and cooed again as it motioned torward Hinata.The nurse walked in again.

Nurse-- Welcome back mom.

Hinata-- "Mom" I'm a mommy.

Naruto-- Hey,I'm a daddy,don't forget me!

Hinata-- I won't forget you.

Nurse-- Ready to try breast feeding now?

Hinata-- Alright.

Hinata unbuttoned her gown and pulled out on her breast.The baby began to suck on it.

Naruto-- I'll wait outside.

Hinata-- Oh,You've seen every inch of me,stop being a baby...that's his job.

After 10 minutes or so the baby finished and she put it back in her gown.Hinata wiped his mouth.

Hinata-- When can we go home?

Nurse-- After we examine Naruto J.R. and rehabilitate...you can leave in about a week or so...

Hinata-- A week?

Nurse-- Yes,after a woman gives birth for the first time she might have some trouble walking again so your body has to adapt again to walking.

Hinata-- Logical.

Naruto-- Just a week...no big deal.Can I stay here in the meantime?

Nurse-- Sorry sir,we have no beds left.

Naruto-- Then I'll sleep in a chair.

Nurse-- You're not allowed to sleep in a chair.It's policy...I'm sorry I can't let you sleep here.

Naruto-- HMM!...alright,I'll go home.Hinata,I'll see you in the morning.

Hinata-- Bye...Say "by" Junior

The baby waved as Naruto walked out.As Naruto was walking home Ino and TenTen showed up.

Ino-- Is it true? Hinata delivered?

Naruto-- Yeah,we got a little boy.

Ino-- Oh wow!

Ino hugged Naruto.

Ino-- Congratulations!

Naruto-- Thanks.I was heading home now.I'm exhausted.

Ino-- Alright see ya.

TenTen-- Yeah,bye!

Naruto-- Alright.

Naruto walked into his home and walked past the baby's room and laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

**Elsewhere...**

2nd Naruto-- So are we finished?

Itachi got up.

Itachi-- Yes,your training is finished.

The 2nd Naruto dropped to the floor.

Itachi-- What's up with you?

2nd Naruto-- The other me,he must be extremely exhausted if it affects me from this far.

Itachi-- What do you mean?

2nd Naruto-- I can...sometimes...feel the other me's emotions.About a hour ago he was very happy.

Itachi-- Happy?

2nd Naruto-- Apparently...his baby was just born.

Itachi-- Wow...Hmm...come on...

Itachi led him to the base.

Itachi-- Pain?

Pain-- Yes?

Itachi-- Uzumaki's baby was just born.

Pain-- Alright...

Itachi-- What are your plans regarding the fox child?

Pain-- Just in case Naruto becomes impossible for us to achieve...we will capture his child as a last effort.

Itachi-- You mean if Naruto dies?

Pain-- Yes...but I have no doubt the Kyuubi itself also had a offspring instilled into the baby.

2nd Naruto-- A baby Kyuubi?

Pain-- Hmm...yes...a baby Kyuubi.

2nd Naruto-- Sounds kinda cute.

Pain rolled his eyes.

Pain-- You 2 can leave now.

Itachi and the 2nd Naruto left.Tobi appeared with the Rinne-Blade on his back.

Tobi-- What now?

Pain-- I don't know Tobi...

Tobi-- I am getting tired of being called that.When it just you and me,call me by my real name.

Pain-- Alright...Madara.

Madara-- Good...

Pain-- Are you gonna attack the Uzumaki child or his father?

Madara-- They don't concern me.

Pain-- Then what will you do?

Madara-- I have been monitoring the other Uchiha...Sasuke.

Pain-- What do you want with him?

Madara-- He is more likely to carry on my legacy than Itachi.He is too self-centered.Sasuke at least has _some_ sense of kindness and generosity.

Pain-- I suppose so...

Madara opened the window.

Pain-- Where are you going?

Madara-- I think Sasuke would like to know of this...baby Kyuubi.

Madara teleported away after jumping from the window.

**Elsewhere...**

Suigetsu-- Aren't we there yet?

Sasuke-- Quit complaining

Karin-- _It is so hot...maybe now is my chance to seduce Sasuke._

Karin walked next to him and slowly unzipped her shirt down to her bra.Sasuke noticed out of the corner of his eye.

Sasuke--...Karin?

Karin--Yes Sasuke?

Sasuke-- Please zip up your shirt.

Karin-- Okay...

Suigetsu-- _Hopeless stooge._

Jugo-- Is this a everyday thing?

A large explosion of smoke went off.

Sasuke-- What..?

Tobi-- Hello Sasuke...

Sasuke-- Who are you and how do know my name?

Sasuke saw that he was wearing a Akatsuki cloak so he readied for a battle.

Sasuke-- What do you want?

Tobi-- Just relaying some news...

Sasuke-- What is it?

Tobi-- Your old friend,Naruto Uzumaki...just had a baby,a baby boy if I remember.

Sasuke-- Naruto is a parent?

Tobi-- Yep...buh-bye now...

Sasuke threw a kunai.Tobi smashed them down with his chakra.Tobi began to talk in Madara's voice.

Tobi-- Do not test me...

Sasuke-- N-No It can't be!

Sasuke saw the Sharingan showing from the hole in the mask.

Sasuke-- You're an Uchiha!?

Tobi--You and Itachi are not the only ones...hehe.

Tobi dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

Suigetsu-- What now huh?

Sasuke-- We find that guy and interrogate him. _Naruto is...a parent?_

_**That's the delivery chapter everyone.I didn't plan to put in the lemon though,that was a last-minute thing.I hope everyone stays tuned for the next chapter.As for Naruhina Forever...you are my biggest and favorite groupie I love your comments.**_


	38. The Chase

_**Hello everyone it's me again.It was hard to think of something to follow up to last chapter.The last chapter was my shining acheivement of this story and I hope I can make something like that again.**_

Tsunade sat in her office finishing up her paperwork.

Tsunade-- Finally,I finished everything!

Tsunade stretched her arms up.Kakashi knocked on the door and let himself in.

Tsunade-- Yes,Kakashi?

Kakashi-- I'm sure you know what has been going on for the past 9 months.I have gotten some disturbing news that Akatsuki have begun there shit again.

Tsunade-- Yeah.I have gotten some creepy shit as well.Things like the other Naruto and Itachi and Pain and some unknown member with a mask.

Kakashi-- I remember him.

Tsunade-- What do you know of him?

Kakashi-- That he's kinda annoying and has the ability to become intangible.

Tsunade-- Anything else?

Kakashi-- Naa.

Tsunade--What to do,what to do.

Kakashi-- I'm going after them.

Tsunade-- By yourself?

Kakashi-- I'm not going to engage them.I'm just...gonna do some recon.

Tsunade-- Hey!

Kakashi-- Yeah?

Tsunade got up and walked to him.

Tsunade-- Room for one more?

Kakashi-- You're gonna come with me?

Tsunade-- Yes.

Kakashi-- Alright.

Tsunade and Kakashi left the room together.

**Elsewhere...**

2nd Naruto-- So I'm really gonna do this?

Itachi-- This is the only way we can bait Naruto to us.

2nd Naruto-- Whatever.

The 2nd Naruto took off the Akatsuki cloak and the ring and gave them to Itachi.The 2nd Naruto walked over to the cliff and jumped into Konoha.The 2nd Naruto walked to the hospital and went to Hinata's room.

Hinata-- Naruto?

2nd Naruto-- Yes...dear?

Hinata-- Didn't you just leave?

2nd Naruto-- Umm...just wanted to say goodbye again.

Hinata-- You didn't say goodbye to Junior.

2nd Naruto-- Can I take him for a little walk?

Hinata-- Umm...I don't know...

2nd Naruto-- 5 minutes?

Hinata-- I can't say no...

Hinata handed him the baby.

Hinata-- No kiss?

2nd Naruto-- Hmm...

The 2nd Naruto leaned over and kissed her and walked out.

Hinata-- _That kiss...It's different somehow...Naruto didn't use to kiss me like that._

Just then Naruto walked in with a donut.

Hinata-- Where's the baby?

Naruto-- Isn't he with you?

Hinata-- I JUST GAVE HIM TO YOU!

Naruto-- FUCK!

Naruto ran out the door to look for his son.

Naruto-- _Oh no...If I can't find him...Hinata will hate me forever!_

Naruto stopped at the door and saw him.The 2nd Naruto held the baby in his arms.

Naruto-- You...

2nd Naruto-- Me...

Naruto-- Give me back my baby!

2nd Naruto-- If you can catch me I'll give him back.

The 2nd Naruto poofed in a cloud of smoke.Naruto chased after.Hinata was watching them through the floor with her Byakugan.

Hinata-- Naruto and...the...other...that was him...he took my baby...and I didn't know any better.

Hinata slumped into the bed.

Hinata-- _Please...Naruto...get him..._

**Elsewhere...**

Sasuke-- Come on.

Karin-- Aren't we close to Konoha?

Sasuke-- Yes.

Jugo-- What are we doing here?

Sasuke-- Just feeling...nostalgic.

Sasuke stood before the valley of the end where he and Naruto fought each other.

Sasuke-- _I never thought fate would bring back to this place._

Jugo-- Suigetsu?

Suigetsu-- Yeah?

Jugo-- Sasuke is acting alittle strange.

Suigetsu-- So what?

Jugo-- Why would he want to come back to this place?

Karin-- I think he's waiting for something.

Jugo-- Waiting for something?

Suigetsu-- I think so as well.

Sasuke turned to them.

Sasuke-- What are you guys whispering about?

Karin-- Oh nothing Saaaaaaaaaaasuke!

Sasuke-- Whatever...

Sasuke turned back and jumped down to the large rock jutting out of the waterfall.Sasuke yelled out something.

Sasuke-- Hey! We're gonna hang out here for awhile!

Suigetsu-- Umm...alright!

Jugo-- Definitely.

Karin-- Yep,something has gotta be up.

Jugo-- Do you think...this has something to do with that Akatsuki?

Karin-- You mean...what he said?

Suigetsu-- Yeah,I think something might have stirred him up.

Karin walked over to the ledge and saw Sasuke sitting cross-legged on the ledge with his eyes closed.

Sasuke-- _I feel something...like Naruto except...something more...evil._

**Elsewhere...**

The 2nd Naruto jumped from branch to branch.The 2nd Naruto,after about a hour,felt Naruto's presence somewhere around him.

Naruto-- There he is!

Naruto snuck up on him and pulled out a kunai.

Naruto-- _No...not while he's holding the baby._

Naruto put the kunai back in his pouch.

Naruto-- This path...it leads to...

Naruto remembered that the path the 2nd Naruto was leading him on led to the valley of the end.

Naruto-- I have to stop him!

**Elsewhere...**

Tobi-- Well...

Tobi jumped off a tree in a far off jungle.

Madara-- I think I made a good point of making everybody go nuts.That clone of the 9-Tailed Fox has probably by now,kidnapped that baby and is bringing him to the valley.Now,all I have to do is wait and be patient and soon enough...the real Naruto should get there and then I will take his Bijuu.

Madara laid down on a tree branch.

Madara-- I think for now...I'll...take a little catnap.

Madara rested his head and fell asleep.

**Elsewhere...**

Kakashi-- Hmm...naw it can't be.

Tsunade-- What is it?

Kakashi-- I think...just for a second...I felt Orochimaru.

Tsunade-- He is dead.

Kakashi-- I know,that's why I know he can't possibly be around but just thinking about him gives me the chills.

Tsunade-- I understand...but nobody knows him better than I do.I was actually on the same squad as him.

Kakashi-- I remember.

Tsunade-- He was,like then,as he is now,a monsterous and cruel person.All he cared for was the satisfaction of completely destroying his enemy.As long he could do whatever he wanted to other people as he pleased...he never bothered anybody.People were too scared of his immense power to stand up against him.

Kakashi-- Including you and...?

Tsunade felt a pang of sadness.

Tsunade-- Sometimes he scared even me but...Jiraiya was never scared of him.He would fight with him constantly.Sometimes I wonder...if he was alive now...what he would do if he was with us.

Kakashi-- Yeah...Master Jiraiya was always like that.

Tsunade-- Yes.

Kakashi--Makes you wonder...if Orochimaru is still alive,why would he show up now?

Tsunade-- To piss us off.

Kakashi-- That guy does fuck up alot of shit.

Tsunade-- Mhmm

**Elsewhere...**

Someone in a cape stands inside a large tree.The entity walks over to the entrance.

Kabuto-- I feel them,lord Orochimaru...I feel them.

Kabuto felt something inside of him.He had felt sick alot after absorbing what was left of Orochimaru's body after Sasuke killed him.

Kabuto-- Yes,lord Orochimaru...I will find them,whatever you wish of me.

Kabuto jumped from the giant hole into the dense forest.

**Elsewhere...**

The 2nd Naruto smashed through a tree and fell into the space above the Valley Of The End.

2nd Naruto-- Alright...Itachi is trusting me to do this myself. I can't fail him.

Naruto-- I was right,it's this place again.

The 2nd Naruto landed on the ledge above the river running through the valley.

2nd Naruto-- Alright...

Naruto landed on a tree that jutted out of the rock.

Naruto-- Give me my son...NOW!

On the other side of the valley,Sasuke heard the scream.

Sasuke-- Naruto...and the other...Hey!

Karin-- Yes,Saaaaaasuke?

Sasuke-- Take Jugo and Suigetsu and go.

Karin-- Go where?

Sasuke-- I don't give a shit.Just take them and do what you wish.You're in charge for now.

Karin-- Um...alright...Sasuke.

Sasuke-- Get out of here.

Karin ran back to the others.

Suigetsu-- "Just leave"?

Karin-- Yeah.

Jugo-- Whatever.

Karin and the others teleported away.

Sasuke-- I think this is something that I have to take of myself.I can't let the others get involved in my affairs.

Sasuke jumped from the platform.On the other side of the valley...

2nd Naruto-- Don't worry,you have my word,I will not harm the infant.

Naruto-- Then give him back.

The 2nd Naruto began to walk to the a barren area of the floor.

2nd Naruto-- But I can't promise I won't harm you though.

Naruto-- I don't care what you do to me.Just don't harm my son...please.

2nd Naruto-- Of course.

The 2nd Naruto pulled out a paint brush and made a seal.

2nd Naruto-- Ha!

The 2nd Naruto created a box of chakra.He put the baby inside.

Naruto-- What the fuck did you do!?

2nd Naruto-- This box is directly connected to my life force.The only way to open it is for me to either leave the mile surrounding the box or...die.

Naruto-- _Leave the area or die...how could I have been fucked even harder?_

2nd Naruto-- Now...

Naruto-- Now...

A giant fireball exploded through the trees and exploded right near them.Naruto jumped away.

Naruto-- Junior!!

The smoke cleared and saw that the box was totally unharmed.

The 2nd Naruto landed near him.

2nd Naruto-- That box is absolutely indestructible...sorry I forgot to tell you.

Naruto-- You!

Naruto punched him.The 2nd Naruto jumped back onto a tree branch.

Sasuke-- I see I got both of you...

Naruto-- You?

2nd Naruto-- What do you want?

Sasuke-- I felt something strange...as if I had to be here.

Naruto-- Well you didn't.

Sasuke-- I'll go wherever I want.

Naruto-- Do what you want but do not get in my way.Understand?

2nd Naruto-- Itachi said you were headstrong Naruto.

Sasuke-- Itachi? You know my brother?

2nd Naruto-- He's my partner.

Sasuke-- If you know where my brother is you better tell me now!

2nd Naruto-- I don't think so.

Naruto-- I'll get my son back!

2nd Naruto-- I don't think so.

Sasuke-- Fuck this!

Sasuke ran at the 2nd Naruto,jumped,Sasuke jumped up and punched him to the ground,Naruto followed up and kicked him in the face knocking him into the cavern wall.Sasuke landed behind Naruto and punched him down into the ground.

Sasuke-- You will not interfere.

Naruto-- I'm getting my son!

Sasuke-- I couldn't give a flying fuck about your stupid baby.If it dies...just make another one.

Naruto-- Grrr.

Naruto headbutted Sasuke in his face,punched him in the stomach,right-hooked him in the head,kicked him in the chest,left-jabbed him across the water.The 2nd Naruto emerged from the water and pulled Naruto down.

Naruto-- _Shit!_

The 2nd Naruto punched Naruto in the stomach and hammered him deeper into the water.The 2nd Naruto popped out of the water.

2nd Naruto-- _Well that was fun.I suppose it's time to go.Huh!?_

Sasuke appeared behind him and ran him through with his katana.

2nd Naruto-- Where did you come from?!

Sasuke-- Your nightmares!

Sasuke pulled the sword out of him and kicked him into one of the large rocks protruding from the water.

Sasuke-- _Now..._

Sasuke made a combination of handsigns.

Sasuke-- Chidori Needles!

Sasuke fired a large barrage of electric needles at the 2nd Naruto.The needles hit him but he substituted himself for a log.

Sasuke-- What!?

Naruto bursted out of the water and uppercutted him in the chin.

Naruto-- I said "fuck off"!

Naruto let out a barrage of punches in his chest,kicked him across the face,hit him with the heel of the leg he just kicked him with,straight kicked him across the water.The 2nd Naruto appeared in the air and dropped on Naruto.The 2nd Naruto tried to stab him with a kunai but Naruto dodged it,threw a kunai from his sleeve,2nd Naruto dodged it and lunged at Naruto.

Naruto-- Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Naruto created a cluster of clones that surrounded him.

Naruto-- Now!

The clones kicked him into the air,2nd Naruto flew up to Naruto that was waiting for him.

Naruto-- Uzumaki Barrage!

Naruto down-ward axe kicked him into the water.

Naruto-- Now to end it!

Naruto generated a Rasengan in his hand.

Naruto-- Huh!?

Sasuke flew at him with a Chidori in his hand.

Naruto-- Fine then! I'll finish business with you as well!

The 2 blasts collided with incredible energy.

Sasuke-- _This..._

Naruto-- _Won't..._

Sasuke-- _Be..._

Naruto&Sasuke-- _Like last time!_

The 2 blast exploded and Naruto and Sasuke were blown back.

Sasuke-- Even after all my training? I still can't overpower that thing of his? _If worst comes to worse...I'll use...THAT technique...shit! I was saving that for Itachi too._

Naruto-- _I can't finish Sasuke and my double without dragging this out.I have to finish this quickly or I can't save my son._

The 2nd Naruto appeared out of thin air and punched Sasuke across the face,teleported,kicked Naruto in the back.Naruto fell forward,stopped himself,back-flipped over his double and held out his hand.

Naruto-- Too little,too late!

Naruto generated a Rasengan in his hand.

2nd Naruto-- _He thinks I can't dodge that?_

The 2nd Naruto looked forward and saw that Sasuke was running toward him with a Chidori in his hand.

2nd Naruto-- Damn!

Naruto and Sasuke both dug their blasts into the double which resulted in a large explosion.Naruto was blown back and jumped up to a small waterfall.Sasuke jumped back to wall and ran up the wall.

Naruto-- Did that do it?

The smoke cleared and the 2nd Naruto stood there unscathed.

Naruto-- What the shit!?

2nd Naruto-- Come on guys,you honestly didn't think I would fight the 2 of you at once and not do my homework on you 2?Naruto,I have all the powers you have remember?Sasuke,Itachi told me everything I need to know.

Naruto-- You...I'll end you with one attack.

2nd Naruto-- Alright I'll call your bluff.

Naruto bit his finger and made a handsign.

Naruto-- Summoning Jutsu!

Naruto stamped the ground a small summoning circle appeared and a huge cloud of smoke appeared.The smoke cleared and Naruto stood on top Gama Bunta.

Gama Bunta-- You summoned me again? What is it now?

Naruto-- That!

The 2nd Naruto bit his finger made a handsign.

2nd Naruto-- Summoning Jutsu!

A huge cloud of smoke appeared.

Gama Bunta-- What?Another one of you?How did this happen?

Naruto-- I'll explain later okay? Right now I need you to kick some ass!

Gama Bunta-- Fine!

The smoke dissapeared and there stood a Gama Bunta clone but this one was a greenish-blue color.

Gama Bunta-- Hello handsome.

2nd Gama Bunta-- Alright,you ready master?

2nd Naruto-- Of course.

Naruto-- How come you don't talk to me like that?

Gama Bunta-- I don't talk to anyone like that let alone you.

Naruto-- Damn toad!

Gama Bunta-- I'm a fucking frog!

Naruto-- Quit your pissin'!

Gama Bunta-- _I should eat him later..._

Sasuke-- Damn! 2 of those frogs will fuck up alot of my plans!

Sasuke bit his finger and made a handsign combination.

Sasuke-- Summoning Jutsu! 

A 3rd cloud of smoke bursted from the valley cavern.

Naruto-- Hmm?

The cloud dispersed and Sasuke stood on top of Lord Manda.

Manda-- Uchiha! You dare summon me?

Sasuke-- Yes...

Sasuke used his Sharingan to hypnotize Manda.

Manda--...

Sasuke-- Are you ready Lord Manda?

Manda-- Yes...Sasuke.

Sasuke-- Alright.

Gama Bunta-- A fake me and Lord Manda? Boy,I really dug myself deep this time.

2nd Naruto-- Let's take care of Manda first Bunta.

2nd Gama Bunta-- Yes!

The 2nd Gama Bunta pulled out his giant knife anf lunged at Manda with the knife fore-front.Manda wrapped around the double Bunta and started crushing him.

Naruto-- Lets get in there!

Gama Bunta jumped into the air.Gama made a handsign.

Gama Bunta-- Water Style: Water Bullet!

Gama Bunta spit a giant ball of water at Manda and the fake Gama Bunta,they instantly let go of each other.

2nd Gama Bunta-- Shithead.

The 2nd Gama Bunta made a handsign.The original Gama Bunta made another handsign.

Gama Bunta&2nd Gama Bunta-- Water Style: Giant Water Missile!

Both Gamas created a giant bubble of water from their mouths.

Naruto&2nd Naruto-- Now!

Both Gama Bunta fired their giant balls of water.The balls hit each other and created a huge explosion that knocked back both of the frog kings.

Naruto--...Where's Sasuke?

Lord Manda emerged from under the ground and bit the fake Gama Bunta in the neck.

2nd Naruto-- Get off my frog!

2nd Naruto created a Oodama Rasengan and ran at Manda's face.

2nd Naruto-- Oodama Rasengan!!

The fake Naruto dug the giant Rasengan into Manda's face.

Manda-- Raaaaawww!

Manda flew back and the fake Bunta stabbed Manda in the head headbutted him into air.

2nd Naruto-- Now...

The fake Naruto started a handsign.

2nd Naruto-- Fire Style: Helix Blaze Jutsu!

The fake Gama Bunta shot a burst of oil,the fake Naruto shot the fire into the oil,now that the flame was gigantic it engulfed Manda and Sasuke.

2nd Naruto-- Did that get him?

Naruto-- No way something like that could take down Sasuke.

The flames extinguished and all that was left was a husk of skin.

Naruto-- He shed his skin!

Manda's tail crushed out of ground and ran Gama Bunta through his shoulder.

Gama Bunta-- Oh you asshole!

Gama Bunta struck his knife through Manda.

Sasuke-- Now...

Sasuke's curse mark began to pulse and markings began to cover Sasuke's side as he made a handsign.

Sasuke-- Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!

Sasuke fired a giant ball of fire that was outlined with thick purple chakra.

Naruto-- Damn it!

Naruto created a burst of the fox chakra and used the fox roar.The fire ball was blown up in the air.

Sasuke-- What?

Naruto rushed through the smoke and dug a Rasengan into his chest.

Sasuke-- Fuck!

Sasuke was blasted off of Lord Manda and into the waterfall.

Manda-- My mind is mine again! I don't think I'll stick around for this anymore...

Manda exploded into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto-- That takes care of the "Sasuke problem"...for now.I have to take care of him. Gama Bunta?

Gama Bunta-- What?

Naruto-- Lets transform!

Gama Bunta-- Alright!

Gama Bunta hopped toward the fake Bunta as fast as he could.

Naruto-- Now! Transformation Jutsu!

A huge cloud of smoke covered the area.

2nd Naruto-- What is he doing?

The 9-tailed fox bursted through the smoke and lunged at the fake Gama Bunta.

2nd Naruto-- What the fuck is that?I didn't know he could do that!

The fox dug his claws and fangs into Gama Bunta as Naruto jumped high into the air.

Naruto-- Now...I'll finish this!

2nd Naruto-- Yes,this will end!

Naruto created the Rasen-Shuriken.The fake Naruto created a Rasen-Shuriken as well.

Naruto-- We'll who's better,the original or the fake!

2nd Naruto-- Yes we will!

Naruto fell over his double and smashed the huge Rasen-Shuriken into his.

2nd Naruto-- I can't lose here!

The 2nd Naruto pushed harder into Naruto's blast.

Naruto-- _Come on...come on...COME ON!_

Naruto was covered with the fox's veil and channeled the fox power to the attack.The 2nd Naruto did the same thing.

Naruto-- Shit!

Because of the enormous pressure,the 2 blasted into each other and exploded,Gama Bunta and the fake were both changed back into smoke.Naruto and his double were both blown to the opposite sides of the valley.

Naruto-- Crap...

Naruto fell from the hole and onto the floor.On the other side of the valley,the fake Naruto woke up from his momentary unconsiousness.

2nd Naruto-- Shit...that sucked alot.

The 2 Naruto's released their fox chakra back to normal.

Naruto-- This isn't over...

Naruto and his double both jumped down to the water and walked towards each other.As they walked towards each other they both pulled a kunai from their sleeves.

Naruto-- Huh?

Sasuke blew from the waterfall and kicked the 2nd Naruto into the air.

Naruto-- Shit!

Sasuke kicked him into the air as well.When both Narutos were near to each other,Sasuke appeared under them.

Sasuke-- I never tried this before so don't get mad if it's alittle sloppy.

Sasuke kicked both of them in the side then twisted and punched them both down,twisted forward again punched them down again,kicked them in the chests.

Sasuke-- Double Lion's Barrage!

Naruto and his double were both slammed down into the water.

Sasuke-- I'm not finished with you 2 yet!

Curse markings covered his whole body.

Sasuke-- Striking Shadow Snake!

Sasuke shot snakes from his sleeves and pulled them both from the water and stood them up,Sasuke landed and ran at them with a Chidori in both of his hands.

Sasuke-- Double Chidori!

Sasuke ran them into both of them and they flew in opposite directions.Naruto landed in the water,the fake Naruto landed in the side of one the boulders sticking out of the water.

Sasuke-- Hmm! Not so tough...I knew if I beat one I could beat the 2 of them.

Sasuke stood for a minute to catch his breathe.

Sasuke-- _Still...I had to use the curse marks power...to beat 2 of Naruto._Hmm!?

Sasuke saw where both Naruto had landed and saw something.

Sasuke-- What is that?

Both of them had released their fox energy.

Sasuke-- Alright...now It's gonna get tough...

Naruto exploded from the water with 3 tails protruding from his back.The other Naruto blasted away the rock with the 3 tails as well.

Sasuke-- Here we go!

Sasuke ran at both of them and they ran at him.Naruto swiped his chakra claw and Sasuke jumped over it,the fake Naruto appeared over him and punched down-ward,Sasuke dodged and pulled out his sword and thrusted it at Naruto,ducked down and headbutted Sasuke,bounced back and hit him with the hilt of his sword,the fake Naruto punched the real Naruto and heel-kicked Sasuke.Naruto and Sasuke stepped back from the 2nd Naruto.

Sasuke-- Hmm...

Sasuke ran back for more and swiped his sword at him,the 2nd Naruto ducked down and lunged his chakra claw but Sasuke blocked it with his katana,Naruto jumped on both of them and kicked them both in the face with each leg,Sasuke and the fake Naruto bounced back and punched Naruto from both sides and Sasuke kicked across the water,the fake punched Sasuke,bounced and kneed him in the gut then punched his twice and then heel-kicked him and then straight punched him in the face,Naruto jumped back and kicked the back of Sasuke's head,he used a substitution and appeared Naruto and scratched him with his katana,the fake bounced back and upper-cutted Sasuke and headbutted Naruto making them both jump back.

Naruto-- Grr...

Naruto jumped at Sasuke and punched him as hard as he could in the stomach and uppercutted him then power-bombed into the fake Naruto,ran at them both and kicked Sasuke out of the way,kicked him twice in the air and then heel-kicked down-ward and then punched him in the face repeatedly,the fake Naruto grabbed one of his fist and twirled him over him and then jumped and made a full-power upwards kick into his gut,Sasuke lunged at him and jabbed him in the stomach and then punched him in the face,Naruto fell down but flipped up and back-handed his double side kicked Sasuke and then toe-kicked him in the chest that sent him flying,the fake came back,Naruto grabbed him and headbutted him and then used his chakra covered fist and hammered him across the water.

Sasuke-- Fuck...this is...too much

Naruto-- I'm almost out of breath.

2nd Naruto-- I'm getting tired of this shit.

Naruto and the 2nd Naruto jumped in the air and flung themselvse at each other,Sasuke appeared under both of them and kicked them both in the air.Sasuke made a handsign.

Sasuke-- Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire!

Sasuke spit large fireballs in the shape of fireballs at them both,they easily dodged them and landed on both sides of Sasuke.

Naruto-- Is that it old pal?

Sasuke-- Not even close...watch

Naruto and his double saw up in the sky and saw rain clouds moving in.

Naruto-- What is that?

Sasuke-- That fire attack wasn't for you.I used that attack to heat up the atmosphere and create...a lightning storm.

2nd Naruto-- Lighting Storm?

Sasuke-- Yes,so I can use my greatest attack...

Sasuke made a handsign and created a Chidori.

Naruto-- _What is he doing?_

Sasuke raised the Chidori in the air and a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and into the Chidori.

2nd Sasuke-- Damn it all!

Sasuke-- I call this attack "Kirin"

A large dragon of lighting appeared in the sky.

Naruto-- How am I supposed to dodge that?

Sasuke-- You don't,this attack is totally unavoidable.Now...Kirin...attack.

The dragon roared and brought down Its full force into the Valley Of The End.The blast was so gargantuan that it filled the entire ravine.The valley got a whole lot bigger.Sasuke was in the sky using his wings to escape the blast.

Sasuke-- Hah! I knew that they couldn't survive that!

Slowly but surely the smoke and debris had cleared and there was rocks and trees falling into the water.

Sasuke-- Hmm...

A huge ball of energy came whizzing at him.Sasuke dodged it and another came whizzing at him and Sasuke narrowly dodged it.

Sasuke-- No way! they couldn't have...

Sasuke heard loud roaring coming from under the holes in the rubble where the blast came from.

Sasuke-- Show yourselves!

Sasuke saw the debris destroyed from one side and the same on the other.Sasuke saw what had emerged.

Sasuke-- No...way...Naruto...can change into...that thing?

Naruto and the 2nd Naruto stood,changed into their monsterous Kyuubi forms as they both had 5 tails flailing around.

Sasuke-- Huh?

Sasuke turned around and saw that the 2 blast had detonated creating a blast bigger than Kirin did.

Sasuke-- I can't take 2 of those down.I have to get them to fight each other.

The Kyuubi's claws tore up the ground they layed on as they ran up the walls.

Sasuke-- No getting over it! I will make sure they die this time!!

Sasuke's curse mark completely took him over.Sasuke was fully transformed but something was different...his left eye...had a thick black ring around it.

Sasuke-- _Aww...my eye!...it hurts...the curse mark...I released for too long...it's starting to take me over...just like Sakon said.I have to end this...now!_

Sasuke flew downwards at the 2 Kyuubi with his sword bared.

Sasuke-- _I can only use Kirin one more time.I have to save for when I really need it._

The Kyuubis roared as Sasuke and them reached each other.

_**Well that's it for this chapter everyone.I worked especially hard on this on.It was so hard to think up some stuff for this chapter.Just thinking about next chapter is giving me a heart attack.Thanks to Naruhina forever for being my biggest fan.**_


	39. Orochimaru

_**Hola everyone it's me again.I swear you must think I'm a stalker or something by now.I wonder how many people wish I would just end the story and be done with it.I can't do that because there is so much...potential to the story and it would be cruel of me to just end like that.**_

Sasuke swiped his sword at both of the Kyuubi but the red Kyuubi stopped it with his tail and back-handed Sasuke into the waterfall.Sasuke landed inside the boulder hanging from the waterfall.

Sasuke-- Ohhh...oww...damn,I had no idea...that,that thing would be have such physical strength.And that...other thing.

Sasuke remembered the ball of energy that the 2 Kyuubi shot at him after the Kirin attack.

Sasuke-- I have to think of something...

Sasuke sheathed his sword and jumped down to the 2 Kyuubis.

Sasuke-- Hey Ugly!

The Kyuubis turned to him and roared.Sasuke shielded himself from the roar with his wings.

Sasuke-- Shit...

Sasuke flew at the greenish one and looked at it's eyes.The Kyuubi tackled it into a boulder.

Sasuke-- So much...for Genjutsu.

Sasuke flew high up into the air.

Sasuke-- Up here,they can't get me.

Sasuke waited for a minute before the 2 Kyuubi released balls of chakra from their bodies.

Sasuke-- That attack again?Shit,well I'm ready for it.

Sasuke made a bunch of handsigns.

Sasuke-- Fire Style: Diablo's Flame!

Sasuke spit the mass of fire from his mouth and the fire took the shape of a giant mouth and surrounded and enveloped the 2 Kyuubi,roared as they were covered by fire.

Sasuke-- How was that!?Shit!

The Kyuubi's roar completely nullified the blast.

Sasuke-- What do I do now?

Sasuke looked around and saw the 2 statues of Madara Uchiha and the first hokage.

Sasuke-- I wonder...what would he do...Wait! That's it!

Sasuke made another combination of handsigns.

Sasuke-- Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!

Sasuke flew above them firing the balls of flames.

The green Kyuubi blew them away with his fox roar but there was kunai in the fire balls.Both of the Kyuubis were covered with kunai but they sank in to them and they fired them back.

Sasuke-- Shit,shit,shit on a shit cracker!

Sasuke flew over them and led them to the giant waterfall.

Sasuke-- Maybe I can take out one of them.

Sasuke flew to the top and landed on the Madara statue's head.

Sasuke-- Now...come get me.

The 2 Kyuubis grabbed onto the sides of the statue and climbed up the statue.

Sasuke-- NOW!

Sasuke flew down and grabbed the green Kyuubi around its neck and pulled it up into the air.

Sasuke-- This may be old-fashioned but not even you can be dropped from this height and not come out without a scratch.

Sasuke dropped the Kyuubi down and pulled out his sword.

Sasuke-- And for some collateral...

Sasuke generated Chidori into his katana and threw it down with all his strength.The Kyuubi roared as it was impaled through the hard ground.

Sasuke-- That...got...it?

Sasuke turned around and saw that the red Kyuubi had jumped up behind him.Sasuke tried to get away but the Kyuubi smashed its giant paw into his head,smashing him down into the green Kyuubi.The Kyuubi growled again and used his giant chakra claw and sent it down to them,the claw crushed Sasuke and the green Kyuubi and then it swiped it,sending them in opposite directions.Sasuke landed into a boulder and changed back into his normal form.

Sasuke-- I can't do it.I can't beat Naru-no that's not Naruto,that's a demon,a monster.

Sasuke felt something extremely painful.

Sasuke-- What is this!?

White snakes began to emerge from his shoulders.

Sasuke-- No...I can...control it.

The white snakes bursted out more until a very fat one emerged.A person began to spew out of it.

Orochimaru-- Hmm,hehehehehe.It seems you can't hold me back anymore...Sasuke.

Sasuke-- You get back in there!

Orochimaru-- No...finally,you were weakened to the extent where you couldn't suppress me anymore.

Sasuke-- I'm not weak!

Orochimaru-- Prove it,use it,use my power,all of it,become one with me.

Sasuke-- I can do without you.

Orochimaru-- No...all this time,I've been inside you.I want to...stretch my legs!!

Orochimaru slithered out from the white snake and attacked the green Kyuubi.Orochimaru was unable to pull out his legs so he was slithering like a snake on the floor.Orochimaru pulled out the sword of Kusanagi.

Orochimaru-- I beat one of you,I can do it again! Hahahahahaha!

Orochimaru struck the green Kyuubi through the head and lengthened the sword into the waterfall.

Orochimaru-- Hehehehehe...now...for a little technique I learned very recently.

Orochimaru generated Chidori and channeled it along the sword.

Sasuke-- AGHHHH! Get the fuck back in the seal!

Orochimaru-- Sasuke...poor thing...I trusted you...I really did...but it seems I misplaced my trust.I don't blame you,I blame myself.I was foolish to think that you would be the perfect vessel for me.I will just have...to find another one...

Sasuke-- What!? AGGHHHHH!

Another wave of extreme pain waved through Sasuke as Orochimaru used his fake Chidori on the green Kyuubi.

Orochimaru-- It must hurt alot more with the water conducting the electricity.Hehehehehehe.

The Kyuubi fell to the ground.

Orochimaru-- It seems the fake Naruto doesn't have as much endurance as the real one.

Orochimaru slithered to the green Kyuubi and made a hand seal.

Orochimaru-- Demonic Art: Ten-Pronged Seal!

Orochimaru dug both of his hands into the chest of the Kyuubi,screamed in agony.

Orochimaru-- I think you will be a much,much more trustworthy host.

The Kyuubi began to change back into the 2nd Naruto.

2nd Naruto-- No...

Orochimaru-- Now...

Orochimaru used the soul switching jutsu which created the giant snake behind him that ate the clone.

Sasuke-- No...

Sasuke pulled on the white snake to pull Orochimaru back inside of him.

Sasuke-- Get back here! You haven't done your job!

Sasuke tried with all his strength to pull him back he was too weakened.

Sasuke-- NO!

Orochimaru began to absorb himself into the clone.The white snake began to disentegrate.Sasuke fell over from the fluxed chakra whipping around him.

Orochimaru-- Hehehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

A mass of purple and green chakra covered them.

2nd Naruto-- AAARRRRRGGHHHHHHHHH!!!

The chakra covered them like a cacoon.The red Kyuubi had finally landed and pounded its claw into the chakra but was blown back into the water.

Sasuke-- No...Orochimaru!

The cloud began to tighten and become a small orb.The orb began to fade away until there stood the rejuvenated Orochimaru.

Orochimaru-- I think this body will do perfectly.The fake 9-tailed fox energy will keep this body preserved for a lot more than 3 years.Hehehehe...now...there is one last thing to take care of._That piece of me that Kabuto has..._

Orochimaru looked at his right arm and saw that some parts were darker than the rest of his skin.

Orochimaru-- Kabuto has the rest of me.

Sasuke fell to his knees as the white snake completely dissapeared.Orochimaru walked over to Sasuke.

Orochimaru-- Look at you...

Sasuke reached for his katana but Orochimaru kicked it away.Orochimaru picked him up by his neck.

Orochimaru-- You are weak Sasuke.Even after all the training and the teachings I gave you,still couldn't kill your brother and exact your revenge.You could've killed him a long time ago if you weren't such a sentimental little shit.things like "honor" and "restraint" these things mean nothing.If you did what you had to do you would finally be all alone in this world.Isn't that what you wanted?

Sasuke held up his hand and tried to generate a electrical current but Orochimaru swatted his hand down.

Orochimaru-- You are too beat up to fight me now.I made a mistake when I chose you Sasuke.A mistake that I will rectify.

Orochimaru held up the Kusanagi sword and aimed it at Sasuke's head.

Orochimaru-- You don't deserve that mark on your shoulder after all!

Orochimaru thrusted the sword but was smashed into the cavern wall.

Orochimaru-- Hmm...I forgot about you.

The Kyuubi stood on a boulder,it launched both of its retractable chakra claws at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru-- Time to exercise this new body!

Orochimaru jumped out of the way of the first one,ducked under the second one and ran at the Kyuubi.

Orochimaru-- I feel young again!

Orochimaru threw the Kusanagi at the Kyuubi.The Kyuubi was struck in the head by the sword,it fell back with ita arms still attacking Orochimaru.The Kyuubi's head disentegrated and another head emerged from its chest.The new head roared as the sword dug into the ground behind the monster.

Orochimaru-- Damn! No matter I still have more tricks.

Orochimaru pulled out his arms.

Orochimaru-- Striking Shadow Snakes!

Orochimaru released a barrage of snakes at the monster.The snakes covered the Kyuubi like a straight jacket and spat out paper bombs on it and they exploded.

Orochimaru-- Hmm...?

The Kyuubi whipped the smoke away with its tail.

Orochimaru-- Heh...

The Kyuubi released balls of chakra from its body.

Orochimaru-- This again? I remember last time.

Orochimaru made a combination of handsigns and them stamped a summoning circle on the ground.

Orochimaru-- Ha!

3 giant shields with the faces of demons emerged from the ground in front of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru-- These stopped you last time.

The balls stuck together and made a jet black ball of energy.

Orochimaru-- Alright...come on.

The Kyuubi roared.

Orochimaru-- What?

The Kyuubi slapped it with one of its tails,the jet black ball of energy whizzed through the air.

Orochimaru-- He didn't swallow it?

The ball hit the first shield and exploded on impact creating a tornado of chakra around the surrounding area.

Sasuke-- Shit!

Sasuke was blown out of the valley but grabbed onto a tree branch and held on for dear life.The smoke cleared finally.

Sasuke-- That was incredible.That thing completely destroyed the shields,not even I can destroy those things.

The Kyuubi sat patiently waiting for Orochimaru.Something emerged from the smoke suddenly.It was Orochimaru slithering from the waist down.Orochimaru slung around the monster and punched it in the face and back-handed it across the ground.

Orochimaru-- Hehehehehe...not so tough are you? I outlasted you once,I can definitely do it again.

The Kyuubi pulled itself up and started to thrash wildly.

Orochimaru-- What is wrong with this thing?

The Kyuubi stamped its feet at the ground creating craters as it thrashed.

Sasuke-- What is happening to it?

**Elsewhere...**

Tsunade-- Wow!...

Kakashi-- What happened?

Tsunade-- Do you feel that?

Kakashi-- Feel what-wow that is...the 9-tailed fox's chakra.

Tsunade-- I know,It's going insane.A few minutes ago there was a second source of the second fox chakra but suddenly it...just dissapeared.

Kakashi-- What is going on here?

Tsunade-- I also feel the energy of that Uchiha boy.

Kakashi-- Sasuke?

Tsunade-- Yes and...

Kakashi-- What is it?

Tsunade-- I feel...Orochimaru.

Kakashi-- How is that possible?

Tsunade-- Trust me,when you dealed with his bullshit for as long as I have,you get the ability to feel his presence from 100 miles away.

Kakashi-- Are you absolutely positive?

Tsunade-- Yes,I can feel it coming from the Valley Of The End.

Kakashi-- _Ironic,Sasuke and Naruto back in the place where they beat the shit out of each other._

Tsunade-- Come on...we have to go!

Kakashi-- But...

Tsunade-- What?

Kakashi-- There is something in this forest...

Tsunade- What is it?

Kakashi-- Something of incredible evil.

Tsunade-- Evil?

Kakashi-- Yes...

Tsunade-- We can't worry about that now,we have to get to the valley.

Kakashi-- Yes,hokage.

Tsunade-- Move your ass!

Kakashi and Tsunade teleported to get to the valley A.S.A.P.

**In The Valley...**

Orochimaru-- What the fuck?

The Kyuubi began to rapidly release chakra at an incredible pace.

Sasuke-- What is it doing?

The Kyuubi started to laugh like the fox would.

Orochimaru-- It's laughing?

The Kyuubi began to release a 6th tail from its back.

Orochimaru-- Shit,I gotta stop it!

Orochimaru grabbed the sword of Kusanagi and lengthened the blade at the Kyuubi.The Kyuubi roared at it and it stopped in its tracks mere inched from the monster's face.

Orochimaru-- What?!

The 6th tail had finally formed and giant waves of water shot out from underneath it.Orochimaru jumped up the cavern walls to avoid the crashing waves.

Orochimaru-- Its power...Its power is increasing so dramatically.

Orochimaru jumped down with the sword again and dug it into the thick chakra.The Kyuubi bellowed and stopped Orochimaru in the air.

Orochimaru-- What are you doing!?

The Kyuubi raised 2 of its tails and slammed them into Orochimaru with ground-crushing force.Orochimaru smashed through 5 boulders and slid across the water.Orochimaru struggled to force himself up.

Orochimaru-- Damn!,this body hasn't fully "broken in" yet.I should have exercised more caution when fighting with a brand-new body.

The Kyuubi raised all of its 6 tails into the air.

Orochimaru-- Hmm?

The first tail shot like a bullet at Orochimaru,dodged it and the tail smashed through the rock behind him,the 2nd and 3rd one shot at him from above but he slithered around them and they went into the water,the 4th and 5th spun around and then shot straight at him,he ducked the 1st and jumped over the 2nd,the 6th blasted out of the water,taking Orochimaru completely by surprise impaled him through the chest all the way through,the other 5 tails returned and shot through him as well.

Sasuke-- He got him!

Orochimaru raised his head at the monster.

Orochimaru-- Hehehe...

Orochimaru opened his mouth and regurgitated another copy of himself from the torn up one.Orochimaru slided down the tail and thrusted the sword of Kusanagi from his mouth into his forehead.The Kyuubi began to create another head.

Orochimaru-- Oh no you don't!

Orochimaru made a combination of handsigns.

Orochimaru-- Chidori!

Orochimaru dug the imitation Chidori into the second head.

Sasuke-- That's my attack...

Sasuke looked up and saw that the thunder clouds were still in the air,he looked down and saw his katana on the rock below him.

Sasuke-- Better take this chance...

Sasuke grabbed the sword from the ground and jumped back up to the safety of the tree.Sasuke summoned a shadow snake and wrapped around the sheath of his sword and created a bow.

Sasuke-- Alright...time to finish Orochimaru off,once and for all.

Sasuke took aim at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru-- Hehehe...I don't think you'll be killing me anytime soon...heh!?

Orochimaru's vicious victory smile was wiped off his face when another abdomen bursted from its back and head-butted Orochimaru across the water,he stopped himself by digging the Kusanagi into a boulder.

Orochimaru-- Damn!..._No matter what limb I slice,he just...won't go down._

Orochimaru dusted himself off.

Orochimaru-- Still...I am just having so much fun.

Orochimaru made a combination of handsigns again.

Orochimaru-- Earth Style: Terra Cobra.

Giant cobras made of rock began to materialize out of the cavern walls behind him.

Sasuke-- Be patient,my chance will come soon.

The cobras spurted out and attacked the Kyuubi,smashed the first down with its tail,the others slammed into it and pinned it against the wall.The monster growled venomously.

Orochimaru-- Now...

Orochimaru made another combination of handsigns.

Orochimaru-- Poison Fist!

Slits appeared all around his hand and started to grow with violent purple chakra.Orochimaru slithered towards the beast from his waist-down.

Orochimaru-- Try this!

Orochimaru punched the monster in the face with his chakra covered fist,he retracted himself back to his legs.The Kyuubi started yelping as its head was slowly melting from the venom.Orochimaru stretched out his tongue and wrapped it around his neck.

Orochimaru-- Hehehehehe...

Orochimaru hoisted it up an smashed it against the rock continously.After smashing for a few minutes he thrwe it into the water.

Orochimaru-- I doubt you could brush that off...WHAT!?

Orochimaru grabbed by the giant tails that were out of the water.

Orochimaru-- RAAH!

Orochimaru was pulled beneath the water.

Orochimaru-- Damn...he is trying to suffocate me...

Orochimaru pulled out the Kusanagi from his throat and tried to severe the tails but he couldn't cut through them.Orochimaru was pulled to the Kyuubi,slammed him with his arm and slammed him with the other,headbutted him out of the water.As Orochimaru floated in the air he thought.

Orochimaru--_That...really hurt..._

The Kyuubi appeared above him and back-handed Orochimaru into the gravel where the water meets the wall.The Kyuubi used its giant retractable chakra paw to grab Orochimaru and held him in the air.

Orochimaru-- DAMN YOU!

Orochimaru slithered out of its grip and slithered through the water at full speed at Naruto with a familiar handsign.

Orochimaru-- Ten-Pronged Seal!

Orochimaru dug both his hands into the Kyuubi's head,it screamed instantly.

Orochimaru-- I'll rip you out of that chakra and I'll tear you apart!

Up above the cavern Sasuke pulled on his snake bow.

Sasuke-- _NOW!_

Sasuke let go of the of the snake and fired the sword.Orochimaru turned and saw the sword.

Orochimaru-- AAAAHHHHH!

Orochimaru was impaled through his head and he was pulled away from the Kyuubi which then slammed him with his claw.

Sasuke-- It's time!

Sasuke made a handisgn and generated a Chidori and raised it into the air.

Sasuke-- Here we go...

A lightning bolt fell from the sky and into his hand.

Sasuke-- Kirin.

The lightning dragon appeared and fired at Orochimaru and the Kyuubi.The massive lightning bolt touched down into the giant cavern and tore it apart even more.The statues of Madara and the First were turned to dust.Sasuke was bombarded with light and ricocheted chakra.

**Elsewhere...**

Tsunade-- Oh...my god!

Kakashi-- What...what is that thing?

Kakashi and Tsunade saw that massive lightning bolt tearing up everything in the area.Tsunade and Kakashi had to take cover to avoid the falling debris.After everything had calmed down Tsunade and Kakashi jumped out and ran out to the valley entrance.

Kakashi-- Look...the statues...

Tsunade-- Grandfather...

The 2 statues had been turned to nothing but pebbles in the water.There was hardly any water left at all in the valley it had all been evaporated from the heat of the blast.

Tsunade-- Look...

Kakashi-- Naruto...?

The Kyuubi had broken through the rock but was missing both its arms and the chakra had been totally disentegrated off his mid-section,showing his face,his eyes were still totally red and he was covered with blood.

Tsunade-- Naruto!

Naruto was thrashing around as the chakra began to work its way back up his body.

Kakashi-- Naruto!,fight it Naruto,fight Naruto!

Tsunade heard something.

Kakashi-- Where are you doing?

Tsunade-- Just a minute!

Tsunade left and jumped up the cavern and saw the box that was no longer covered in chakra.She walked over to it and pulled out a screaming baby.

Tsunade-- Come on little one.

Tsunade picked him up and jumped down.

Kakashi-- Junior! You found him.

Tsunade-- Yeah...

Kakashi-- Tsunade,what are you doing!?

Tsunade walked to the monster and held out the baby to the monster.

Tsunade-- Don't you remember? This is your son

The monster stopped thrashing for a minute and saw the infant.

Tsunade-- This is your son,don't you remember?

The monster slowed down and inched over to Tsunade.The Kyuubi spoke with the sinister voice of the 9-tailed fox.

Kyuubi-- My son?

Tsunade-- Yes,Naruto.

The monster held the screaming baby.When it changed hands the baby slowed down its crying and stopped all-together.The monster howled up in the air as the chakra started to disentegrate.

Kakashi-- It's working...

All the chakra had dissapeared and Naruto held his baby.

Naruto-- Thanks...

Naruto blacked out and fell back.

Tsunade-- Whoa!

Tsunade grabbed the baby.Naruto landed on the ground.

Kakashi-- What could have happened where Naruto had to transform?Tsunade?...Tsun-

Kakashi turned around and saw him.Orochimaru stood before them with his sinister smile on his face.

Kakashi-- It's you...

Tsunade-- How...

Orochimaru-- I took the body of that fake Naruto.

Tsunade-- You took it?

Orochimaru-- Yes,I did.

Kakashi-- Where's Sasuke?

Orochimaru-- Hmm...I think knocked out somewhere over there (pointing)

Kakashi-- What did you do?

Orochimaru-- Nothing...I had nothing to do with it.I guess my returning to this world was merely by accident.

Kakashi--What did you do to Naruto?

Orochimaru-- It's not what I did to him,It's what he did to himself.

Kakashi-- What do you mean?

Orochimaru-- I saw it...he summoned the 6th tail.Hehehehehe.

Tsunade-- He's reached 6 now?

Orochimaru-- Oh,yes he was very powerful indeed,even alittle stronger than I am.

Tsunade-- What happened to this place?

Orochimaru-- I believe it was my former student that did this.

Kakashi-- Sasuke did this?

Orochimaru-- Yes,but what that thing he did paled in comparison to what that small Kyuubi did.

Kakashi-- Hmm...

Orochimaru-- Sasuke was nothing compared to the power of that fake Naruto.I will be able to use his body for a very long time...thanks to that fake 9-tailed fox.

Tsunade-- You...

Orochimaru-- I'll be going now...

Orochimaru dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade-- There he is.

Kakashi turned and saw Sasuke was unconsious on a boulder.

Kakashi-- We'll take them both.

Tsunade picked up Naruto and the baby and Kakashi picked up Sasuke.They both teleported out of the now empty and barren hole in the ground.

They got to the village and admitted them both into intensive care.Sakura and Neji rushed through the doors.

Sakura-- Master,Naruto is back?

Tsunade-- Yes and...

Sakura-- What?

Tsunade-- That Sasuke boy is here too.

Neji-- Sasuke is back?

Sakura-- _Sasuke..._

Tsunade-- Sakura?

Sakura-- I'm fine.

Tsunade-- Come with me for a minute.

Tsunade led her into a empty room.

Tsunade-- Do you still have feelings for Sasuke?

Sakura-- Of course not,Sasuke is just another guy to me.And besides,Neji is my boyfriend now.

Tsunade-- Alright...we put him in a specially guarded room that is guarded by 50 ANBU,24 hours a day.

Sakura-- 50? Isn't that alittle...overkill?

Tsunade-- We're just being precautious.

Sakura-- Alright,come on.

Tsunade left the room with Sakura and they joined Neji.

Neji-- Everything okay?

Sakura-- Everything is fine honey.

Neji-- Alright.

Sakura sat down next to Neji and put her head on his shoulder.Hinata had walked out of the elevator with the baby in her arms.

Sakura-- Hinata,how is Naruto J.R?

Hinata-- He is fine.How is my husband?

Sakura-- I just got here myself,I don't know anything.

Sakura led her to sit next to Neji and she sat down.After at least 4 hours the ER light shut off and Tsunade and some doctor ninja walked out.

Tsunade-- Alright,Hinata,Naruto is just fine.

Hinata-- Oh thank god.

Neji-- What about Sasuke?

Tsunade-- He is fine as well,he is in the ward being gaurded,When he wakes up he will be interrogated...thoroughly.

Sakura-- Thoroughly?

Tsunade-- Sorry Sakura,he is a rogue ninja,he must be arrested for treason against Konoha.

Sakura-- Arrested? Can't you just cut him a break?

Tsunade-- No,I can't.

Sakura-- Hmmm...

Tsunade-- Look...It's not like we're going to horribly torture him Sakura okay?

Sakura-- Alright.

Neji-- Can we see Naruto now?

Tsunade-- Sure.

They all walked into the hospital room.

Naruto-- ...hey...

Hinata-- Feeling pretty weak still?

Naruto-- Yeah.

Hinata-- I have a visitor for you...

Hinata put the baby in his lap.Naruto picked him up and hugged him.

Naruto-- Hey little guy.I hope you're happy with the trouble you put me through.Hehehe.

Hinata--Hmm...

Naruto-- Is everything okay honey?

Hinata-- Yeah...(tearing up)...I'm just happy you didn't die.

Hinata scooched over and hugged the baby and him.

Sakura-- Aww...that's so cute.

Neji-- That stuff just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.

Tsunade-- Yeah.

Sakura-- Can I see Sasuke?

Tsunade-- What for?

Sakura-- I just have to say something to him.

Tsunade-- Alright come with me.

Tsunade led him to the special gaurded room.Tsunade got clearance and walked in.Sasuke sat up in his bed with his same scowl.

Sakura-- Sasuke?

Sasuke-- Oh great,It's you.

Sasuke was taken by surprise when Sakura punched him in the face.

Sakura-- You're in no position to make jokes!

Sasuke-- I thought you _loved _me...

Sakura-- That was a silly school girl crush.Sorry to dissapoint you but I'm over you.You mean nothing to me anymore after you left.You had everything you wanted here but revenge was more important to you.

Sasuke-- Don't try to act like you know what you're talking about.

Sakura-- I know what I'm talking about.

Sasuke-- You've never lost somebody you love.

Sakura-- Yes I have...you...but I've gotten over it so patch yourself up and just leave this place and don't come back.

Sakura turned and left.Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke-- Finally she grows out of the whiny little cunt she used to be.

Sasuke layed back.

Sasuke-- I guess I just wait until Jugo and the others come break me out.

**Elsewhere...**

Pain-- Here...Madara.

Madara-- Finally...the Rinne-Blade.It is mine again.

Pain-- So that thing made clones huh?

Madara-- Only for the person that doesn't know how to use it.

Pain-- So what does it really do then?

Madara-- It kills any living thing instantly.It forces the chakra to self-destruct in on itself.

Pain-- What a painful way to die.

Madara-- Yes,it is.

Pain-- So who is your first victim?

Madara-- I have some ideas.

**Elsewhere...**

Itachi-- He failed me.It seems I will have to take care of things myself.


	40. Old Friends, Protectors and Granted Wish

_**Yo! hello everyone.Alright,I know it has been a really long time but I was thinking this chapter through.I hope no one is too mad at me...**_

Tsunade-- That took alot of courage,what you said,to Sasuke...

Sakura-- Yeah...

Tsunade-- You really meant it huh?

Sakura-- Yeah...I was basically running on adrenaline for a second...

Tsunade-- Chill out, I'm proud of you.

Sakura-- Really?

Tsunade-- Of course.

Sakura-- Thanks.

A knock resounded from the door.

Tsunade-- Yes, who is it?

??-- Um...hello, Tsunade.

Tsunade-- Wow, it has been a long time...Misuki.

Misuki-- Umm...yeah...

Sakura-- Hi.

Misuki-- Hello!

Sakura-- You should calm down.

Misuki-- Sorry, just nervous when I meet new people.

Sakura looked Misuki over. She had blonde hair with blue bangs. Misuki also had very light, blue eyes. Misuki also had a pale, ceramic complexion.

Sakura-- _Well, can't say the hair is normal..._

Misuki was wearing a blue choker as well. She had a light blue shirt with dark blue trim that went down to her stomach. Two straps came from the sleeve that wrapped around her neck to hold up the shirt.

Sakura-- _I have to ask her where she got that shirt...that is niiice..._

Misuki wore black leggings like Sakura's but had a black skirt over it with a triangle inscribed in a circle that was sewed on it.

Sakura-- _Stylish._

She had special boots that went up mid-shin. Her headband was wrapped around her right thigh with her kunai pouch under it. Finally, she had on some knuckle gloves that went down to her wrist.

Sakura-- Umm...my name is Sakura Haruno.

Misuki-- Nice to mee you, I am Misuki Asahi.

Tsunade-- Alright, so Misuki, what can I do for you?

Misuki-- I just re-assigned here.

Tsunade-- When did you arrive?

Misuki-- About 15 minutes ago actually.

Tsunade-- So you came straight here?

Misuki-- Yup.

Tsunade-- Alright, come here.

Misuki followed Tsunade to her desk.

Tsunade-- Since you just got here, you get to be a grunt.

Misuki-- What!?

Tsunade-- Look after the Konoha gate and make sure that no riff-raff come in.

Misuki-- You're making me do that?

Tsunade-- Yup, so get your ass to work.

Misuki-- Same as always, I guess we can catch up later...

Misuki walked over to the door and stepped out but as she walked out she said something.

Misuki-- It was nice meeting you again, master.

Misuki left out the door and Sakura walked to Tsunade.

Sakura-- What did she mean by "master"?

Tsunade-- What do you think it means?

Sakura-- You tell me...

Tsunade-- Fine, since it is such "need to know" information, she was my apprentice before you.

Sakura-- Really?

Tsunade-- Yes.

Sakura-- How far did she get in her training?

Tsunade-- All the way, I tought her everything I know.

Sakura-- "Everything"?

Tsunade-- Oh don't tell you're jealous...

Sakura-- Of course not...well...maybe alittle bit...

Tsunade-- You got nothing to worry about, alright? She didn't come here to steal your thunder. Actually, Misuki prefers to stay out of the limelight.

Sakura-- She seemed pretty...happy.

Tsunade-- Only to people she is comfortable with.

Sakura-- how did you make her comfortable with you?

Tsunade-- Oh well, wow, it was such a long time ago...

(**FLASHBACK**)

Shopkeeper-- Hey, you little bitch!

Misuki was running away with something in her arms.

Shopkeeper-- Come back with that right now!

Misuki-- NO, fuck you!

Shopkeeper-- When I get you, I'll beat you like a drum.

Misuki jumped into a alley and hid in a garbage can. The shopkeeper ran past it and kept going. Misuki jumped out of the can and ran the other as fast as she could.

Misuki-- It's alright, don't be scared...

Misuki held a small kitten in her arms, it had been badly injured.

Misuki-- That asshole won't hit you anymore...

Misuki hugged it and went to her small camp under a bridge.

Misuki-- Here...

Misuki gave it a small bowl of milk and the kitten began drinking it.

Misuki-- Good girl.

Misuki heard a loud rumbling.

Shopkeeper-- Caught you, little whore...

Misuki-- Leave this cat alone!

The shopkeeper pulled out a large club and slammed against Misuki.

Misuki-- Ahhhhh!

Misuki slammed into the wall, she felt her arm go numb.

Misuki-- _My arm is broken..._

Shopkeeper-- Now...

The shopkeeper began beating her brutally with the club. Misuki was screaming in agony.

Tsunade-- Stop that right now!

Shopkeeper-- What, oh you want some too big tits?

Tsunade-- What?

Shopkeeper-- Let me ask you something, how do you walk with those giant tits in your shirt? You would make a good prostitute...I'll have to try those delicious tits for myself...

Tsunade-- Really...? Go ahead then...

Tsunade parted her robe and showed her size "F" tits.

Shopkeeper-- Wow...

The shopkeeper stumbled over to touch them but Tsunade smashed his head like a grape with her monstrous strength. Tsunade walked over to Misuki and begun healing her.

Misuki-- I saw that, nice touch showing that guy your hooters.

Tsunade-- These bad boys (grabbing her boobs) are my ultimate weapon against men.They work better than any Genjutsu.

Misuki started laughing but coughed up blood.

Tsunade-- Hold on, relax, I'm still treating you.

Misuki-- Alright...

Tsunade-- I saw what you did for that cat.

Misuki-- Yeah?

Tsunade-- I'm proud of you for doing that.

Misuki-- Really?

Tsunade-- Yes, very impressed.

Misuki-- Are you a ninja?

Tsunade-- Not for some time but whenever there's a asshole like that guy...

Misuki-- Would you teach me ninjutsu?

Tsunade-- No.

Misuki-- Why not?

Tsunade-- I'm not handing out lessons.

Misuki-- Please?

Tsunade-- Show me you would be commited to training and I'll...think about it.

Misuki-- Alright...

Tsunade finished her arm off and got up.

Tsunade-- Well, I guess I'll see you later.

Tsunade walked away. Misuki waited for a few minutes before going to follow her.

Misuki-- She will train me...

Tsunade could sense Misuki following but didn't say anything. 

Tsunade-- _Impatient..._

Tsunade walked into a bar, Misuki tried to follow but she was too young. Misuki waited on the roof and waited some more. It was almost midnight.

Misuki--How much could you fucking drink?

Misuki jumped down from the roof and tried to look inside. The bouncer threw her out.

Misuki-- I'm looking for my...mother...

Bouncer-- Your mom?

Misuki-- Yeah, she has blonde hair and...really big tits.

Bouncer-- Tsunade is your mother?

Misuki-- Yes.

Bouncer-- Nice try, Tsunade is 45 years old, she is too old to have a daughter as young as you are, and I know for a fact she has never even had a baby before.

Misuki-- Where did she go?

Bouncer-- She snuck out the back.

Misuki-- Shit!

Misuki ran away to look for her.

Misuki-- _There's no way she could still be around here..._

Misuki almost lost hope when she saw Tsunade down the street.

Misuki-- I got you now...!

Misuki ran to where she is and she was gone. Misuki saw her again down the street. Misuki kept running after until she got to a inn.

Tsunade-- Hey.

Tsunade called from a window.

Misuki-- Hey...

Tsunade-- You're serious about this aren't you?

Misuki-- Of course, and I won't leave until you agree to train me!

Tsunade-- Have fun with that...

Tsunade closed the window.

Misuki-- _She won't get rid of me so easily._

Misuki planted herseld right outside her door.

Misuki-- I'll wait for 100 years if I have to.

Tsunade-- Alright then.

Misuki decided later on that perhaps, waiting outside wasn't the best of ideas. Winter came along and Misuki was freezing, soon, she fell asleep for a few seconds and woke up with a thick blanket around her. The blanket had a note.

" I don't feel comfortable being the one responsible for a young girl freezing to death,

Tsunade"

The note also had a small smiley face.

Misuki-- Cute.

Misuki wrapped herself in the blanket. Days turned into months. Misuki had waited outside her door for almost a year. Tsunade talked to her from the other side of the door.

Tsunade-- You're still here huh?

Misuki-- Yes.

Tsunade-- Why? Why is this so important to you?

Misuki-- Because...

Tsunade-- Because why?

Misuki-- You remember how we met?

Tsunade-- Showing my hooters to a total stranger?

Misuki-- Not that!

Tsunade-- Then what?

Misuki-- You had never met me before in your life but you saved my life.

Tsunade-- It was the right thing.

Misuki-- Exactly, I wanna do that, to have the ability to save someone from someone weaker than they are, to do something right.

Tsunade-- You just wanna protect the weak? That's kinda lame.

Misuki-- Yeah, I know.

Tsunade-- I see...

Tsunade opened the door so fast that Misuki fell into the room.

Tsunade-- Get up, you start training as of now.

Misuki-- Really!?

Tsunade-- Yes,calm down,okay?

Misuki-- Sure.

(**END OF FLASHBACK**)

Sakura-- You really showed some pervert your knockers?

Tsunade-- It worked didn't it?

Sakura-- Yeah but...

Tsunade-- If you were in a situation were you had no other choice you would show your hooters...

Sakura-- Only if I was 5 seconds from dying.

Tsunade-- I'll hold you to that...hehehehehe...

Sakura started laughing as well.

**ELSEWHERE...**

Hinata-- Naruto, Junior threw up again!

Naruto-- Okay, I'm coming!

Naruto ran into the room with a fresh diaper.

Hinata-- Gimme!

Hinata snatched the diaper away from him and changed the baby.

Naruto-- Was I fast enough?

Hinata-- Disaster evaded...hehe...

Naruto-- Wonderful...

Hinata-- The baby is hungry.

Hinata sat down and started feeding it.

Hinata-- What are you staring at?

Naruto-- Umm...

Hinata-- What are you going nuts for?

Naruto-- Just jealous...

Hinata-- What?

Naruto-- I used to do that to you...

Hinata-- Oh my god, Naruto don't say that in front of the baby!

Naruto-- He can't understand me.

Hinata-- Still...

Naruto got up and walked over to the baby.

Naruto-- Enjoy those now but when you're old enough for sippy cups those puppies are mine again.

Hinata-- God Naruto, stop that!

Naruto-- Alright...

Naruto walked out the door.

Hinata-- All he thinks about...sex...hot...sweaty...gooey...sex...

Hinata shook the thought from her head.

Hinata-- I can't think about this shit while the baby is around.

**Elsewhere...**

Kisame-- So, how did it go?

Itachi-- He was defeated.

Kisame-- That sucks very much.

Itachi-- Yes, yes it does...

Kisame-- You're not actually sad that, that abomination is dead?

Itachi-- Of course not, I just don't like it when a good weapon becomes useless to me.

Kisame-- So what are you going to do now?

Itachi-- Back to the drawing board I suppose.

Kisame-- Sorry I'm not so good at coming up with any good plans of attack. I don't get to do anything now that I'm partnered with Zetsu.

Itachi-- I guess I'm all by myself for the moment.

Kisame-- It seems so.

Pain walked in on them.

Kisame-- Hey, what do you want?

Pain-- I've learned you failed to retrieve the Kyuubi with the clone...

Itachi-- I take full responsibility.

Pain-- Now, there is no reason to get all tense over it, there is a way you can redeem yourself though...

Itachi-- And how do I go about doing that?

Pain-- I want you to kill Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi-- Why my brother?

Pain-- Why not?

Itachi-- I thought it was decided that he was no longer a threat to us and to concentrate on the fox child.

Pain-- I did say that didn't I? Well,now I have decided that he has too much potential to hinder our progress.

Itachi-- You sure about this?

Pain-- Of course, now go and get your ass into action...Kisame go with him so he doesn't have waste any energy.

Kisame-- Fine.

Kisame and Itachi teleported away.

Pain-- _Alright Madara, I did what you demanded, the ball is on your side of the court now..._

Pain walked away.

**Elsewhere...**

Sasuke-- _This is getting boring..._

Sasuke looked and saw something creeping in between the window sill.

Sasuke-- It's about time...

Suigetsu-- Shh!

Suigetsu took form from the pool of water that slithered inside.

Sasuke-- So, are the other 2 here?

Suigetsu-- They're will make a distraction when I give the signal.

Sasuke-- Which is...?

Suigetsu walked over to the window and pulled out a kunai and reflected the sun off of it. Across the alley Karin saw it and walked over to Jugo.

Karin-- That is the signal, you know what to do...

Jugo-- Yes...

Jugo changed into his evil half and started to destroy everything.

Sasuke-- Alittle overkill huh?

Suigetsu-- Had to come up with something that would catch attention.

Sasuke-- Fine then, let's go.

As Sasuke and Suigetsu were about to leave through the window 2 ANBU agents broke in the door.

ANBU 1-- Where do you think you're going?

Sasuke-- Out...

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. The 2 ANBU agents passed out on the floor.

Sasuke-- Let's go.

Sasuke and Suigetsu jumped out the window.

Karin-- Alright, Jugo let's go!

Jugo-- 'Kay.

Jugo and Karin poofed into a cloud of smoke.

Back in Tsunade's office...

Tsunade-- What the fuck happened!?

Shizune-- Sasuke Uchiha escaped!

Sakura-- How could you let this happen?

Tsunade-- Sakura! You and Misuki see if you could catch up to them!

Misuki-- Umm...okay!

Misuki and Sakura poofed into a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade-- Was anybody hurt?

Shizune-- No, everything is fine.

Tsunade-- I can't believe this, Sasuke is laughing in our faces.

Shizune-- There are more important things at the moment.

Tsunade-- What?

??-- No "hello" to a old friend?

Tsunade-- You...it can't be you...

??-- Of course it's me...

Tsunade-- You...Nagaho Namikaze.

Nagato-- It seems you have some trouble around here...

Tsunade-- I don't have time for your shit.

Nagaho-- Whoa, relax Tsunade, I didn't come here for you, I came here for Naruto.

Tsunade-- What do you want with him?

Nagaho-- Why can't I talk to him?

Tsunade-- Why are you so interested in him huh? You weren't interested 23 years ago.

Nagaho-- I was waiting for him to mature to-

Tsunade-- Why wouldn't you bother with him? Huh? After what your bro-

Nagaho-- Don't you dare bring Minato into this! I was unable to care for Naruto and you know it! I was only a kid myself...

Tsunade-- You could have at least tried...that much alone would have more respectful...

Nagaho-- I was unable to do anything for him...why can't you understand that? Stop judging people on what they are unable to do. I can help him now...

Tsunade-- How could you possibly help him? Train him to fight Akatsuki?

Nagaho-- Thinking about it...

Tsunade-- You always were extremely talented...always on par with your little brother...

Nagaho-- Yeah...

Tsunade-- You still angry that he was picked to be hokage instead of you?

Nagaho-- No, I have made my peace with that.

Tsunade-- Very mature of you.

Nagaho-- Yeah well I thought about for a long time and I decided that if I couldn't be hokage I would at least have a hand in the hokage that follow.

Tsunade-- Naruto...you mean?

Nagaho-- Yes...

Tsunade-- He doesn't need your help, he has had excellent training and can become powerful without your help.

Nagaho-- If he declines my offer to train him then that's it...but...if he'll let me...I want to be a part of life and his...family.

Tsunade-- You know about the baby?

Nagaho-- I heard about it through the grapevine...

Tsunade-- I see...fine then, go see Naruto and see what he says...I won't stop you.

Nagaho-- Thank you.

Nagaho vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade-- I hope he know what he's getting himself into...

Sakura and Mitsuki returned.

Sakura-- They were long gone...

Tsunade-- That's alright, don't worry about it okay?

Sakura-- Alright...

Mitsuki-- We'll...get him next time...

Sakura-- Sure...

Sakura turned and left.

Sakura-- _Sasuke, what are you going to do now?_

**Elsewhere...**

Tsunade-- Man oh man. What a shitty day!

Shizune-- I know, Sasuke escapes ad now Nagaho...

Tsunade-- Something's gotta give.

Shizune-- I suppose...

Tsunade-- Yeah...

Shizune-- So, any ideas on the Akatsuki situation?

Tsunade-- Yeah, I have come up with some ideas.

Shizune-- Like what?

Tsunade-- I thought they were good but I wrote them on a dispatchment notice and they looked really stupid so I'm back on square one...

Shizune-- Just like you.

Tsunade-- Yeah..."just like me"

Shizune started laughing.

Tsunade-- What's so funny?

Shizune-- I haven't seen you so strung out in a really long time. It's actually quite...refreshing.

Tsunade-- That's not exactly the word I would use but...

Shizune-- Then what word would you use?

Tsunade-- Fucked over?

Shizune-- That's alittle more appropiate...

Shizune and Tsunade started laughing.

Tsunade-- I think we should go full on against Akatsuki...

Shizune-- That would be extremely dangerous.

Tsunade-- I know but we outnumber them now and now is the time to strike before they can get their numbers up again.

Shizune-- You sure about this?

Tsunade-- Yes.

Shizune-- When will you make the call?

Tsunade-- I'll let everyone relax for a while before I tell them.

**Elsewhere...**

Suigetsu-- Come on, we'll go through this cavern to lose the ANBU.

Sasuke-- Fine...

Sasuke and the rest crawled into the cavern and walked through the pitch darkness. Sasuke activated his Sharingan so he could see.

Itachi-- Hello little brother...

Sasuke-- You!

Itachi-- You have gotten so big.

Sasuke made a handsign and fired Chidori at him. Itachi jumped up but Sasuke lengthened the blade and impaled him through the gut.

Itachi-- You have gotten so powerful...

Sasuke-- You...a shadowclone...

Itachi--Meet me at the secret Uchiha hideout and we'll finish this once and for all...

The cloud bursted into smoke.

Karin-- Are you gonna go?

Sasuke-- Of course I will go!

Sasuke ran out of the cavern. Sasuke had to pass a small town to get to the hideout. As they were passing they were stopped by Kisame.

Kisame-- Sorry, Uchiha only...

Sasuke-- I see...

Kisame-- Itachi ordered me to make sure nobody other than Sasuke gets past this point.

Sasuke-- I understand...

Sasuke walked past Kisame and poofed away.

Suigetsu-- Kisame Hoshigaki...

Kisame-- Yeah?

Suigetsu-- I'l take your sword...

Kisame-- Try it...

**Elsewhere...**

Sasuke-- You...

Itachi-- It's about time.

Sasuke-- I have waited for so long.

Itachi-- I have been waiting for a while myself.

Sasuke-- Now...we end it.

Itachi-- Yes, we end it.

Itachi was sitting in a throne with 9 flame symbols around it. Sasuke jumped out of the way as Itachi dissapeared from the throne and reappeared behind him.

Sasuke-- Grr.

Itachi swiped at Sasuke with a kunai but Sasuke blocked it with his katana.

Sasuke-- Die!

Sasuke pushed him back and kicked him, Itachi slid across the floor. Sasuke made a combination of handsigns.

Sasuke-- Chidori Current!

Sasuke stamped the ground and a wave of electricity emerged from the ground and attacked Itachi.

Sasuke-- I got you now!

Itachi jumped out of the way of the blast, Sasuke appeared above Itachi and kicked him down to the ground, he fell on top of him and stabbed him with his sword.

Sasuke-- Before I kill you, there's something I need to ask you...

Sasuke was going to kill before he noticed that there was nobody underneath him.

Sasuke-- What?

Sasuke saw that Itachi was sitting in the thrown unscathed.

Itachi-- Well...GUH!

Itachi looked down and saw Sasuke's katana sticking out from his chest, Sasuke had impaled Itachi throne and all.

Sasuke-- You're not the only one who practiced his genjutsu.

Itachi-- You said you wanted to ask me something...

Sasuke-- I said before I kill you!

Itachi-- Ask me now or you might never get the chance.

Sasuke-- Fine, that night...when you...you said that if I learned to master the Mangekyou sharingan then there would be 3 masters of it. Tell me, who is the third? That third user must have helped you to kill the whole family so when I finish with you I'll go kill him.

Itachi-- I thought you could figure that out for yourself. If you really want to know...it was Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke-- Madara Uchiha is dead, stop fucking with me!

Itachi-- I am not.

Sasuke-- That can't be possible, Madara Uchiha would have died from age by the you killed the family.

Itachi-- That would be the case...

Sasuke-- What do you mean?

Itachi-- I don't really know how Madara survived all this time, he never told me.

Sasuke-- Then I will have to ask him.

Itachi-- You have to get past me first.

Sasuke-- Huh?

Sasuke looked back and saw Itachi sitting in the throne. Sasuke looked back and saw that it was another genjutsu. The genjutsu evaporated.

Sasuke-- I know this won't be easy.

Itachi-- What would make you think it was? Have you ever wondered by I let you live that night?

Sasuke-- You wanted me to be the one to kill you?

Itachi-- No, I will tell you the story of Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke-- _Madara Uchiha..._

Itachi-- Before Madara Uchiha and the first Hokage founded the village. Madara had a younger brother, Madara and him constantly sparred and they were always evenly matched. Eventually, their respective abilities grew so incredible they both unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan. Madara's younger brother hardly ever used but Madara preferred to totally destroy his opponent and so used Mangekyou constantly.Madara didn't know of course that using the Mangekyou so often will take the light from your world and have nothing but darkness. Madara learned of a way that he could keep his eyesight forever...one day as Madara was in pain and his brother was by his side, Madara reached over and plucked his eyes from his head and put them in his own head. By doing this Madara created the ultimate form of Sharingan...the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, A Mangekyou user could use its power forever and never go blind and so that's why I lured you here and kept you living...Sasuke...I WILL TAKE YOUR EYES AND HAVE ETERNAL SIGHT!

Sasuke-- _Take my eyes? I will not let him...I won't!_

Sasuke turned his head and saw Itachi had teleported next to him and he slammed him in the gut.

Sasuke-- GUH!

Itachi started wailing on him and kicked him into the wall.

Sasuke-- Uhhhh...

Itachi pulled Sasuke arm over his head and held it in place.

Sasuke-- No...

Itachi-- Yes...

Itachi placed his hand over his right eye. Sasuke screamed as Itachi gauged his eye from its socket. Sasuke wrestled free and punched Itachi.

Sasuke-- My eye...

Itachi pulled out a small jar and dropped the eye inside.

Itachi-- Sasuke...only one eye left.

Sasuke-- Fuck you...

Itachi slammed him down and put his over the left eye.

Itachi-- Hmm...?

Sasuke's curse mark had completely enveloped him and he changed into his second version.

Itachi-- That...

Sasuke used the cursed form's Sharingan and everything around then became distorted.

Itachi-- What?

Sasuke began to appear again on the other side if the room. Sasuke fully materialized and he had both eyes.

Itachi-- God damn you...

Little did they know, Zetsu had been watching the whole fight.

Zetsu (black)-- _He did it..._

Zetsu(white)-- _He shattered the Tsukoyomi!_

Itachi-- You broke my genjutsu! _I can't...I can't feel my right eye anymore, I can't use Tsukoyomi...that means that I have to use..._

Sasuke-- Of course I broke it and I'll break you!

Sasuke tore off the bandages on his arm, there were 2 summoning circles.

Itachi-- Okay then.

Sasuke summoned a huge amount of shuriken and threw at Itachi, threw a barrage the same size at Sasuke, all the shuriken had fallen to the floor.

Sasuke-- One more left!

Sasuke summoned a windmill shuriken and threw it at Itachi, jumped up and barely dodged it, the blades of the shuriken seperated from the grip and flew up and hit Itachi.

Sasuke-- I can't stop, not yet!

Sasuke made a combination of handsigns.

Sasuke-- Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!

Itachi smashed through the roof to escape the fireball, he made a combination of handsigns.

Itachi-- Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!

The 2 flames collided into each other, Sasuke side began to overpower Itachi's power.

Zetsu-- _Sasuke is winning!_

Itachi-- _I only have enough energy to use Ameterasu twice, I better use them correctly._

Itachi closed his right eye.

Itachi-- Ameterasu!

Itachi's eye began to pulse as a pitch black flame began to emerge from his eye.

Sasuke-- What the hell is that!?

The fire began to envelope his and move closer and closer to Sasuke until he was completely enveloped by the fire.

Itachi-- Got ya...huh?

The fire dispersed and saw that Sasuke used one of his wings the absorb the fire but the wing had now been completely melted off Sasuke's back.

Itachi-- He survived?

Sasuke-- I can't believe I made it out of that...

Itachi-- Sasuke, you have become very powerful indeed...I am...enjoying myself.

Sasuke-- You'll enjoy yourself in hell!

Itachi-- Just calm down already...

Sasuke-- Fuck you!

Sasuke made another combination of handsigns.

Sasuke-- Chidori Needles!

Sasuke fired the barrage of needles at Itachi.

Itachi-- _I can't dodge it I have to use Ameterasu again!_

Itachi had now had of blood streaming from his eyes but used Ameterasu again.

Itachi-- Ameterasu!

The flame had melted away the needles and surrounded Sasuke.

Itachi-- Die!

The fire enveloped him again.

Itachi-- Hmm...Orochimaru's substitution ability?

After the fire had surrounded the whole castle-sized hideout, Itachi saw that there was a skin in the shape of Sasuke but it had nothing in it, Sasuke had melted through the floor and back into the castle.

Sasuke-- Time for "that" attack...

Sasuke made another combination of handsigns.

Sasuke-- Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame!

Fireballs in the shape of dragons smashed through the ceiling and emerged all around Itachi and flew up into the sky.

Zetsu-- _He's not aiming for Itachi?_

Sasuke had reappeared in front of Itachi.

Sasuke-- I have only enough chakra for one attack from that fire jutsu.

Itachi-- Attack?

Sasuke-- Yes, I created a jutsu that is totally impossible to evade.

Itachi-- Impossible?

Sasuke-- Sort of like your Ameterasu...

Zetsu-- _An attack stronger than Ameterasu?_

Itachi-- What are you gonna do?

Sasuke looked up and saw that lightning clouds have rolled in. Sasuke raised his arm.

Sasuke-- I should be honest with you, I have used this attack once before and it had very good results.

Itachi knew that he was too injured to evade an attack of the proportion that Sasuke claimed.

Itachi-- What is this attack?

Sasuke made a combination of handsigns, a bolt of lightning struck his arm and stayed there.

Sasuke-- I will strike you with a bolt of lightning...right between the eyes.

Zetsu-- _There's no way that Itachi could dodge that, a lighting bolt hits the ground at 1/1000 of a second. No living thing on earth could escape that._

Sasuke-- Now...

Itachi-- Grrr...

Sasuke-- I named this attack...Kirin!

Sasuke attacked Itachi and a dragon began to appear in the lightning bolt and it hit the center of the castle and turned the entire castle into rubble. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw that Itachi was nowhere in sight.

Sasuke-- I did it, I vaoprized him... I DID IT!

Itachi-- Not so fast...

Sasuke looked and saw that Itachi had survived and he was surrounded by what looked like a being made of light and fire.

Sasuke-- What the fuck is that?

Itachi-- Behold, my greatest attack, Susano'o.

Sasuke-- Susano'o?

Itachi-- The third attack that the Mangekyou grants. This attack, I have never used in actual combat though.

Sasuke-- Shit!... _I feel something, something is coming._

A loud rumbling began to emerge from underneath Sasuke. A giant hydra ( 9-headed snake) emerged from the ground.

Itachi-- Orochimaru!

Orochimaru-- Itachi!

Orochimaru appeared out of one the snake's mouths.

Orochimaru-- Itachi, give me your body.

The Susano'o used its giant sword and sliced through all the heads until it got to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru-- I'll fix you!

Orochimaru pulled out the grass long sword. Susano'o smashed the sword and impaled Orochimaru through the chest.

Orochimaru-- The sword of Tsurugi?

Itachi-- Yes, when you are stabbed, you are placed in a state of genjutsu for the rest of eternity.

Orochimaru-- No...

Sasuke saw that it was his opportunity and jumped in front Orochimaru.

Sasuke-- NOW!

Sasuke used the soul absorbing jutsu and absorbed Orochimaru back into his body. Itachi turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke-- Sorry about that little interuption.

Itachi-- Mmm...

Itachi coughed up blood.

Itachi-- _It seems I took some damage from that...Kirin._

Sasuke had virtually no chakra left so he used what he could. Sasuke pulled out 2 kunai and wrapped paper bombs around them and threw them at Susano'o.The ethereal creature absorbed it.

Sasuke-- Shit...

Sasuke threw more paper bombs at it until something began to happen. Susano'o began to lose its shape and become transparent.

Sasuke-- That thing...it's vanishing.

Susano'o had completely vanished. Itachi limped over to Sasuke.

Sasuke-- Uhhh...

Sasuke stepped back until he hit a slab of concrete with a Uchiha symbol on it. Itachi stopped right in front of him, tapped his forehead like he did when Sasuke was young, Itachi's hand dragged down Sasuke's face and left a trail of his blood that covered Sasuke's face. Itachi smiled and fell down dead.

Sasuke-- Itachi...

Sasuke eyes closed and he passed out next to his dead brother.

Zetsu appeared next to them and looked at the top of the slab.

Tobi-- It's about time you got here.

Zetsu-- Excuse me if I can't travel at the fucking speed of light!

Tobi-- Calm down...

Zetsu-- What do you want to do with them?

Tobi-- You take Itachi and I will take Sasuke.

Zetsu-- Alright then.

Tobi took Sasuke and Zetsu took Itachi and they parted ways.

**Elsewhere...**

Sasuke woke up in a dark cave. He looked down and saw that he was bandaged up.

Sasuke-- _I'm in another hospital? No, somewhere else._

Sasuke looked around some more and saw that there was someone in the shadows.

Tobi-- Hello Sasuke...the last time we met we were enemies but I can assure you I am not going to harm you.

Sasuke just looked down at the ground dissonantly.

Tobi-- Not interested, I see...what if I said I knew something about Itachi Uchiha not you knew?

Sasuke snapped to attention and stared attentively at Tobi.

Tobi-- Itachi may have told you alittle something about me.

Tobi began to remove his mask.

Tobi-- You see...

Madara-- I am a living, breathing Uchiha like you...

Madara removed his mask but his whole face except his right eyes and his remained. His skin was very ragged and burnt looking.

Madara-- My name is Madara Uchiha.

Madara revealed his Sharingan and when he did he instantly bursted into black flames. Madara dispersed them easily and saw that Sasuke had activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Madara-- I see...

Sasuke closed his eyes from the stinging in his eyes, it was the first time he used the Mangekyou.

Sasuke-- What is this!?

Madara-- He gave it to you.

Sasuke-- What do you mean?

Madara-- Remember just before Itachi died, he tapped you? It seems Itachi transferred all of his powers into you and now you have the Mangekyou. Since you took it from your brother and it is not your own, it is a...eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, just like mine.

Sasuke-- I have the eternal Sharingan?

Madara-- Yes, there is many things you know about your brother and yet you know nothing.

Sasuke-- What do you mean?

Madara-- Itachi, he gave you this power to...protect you.

Sasuke-- What?

**Elsewhere...**

Naruto-- Hinata, I'm going out now!

Hinata-- Get some diapers?

Naruto-- Sure babe!

Naruto closed the door behind him. Someone was following him.

Naruto-- Hello, is someone there?

Nagaho-- Hello Naruto...

Naruto-- Who are you?

He had blonde hair but it more to side of his head and he had blue eyes and the 3 lines on his cheeks, he was also dressed like a regular jonin.

Nagaho-- I am Nagaho Namikaze...I am your uncle.

Naruto-- My uncle?

**BOOM! that was quite a plot twist if I do say so myself. Before anybody decides to be captain obvious, yes I used the manga chapters were Sasuke ACTUALLY killed Itachi and Tobi finds him. I hope everyone liked it because I'm fucking clueless on what to write in the next chapter.**


	41. Reanimation

_**Hello everyone it's me again.I had to wait until the new manga chapter came out to before I could finish the chapter.If you haven't seen it yet, you'll see that something has come to light that will knock you off your seat.**_

Sasuke-- The truth about...Itachi?

Madara-- Of course. There are some things about him that would surprise you quite a bit.

Sasuke-- Well, keep going...

Madara-- Well, the truth was only known to 4 people, the 3rd hokage, Danzou, and those 2 advisors for the hokage.

Sasuke-- I'm waiting...

Madara-- Alright then, the truth about that night is...Itachi murdered your family on orders...from the village.

Sasuke-- He killed our family on orders? Why...why would the village...?

Madara-- Well, before I could talk about Itachi, I have to tell you about the history of the Uchiha clan. Many, many years ago, there were hundreds of noble families from the 5 great nations. There were such families as the Hyuga, Senju, and Uchiha. During the first great shinobi war, these families fought each other over supremacy of what would become Konoha. I was on the front lines, I was powerful and well respected among the families, even my foes. The Uchiha family was high up on the totem pole of shinobi families. There was only one family that could match our might, The Senju family. Among these shinobi there was only one among that had earned my infinite respect. A man that I admired greatly, his name was Harishima Senju, the man who would eventually become the first hokage. After the war, we had begun a collaboration and together, our families created the village of Konohakagure.

Sasuke-- _The first hokage?_

**Elsewhere...**

Naruto-- You're my uncle?

Nagaho-- Yes.

Naruto-- My...my...

Nagaho-- Come with me okay? I want to talk to you.

Naruto-- Alright.

Naruto followed Nagaho into a small rundown building.Nagaho sat down while Naruto stood.

Nagaho-- I'm sure you're wondering while you're just meeting me now. I suppose before anything, I should tell you about before you were born. I am your father's brother. I am also your godfather.

Naruto-- Why weren't you there for me when I was little?

Nagaho-- Oh, that, I see...um...

Naruto-- WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE FOR ME?

Nagaho-- I couldn't be there for you. I wasn't much older than you are now when you were born. I was just...unable to be there for you.

Naruto-- That's your excuse? You weren't there for me?

Nagaho-- I know it isn't the best reason but-

Naruto-- Then why are you here now?

Nagaho-- I'm here to help you.

Naruto-- Yeah, help me?

Nagaho-- Akatsuki's threat has grown greatly. Even though there are less than half of them left now and Itachi was just killed-

Naruto-- Itachi has been killed?

Nagaho-- Yes, Sasuke Uchiha killed him.

Naruto-- Sasuke...

Nagaho-- You're old teammate? I know about it.

Naruto-- Have you been stalking me?

Nagaho-- Basically, I was so nervous that you never give me a second look that I waited and waited until I had a good chance.

Naruto-- So, what do you want?

Nagaho-- I want to help you in case you are attacked by Akatsuki and you can't defend yourself.

Naruto-- You're gonna train me?

Nagaho-- Something like that.

Naruto-- How do I know you're worth spending my time?

Nagaho-- You just have to trust me.

Naruto-- I am sorry but I must decline.

Nagaho-- I see...

Naruto--...

Nagaho-- Maybe one day soon, you will change your mind.

Naruto-- I don't know about that.

Naruto left the building. Nagaho stood up.

Nagaho-- I guess this will take just alittle more time than I thought.

**Elsewhere**

Naruto-- Honey, I'm home.

Hinata-- Oh hello, did you bring the stuff?

Naruto-- Of course.

Naruto handed her a bag of stuff that she asked for.

Hinata-- What's wrong, you look alittle messed up?

Naruto decided that telling Hinata about Nagaho wasn't the best thing to do for now.

Naruto-- Oh,nothing,nothing at all.

Hinata-- Come on in.

**Elsewhere...**

Pain-- Yes, all the peices are in place.

Zetsu-- The peices?

Pain-- My plan will soon come to fruition. There are only 2 Bijuu left.

Zetsu-- Only 2 huh?

Pain-- Yes, we're so close.

Zetsu-- Well, we know were the Kyuubi is, Konoha, and that place is locked tighter than a drum. Do we know where the 8-tail is?

Pain-- I sent Konan and Kisame to capture it. It should be here soon.

Zetsu-- Konan and Kisame? Are you sure they should be together?

Pain-- I'm sure they will be fine together.

Zetsu-- If you say so.

Pain-- Do you doubt my plans?

Zetsu-- What? Of course not. I'm just being cautious, that's all.

Pain-- You don't have to be.

Zetsu-- It's just that...there are so few of us left. There is only you, me, Konan, Kisame, and Tobi.

Pain-- Yes, we have to regain our numbers when ou numbers have been replenished.

Zetsu-- I hope it's as simple as you say.

Pain-- I have been looking for new members but nobody just cuts the mustard.

Zetsu-- They just don't make shinobi like they used to.

Pain-- That they don't.

Zetsu-- He he.

Pain-- I suppose it's...kinda funny.

Zetsu-- You smiled.

Pain-- What of it?

Zetsu-- It's just it's been a long time.

Pain-- You have been in Akatsuki a long time haven't you?

Zetsu-- I was here when Akatsuki was first created.

Pain-- I did not know that.

Zetsu-- Well if you would like to hear a long story...

Pain-- I have time.

Zetsu-- You've heard of Madara Uchiha?

Pain-- Who hasn't?

Zetsu-- I only got to meet him face-to-face only one time.

Pain-- Really?

Zetsu-- I was under his tutelage for years and I only met him truly face-to-face once.

Pain-- How did he pull that off?

Zetsu-- He would contact me telekenetically.

Pain-- Telekenesis? wow he must have been more powerful than legend says.

Zetsu-- That one time I saw him, I saw him in battle, I was in such awe. He was so disgustingly powerful, his chakra alone would make you vomit instanty.

Pain-- How would you know?

Zetsu-- That's what happened to me, I met him, I tossed my cookies...

Pain-- That is funny.

Zetsu-- Not to him, it wasn't he almost killed me. He hated to be disrespected.

Pain-- Who does?

Zetsu-- Well, he decided to let me live. I promised that I would serve only him and that was the only I saw him.

Pain-- Were you split in 2 then?

Zetsu-- Yes, why?

Pain-- I just always thought maybe that thing on your head is some kind of technique.

Zetsu-- It is.

Pain-- What does it do?

Zetsu-- You know, I don't think I should tell you.

Pain-- Why not?

Zetsu-- Not feeling like it.

Pain-- Whatever, have we made any progress on what to do with Itachi's body?

Zetsu-- Yes, I "took care" of him.

Pain-- You ate him didn't you?

Zetsu-- Yes, I did.

Pain-- I hope he was delicious.

Zetsu-- What's wrong?

Pain-- I was hoping to analyze his Sharingan eye.

Zetsu-- You wouldn't have been able to either way.

Pain-- What do you mean by that?

Zetsu-- I...well...decided to analyze his Sharingan without your consent.

Pain-- What did you find?

Zetsu-- His Sharingan...it was...no longer inside his eyes.

Pain-- What?

Zetsu-- I searched over his eyes and there was absolutely no trace of the Sharingan in his head at all.

Pain-- What did he do with them then?

Zetsu-- I think he might've transferred it...

Pain-- There's only...one other person he could have given it to.

Zetsu-- Who?...I see...Sasuke Uchiha. The last person to see him before he was killed.

Pain-- Why would Itachi give his brother, of all people, the Mangekyou Sharingan?

Zetsu-- I have no idea.

Pain-- _Is Madara involved in this?_

Zetsu-- Either way, something is happening.

Pain-- Yes, is there anything else?

Zetsu-- I was doing some recon on Konoha.

Pain-- What did you find?

Zetsu-- They're getting the big guns out alright. I think they are planning an all-out attack on Akatsuki.

Pain-- I don't think they would be that stupid.

Zetsu-- I don't know, with Tsunade as hokage, there is a chance. I doubt she will be too lenient with you for killing Master Jiraiya.

Pain-- I suppose not. Now, there is only one Sannin left. When Tsunade is dead, new Sannin will be proclaimed.

Zetsu-- I bet you would like be known as a Sannin.

Pain-- Yes, I suppose Sannin would be quite a title to hold under my belt.

Zetsu-- Can I be a Sannin too?

Pain-- Why do you wanna be a Sannin?

Zetsu-- Chicks dig the reputation.

Pain-- I doubt a woman would even touch you, with the way you look.

Zetsu-- Geez, you don't have to play the "looks" card

Zetsu sunk into the ground and dissapeared.

Pain-- Itachi...what did you do? Why did you betray us? Was it to help you live with yourself? Or was it just for fun? Sasuke Uchiha...I may have use for you yet.

Elsewhere...

Konan-- You have him now?

Kisame-- Yeah, I got him.

Konan-- I can't believe he gave us so much trouble.

Kisame-- Yeah...

Kisame kicked the unconsious man.

Kisame-- Peice of shit.

Konan-- Can we leave now?

Kisame-- Yeah.

Konan-- You know, I have some rumors...

Kisame-- About what?

Konan-- Pain, he is planning something involving Konoha.

Kisame-- Is he planning to attack it?

Konan-- I think...maybe...

Elsewhere...

Pain walked into a dark room. He walked over and flipped a light switch. There was 5 other large tubes big enough to hold a person. Pain sat in a empty one and laid back.

Pain-- Now, I lay me down to sleep.

Pain closed his eyes and the lid of the tube came down. Another lid opened up from another tube. A different path of Pain came out. The new Pain walked over to a balcony on stood on the ledge.

Pain-- Now, I think I should send a message to Konoha, "Don't fuck with us" works just fine.

Pain made a combination of handsigns.

Pain-- Massive Pain Clones!

An army of clones appeared on the ground below him. They all were wearing Akatsuki jackets but were wearing masks like Tobi's.

Pain-- Go now, destroy Konoha and don't come back until you do!

Pain continued to create clones as the ones that were already made poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Pain-- How many should I make? 10,000...no...20,000 clones should work perfectly.

Pain finished creating the huge army and they all left for the battle to come.

Shizune-- Tsunade!!

Tsunade-- What?

Shizune-- Look...

Shizune brought out a crystal ball. Tsunade looked into it and saw the huge army advancing towards them.

Tsunade-- Oh,my...

Tsunade walked over to the window.

Tsunade-- Do we know how many of them there are?

Shizune-- At least 20,000...

Tsunade-- Shit...what can we do now? We can't fight that...

Shizune-- We can't just leave...

Tsunade-- I'm not saying that.

Shizune-- What are you saying?

Tsunade-- Get everyone shinobi who can to meet me on the mountain...now!

Shizune-- Yes sir!

Shizune ran out to do what she was told.

Tsunade-- Akatsuki...what are you doing?

A few hours later, all the shinobi in the entire village had gathered on the mountain.

Kakashi-- So, lady hokage, what is this all about?

Naruto-- Yeah, what's going on?

Tsunade jumped onto one of the beams.

Tsunade-- Everyone!

Everyone snapped to attention.

Tsunade-- I have some bad news everyone.

Lee-- What's going on?

Tsunade-- As we speak, an army of 20,000 Akatsuki are on their way here.

Everyone was sent into a uproar.

Tsunade-- Calm down!

Everyone slowed down.

Tsunade-- They'll be here in 14 hours.

Lee-- That's all the time we have!?

Tsunade-- Yes, as of now, I am ordering a total evacuation of Konoha!

Lee-- Just leave?

Tsunade-- This threat is too much to handle at home.

Naruto-- We're going to give up without even trying to defend ourselves?

Sakura-- Master, you can't be serious...

Tsunade-- I am, there is too much to lose here...

Tsunade meant Naruto specifically.

Tsunade-- Besides, no one would even try to defend themselves.

Naruto-- I'll stay!

Tsunade-- You know why I can't let you do that.

Naruto-- I don't care!

Tsunade-- You alone can't defeat this enemy.

Lee-- He is not alone.

Lee stood beside him.

Neji-- They're not alone.

Neji stood next to them.

Sakura-- Mhmm!

Sakura walked over and stood as well. Soon enough, the whole village had stood.

Tsunade-- You are really serious about this...

Naruto-- Yes!

Tsunade-- Fine then, all villagers unable to fight are to leave immediatly and all who can...prepare for battle.

Everyone cheered.Tsunade walked down and went back to her office. Nagaho jumped in through the window.

Tsunade-- Knock, how do you know I wasn't naked in here?

Nagaho-- Why would you naked in your office?

Tsunade-- Touche...

Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake and poured a big cup.

Nagaho-- Are you sure about this?

Tsunade-- I don't know anymore...

Nagaho-- Please don't mess this up. If Naruto is captured...

Tsunade-- I know what will happen alright?!

Nagaho-- Just please be careful alright?

Tsunade-- I understand.

Nagaho-- Are you gonna fight too?

Tsunade-- It seems I won't have a choice. You?

Nagaho-- Yes, but only to keep a eye on Naruto.

Tsunade-- You talked to him?

Nagaho-- Yes.

Tsunade-- So...?

Nagaho-- He wasn't too happy to see me. He reacted alot better than I thought he would though. I thought he would go ballistic but he didn't.

Tsunade-- You just have to earn his trust that's all.

Nagaho-- Easier said than done.

All throughout the village, all the ninja families prepared for the oncoming battle. Little children said good-bye to their fathers. Wives said good-bye to husbands. In Naruto's case, It was both.

Hinata-- Why can't I stay!?

Naruto-- You know why...

Hinata-- Please...

Naruto-- No, I'm doing this for you and Junior okay? You 2 are the most important things in my whole life, I couldn't live any longer if you were taken from me.

Hinata-- Naruto-

Naruto put his arms around her.

Naruto-- Please go Hinata...do this for me...please.

Hinata felt something wet on her shoulder, Naruto was crying.

Hinata-- Naruto...

Naruto-- Take the baby and everything else you need and leave.

Hinata-- Alright...on one condition...

Naruto-- What?

Hinata-- After you're done, come find me, I'll be waiting for you. Don't you dare give up, If you do, I will never forgive you. Promise me...

Naruto-- Yes...

Hinata-- Alright.

Hinata went into the baby's room and put a bag together and then made one for her.

Hinata-- Naruto, be careful okay?

Naruto-- You know I will...

Hinata-- Alright.

Hinata walked out the door and left the village.

Naruto-- Alright...

Naruto walked down the hallway to a lone wall.

Naruto-- I've kept this a secret until now...

Naruto made a handsign and released chakra into the wall. The wall opened up into a room. Naruto walked in and turned on the lights.

Naruto-- Alright.

Naruto went into small armory that he had created himself. All the weapons were specially tailored for him. Naruto went to a small case and opened it. It was a special battle uniform he made.

Naruto-- Now is a good a time as any to break this out.

Naruto changed into the uniform and started stocking up on weapons.

Every shinobi left in the village had geared for a war zone as well. Everyone had changed into a battle outfit. Sakura had finished preparing and looked at a clock.

Sakura-- 11 hours left...

Sakura remembered that she hadn't slept all day.

Sakura-- I should at least get some sleep while I can. I have to be at my maximum.

Sakura laid down and closed her eyes.

All the buildings around the outer edges of the city had been heavily fortified for defense. The main gate into the city had been closed, barricaded, and fortified. The walls around the city were turned into ramparts. The whole shinobi population were frantically hurrying to prepare.

Tsunade-- Not enough time.

Shizune-- Please Tsunade, have alittle faith.

Tsunade-- I'm trying to but it's hard okay? I'm the one that has to lead the shinobi of the village into a battle where we're outnumbered 2-to-1.

Shizune-- We can do this.

Tsunade-- Are you ready for battle?

Shizune-- Yeah, I'm all set. You?

Tsunade-- Yes...

Shizune-- How much time is left?

Tsunade-- 11 hours.

Shizune-- I see...

Tsunade-- I'm counting down by the seconds.

Shizune-- Shouldn't try to get alittle sleep?

Tsunade-- I can't get to sleep in this situation.

Shizune-- I'll leave you alone for awhile, if you need me, just yell.

Shizune left the room.

Tsunade-- Grandfather...what would you do in this situation?

Tsunade had ordered all shinobi families to take their posts at different strategic areas of the village.

Hiashi-- You!

Hiashi pointed to a Hyuga squad.

Hiashi-- You take some more squads and lock down the forest of death. In case we need to retreat, we'll lure them into our territory so we can change the tide of battle.

The Hyugas did what he said without question. Neji poofed in a cloud of smoke.

Neji-- Uncle...

Hiashi-- Yes, Neji?

Neji-- I have sent squads to the mountain caverns and the training grounds.

Hiashi-- Good work Neji.

Neji-- Uncle?

Hiashi-- Yes?

Neji-- Are you scared?

Hiashi-- Yes Neji, I'm very scared.

Neji-- We'll get through this.

Hiashi-- I pray that you're right.

The Inuzuka had prepared as well as the Nara and Yamanaka clans.

Kakashi-- Everything is almost finished.

Guy-- I'm surprised the village was able to prepare for invasion so quickly.

Kakashi-- Yeah.

Guy-- You're worried?

Kakashi-- Who wouldn't be?

Guy-- Come on, we have dealt with much worser odds than this!

Kakashi-- Quite the pep talk okay?

Guy-- Hmm!

Kakashi was picking up some armor and attaching it to his belt.

Guy-- I never thought Akatsuki would go this far.

Kakashi-- Yeah, I'm surprised as well.

Guy-- I wonder if any real Akatsuki members will crash the party.

Kakashi-- There is a very good chance of that happening.

Guy-- I hope it is someone we can handle.

Kakashi-- We just might be over our heads for this.

Guy-- Now, now, Jiraiya wouldn't have said that! He would have gone headfirst into battle.

Kakashi-- And look where that got him, the leader of Akatsuki did god-knows-what to him and murdered him.

Guy-- Jiraiya would have wanted to fight if he was here.

Kakashi-- Yeah, he would.

Guy-- At times like this I can't help but wonder what...Minato would do in this situation.

Kakashi-- Minato-Sensei, what would you do?

Guy-- He would fight as well. You know, Naruto takes after him so much.

Kakashi-- Yeah, he is the spitting image of his father.

Guy-- He is exactly like him.

Kakashi-- Naruto will grow into a great shinobi, I guarantee that.

Guy-- He'll make us look like pushovers. They will all make us look like pushovers one day.

Kakashi-- How does it feel teaching your succesor?

Guy-- It makes me feel proud.

Kakashi-- Proud?

Guy-- Proud, I know that one day when I'm old, Lee will carry on all my teachings and mold the next Taijutsu master. The same for you.

Kakashi-- Me? Well I suppose you're right.

Guy-- Of course.

Kakashi-- So has Tsunade said anything to you about our plan of attack?

Guy-- I'm on the front lines as usual...

Kakashi-- I'm all the way in the back.

Guy-- That sucks alot!

Kakashi-- Don't be jealous...you get to...soften them up for me.

Guy-- Always fucking around.

Kakashi-- Yeah!

Guy-- Now, what to do about Naruto...

Kakashi-- I'm sure he'll be fine.

Guy-- Can you assure that?

Kakashi-- No, all we have to do is hope for the best!

Guy-- Alright then, I have to go now.

Kakashi-- BYE!

Guy poofed in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi-- I guess I should gird my loins too...

Kakashi went to his station as well. Everyone had continued, some of them were only Genin that made the choice to stay. Chunin were scared as well but they held together. Jonin were calm but were worried deep inside, the only Sannin left, Tsunade, was debating whether or not she should let the village go through this.

Tsunade-- _It's not too late, If I gave the order now, we just might be able to get out of here in time. What am I saying, there's no way that after all this, they'll just...give up. What do I have to be scared of?_

Tsunade put her hand up to her chest.

Tsunade-- _That's right, I gave to Naruto, so long ago...grandfather, please help me._

Tsunade remembered the last time she spoke to her grandfather.

Tsunade-- I still remember what he said...I hope I can do what he said...I must be strong, I must protect this village with my life, just like him...Sarutobi-Sensei, I miss you. Jiraiya... I wish you were with me now.

Shizune walked in.

Shizune-- How is everything going?

Tsunade-- Alright, is everything in place?

Shizune-- I've sent some squads to place barriers away from the village, in hopes we can thin out some of their numbers before they actually get to the gate.

Tsunade-- How many people decided to stay, do you know?

Shizune-- Alot, almost every shinobi in the village.

Tsunade-- Almost?

Shizune-- I sent a message to all squads that are out on missions right, I told them come back immediately. They will be our cavalry.

Tsunade-- Everything is set in place then?

Shizune-- Yes, now...we wait for them.

Tsunade-- How long?

Shizune-- 9 hours.

Tsunade-- How do we kill 9 hours?

Shizune-- I haven't a clue.

Tsunade-- I guess I'll go make my rounds now.

Shizune-- Alright.

Tsunade walked out of the building.

Shikamaru-- Hey, lady Tsunade!

Tsunade-- Hello, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru-- The Nara clan has fully prepared for the battle.

Tsunade-- That's good news.

Shikamaru-- Is something wrong?

Tsunade-- Just pre-battle jitters.

Shikamaru-- Hey, I'm scared too ya know.

Tsunade-- Me too Shikamaru, me too.

Tsunade left and saw Neji down the street.

Tsunade-- Hey, nice to see you again.

Neji-- Hello.

Tsunade-- What's up?

Neji-- Just preparing everything.

Neji was sharpening kunai on a whetstone.

Tsunade-- How is your uncle holding up?

Hiashi-- Scared shitless but if the village is in danger, he will fight with everything he's got.

Tsunade-- I know that.

Neji-- Hmm...

Tsunade-- Well, I'll be going now.

Neji-- Alright then.

Tsunade left and walked to main gate, it was armored from outside and inside. Misuki was sitting on a barricade wall.

Tsunade-- Hey, what are you doing?

Misuki-- Waiting for the inevitable battle.

Tsunade-- Me too.

Misuki-- Master, I'm worried that we can't win this.

Tsunade-- Don't worry we have a few special up our sleeves.

Misuki-- You're going to show them your hooters?

Tsunade blushed.

Tsunade-- No, you idiot!!

Misuki-- Just relax, alright?

Tsunade-- What a time for you to be making jokes...

Misuki-- Just trying to lighten the mood, everyone is so gloomy. I know that there will be a big battle but we would have a better chance if we had more spirit and confidence.

Tsunade-- Good thinking.

Misuki-- I saw some people before getting drunk, I guess if they're gonna get killed, they wanna be totally hammered when they go.

Tsunade-- I would love to get laid just once...

Misuki-- What did you say?

Tsunade-- Nothing, nothing at all! Don't worry about it!

Misuki-- Alright, calm down.

Tsunade-- Who will be here with you?

Misuki-- I'll be here with a bunch of Jonin.

Tsunade-- Alright then. Be careful out here, I've lost alot of friends on the front lines.

Misuki-- Me too.

Tsunade-- I wish things weren't so hard.

Misuki-- Are you thinking of leaving?

Tsunade-- What kind of leader would I be if I left the village to fend for itself?

Tsunade turned and left. Tsunade went back to the hokage village and stood on the roof. Naruto appeared behind her.

Tsunade-- Don't scare me like that!

Naruto-- Sorry, you alright?

Tsunade-- I'm tired of everyone asking me that.

Naruto-- My bad.

Tsunade-- How are you getting ready, where were you stationed?

Naruto-- I was assigned to the back main gate.

Tsunade-- You probably won't face alot of opposition, alot of them should be taken out by the time they get to you.

Naruto-- Unless they attack from all sides.

Tsunade-- Please don't give something to go insane over.

Naruto-- Just speculating. These are Akatsuki we're dealing with after all.

Tsunade-- I know.

Naruto-- I was wondering...if they are a clone army, wouldn't the original be among them?

Tsunade-- I don't know.

Naruto-- How far can a clone stray from the original before it dissappears?

Tsunade-- It's different from person to person. It mainly depends on chakra.

Naruto-- Chakra is the answer for everything isn't it?

Tsunade-- A clone burns a huge amount of chakra. If they get too far away from their source and they burn out, they go poof.

Naruto-- I see, so using that logic, my clones could go pretty far.

Tsunade-- Very.

Naruto-- Yeah.

Tsunade-- Yeah.

Naruto--Hmm...

Tsunade-- How is Hinata?

Naruto-- She is fine.

Tsunade-- And the baby?

Naruto-- Still screaming its head off.

Tsunade-- That's what babies do.

Naruto-- I know that...I just get tired some times.

Tsunade-- Don't worry, you'll get through the baby stuff and then get to the good stuff, teaching how to walk and talk and teaching how to throw kunai.

Naruto-- It's a long way from that.

Tsunade-- Not as far as you think.

Naruto-- I'll just get through it.

A loud slithering noise shot through the air.

Tsunade-- What is that?

A sand tornado formed and dissapeared, leaving somebody on the floor.

Tsunade-- Lord Kazekage.

Naruto-- Gaara!

Gaara-- Long time, no see.

Naruto-- I bet.

Gaara-- Naruto, how have you been?

Naruto-- Wonderful.

Gaara-- Congratulations on the baby.

Naruto-- Thanks!

Gaara-- Tsunade, I brought all of Suna's shinobi to aid you.

Tsunade-- Thank you, we need all the help we can get.

A cloud of smoke appeared next to him.

Naruto-- What's that?

The cloud smoke and someone stood there next to Gaara.

Naruto-- Idate...what are you doing here?

Idate-- It's been quite a while hasn't it?

Naruto-- Yeah, but-

Idate-- The old man passed away awhile back.

Naruto-- I'm sorry to hear that.

Idate-- He asked me to take his place so I brought all the tea shinobi.

Naruto-- I didn't know the land of tea had shinobi.

Idate-- Course we do.

Shizune walked on the roof.

Shizune-- Tsunade, all the sand and tea shinobi have arrived safely and strategizing with the leaf.

Tsunade-- Alright, I think we have a chance now.

Naruto-- More than a chance.

Tsunade-- Is anyone else coming?

??-- Maybe...

Naruto-- Ibuki!?

Ibuki-- Hey everyone!

Naruto-- You came all the way from the waterfall village to help us?

Ibuki-- Of course, I brought all the muscle from the waterfall village I could bring.

Shizune-- Thanks, so much!

Ibuki-- Of course, they're waiting with the all the shinobi and getting ready for battle.

Naruto-- Waterfall, tea, sand, and leaf. I think we're set to fight this threat. There's no way we can lose. We have plenty of help.

Tsunade-- Yeah, there's no way we're gonna lose to Akatsuki when all of us work together.

Gaara-- Yep.

Idate-- Mhmm!

Ibuki-- Let's do this!

Tsunade-- Alright, lord Kazekage, Idate, Ibuki, please come with me.

Naruto-- Can I come?

Tsunade-- No, village leaders only!

Naruto-- I'll be hokage someday, ya know!

Tsunade-- Well until that day comes, you stay out!

Tsunade led them inside and Naruto huffed and left.

Gaara-- So, lord hokage, what plans do you have?

Tsunade-- I want all of your shinobi to be our first line of defense. They will all be stationed at all the entrances to the city. If the enemy forces get through the gates It'll be their job to thin them out. If your forces need help, Leaf shinobi will come to their aid immediately.

Gaara-- That sounds reasonable.

Ibuki-- Will Leaf shinobi be stationed with ours?

Tsunade-- Yes. We have to have a very diverse mixture of shinobi protecting the front lines.

Idate-- We'll be stationed at areas where we're most powerful of course?

Tsunade-- Yes, the waterfall ninja will be stationed at all the waterways and aqueducts if they try to break in underground, the sand will be positioned at all barren areas of land, tea shinobi will be in the forestry areas of the city.

Gaara-- I think we'll be set.

Tsunade-- Now, where will you guys be?

Ibuki-- I'll be with my men.

Ibuki had the hero's water in his pack.

Gaara-- I'll go with my men as well.

Idate-- Same here!

Tsunade-- And I'll be leading my men as well.

Gaara-- I guess we just have to see how they attack us.

Ibuki-- Land, sea or air?

Gaara-- We will handle land of course.

Ibuki-- Me and my forces will protect water with Idate's shinobi then.

Tsunade-- I guess that leaves land to us. Did any of your ANBU come?

Gaara-- The sand ANBU have been here for hours already.

Ibuki-- Waterfall ANBU have been stationed as well.

Idate-- Same with us.

Tsunade-- I have brought in the ROOT division as well.

Gaara-- Wasn't ROOT disbanded?

Tsunade-- I rounded up all the members that are still here.

Gaara-- I suppose we have all of our bases covered.

Tsunade-- Yep.

Idate-- I'm gonna head out now!

Idate vanished out of the office.

Ibuki-- I have to get going as well.

Ibuki dissappeared in a splash of water.

Tsunade-- Gaara?

Gaara-- Yes?

Tsunade-- Sure you can fight without Shukaku?

Gaara-- I will manage just fine without Shukaku.

Tsunade-- If you say so.

Gaara-- I'll prove it to you.

Tsunade-- I can't wait to see.

Gaara-- Tsunade?

Tsunade-- What?

Gaara-- Make sure Naruto is not captured. I know what they will do to him, I went through it, having Shukaku torn out of me, trust me, their methods are not gonna be pleasant if they catch him.

Tsunade-- I won't let anything happen to him or anyone else.

Gaara-- I'm sure you won't.

Gaara dissappeared in a funnel of sand.

Tsunade-- 8 hours left.

Shizune-- Tsunade?!

Tsunade-- What!?

Shizune-- We were wrong, they won't be here in 8 hours.

Tsunade-- When will they be here?

Shizune-- They'll be here in 4.

Tsunade-- Only 4? We need more time than that!

Shizune-- Sorry, I made a mistake.

Tsunade-- A mistake that will cost us dearly.

Shizune-- Don't be so gloomy, we have all this extra help from the other villages. We'll be fine.

Tsunade-- I hope you will be right.

Shizune-- Don't worry, we got this!

Tsunade-- We better!

Shizune--...

Tsunade-- Go tell everyone stupid!

Shizune-- Right!

Shizune ran out of the room.

Tsunade-- Man, she waits until now to tell me.

Shizune delivered the news and was almost killed by the angry mob. Shizune went back to Tsunade.

Shizune-- The dark deed you dastardly demanded has discreetly been done.

Tsunade-- Nice alliteration.

Shizune-- I rehearsed it in my head.

Tsunade-- And I should be surprised?

Shizune-- Relax.

Tsunade-- As if we had enough troubles...now they're gonna be here in 4 hours. Do me a favor, fetch me Sakura.

Shizune-- What do you need Sakura for?

Tsunade-- What business is it of yours?

Shizune-- O...kay, I'll go get her.

Shizune went to get Sakura, she was still sleeping so Shizune had to wake her up.

Shizune-- Get up!

Sakura-- What...what do you want?

Shizune-- Tsunade wants you.

Sakura-- What does she want?

Shizune-- I have no idea.

Sakura-- Oh fine!

Sakura left with Shizune. They arrived a little bit later.

Tsunade-- Sakura...

Sakura-- Yes master?

Tsunade-- Do you know where you're gonna be?

Sakura-- Yeah, I got everything worked out.

Tsunade-- That's good to hear.

Sakura-- Alright, is that what you wanted?

Tsunade-- Pretty much, sorry I had you woken up but I just found that the Akatsuki will be here in 4 hours not 8.

Sakura-- You serious?

Tsunade-- Like a heart attack.

Sakura-- Wonderful.

Sakura&Tsunade-- Thanks, Shizune!

Shizune-- Waaaaah!

Tsunade-- Quit your bitchin'

Shizune-- Oh...alright.

Sakura-- This sucks alot now.

Tsunade-- Yes, yes it does.

After much scrambling and preparation, Konoha was finally ready for all-out combat. All the shinobi from the other nations had been ready as well. Finally, the time had come. There was only 10 minutes before they made contact. Everyone who was stationed to guard the top of the gate could be them jumping from trees and they were headed toward them at great speed.

Misuki-- Here we go...

Clouds rolled in from the heavens and soon enough it started to pour rain.

Misuki-- As this couldn't get any worse.

Kiba was stationed next to her.

Kiba-- You're new right?

Misuki-- Yeah.

Kiba-- You got a name?

Misuki-- Misuki.

Kiba-- My name is Kiba.

Misuki-- Nice to meet you but we'll do introductions later okay?

Kiba-- Alright then, let's do this.

Misuki-- Yeah.

A Jonin appeared behind them.

Jonin-- Kiba, you're to strike first and seperate the enemy into 2 groups.

Kiba-- Great!

Misuki-- Be careful out there.

Kiba-- I will. _She's kinda cute, if we make it through this, I'll ask her out._

Kiba jumped over the barricade.

Kiba-- Now Akamaru! Man-Beast Style: Cerberus Fang Jutsu!

Kiba and Akamaru changed into the giant cerberus and created the attack. The cerberus mowed down a few dozen Akatsuki and they seperated into 2 groups. The shinobi on top of the gate took their cues. A rain of arrows flooded the sky, blotting out the sun.

Kiba-- Time to get out of here!

Kiba turned around and flew back over the gate. The arrows were blown away as the Akatsuki used fire ball jutsus to burn them down.

Kiba-- Dumb idea!

All the Jonin ran out with swords, spears, and kunai.

Jonin-- Attack!

Kiba and Misuki attacked as well.

Misuki pulled out, what looked like, a grim reaper scythe and sliced through 2 at once, she spun around and threw kunai through some of their heads, kicked one in the stomach and sliced him down the middle. Misuki dropped the scythe and made a combination of handsigns.

Misuki-- Metal Style: Iron Slicer Whip Jutsu!

The scythe melted into liquid metal and seeped into the ground, stakes of metal shot from the ground, impaling all Akatuki that had the misfortune of standing where they did. The spikes retracted into the ground and the liquid metal seeped from the and into Misuki's hand in the shape of a metal cube, she put it in her kunai patch and retreated to the mid-lines.

Kiba-- Cool...I won't let her show me up.

Kiba made a combination of handsigns.

Kiba-- Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Kiba clones popped out everywhere.

Kiba-- Naruto isn't the only who likes to use clones. Now, Massive Man-Beast clones!

All the clones became beast and ripped through the Akatsuki that kept coming and coming. Kiba saw a Jonin get impaled through the head by black chakra spikes.

Kiba-- The fuck is that?

Kiba got distracted and they threw a barrage of black spikes at him, all the clones smothered him and took the blows.

Kiba-- I'm lucky!

Kiba moved back. Tsunade could see from her office, the battle at the front gate.

Tsunade-- Shit...we're being pushed back. I hope the others are doing okay. On the water entries, the waterfall shinobi were mowing down Akatsuki with water dragons.

Ibuki-- Come on!

Ibuki drank the hero's water and his chakra was increased greatly. Ibuki created ice swords and sliced through some of them.

On the land sides, the sand ninja were fighting hard as well. Gaara stood in front of all of them.

Gaara-- Sand Tidal Wave!

Sand slithered from the ground and covered the entire front lines for a long ways.

Gaara-- Sand Burials!

The sand smashed them all into dust and pulverized them.

Gaara-- That takes care of that.

Akatsuki were flying in through the air.

Gaara-- I'll get them.

Gaara created a sand platform and raised into the sky.

Gaara-- Die.

Gaara made some handsigns.

Gaara-- Sand Shuriken!

Sharp blades of sand shot through the air and ripped through them. Some got past him and attacked the shinobi below. The shinobi were helpless and were killed.

Gaara-- Fuck.

Gaara shot sand shuriken but then stopped when he saw that they were using sand ninja as shields.

Gaara-- Guess I can't do this from long range.

Gaara jumped down to the ground and attacked them. The tea ninja were doing alot better, not alot of Akatsuki came through were they were stationed. In the center of the village, everyone was waiting until they broke through and had to defend the city.

Naruto-- Neji, you ready?

Neji-- As I'll ever be.

Naruto-- That's good to hear.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Nagaho was watching him.

Nagaho-- Be careful.

In the front lines, leaf, sand, tea, and waterfall ninja were being killed left and right.

Misuki-- Lure them into the buildings! seperate them!

They're battalion lured them back into the heavily armored area. There were shinobi with kunai launching guns waiting for them.

Misuki-- Fire!

The ninja twisted the cranks and kunai flew down the streets at them. Many of them were skewered.

Kiba-- Good, keep firing!

Misuki pulled out her metal cube again.

Misuki-- Metal Style: Chrome Disks!

The cube turned into a bunch of large chrome disks. The disks flew at the Akatsuki and sliced them in half.

Kiba-- That's some ability.

Misuki-- It's my Kekkei Genkai. Total control over anything metal.

Kiba-- Cool!

Misuki-- Very.

Misuki threw spikes of iron from her hands and drove them back. Misuki ran to the guilded sides of a building.

Misuki-- Steel Dome!

A dome of steel enclosed over Misuki and the rest of her squad. Spikes flung from it.

Misuki-- Steel Orb!

The dome turned into a giant ball and started rolling.

Kiba-- I'm getting dizzy!!

All Jonin-- US TOO!!

Misuki-- Sorry...hehehe.

The ball opened up and they fell to ground.

Kiba-- Not cool...

Kiba threw up in a garbage can.

Misuki-- Come on, we don't have time for this!!

Kiba-- Sorry! Let's go.

Kiba was running crooked because he was still dizzy.

**Elsewhere...**

Tsunade was leaving the building on jumped on the roof.

??-- Lady Hokage...my how you've progressed.

Tsunade-- Pain...

Pain-- Yeah, it's me.

Tsunade-- You're the one who killed Jiraiya...

Pain-- Yes and I enjoyed every minute of it. I loved it when I stabbed him in the heart and he sunk into the water.

Tsunade-- PAIN!

Tsunade smashed the roof floor, destroying the building. Pain jumped out of the way and onto another rooftop.

Pain-- You need to work on your aim.

Tsunade-- I'll kill-

Tsunade flipped out of the way black chaka spikes that went into the floor.

Tsunade-- Jiraiya was right, there are more than one of you.

Tsunade faced down the 2 Pains.

Tsunade-- _This won't be easy, If only I was a few years younger..._HUH!?

Tsunade jumped as something smashed through the floor beneath her. It was another Pain.

Tsunade-- Fighting all 3 of you at once won't be easy...but I must...for Jiraiya.

The 1st Pain created a bunch of clones and they attacked Tsunade, smashed the first one's head in, kicked the 2nd into a building, beheaded the last one with a kunai, threw it at Pain but it was sliced in half from a black spike.

Tsunade-- Pain!

Tsunade ran at them, they jumped back onto the ground and towards the hokage faces.

Tsunade-- Come here!

2nd Pain-- As you wish!

The 2nd Pain fired a barrage of black spears at Tsunade, dodged them all but didn't notice the 3rd Pain had snuck behind her. Tsunade turned around and punched it but the Pain punched her fist. Tsunade was pushed back from the blow, she jumped onto a building. She looked at her hand, it was broken.

Tsunade-- That thing...it is stronger than I am...now I'm fucked...

The 1st Pain appeared right in front of her.

1st Pain-- You know, If you ask nicely...I just might (fondling her boobs) let you live.

Tsunade head-butted him into a shop.

Tsunade-- Asshole!

1st Pain-- I offered...

Tsunade-- Fuck you!

The 3rd Pain came back and tried to grab her but she slithered out of the way and punched him the mouth,stomach, then making a barrage in his face. Tsunade finished her attack with a especially big punch, the Pain was smashed through some buildings.

Tsunade-- What?!

Tsunade looked down, there was a black spike through her chest.

Tsunade-- You...

Tsunade punched the ground and made a earthquake. The Pains jumped to safety.

Tsunade-- They're getting the best of me and It's not even all six of him. I am old.

Tsunade made a handsign and started to heal herself.

All 3 pain were back together again.

2nd Pain-- Don't let her heal!

The 1st and 3rd Pain attacked her. Tsunade tried to defend herself but she was still healing so she had to run.

Tsunade-- Shit, now what do I do? Huh?

Something bursted through the walls, it was a giant lizard and it smacked her with its tail. Tsunade flipped onto another building.

Tsunade-- Fuck...another one...

Tsunade saw the 4th path of Pain standing on the building top opposite her. The other Pains appeared next to him. The 2 last pains appeared as well.

Tsunade-- All six of you motherfuckers then?

Tsunade made a handsign.

Tsunade-- Genesis Seal...release!

Tsunade's mark on her forehead was released and her chakra increased greatly.

Tsunade-- I'll take all of you out.

Tsunade bit her thumb and made a combination of handsigns.

Tsunade-- Summoning Jutsu!

Tsunade summoned the giant slug. The 6 paths of pain jumped on the lizard.

Tsunade-- Die!

The slug slithered around them and attempted the crush them but the lizard slithered around and constricted the slug.

Tsunade-- Spit!

The slug spit acid on the lizard and it let go. The slug broke apart into tinier slugs and Tsunade landed on the floor.

Tsunade-- Where did they go?

A Pain appeared her and shot his rocket arms at her. Tsunade stopped it but used both her arms to do so, she was unable to defend her from the strong Pain punching her in the face. Tsunade was hammered into a building.

Tsunade-- Shit!

Tsunade pulled herself up.

Tsunade-- I gotta think of something...hmm...

The 6 Pains surrounded her.

Tsunade-- Now!

Tsunade made a strange handsign.

Tsunade-- I can't believe I'm gonna do this. Summoning Jutsu! Reanimation!

Tsunade stamped the ground and 2 coffins appeared from the ground.

5th Pain-- What is that?

Tsunade-- I called them to help me.

Tsunade pushed open the coffins. The 3rd Hokage and Jiraiya stepped out.

4th Pain-- Master Jiraiya...it's you!

Jiraiya-- You...

Tsunade-- Sarutobi-Sensei...

Sarutobi-- Tsunade...you used the reanimation technique...this tecnique is absolutely forbidden.

Tsunade-- I'm sorry I disobeyed you master but...

Jiraiya-- Tsunade, he is right.

Tsunade-- Don't just yell at me like that okay? I need your help, I need you both to help me.

Sarutobi-- Alright.

Jiraiya-- I told you I'd be here for you.

1st Pain-- 6-on-3? _2 Sannin and a Hokage? This might be troublesome. I better handle this and then get my prize...Naruto._

Sarutobi and Jiraiya stepped forward as Tsunade followed behind them.

Tsunade-- Just like the old days huh?

Jiraiya-- Yes.

Sarutobi bit his hand.

Sarutobi-- Summoning Jutsu : Monkey King Enma!

Enma appeared beside him and Sarutobi ran at the Pains.

Sarutobi-- Enma! Adamantine Nyoi!

Enma changed into the Nyoi and Sarutobi sweeped at the Pains, they jumped out the way. The 2nd Pain shot the black swords. Sarutobi blocked them all with the Nyoi. Jiraiya made a handsign.

Jiraiya-- Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!

Jiraiya spat the giant fireball out and it engulfed the Pains. The fireballs dissapeared from the inside as the 6th Pain swallowed it.

Jiraiya-- Forgot about him.

Jiraiya jumped up and punched him down to the ground, Tsunade smashed him into the ground with her super strength. Tsunade jumped up at the 2nd Pain.

Tsunade-- You're mine!

Tsunade grabbed him and punched him in the face, spun him around and kicked him down into the ground and he landed on the 6th Pain.

Tsunade-- Haah!!

Tsunade didn't notice the 3rd Pain above and he tackled her and started strangling her.The Pain was knocked out of the way by Sarutobi.

Tsunade-- Thank you master!

Sarutobi-- Behind you!

Tsunade ducked and Sarutobi threw exploding tags at the 5th Pain, dodged them and threw kunai. The 5th Pain made a handsign.

5th Pain-- It's a good thing it's raining. Water Style: Acid Rain Jutsu!

Sarutobi-- What!?

Sarutobi saw that everything under the rain was smoking. Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade ran under some cover.

Tsunade-- Shit, it's getting through the concrete!

Sarutobi-- We can't go outside.

Jiraiya-- We have to get to a place where we'll be protected from the rain.

Pains-- You'll never be protected.

The Pains stood outside, unaffected by the rain.

Tsunade-- Come on.

Jiraiya-- Where?

Tsunade-- The Chunin exam training ground, there's a special roof, specially made.

Sarutobi-- How do you propose we get there?

Tsunade-- I got it.

Tsunade punched into the ground.

Tsunade-- We'll tunnel through.

Jiraiya-- Alright then.

The rain had totally melted the building down. The 1st Pain saw the tunnel.

2nd Pain-- Smart.

3rd-- Come on, we gotta catch them.

The Pains jumped into the tunnel and chased after them.

Tsunade, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya made it inside. Tsunade closed the roof.

Tsunade-- We'll be alright now!

Sarutobi-- I don't think so.

The Pains jumped out of the tunnel and landed on the battle area.

Tsunade-- This is where it ends.

6th Pain-- I agree.

Tsunade-- Let's go!

Tsunade jumped up and smashed the ground, cracked up and broke apart. The 2nd Pain shot his black swords, Jiraiya used the spiked Jizo to block it.

Tsunade-- Thanks...

Jiraiya-- Thank me some other time.

Sarutobi-- How do we defeat all of them?

Jiraiya-- One by one.

Tsunade broke from the Jizo and grabbed 2 of the Pains and smashed them into the ground.

Sarutobi-- Good work...

Sarutobi threw some kunai.

Sarutobi-- Kunai Shadow Clones Jutsu!

The Kunai had a million copies now and they shot the Pains. The 6th Pain ate all of them.

Sarutobi-- Hehehe.

The 6th Pain exploded from the inside.

Tsunade-- He put exploding tags on the kunai. Incredible!

Jiraiya-- My turn!

Jiraiya summoned a frog, his size.

Jiraiya-- How about some oil?

The frog spat out some oil.

Jiraiya-- Fire Ball Jutsu!

The oil mixed with the fire and caught 4 Pains in the fire.

Jiraiya-- Gotcha!

Jiraiya flash fried the 4 Pains. After the blast there was only one Pain left.

Tsunade-- Only one left!

5th Pain-- Not really...

Sarutobi-- What do you- Guh!!

Sarutobi had a bunch of black swords impaling him.

Tsunade-- Sarutobi-Sensei!!

Jiraiya-- No! Jiraiya's head was smashed in by the 3rd Pain.

Tsunade-- No! not again...I can't lose you again!

All 6 Pains were still together.

Tsunade-- How did you...how...

5th Pain-- You see...you can kill us one by one all you want, we'll just come back. The only way to kill me is to kill all my paths at the same time.

Tsunade-- No...

Tsunade was shot with black spikes, she fell down to her knees. The 5th Pain walked up to her, he knelt down and gently stroked her cheek.

5th Pain-- I am sorry you were brought into this but you were in my way and I must destroy everything in the way.

Tsunade-- Pain...

She was impaled by another sword. Pain shushed her.

5th Pain-- It's okay...just close your eyes...let it go.

Tsunade-- I couldn't protect the village.

5th Pain-- No, you couldn't

Tsunade spat out blood.

5th Pain-- Just relax, don't fight, just let it happen...

Tsunade went limp and stopped moving. The 5th Pain kissed her forehead and closed her eyes, stood up and turned around.

5th Pain-- The Sannin...are no more.

**Elsewhere**

Naruto felt a horrible shock surging through his body.

Naruto-- Sakura...

Sakura-- Please...god...no!

Sakura and Naruto ran down the street. The Chunin exam stadium came into view.

Naruto-- What happened here?

The area had been melted down from the acid rain.

Sakura-- Master!!

Sakura smashed the door down.

Naruto-- Please...please...please...please...

Sakura-- No...master...

Sakura instantly bursted into tears. Neji jumped inside soon after.

Neji-- Sakura...what-

Neji saw Tsunade, she was on her knees, impaled to the ground. They went up to her.

Sakura-- Don't worry master...I'll heal you!

Sakura went to her and started pumping out chakra. It was over 20 minutes before Misuki got there. Sakura was still trying to revive her. Neji pulled her back.

Sakura-- I gotta help her!

Neji-- It's too late.

Sakura-- NO! I can help her!

Misuki and Kiba got there and saw Tsunade.

Misuki-- Master...

Misuki bursted into tears and turned and hugged Kiba.

Kiba-- _Umm...Umm...I'll just go with it._

Kiba put his arms around her. Neji pulled her back and put his arms around her. Sakura started crying again.

Neji-- Shhh...

Neji held her in his arms. Naruto walked up to Tsunade's body and pulled out all of the swords. He layed her down gently on the floor. Naruto heard something above him. Pain stood there.

Naruto-- Did you do this!?

Pain turned around, smashed a hole in the ceiling and jumped out.

Naruto-- Grrrrr! Naruto jumped up the pillar and out the hole. Naruto was surrounded by the 6 paths of Pain.

Naruto was smashed into the floor by the 3rd Pain.

5th Pain-- Naruto...your time has come...

The Pain put his hand out to grab but jumped back as something attacked him.

5th Pain-- Who are you?

Nagaho-- Nagaho Namikaze.

5th Pain-- Namikaze?

Nagaho-- Yes! Nagaho held out his hand out, a Rasengan generated his hand.

Naruto-- He can use...

Nagaho-- Rasengan Cyclone!

The Rasengan grew giant and a chakra tornado surrounded him. Nagaho fired the Rasengan at them.

5th Pain-- Retreat!!

The Pains dissapeared and a giant explosion of smoke snaked through the village.

Naruto-- Wow...

Nagaho helped him up.

Nagaho-- Are you okay?

Naruto-- Yeah, I'm fine.

Nagaho-- Come on...

Nagaho jumped back inside and Naruto followed. Naruto walked over the Tsunade's body, crossed her arms and picked her up.

Naruto-- Tsunade...

They left the building and walked down the street. When the Pains left, all the clones dissapeared. Naruto walked down the street with Tsunade's body. Everybody stopped and stared. People began to cry as they followed Naruto to the center of the village. Shizune found them and nearly had a stroke when she saw Tsunade.

Shizune-- No...Tsunade...

Nagaho-- The leader of Akatsuki snuck into the village and killed the Hokage!!

Everybody became angry and sorrowful.

Naruto-- Calm down everyone! Tsunade wouldn't want you guys to start making a battle you can't win over her death.

Naruto laid her down on a bench.

Neji-- Lord Hokage.

Sakura-- Master...

Neji had his arm around her. Misuki was still standing next to Kiba.

Naruto-- Everyone...The 5th Hokage has passed!

All shinobi saluted her death.

**One week later.**

All people in the whole village were in attendance for Tsunade's funeral.Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Misuki, and Kiba were in the front row. After the euology everybody went home. Kiba was walking beside Misuki, she had a solemn look on her face.

Kiba-- Misuki?

Misuki-- Yeah?

Kiba-- Will you be okay?

Misuki-- Not for a while...Kiba?

Kiba-- Yes?

Misuki-- Would...you...hang out with me for a while? I don't want to be alone right now.

Kiba-- Sure.

Misuki-- Thanks.

**Elsewhere...**

Hinata was holding the baby in her arms.

Hinata-- Tsunade...

Naruto-- Yeah...I saw who killed her...

Hinata-- You did?

Naruto-- The leader of Akatsuki killed her...

Hinata-- I see...so the big boss came out of hiding to handle Tsunade himself?

Naruto-- Don't say it like that. She wasn't something to be handled. She was my friend, my Hokage...

Hinata-- She was my Hokage too...I feel like you do...

Naruto-- I know...

Naruto hugged Hinata and the baby.

Hinata-- How did you meet the leader?

Naruto-- I tried to fight him.

Hinata-- And...

Naruto-- I got my ass pounded but my uncle came and saved me.

Hinata-- You do have a uncle then? You weren't kidding?

Naruto-- Yes, I have a uncle...I wish there was something I could have done.

Nagaho-- There is.

Hinata-- That is your uncle?

Naruto-- Yes...uncle Nagaho, this is my wife Hinata and this is your nephew.

Nagaho-- Wow, I left a place where I thought I had nothing, I come back, I have a nephew, neice, and a grandnephew.

Naruto-- You said there was something I could do...

Nagaho-- Yes there is.

Naruto-- What is it?

Nagaho-- Let me train you.

Naruto-- What? And what was that Rasengan you used?

Nagaho-- Let me train you and you can avenge Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Naruto-- That's right, he killed the pervy sage.

Nagaho-- What is your answer?

Naruto-- Yes, if you teach me that Rasengan...

Nagaho-- Deal. Meet me at the main gate tommorow at noon. Bring your training gear.

Naruto-- Alright.

Hinata-- Naruto?

Naruto-- Yes?

Hinata-- Are you leaving?

Naruto-- For a while but I'll come back strong enough to finish everything with Akatsuki.

Hinata-- Alright.

Naruto-- I'll see you around I guess.

Hinata-- You say that when you're breaking up.

Naruto-- You're right.

Hinata-- Just promise you'll be back soon.

Naruto-- I promise.


	42. Stolen Corpses And The Yellow Flash

_Hello everyone, guess who's back in black? I know it has been awhile. When I get a writer's block, I just don't want to write anymore. Well, I have resolved everything and I will continue production…well you're reading it aren't you?_

_After a while of traveling, Naruto and his uncle finally came to large ravine by the village._

_Naruto-- Why are we in this place?_

_Nagaho-- Because, this is as good a place as any to train._

_Naruto-- __I'm not even gonna bother._

Nagaho-- Now, the things you have to work on is range and power.

Naruto-- Range and power?

Nagaho-- Yeah, what good is the Rasen-Shuriken if your opponent is too far away from you?

Naruto-- I suppose you're right.

Nagaho-- You think Pain is just gonna wait for you while you get to him? No. He's gonna skewer you like a shish kabob.

Naruto-- I guess I have to work a lot on that huh?

Nagaho-- No shit, sherlock.

Naruto-- No need to get nasty okay?

Nagaho-- Moving on. You also need to work on power and speed.

Naruto-- Both of them?

Nagaho-- Think of your old friend Sasuke. You ever notice how even though his Chidori is fundamentally the same as Rasengan, he can move at super speeds?

Naruto-- I thought that just came along with the technique.

Nagaho-- 'Fraid not.

Naruto-- Alright, speed, power, and range. Anything else?

Nagaho-- Not really. If you enhance these attributes to their fullest, you will become A incredibly powerful shin obi. You might even just become hokage. Finally.

Naruto-- Well isn't that some motivation?

Nagaho-- Alright just calm down okay?

Naruto-- Alright so what do I need to do first?

Nagaho-- Work on range okay?

Naruto-- Sure. What do I do first?

Nagaho-- I don't know, what do you do first?

Naruto-- You're supposed to be training me.

Nagaho-- That's problem number one.

Naruto-- What do you mean?

Nagaho-- You rely on other people too much.

Naruto-- What do you mean by that?

Nagaho-- If it's not the Kyuubi, it's Hinata, if it's not her it's your friends. You can't do anything for yourself and you expect everything to just be handed to you on a silver platter.

Naruto-- No I don't.

Nagaho-- Oh really?

Naruto-- Yeah!

Nagaho-- Tell me something. How did you beat Haku?

Naruto-- The…Kyuubi…

Nagaho-- How did you fight Sasuke?

Naruto-- The…Kyuubi…

Nagaho-- How did you fight Kisame?

Naruto-- Kyuubi…

Nagaho-- You see what I mean? You could have overcome all these obstacles if you believed in your own abilities and strength but no, when the going gets tough you instantly call upon the Kyuubi power to help you. I know that maybe, there are times when it is unavoidable and you need to call it but…

Naruto-- Enough already okay? I understand what you're saying.

Nagaho-- Good. You don't need it for this task ahead of you.

Naruto-- _Pain…_

Nagaho-- I suppose you should get started huh?

Naruto-- Yeah. You're right.

Nagaho-- I'll come back to check on you later.

Nagaho disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto-- Range…wait a sec…aren't range and speed kinda the same thing? Maybe I can kill 2 birds with one stone.

Naruto walked over to some obelisks.

Naruto-- Maybe if I can destroy them using just chakra then I wouldn't have to worry about what Nagaho said.

Naruto started to increase his chakra levels. He kept trying to destroy the towers of stone using just the force of chakra alone. After a few hours Naruto began to get alittle tired. He looked at his work, he had only put a few scratches in it.

Naruto-- This is harder than I thought. Maybe speed instead. I think take a breather for a minute though.

Naruto remembered a story that Kakashi had told him once about his father.

**Flashback**

Kakashi-- The 4th Hokage was a master of many jutsu but he was most famous for 2 jutsu.

Naruto-- What were they?

Kakashi-- Well the first is Rasengan which you know.

Naruto-- Uh-huh…

Kakashi-- The second is the yellow streak. That was what he was nicknamed.

Naruto-- Yellow streak?

Kakashi-- Yeah. He was very skilled in Taijutsu like Lee and Guy.

Naruto-- I didn't know that about him. What kind of jutsu was it?

Kakashi-- It was the only jutsu of it's kind. It was none of five elements at all. He created from raw chakra and physical activation only.

Naruto-- Wow that sounds awesome.

Kakashi-- It is. The yellow streak allowed to teleport to anywhere he wanted at the speed of light.

Naruto-- That sounds too cool.

Kakashi-- Yep.

Naruto-- Can you do it?

Kakashi-- I've never have been able to finish it. I could get the physical activation but I can't concentrate that kind of chakra levels with the accuracy needed.

Naruto-- Sounds pretty complicated.

Kakashi-- It is. Very.

Naruto-- Will you teach it to me?

Kakashi-- I can't.

Naruto-- Why not?

Kakashi-- How can I teach you a jutsu I haven't even mastered?

Naruto-- You're right.

**Flashback End**

Naruto-- The yellow streak…that kind of jutsu would be incredible to master.

Naruto stood up.

Naruto-- Kakashi said I have to concentrate the chakra with pinpoint accuracy.

Naruto generated chakra in his feet but he wouldn't teleport.

Naruto-- I'll get it…

After 3 days straight of trying to do it he finally had to rest because he had chakra burns on his feet.

Naruto-- This is too hard…

Naruto suddenly remembered what was wrong. He rushed back to the village and brought Rock Lee back with him.

Lee-- Naruto, what is it?

Naruto-- I was hoping I could ask your help with something.

Lee-- It would be my honor.

Naruto-- I was hoping you could tell me everything you know on physical activation and increasing my speed.

Lee-- Oh sure I could…

After about half a day Lee had finally finished explaining everything to him.

Naruto-- Wow that was a lot.

Lee-- Yeah. Now you know my disdain when Guy-Sensei told it to me. Well I should be going but before I go…

Lee pulled out a package and handed it to Naruto but he was stamped into ground when he took it.

Naruto-- What is this!?

Lee-- Leg weights.

Naruto-- Like yours?

Lee-- Exactly like mine.

Naruto-- So if I train with these I could be as fast as you?

Lee-- Basically.

Naruto-- Seems simple enough.

Lee-- One more thing. They're only as heavy as your chakra.

Naruto-- What do you mean?

Lee-- You'll figure it out.

Naruto-- Alright.

Lee left and Naruto unwrapped the weights.

Naruto-- I think this won't turn out too well.

Naruto strapped them in and stood and then fell down forward.

Naruto-- I can't do this…

Naruto tried to take them but they wouldn't come off. It was like they were fused to his skin.

Naruto-- I guess I'm in it for the long haul.

Naruto tried to stand up but he kept getting pulled down.

Naruto-- These are so damn heavy.

Naruto was already tired from concentrating chakra and trying to use the Yelloestreak. Naruto had no chakra left.

Naruto-- One more time…

Naruto raised but something was different this time. He raised up with apparent ease and was stumbling around.

Naruto-- What changed?

Naruto saw a note pop out from the weights.

Naruto-- What?

" The secret to using these weights effectively is concentrating your chakra to a level where it picks up the weights with your legs. It's as if you're not even wearing them but the benefit is the same."

Naruto-- I see now…since I have so much chakra It wouldn't focus into the weights. I had to totally run out to use them.

Naruto started running around and sharpening his Taijutsu skills. It was about a 4 months later that Nagaho had returned.

Naruto-- It's about time asshole!

Nagaho-- Watch your mouth. How is your training coming?

Naruto-- I've been training with my Taijutsu skills and my speed.

Nagaho-- Is that what those weights are for?

Naruto-- Yep.

Nagaho-- How is that going for you?

Naruto-- I've gotten so used to them I don't have to concentrate any chakra.

Nagaho-- Good for you. When are you gonna take them off?

Naruto-- When I fight Pain.

Nagaho-- You're not gonna take them off now?

Naruto-- I want these puppies to work their full magic.

Nagaho-- How about range?

Naruto-- Not yet.

Nagaho-- Have you figured out what you'll do?

Naruto-- Yeah.

Nagaho-- What is it?

Naruto-- I figured I would have unlimited range if I learned how to use the Yellow Streak.

Nagaho-- You sure about this?

Naruto-- Definitely.

Nagaho-- Alright then. Do whatever you want okay?

Naruto-- I will.

Nagaho left Naruto to his training.

Naruto-- I wonder what his problem is. Probably just old people stuff.

Naruto went back to his training.

**Elsewhere…**

Nagaho-- He is gonna learn that technique huh? I guess I underestimated that kid.

**Elsewhere…**

Naruto-- Alright…

Naruto started running around and doing drills. Naruto was like a blur with his new-found speed.

Naruto-- I can't wait to see how fast I am when I take these badboys off. Whoa!

Naruto had slipped and fell into some mud.

Naruto-- Wonderful.

Naruto got up and cleaned himself off.

Naruto-- Okay…what else do I need to complete this new jutsu.

**Kyuubi-- It's simple.**

Naruto-- It's you again…what do you want?

**Kyuubi-- Here to give a helping hand to you.**

Naruto-- What do you want?

**Kyuubi-- I couldn't help but overhear your dilemma and I'm here to help you out.**

Naruto-- And how would you know how to help me?

**Kyuubi-- I was the one that killed the 4****th**** Hokage after all…**

Naruto-- Don't remind me okay?

**Kyuubi-- What I mean is…I know a way to learn the Yellow Streak.**

Naruto-- You do huh? Well what is it?

**Kyuubi-- You just gotta use alittle of my chakra.**

Naruto-- No thanks. I can do this without you.

**Kyuubi-- I suppose you could control all of your chakra without my help?**

Naruto-- I've been able to do it so far.

**Kyuubi-- That's a nice excuse but this time it's different. You will be facing a new breed of ninja. The leader of Akatsuki…Pain. You're saying you can control all your chakra and maintain that control and successfully use it to defeat Pain?**

Naruto-- If I can't kill him then I will at least take him with me.

**Kyuubi-- That is the most selfish thing I've heard in a long time. You would throw your life away to avenge Tsunade? Don't you think that sounds just like Sasuke Uchiha? Not to mention…you would abandon your wife and your child?**

Naruto-- What are you trying to say? That I shouldn't even try?

**Kyuubi-- I'm not saying that either.**

Naruto-- Then what are you trying to say then?

**Kyuubi-- I'm saying be smart and accept help when it is offered.**

Naruto remembered what Nagaho said. He knew that this was one of those times when it couldn't be avoided.

Naruto-- What did you have in mind then?

**Kyuubi-- Easy. I am just gonna fuse a very, very small amount of my chakra into yours.**

Naruto-- You can do that?

**Kyuubi-- Yes I can.**

Naruto-- Do it.

**Kyuubi-- Alright then.**

Naruto felt something tingling all over his body.

Naruto-- What is this…?

Naruto felt his breathe leave his body and his eyes shut. When he opened them he was on the other side of the ravine.

Naruto-- Did I do it?

**Kyuubi-- Not full potential but I helped you out. Now you will master it on your own. That's all the help you're getting from me.**

Naruto-- Thanks I suppose…Kyuubi?…Hello…? Oh well then.

Naruto began to focus his chakra to higher levels. It must have been another few months. Naruto had just about got the Yellow Streak power down pat. Nagaho had come to check on him again.

Nagaho-- I never thought I would see it. Someone can use that power.

Naruto-- It wasn't easy.

Nagaho-- I'm sure it wasn't.

They both laughed but Naruto winced.

Naruto-- Don't make me laugh please…

Nagaho-- Alright Naruto have you worked on range?

Naruto-- That's the last thing on my list.

Nagaho-- Get to it.

Naruto-- Yeah.

Nagaho left again.

Naruto-- Alone again.

Naruto decided to take a break and rested on the soft grass. The night had descended slowly when Naruto awoke. 

Naruto-- Huh?

Naruto had saw a large meteor shower coming down from the heavens.

Naruto-- That's cool looking. Uh OH!

The meteors had changed course and fell in his direction. Naruto had jumped and swerved out of danger.

Naruto-- That was a close one.

The whole vicinity had been torn apart.

Naruto-- Good thing I've been working out my speed.

Naruto started to walk away. After a few feet he turned around.

Naruto-- THAT'S IT!

A while had passed and Nagaho returned for a 3rd time.

Nagaho-- So…whoa…

The whole area looked like it was torn to bits.

Nagaho-- What happened here?

Naruto-- My new range attack?

Nagaho-- What is it?

Naruto-- It'll be a surprise.

Nagaho-- Alright then. Let's go home.

Naruto and Nagaho arrived in Konoha and were greeted warmly.

Naruto-- I'm gonna go see my wife okay?

Nagaho-- Alright but hurry back and then we'll go find Akatsuki.

Naruto-- Alright.

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the apartment. He busted through the door and scared the hell out of Hinata.

Hinata-- Naruto…

Hinata broke down. Naruto went to help him up.

Naruto-- It's alright Hinata. I'm home now.

Hinata-- I'm so glad to see you.

Naruto-- Me too.

Hinata-- Yeah…

Naruto-- Where is Junior?

Hinata-- He's in his room.

Naruto-- I wanna see him.

Hinata-- Come on.

Naruto and Hinata walked to his door. Hinata and him went through. Junior and gotten alittle older now. He even had a big boy bed.

Hinata-- Hey look who's here…

Junior got up and wobbled over to Naruto.

Junior-- Daddy…

Naruto-- He called me daddy…

Hinata-- He really missed you.

Naruto hugged him and Hinata.

Naruto-- I can't tell you how happy I am to see you.

Hinata-- Can I talk you in the hall?

Naruto-- Sure.

Naruto put Junior down. He followed her out.

Hinata-- How long will you be here?

Naruto-- Not long I have one last mission.

Hinata-- You're leaving again?

Naruto put his arms around her.

Naruto-- This is the last time.

Hinata-- How can I be sure of that?

Naruto-- Please believe me. I promise I'll be gone for one last time okay? I'll come back and I promise to never leave again.

Hinata-- Really?

Naruto-- Yes. One more time?

Hinata-- One more time.

Naruto-- Thank you.

Hinata-- When do you leave?

Naruto-- Soon.

Hinata-- How long do we have together?

Naruto-- Not long.

Hinata-- You know…I've been…

Hinata whispered in his ear and Naruto blushed.

Naruto-- I don't know if we have time.

Hinata-- Come on…

Naruto-- Alright.

Hinata led him into the bedroom. The morning after, Naruto was called to the Hokage building.

Naruto-- What is it?

Danzou-- I have called you for some bad news.

Naruto-- What is it?

Danzou-- You see…something has happened…

Naruto-- What happened?

Danzou-- Well…something was stolen…the thing that was stolen was…the 4th Hokage's corpse.


	43. Rock Lee VS Kisame Hoshigake

Hello everyone. I know last chapter was alittle short, I was pressed for time and kinda had to rush but I know you can basically fill in the blanks... I hope. Anyway, this chapter starts as a turning point for Naruto. He must, using the help of his friends, find Pain and bring an end to everything that he has planned. Well, without any further ado, here we go.

Naruto-- What...what do you mean the 4th Hokage's corpse has been stolen?

Danzou-- It confounds me as well. Late last night, six entities were seen breaking into his tomb. They killed the guards and made off with his coffin.

Naruto-- Do they have any ideas who did it?

Danzou-- I'm afraid at this there are no clues.

Naruto-- Are we doing anything to find it?

Danzou-- Of course we are. We have our most experienced ANBU and Jonin working around the clock.

Naruto-- How long until they can report anything?

Danzou-- That's hard to say. It could be 5 minutes or a year.

Naruto-- How can you be so casual about this!?

Nagaho-- Calm down, Naruto.

Naruto-- Calm down? Calm down?! How can I calm down when someone has stolen my father's, your brothers corpse?

Nagaho-- I know it's bad know but please be alittle patient. The village is doing everything it can.

Naruto-- Yeah, I've been hearing alot of that lately and all I've gotten is dissapointment.

Before Nagaho could reply, Naruto had stormed out of the office and was already running across the rooftops. Nagaho hastily caught up with him.

Nagaho-- You didn't have to be like that. You know you could be charged with treason for saying something like that? And in front of the temporary Hokage no less.

Naruto-- Temporary? Isn't he Hokage for good?

Nagaho-- No...uhh...

Naruto-- What's going on?

Nagaho-- I was gonna tell you later but...

Naruto-- Out with it.

Nagaho-- In Tsunade's will it stated clearly that you were to take her place as hokage when you had completed a required task.

Naruto-- What was the task?

Nagaho-- You have to kill Pain.

Naruto-- She really doesn't like making it easy for me.

Nagaho-- I thought you would be stoked for this.

Naruto-- I am...It's just with everything that just happened...I'm just not in the mood.

Nagaho-- That's understandable.

Naruto-- Thanks for giving me the 3rd degree about this.

Nagaho-- I _am_ the cool uncle after all.

Naruto-- Don't make jokes.

Naruto landed on the ground and Nagaho landed next to him.

Naruto-- So what now?

Nagaho-- Well, I have some leads on the whereabouts of Akatsuki. I want you to hand-pick members of our team. Pick wisely because we need all the help we can get for this.

Naruto-- Alright then.

Nagaho-- Meet me at the front gate of the village when you have picked out your team.

Naruto-- Alright.

Nagaho-- Well, I'm off.

Nagaho vanished in a poof of smoke.

Naruto-- Well, better get started.

**Elsewhere...**

Sasuke stood on the bank of a beautiful blue ocean, watching the waves crash. Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin, and Madara stood behind him.

Karin-- So he is on our team now?

Sasuke-- It's no longer about teams Karin. This is about a equal partnership.

Madara-- Yes.

Jugo-- So Sasuke, what will you do now?

Sasuke remembered his fight with Itachi and everything that Madara had told him in that cave.

Sasuke-- What am I gonna do? That's simple...

Sasuke felt his advanced Mangekyou Sharingan pulsing in his skull.

Sasuke-- I'm gonna destroy Konoha.

Madara-- You're gonna kill everyone in the whole village?

Sasuke-- No, only those three...

Madara knew that he meant Danzou and the advisors.

Madara-- Then...?

Sasuke-- I'll turn Konoha into a parking lot. With my own hands. Will I have the support of Akatsuki?

Kisame-- Of course.

Kisame had appeared next to Madara.

Madara-- Glad you could make it.

Kisame-- I was tying up some loose ends with Pain. Everything is copacetic between team Snake and Akatsuki.

Sasuke-- We are no longer "Snake".

Kisame-- Ohh?

Sasuke-- We are now team Hawk.

Kisame-- I see then. Either way, everything is set. Pain ask of favor of you though...

Sasuke-- What is it?

Kisame-- As Madara as probably already told you, we are capturing the 9 beasts of legend. We have already captured 1-7. We need 8 and 9.

Madara-- I'm sure you know who number 9 is...?

Sasuke-- Naruto...

Madara-- I will worry about Naruto, Sasuke. You are to capture the 8-tailed beast.

Sasuke-- I see. Alright then.

Madara-- Good, now that, is taken care of, I have other business to attend to.

Madara teleported onto a bridge where Zetsu was waiting for him.

Zetsu-- So, the Uchiha brat is gonna get the 8th?

Madara-- Yes.

Zetsu-- Can you be sure that he can do it?

Madara-- I'm not only sure...

Madara's Sharingan began to appear.

Madara-- I'm positively sure of his abilities.

**Elsewhere...**

Naruto was drawing up a list of people to choose.

Naruto-- Okay...there's me and Nagaho. Now who else...? Neji was a great help when we went to the Soul Society.

Naruto wrote Neji's name down.

Naruto-- Considering the danger, we're gonna need a medical ninja...better make it 2.

Naruto wrote down Sakura and Misuki on the list.

Naruto-- We'll need someone with great speed and physical power.

Naruto wrote down Lee's name.

Naruto-- Alright...Me, Nagaho, Sakura, Neji, Misuki, and Lee. This is a winning team.

Naruto went around the village to recruit his team. Fortunately, they all said "yes". They all met at the gate to meet Nagaho.

Nagaho-- So this is team you have chosen?

Nagaho looked them all over.

Nagaho-- I think you made a good choice with them.

Naruto-- Alright. Now where do we go first?

Nagaho-- We are going to the forbidden country.

Naruto-- The forbidden country? Where is that?

Nagaho-- It's in a very far away place that not many maps have directions to.

Lee-- How do we get there then?

Nagaho-- It's good that you ask because I recently came into possession of said map to get there.

Misuki-- How did you get it?

Nagaho-- Won it in a game of Blackjack.

Sakura-- _Figures..._

Nagaho saw the sour look on Sakura's face and changed the subject.

Nagaho-- Is everyone ready?

Everyone said "yes" at the same time.

Nagaho-- Good to know. Well then team, let's get going.

Naruto, Nagaho, Neji, Lee, Sakura, and Misuki had begun their journey to finally put an end to the Akatsuki organization. They had cut through the land of Fangs and into the land of Blades. After a while they got tired.

Naruto-- How far is this damn place huh?

Lee-- Yeah, this is quite tiring...even for me.

Sakura-- _This is bullshit!_

Misuki-- I'm getting too old for this.

Nagaho-- Now, now, don't whine about it. We're almost there.

Neji-- How "Almost"?

Nagaho-- Just...just almost okay. Now quit your whining and let's go.

Naruto-- Fine.

After A week they arrived at the border of the land of Blood. Sakura saw the barren wastelands that were layed in front of her.

Sakura-- You gotta be shittin' me here! Look at that!

Misuki-- What a huge desert...

Nagaho-- It's not as bad as you think. There is special oasis in the center of the desert.

Neji-- What is special about it?

Nagaho-- Well legend has it that anyone who has made it to the oasis never made it back again.

Sakura-- What does that mean?

Nagaho-- A very large majority of that number of people were very powerful shinobi. Don't you think It's weird that ninja who are specially trained for enviroments like this can dissapear of the grid like nothing happened? I think something is going on there and I intend to find out why. Maybe it can give us some insight as to where Akatsuki is.

Lee-- What do you think is on the other side?

Nagaho-- I have no idea what to expect. Maybe an Akatsuki member is there or there is some kind of terrible monster there. I guess we'll see.

Lee-- Wonderful to know.

Nagaho-- Stop crying about it and let's go.

Naruto-- Come on guys.

The group decided to go with Nagaho and preceded to cross the desert. After about six hours, the sun had fallen and night had desended upon them.

Sakura-- Finally, the sun went down.

Misuki-- Yeah, I was baking in the sun.

Misuki walked over to some fallen trees and sat down with a huff. After a few minutes Misuki began to feel longing for a certain person.

Misuki-- _I wish Kiba was here..._

Sakura-- Hey?

Misuki-- Yeah?

Sakura-- Here.

Sakura handed her a plate of food. The group had decided to break and eat before continuing.

Nagaho-- This is good stuff.

Naruto-- Hinata packed it for me but she gave me too much.

Nagaho-- I'm not complaining...

Nagaho kept chewing. Neji sat next to Sakura and started to eat.

Sakura-- Hey honey?

Neji-- Hmm?

Sakura-- Are you nervous about this?

Neji-- You mean Akatsuki?

Sakura-- Yeah.

Neji-- Of course I'm alittle scared but this for the safety of countless people.

Sakura-- I'm just not sure I could take somebody's life. I've never killed anyone before.

Neji-- It's pretty hard the first time.

Sakura-- How many people have you killed?

Neji-- Only the really bad people. I swear.

Sakura-- I just don't think I could do it.

Neji-- Think of everyone back home. Think if how Pain had fulfilled his plan. He would turn the land of Fire into dust. Do you want that to happen?

Sakura-- Of course not Neji.

Neji-- Look...

Neji put his head on her shoulder.

Neji-- I am sure that when the time comes...you will make the right decision okay?

Sakura-- Okay.

Sakura kissed Neji and then continued eating. Misuki sat down next to Lee.

Misuki-- They make a cozy couple don't they?

Lee-- Yeah.

Misuki-- How far do you think they will go?

Lee-- Those 2? They will go the distance.

Misuki-- I think so too.

Lee-- Yup.

Misuki-- What's your relationship with Neji?

Lee-- Me and him? Well we've dead-on rivals for years. I have made it my personal to defeat him one day.

Misuki-- No luck yet?

Lee-- Close but no cigar.

Misuki-- That's a shame.

Lee-- Yeah...

Lee continued eating. After a while they finished eating and decided to relax.

Naruto-- That was good...

Sakura-- Yeah.

Naruto heard something. Like the sound of sand shifting.

Naruto-- Does anyone else hear that?

Neji-- I hear it too.

Neji used his Byakugan to scan the area.

Neji-- I can't see anything.

Lee-- Be on your guard.

Misuki-- We're surrounded.

Sakura-- Can you see them?

Misuki-- I have metal rods in the ground. I can feel their vibrations.

Sakura-- Where are they gonna attack?

Nagaho-- Watch out!

Ropes flung out of sand and tied them all together.

Lee-- What is going on?

Nagaho-- Sand shinobi.

Neji-- Sand shinobi?

Misuki-- Guess we know why those ninja dissapeared.

Lee-- Yeah...

Lee tried to break the rope with he saw that is was reinforced with chakra.

Naruto-- I think we have a problem...

Sakura-- Just pull it apart!

Lee-- I can't!

Naruto-- _I could probably use Yellow Streak but I don't want to risk it._

Naruto put his hands together.

Naruto-- Massive Shadow Clone Jutsu.

A mountain of clones had stretched out the ropes until they broke from the stress.

Lee-- Now where are they?

Figures began to appear from the sand and surrounded them. There must have been 50 Sand Ninjas.

Lee-- Those aren't sand ninja.

Nagaho-- I'm not talking about ninja from the sand village. I mean Ronin who have created their own sand jutsu. Shinobi who have been shunned from the public eye.

Lee-- Wonderful.

Lee ran at one of the Ronin.

Lee-- Leaf Hurricane!

Lee kicked the Ronin in the head and sent him flying. All the shinobi seemed to notice something and immediately retreated.

Naruto-- What the hell happened?

Lee-- I don't know.

Neji-- Why did they just leave? They had us outnumbered.

Lee-- Maybe they got scared of me.

Neji-- Maybe...

Naruto-- Let's hope we don't have to deal with those guys again.

Sakura-- I agree.

They decided to continue on a ways until they got tired and went to sleep. The next morning, they woke up and found that the hot sun had returned.

Sakura-- Wonderful...just what I need.

Neji-- You're not the only one that hates it.

Sakura-- Nejiiiiiii?

Neji-- What?

Sakura-- Will you carry meeee?

Neji-- What...? Oh fine...

Sakura jumped on his back and put her head down.

Sakura-- _Much better..._

Neji carried her all the way to the large sand dunes.

Naruto-- Wow...look at all that...

Lee-- It'll take a year to cross that...

Nagaho-- Not really.

Nagaho made a combination of hand signs and the sand dunes dissapeared.

Naruto-- How did you do that?

Nagaho-- I sensed that this was a Genjutsu and I released it.

Neji-- Good news...

Lee-- Look...there is the oasis.

Neji-- More good news.

They all ran toward the oasis. They ran through the trees and they all jumped into a large lake.

Misuki-- This feels so good...

Sakura-- Yeah.

Nagaho-- I suppose we can camp out here for a while.

Naruto-- You didn't to rush it...

Nagaho-- Shut up!

Naruto-- Hehehehe...

Neji-- I wonder how this place got here.

Sakura-- Who cares how it got here? It's here.

Neji-- I know but...I can't help but wonder.

Sakura-- I suppose so...come on. Let's look around.

Sakura and Neji got out and started to look around.

Neji-- It's really nice here. Out there is swelteringly hot but here It's...

Sakura-- Cool...

Neji-- Yeah.

They had gone a ways from the group.

Neji-- Hey Sakura?

Sakura-- Yeah?

Neji gently nudged her against a tree.

Neji-- Did you notice we're all alone here?

Sakura-- Yeah...I did...hehehe...

Neji started to kiss her and fondle her. Sakura heard a twig snap and pushed Neji off.

Sakura-- Did you hear that?

Neji-- It was probably nothing.

Sakura-- I don't think so.

Neji-- Want me to check it out?

Sakura-- I don't think that's a good idea. We should stay together. Come on, let's go back now.

Neji-- Yes dear.

They went back to the lake and saw that they had already set up camp.

Nagaho-- Could you 2 please contain yourselves and keep your pants on?

Naruto, Lee, and Misuki snickered.

Neji and Sakura dragged themselves to camp.

Nagaho-- I will never understand young people.

Nagaho followed them.

Naruto-- I wonder what we do now.

Nagaho-- Well there is somebody in this desert who can help us. He lives in this place but we have to find him now that we got here.

Naruto-- Any ideas?

Nagaho-- Maybe on top of those hills.

Naruto-- Better place than any to start looking.

Nagaho-- Come on.

Naruto and Nagaho walked up the hills of the oasis. After an hour of walking up the endless hills, they decided to catch their breath.

Naruto-- How far up is this place?

Nagaho-- Not too far now. I'm sure of it.

Naruto-- Alright. We have to hurry back to the others soon though.

Nagaho-- This won't take too long.

Naruto-- I hope you're right.

Nagaho-- Come on.

After going a ways up the hill, they came across a small shack.

Naruto-- Wow, someone is actually living out here.

Nagaho went to knock on the door but nobody answered.

Naruto-- Nobody home?

Nagaho-- It doesn't seem so.

Naruto-- We'll come back later.

As Naruto and Nagaho turned around, something jumped on Naruto's back.

Naruto-- What the hell is it? Get this thing of me!

Nagaho-- Stand stll!

Naruto stopped and Nagaho kicked the thing off his back. The creature was kicked into a tree.

Nagaho-- What are you?

??-- Are you trying to steal my treasures?!

Nagaho-- What are you talking about?

The creature walked into the light. It was a talking monkey.

Naruto-- Look, we were not trying to steal anything okay?

??-- If that's the case, then why are you here?

Nagaho-- We're looking for an oracle.

??-- I suppose you've been looking for me then?

Nagaho-- You are the oracle?

??-- Monkey prince Enmo here, at your service.

Enmo bowed to them.

Nagaho-- Wait a second, are you related to Enma?

Enmo-- He is my father. I was summoned by the one known as Sarutobi many years ago.

Naruto-- The 3rd hokage?

Enmo-- I see you know him. How has he been?

Nagaho-- Umm...well...he died a few years ago.

Enmo-- Was he murdered?

Nagaho-- Yes...by Orochimaru.

Enmo-- I had predicted this to happen but I was hoping I was false. Has Orochimaru paid for this?

Nagaho-- He was killed.

Enmo-- May I ask by who?

Nagaho-- His name is Sasuke Uchiha.

Enmo-- Ahhh...the Uchiha...It has been quite a while since I've had a dealings with an Uchiha.

Nagaho-- You did know Madara Uchiha right?

Enmo-- Yes I did but I know he dead by now.

Nagaho-- ...

Enmo-- You can't honestly mean that Madara still lives?

Nagaho-- There has been some speculation that he still lives among us.

Enmo-- Who told you this?

Nagaho-- Tsunade told me.

Enmo-- She's dead too?

Naruto-- Yeah...

Enmo-- I see...well then...

Nagaho-- Enmo, we came to ask you something.

Enmo-- What is it?

Nagaho-- I think everyone should be here for this. Naruto, go get everyone.

Naruto-- Alright.

Naruto ran down the hill and got everyone to come up.

Naruto-- Alright, everyone is here.

Enmo-- Good then.

Everyone sat in a circle around Enmo.

Nagaho-- We were hoping you could help us find Akatsuki.

Enmo-- You wish to defeat them?

Nagaho-- Their leader, Pain, he plans to collect the 9 beasts and harness their power to create some kind of jutsu that can level a country.

Enmo-- That is something bad indeed.

Enmo dug into a small patch and pulled out some strange looking shells. He tossed them on the ground and begun to read them.

Enmo-- This is very bad indeed.

Naruto-- What is it?

Enmo-- The one known has Sasuke Uchiha has joined Akatsuki and has been taken under Madara's wing.

Naruto-- What!?

Enmo-- Calm down, there is more...

Enmo looked back at the shells.

Enmo-- I see that Sasuke has already retrieved the 8th beast. They have already begun the ceremony to extract the beast's power.

Nagaho-- That means that only Naruto is left.

Naruto-- ...

Enmo-- This is very bad indeed. I have some more bad news...now that Sasuke's group has joined Akatsuki they have increased their number to 9 now.

Nagaho-- Back to where we started.

Lee-- Wonderful.

Neji-- Enmo, what can we do now?

Enmo-- You must defeat them all now. I know you can do it.

Sakura-- How...we are outnumbered.

Enmo-- I see you getting some help along the way.

Naruto-- Who's helping us?

Enmo-- People from your past.

Naruto-- Our past?

Enmo-- It's very cryptic, sorry I can't help you out anymore than that.

Nagaho-- Thanks Enmo more everything.

Enmo-- You can find the one known as Pain in a place the land of Suffering.

Nagaho-- The land of Suffering?

Neji-- I've heard of this place.

Nagaho-- What do you know?

Neji-- I've heard a legend that it is a place where the very first ninja war was waged at the begining of the shinobi era. There were so many deaths that it was sectioned off after the war. The area itself is infested with chakra of the ninja that were in there. The legend goes to say that if someone was able to harness that power, they would be unstoppable.

Lee-- Now we know what Pain is up to. In addition to the 9 beasts, he is gonna absorb ancient chakra.

Misuki-- We have to stop him now more than ever.

Enmo-- Young man?

Naruto-- Yes?

Enmo-- I know that you, out of all of them will be in the most danger. I want to give you this.

Enmo handed him something protected by a wooden box. Naruto tried to open the box but It would not open.

Naruto-- Why can't I open it?

Enmo-- It will only open when you truly need it.

Naruto-- I see...

Naruto put it in his pack.

Naruto-- Thanks Enmo.

Enmo-- Come back soon, I don't get alot of visitors here if you hadn't noticed.

Naruto and the others walked down the hill and entered their camp.

Nagaho-- Alright everyone time for bed. We'll start fresh in the morning.

Lee-- Alright.

Everyone got into a sleeping bag and went to sleep. The next morning, the warm sun's kiss woke them all up.

Naruto-- It's a really beautiful day.

Misuki-- Yeah.

Nagaho-- Okay everyone eat your breakfast.

After everyone was full, they gathered around Nagaho.

Nagaho-- According this map that Enmo gave me, the land of Suffering is on the other of this desert.

Lee-- Okay.

They all made their way across the desert. Enmo watched them from the top of the hill through a telescope.

Enmo-- I hope you guys make it.

Naruto took a drink of water from his canteen as they entered their 8th hour of walking through the desert.

Nagaho-- I am getting tired, let's take a break.

Neji-- Watch out!

Neji pushed Misuki and Naruto out of way of incoming chakra ropes.

Lee-- Ronin!

Neji-- Stay together.

Naruto-- They don't get away this time.

A Ronin jumped out of the sand and attacked Naruto. He created shadow clones and used the shadow clone tackle on him. As the Ronin was knocked back, Naruto used Rasengan and hammered him into the ground. Naruto punched him into the ground.

Naruto-- Hah!...Huh?

The Ronin had crumbled into sand.

Naruto-- A sand clone?

Lee had gotten into a fight with a Ronin. Lee jumped in the air.

Lee-- Leaf Cyclone!

Lee paraded him with a barrage of super powered kickes. The Ronin was slammed into a cactus.

Lee-- Ow...

Neji had just finished blocking all the chakra points on 4 Ronin and he used Rotation to blow them up.

Neji-- Easy.

Misuki had impaled some of them through their heads with metal rods. One of them tried to jump on her but she turned her fingers into steel and turned him into a shishkabob.

Misuki-- Oh yeah! I put the laughter in manslaughter!

Nagaho had used Rasengan on 2 of them at the same time but the Rasengan stuck to them like proxy mines and blew them up.

Nagaho-- Don't mess with the best.

Sakura had pounded some of them into pulp until one of them made the mistake of grabbing one of her breast.

Neji-- Uh oh...

Sakura smashed him into oblivion.

Neji-- Shoulda warned him first...

Nagaho-- Are there any more?

Naruto-- There!

A Ronin was trying to run away. Naruto ran after him and teleported in front of him and used a specially powerful Rasengan in his chest. The attack had completely ran him through and there was a big circle where his organs should have been.

Naruto-- That's that.

Nagaho-- Good job.

Sakura-- Nice.

Neji-- Come on. We're almost there.

They turned around, since they were all pumped from the fight, they ran at full speed. Lee got to the border first obviously.

Lee-- Wow...

The land of Suffering was a barren wasteland. Just mountains and fumes of fire bellowing out from the ground.

Naruto-- I think that's what hell looks like.

Sakura-- I think so too.

Misuki-- Do we have to actually go through all that?

Nagaho-- It seems so. Come on. Watch out for the fire.

They had started running through the wasteland.

Sakura-- Nagaho, does anyone live here now?

Nagaho-- I highly doubt it.

Misuki-- Alright then.

**Elsewhere...**

Suigetsu-- Hey Sasuke?

Sasuke-- What?

Suigetsu-- It seems some of our birdies caught some leaf shinobi sneaking into the land of Suffering.

Sasuke-- I see...

Jugo-- What do you want to do?

Kisame-- Don't worry about it, I'll handle it.

Madara-- Sure?

Kisame-- I got this.

Kisame dissapeared in a flash of smoke.

Sasuke-- Konan?

Konan-- Yes?

Sasuke-- Could you please make sure Kisame will be alright? Don't leave yet but if you feel that he's having some trouble...

Konan-- I understand.

Konan vanished in a puff of smoke.

Jugo-- What about us?

Sasuke-- You will get your chance...you too, Suigetsu.

Suigetsu-- I better...

Sasuke-- Stop crying about it okay?

Suigetsu-- Whatever.

Sasuke-- I hope those 2 don't mess anything up. We're too close to our goal now and we can't afford dissapointment.

Jugo-- I see...

Karin-- Sasuke, when are we going to Konoha?

Sasuke-- Soon.

Karin-- How soon?

Sasuke-- Just soon. Stop bothering me.

Karin heard Suigetsu snicker.

Karin-- Shut the hell up!

Suigetsu-- Make me.

Karin-- Maybe I will...

Sasuke-- Both of you! Stop it now.

Suigetsu-- Have it your way then.

Karin-- Anything for you, Sasuke.

Sasuke-- Yeah sure.

Sasuke got up from his chair.

Jugo-- Where are you going?

Sasuke-- Out.

Jugo-- I'll come with you.

Sasuke-- Why don't you stay here, hold down the fort?

Jugo-- Alright.

Sasuke--...

Sasuke walked out.

Karin-- He left you in charge?

Jugo-- What's wrong with that?

Karin-- Nothing...

Karin walked out as well.

Suigetsu-- So...do you know anything about what he's up to?

Jugo-- I don't know anything at all.

Suigetsu-- Everything so secretive nowadays...

Jugo-- Blame Sasuke for that, not me.

Suigetsu-- Damn Sasuke, thinks he's so cool.

Jugo-- I don't see anything wrong with him.

Suigetsu-- Maybe because you both have a curse mark?

Jugo-- I don't think so...

Jugo dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

Suigetsu-- What are you looking at?

Madara-- Nothing.

Suigetsu-- If you have something on your mind, out with it.

Madara-- Well alright then, it confuses me that Sasuke has chosen to surround himself with fools that are only useful for battle.

Suigetsu-- What was that?

Suigetsu grabbed his sword.

Madara-- Now just calm down. You know you could never beat me in a fight anyway.

Suigetsu knew that he was right but his words sunk in nonetheless.

Suigetsu-- I doubt you would be so tough if you didn't have that fancy Sharingan...

Suigetsu vanished in a puff of smoke.

Madara-- He is really asking for it and I just might give to him. Maybe I'll wait till Sasuke isn't looking though so I don't have to deal with him.

**Elsewhere...**

Naruto-- How far are we from the land of Suffering?

Nagaho-- Not far now...

Nagaho was looking at the map diligently.

Sakura-- It's so hot, I'd rather be back in the desert.

Misuki-- Me too.

Lee-- I hope this will be done with.

Neji-- Me too.

Nagaho-- Do you hear that?

Naruto-- What?

The ground beneath them crumbled and they fell into the large gap.

Naruto-- Is everyone here?

Lee-- We're all here.

Naruto-- Where are we?

Neji stood up and saw that there was a jungle type terrain. Miles and miles of lush vegetation and oceans spanned his sight.

Neji-- It's a world inside...the world.

Misuki-- This is incredible.

Lee ran toward the large ocean and dunked his head in it.

Lee-- That feels goooooood!

The rest started drinking the water.

Neji-- It's clearer than crystal and It's fresh too.

Lee-- I should live here.

Misuki-- It's a paradise.

Nagaho-- Welcome to the land of Suffering.

Naruto-- This is the land of Suffering?

Nagaho-- The ancient chakra here is so thick that the surface was practically crushed but the chakra seeped through and created this utopia. The Earth element chakra created this forest and the water element created this ocean. As you could tell, the fire element created those geysers of fire. Wind makes breathable oxygen and Lightning and Water make rain.

Sakura-- Hardcore shit!

Nagaho-- It is isn't it?

Neji-- Yeah it is.

Something began to emerge from the water.

Naruto-- Who are you!?

Kisame-- I can't believe you forgot about me so soon.

Nagaho-- Is the rest of Akatsuki here?

Kisame-- Well...

Nagaho-- I knew it. Where are they?

Kisame-- If you can beat me, I might tell you.

Naruto-- Don't worry, I will.

Nagaho-- Naruto, you are to fight Pain remember?

Naruto-- I know, but...

Neji-- I guess We'll handle it.

Lee-- Hold on.

Sakura-- What are you doing?

Lee-- Look, we came here to finish Akatsuki once and for all. The only way that will happen is if we take them down one at a time.

Misuki-- What are you saying?

Lee-- I'm saying you guys go on and I'll catch up with you.

Neji-- You can't be serious. You can't beat him by yourself.

Lee-- You guys are not the only ones who have been training. I can do this. I know I can. Please...give me a chance to prove my ninja way.

Naruto-- Come on guys. We have to go.

Sakura-- You can't be serious.

Naruto-- This is his Nindo. This is his fight. Let him show the world that he is a splendid ninja. Right Lee?

Lee-- Yeah.

Nagaho-- Sakura, he is right.

Sakura-- Okay then. Lee, you better not die.

Neji-- I agree.

Misuki-- Please hurry Lee.

Lee-- Don't worry guys. I got this in the bag.

Kisame-- I'm not gonna wait for much longer. Have you decided my opponent?

Lee-- I will fight you.

Kisame-- I remember fighting your sensei. I hope you can give me a challenge like him.

Lee-- I'll give you all that and more.

The rest of the team vanished in a puff of smoke.

Lee-- Let's go!

Lee ran across the water toward Kisame.

Kisame-- Head first then?

Kisame swung his shark skin at Lee, punched it dead even and was knocked back.

Kisame-- My shark skin can't be broken by sheer force.

Lee-- We'll see about that.

Lee remembered something. He recalled the small chocolate ball that Guy gave him. He said it was for emergencies only so Lee wasn't gonna use it just yet.

Kisame-- Get ready, Samehada.

Kisame pulled the wrappings off the giant sword.

Lee-- No place to mess around now. I have to take him out now.

Lee ran at him and jumped in the air.

Lee-- Leaf Hurricane!

Lee spun around and kicked Kisame with all his might but Kisame blocked it with Samehada. The sword absorbed the chakra in the kick and knocked him back.

Kisame-- Can't you see? I cannot be beaten by you.

Lee-- We only have just begun.

Kisame-- I see, you're one of those idiots who refuse to give up a futile effort.

Lee-- Apparently so.

Kisame-- Fine then.

Kisame dug Samehada into the ground and started a combination of handsigns.

Kisame-- Water Style: Twin Dragons Jutsu.

2 dragons made of water exploded from the water and made a full-on rush at Lee.

Lee-- Let's get started!

Lee ran at the dragons. He jumped over the 1st one and ran up the water connecting the dragon head to the water. Lee then flipped over the second and began sliding down It's water trail.

Kisame-- Okay, little bug, try this on for size.

Kisame released more chakra and summoned a whole army of dragon heads that rushed at Lee, threw kunai laced with paper bombs at the first 2 dragons, dispersing them. Lee pulled out alot more kunai with bomb tags on them and stuck one on all the dragons. Lee concentrated his chakra and they all exploded in a large cloud of smoke.

Lee-- Did I get them all?

Lee was still in the air when the water from the explosion rained down on him.

Lee-- Seems I got them all...

Kisame had appeared behind him and headbutted him into the ground.

Kisame-- That was pretty good, running and jumping, throwing those exploding kunai was pretty resourceful as well.

Lee-- Stop mocking me!

Kisame-- Don't got to get mad about it.

Lee felt that he had enough. He got up and dug in his pouch.

Kisame-- What are you doing?

Lee-- Having some magic juice.

Kisame-- Magic juice?

Lee-- Oh yeah...

Lee downed the whole bottle of hard liqour and threw the bottle at Kisame, caught it and read the label.

Kisame-- "Grey Goose"? Where did you get this stuff?

Lee-- Shut up!

Lee was swerving around and being lethargic.

Lee-- Here I come!

Lee ran at Kisame with lightning fast speed.

Kisame-- How did he get so fast!?

Lee punched Kisame in the gut then darted behind and elbowed him in the back, darted in front then roundhouse kicked him across the face, darted behind him then kneed him in the back of the head, darted in front and headbutted him then hit him with a barrage of punched all over his body then uppercutted him into the air and then toe kicked him in the chest which flung like a slingshot into his Samehada.

Kisame-- What the fuck? He's a totally different fighter when he's tanked...I wonder if that would do the same for me...hehehe

Kisame wiped the blood off his lip.

Kisame-- Now we're talking...

Kisame weilded his huge Samehada.

Lee-- You think Mr. Big Sword is gonna help yoooooooouuuu!?

Lee was still stumbling on himself.

Kisame started a combination of handsigns.

Kisame-- Water Style: Aqua Bullet Jutsu.

Kisame held his hands out and orbs of water shot at Lee like bullets.

Lee-- Come on!

Lee dodged all of them except for one which shot him between the eyes. Lee fell down on the floor.

Kisame-- I guess I was wrong.

Kisame walked over to his body but it poofed into smoke.

Kisame-- Substitution?

Lee appeared behind him.

Lee-- Leaf Cyclone!

Lee spun around and delivered the barrage of 100 kicks into his legs, body, and head. He swung on his legs and then jabbed him in the forehead.

Kisame-- Fuck...

Kisame picked Samehada and slammed Lee with it. Lee was knocked into the ground with bone jarring force. Kisame picked him up by his neck and punched him across the water.

Kisame-- Asshole...I can't believe I let him get the better of it. I guess I underestimated him...either that or I'm getting soft. Not anymore!

Kisame jumped in the water and swam like a shark hunting his prey. Lee had gotten up and was still hammered.

Lee-- Where's the mean blue man? Hahahahahehehehe

Kisame attacked him from beneath and kicked him in the chest and stabbed him with the point of Samehada. Lee was suspended from his mid-section on the tip of Samehada.

Kisame-- Any last words?

Lee-- Yeah. I'm glad your fancy sword doesn't have a point.

Kisame-- Weird last words.

Lee-- Last words? You wish.

Lee pulled out another paper bomb and stuck to Samehada.

Kisame-- What are you doing?!

Lee-- I'll blow us both up.

Kisame-- You're crazy.

Kisame threw him off and threw Samehada into the water. Kisame heard the muffled boom as he looked and saw Lee running at him.

Kisame-- Shit.

Lee-- Hah!

Lee kicked him into the air and gave him a barrage of kicks to add to it. He then flipped behind him and wrapped him up like a mummy.

Lee-- Take this. Primary Lotus!

Lee spun him down and started rotating him at extreme velocities and then piledrived him into the water far down to the bottom. Lee left Kisame in the ground underneath the water and started to swim up toward the suface. Lee turned his head and saw that Samehada tackled him independantly of Kisame's will. Lee jumped up onto land and saw that Samehada had risen from the water and was suspended there.

Lee-- What the fuck is that thing? It moves by itself now?

Another figure from the water. Kisame grabbed Samehada raised him beaten in head. His Akatsuki coat had been lost in the water.

Kisame-- My Samehada will sometimes act on its own. I've tried to get it to do other things but so far it can only ram into people.

Lee-- _Damn that thing. I've lost alot of chakra already from using the Lotus. I can't afford losing any to that thing so he can use it against me._

Lee had started to sober up now right when he didn't want to. He check his pouch and saw that his extra bottle had been shattered him Lotus.

Lee-- Damn. I have to use this buzz to the best of my abilities.

Lee vanished and appeared behind him to punch him but hit Samehada when Kisame used it to defend himself.

Lee-- _Shit biscuit!_

Kisame stabbed Lee with the handle of Samehada and then kicked him into the water.

Kisame-- Thanks for the fun but I think It's time I ended this now.

Lee had gotten back on top of the water. Kisame made another combination of handsigns.

Kisame-- Water Style: Great Water Prison Jutsu.

A orb of purple water enshrouded and enclosed Lee.

Kisame-- This kind of water prison is using more water than chakra so that any attempts to get out is absorbed by the water. Hahahahaha. I hope you can hold your breath for a while because eventually you'll drown in there.

Lee-- No! Let me out...please!

Kisame-- I love when they beg. Music to my ears.

Kisame sat down on a rock to wait for Lee to drown.

Lee--_ It's almost been 2 minutes now...I can only hold it for a few more seconds. So this is it huh? I never thought I would go out like this. I hopin' I would have left alittle more honorably. I suppose there is nothing I can do about it now is there? Guy-Sensei, Neji, Ten-Ten, Naruto, Sakura, Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru...maybe I'll see you on the other side huh?_

_Guy-- What are you doing!?_

_Lee-- Guy-Sensei?_

_Guy-- I can't believe you would give up so easily I thought I tought you better than that._

_Lee-- But Guy-Sensei, he is too strong, I can't..._

_Guy-- Of course you can! You have the power of youth backing and I'll always be here to support you._

Lee remembered his promise to his friends. He promised that he would see them again. Lee never made a promise he could never deliver on.

_Guy-- Go Lee! show him your true ninja power!_

Lee_-- Yes...Yes...Yes...YES!!_

Kisame-- Eh?

Lee had curled into a ball.

Kisame-- Just what is he up to?

Lee-- Now!

A huge burst of intense chakra surrounded him.

Kisame-- What is that!?

Lee-- Now...1st Gate Open!...2nd Gate Open!...3rd Gate Open!...4th Gate Open!...5th Gate Open!...6th...Gate Open!...7th Gate Open!...8th Gate Open!

Kisame-- That chakra! I've only felt chakra this intense when...

Kisame remembered a fight that Madara was in.

Kisame-- I've gotta stop this!

Kisame ran at Lee brandishing his Samehada. Lee released the incredible as a shockwave and pushed Kisame back and he couldn't get near him.

Lee-- This is my ninja way and I refuse to be steered away by you or anyone!

Lee was still generating huge amounts of chakra.

Kisame-- Fuck. I think It's time for a strategic retreat.

Lee-- No you don't!

Lee flashed behind him with lightning fast speed and punched him in the chest. Kisame was blown back into a tree.

Kisame-- Damn it!

Lee was charging at him with a dust cloud behind him (he was going that fast) and kicked Samehada. Kisame felt the shockwave and took a knee. Lee started punching back and forth, not letting up one bit. Lee kicked him up into the and started volleying him all over the place and then roped him in and used the Hidden Lotus. He crashed into him with his Hidden Fist which crushed him down into the ground. Kisame tried to attack but Lee tossed him into the air and was parallel with him in the air.

Lee-- Now, for the final blow! Hidden Leaf Style: Leaf Impact!

Lee concentrated every single drop of chakra he could possibly summon and punched Kisame into the ground. A huge explosion followed. The crater that resulted in the explosion was in the shape of a leaf. Lee fell to the ground, totally exhausted with barely a scratch of chakra left he tried to stand up. Lee was staggering, his body felt like it was 1000 tons. To Lee's disbelief...Kisame had started to rise. There was large indent in his chest and was covered in his blood. Kisame raised his Samehada with the last of his strength. Kisame ran at Lee and Lee ran at Kisame. Lee punched through Samehada as if it had become glass and laid one right in Kisame's face. Kisame just stood there with his fist in his face, suspended as if frozen there.

Kisame-- Nice one...little brat...hehehe...I owe you a debt of gratitude...I've never used 100 percent on anyone except...him...thanks for this...maybe now...I don't have to worry about Pain and his bullshi-

Kisame had fallen to his knees. Lee knelt down and picked him up by his scruff.

Lee-- Where is Pain?

Kisame-- Don't worry about that now...

Kisame raised his hand and lightly tapped Lee on his forehead.

Kisame-- I wanted the last hit...

Kisame went limp and Lee dropped him on the floor. Lee staggered back and fell on the floor. Lee dug in his vest pouch and pulled out the chocolate ball.

Lee-- Better time as any...I suppose.

Lee put the ball in his mouth and let it melt in his mouth and he swallowed it.

Lee-- Mmmm...that was...delicious...

Lee's head went limp and he went to sleep.

**Elsewhere...**

Sakura-- Huh?

Naruto-- What is it?

Sakura-- I felt 2 huge sources of chakra then one suddenly went dead and the other followed a few minutes after.

Naruto-- Lee?

Sakura-- I don't know which one...

Naruto-- I'm sure Lee will be fine. Since when has he ever let us down?

Sakura-- Yeah.

Nagaho-- Come on you 4. We gotta keep going!

Misuki-- Alright!

There progress was impeded when they met an unexpected guest.

Konan-- I can't believe you guys are giving us so much trouble.

Nagaho-- Here we go again. Get ready everyone.

Konan raised a small whirlwind of paper around her body.

_**Well, there you go everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	44. Konan

Hello everyone, a very certain person who I got the idea of Misuki has been waiting for this particular chapter to be written. She has been waiting for this for awhile and well...her wait is over. Now that that's out of the way, you know that Kisame was killed by Rock Lee last chapter. I'm sure everyone is excited to see the new chapters. So without further ado...

Sakura-- What do we do now?

Konan-- That should be an easy question. Die.

Misuki-- Shut up.

Konan-- I'm not like the others little girl. I will not be insulted.

Nagaho-- We have to get past her.

Sakura-- Look, this will go faster if we split up.

Neji-- You can't.

Sakura-- I can do this.

Neji-- Look, I'll stay here then. You go on.

Sakura-- This is more of a girl thing alright?

Neji-- I don't care about that. I care about you.

Misuki-- Neji...I'll stay here with her.

Neji-- You're gonna stay here?

Misuki-- Yes.

Sakura-- Come on Neji. I need this. I gotta prove something to myself.

Neji-- What?

Sakura-- That I can take care of myself.

Misuki-- That's cool.

Sakura-- So you're gonna stay?

Misuki-- Yep.

Neji-- Uh...

Nagaho-- Neji, come on, we don't have time for a discussion about this.

Neji-- Grrrrrr...fine. Misuki, If she dies...

Misuki-- Don't worry.

Sakura-- I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl.

Neji-- I know that. I just don't want you to be a dead big girl.

Sakura-- Thanks. Now go.

Neji-- Okay.

Neji was hesitant in his leaving. He furiously debated on whether or not to leave her there with Misuki. Neji knew that this was a necessary choice and there was nothing he could do about it. Neji felt that he had nothing to worry about at the same time.

Neji-- I hope I made the right choice.

Naruto-- She'll be fine Neji. I'm postive.

Neji-- I hope you're right.

Nagaho-- Eyes on target!

Neji-- Yeah.

Naruto-- Come on guys!

**Elsewhere...**

Konan-- So...2 on 1?

Sakura-- Yep.

Misuki-- Let's do this.

Konan-- So hurried. Just calm down.

Misuki-- I'm not particulary in the mood.

Konan-- I see-

Sakura had appeared behind him and punched her in the back in of the head with her super strength. Konan bursted into a flurry of paper.

Sakura-- What!?

Misuki-- What the hell?

Sakura was surrounded by the tornado of paper and started being cut by them.

Sakura-- Awwwww!

Misuki-- Don't worry.

Misuki pulled out on of her metal cubes.

Misuki-- Iron Daggers!

Misuki launched thousands of blades of iron and got every piece of paper.

Misuki-- Yes!

The paper then disentegrated in the air.

Sakura-- Huh?

Konan then reformed in the field between them.

Konan-- You'll have to do alot better than that.

Sakura-- I plan to.

Sakura made a combination of handsigns.

Sakura-- Ninja Medic Art!

Sakura's hands began to turn green with chakra.

Sakura-- Come here!

Sakura ran at Konan and stamped her in many vital places. Konan just bursted into paper again.

Misuki-- I gotcha.

Misuki made a combination of handsigns.

Misuki-- Water Style: Aqueducts!

The ground beneath them began to crumble. Sakura jumped onto a tree.

Sakura-- I didn't know she could use jutsu of such caliber. Incredible. I'll have to step up my game.

The ground had elevated until it the whole area was turned into pillars and water had began to rage and roar between them.

Konan-- She created a whole water system? Interesting...

Misuki-- Everyone knows what happens to paper when it gets wet.

Konan-- Oh?

Konan was floating in the air.

Sakura-- Misuki?

Misuki-- Yeah?

Sakura-- I wasn't planning on using it but. If worst comes to worst...we might have to use Tsunade's hidden jutsu.

Misuki-- You mean...?

Sakura-- Yeah.

Misuki-- Wonderful.

Sakura-- All the more reason to handle this business now!

Sakura jumped in the air and rushed at Konan.

Konan-- Come then.

Sakura dropped down. Misuki had started a jutsu.

Misuki-- Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!

Misuki summoned a water dragon and it crashed into Konan.

Konan-- Shit!

Konan had gotten wet and was unable to morph into paper.

Sakura-- Now's my chance...

Sakura rushed her and punched her into the ground. Konan hit the ground and just laid there.

Misuki-- Did we get her?

Sakura-- It's never that easy.

Konan started to get back up again.

Konan-- That was a lucky shot...

The surrounding trees began to disentegrate.

Sakura-- What is she doing?

Misuki-- I don't know.

Konan created new paper from the surrounding trees. She had now been fully dried.

Sakura-- Misuki?

Misuki-- Hmm?

Sakura-- I have a plan...

Misuki-- What is it?

Sakura had begun to whisper to her when Konan attacked.

Konan-- Paper Style: Papercut!

Konan released a huge barrage of paper shuriken at them.

Sakura-- Shit.

Sakura smashed the ground and a slab of rock shot up and took all of the them. The slab had crumbled down from all the shuriken.

Misuki-- Man. Water Prison Jutsu!

Misuki had trapped Sakura and herself in the bubble.

Sakura-- What are you doing?

Misuki-- Nothing can get in or out of here. Get it?

Sakura saw that Misuki had created indestructible shield that Konan could not break.

Konan-- Hmm?

Konan shot another barrage of razor sharp paper shuriken. They crumbled when they hit the water prison.

Sakura-- Smart move.

Misuki-- Yeah.

Sakura-- Yes.

Misuki pulled out another cube of metal.

Sakura-- What are you gonna do with that?

Misuki-- You'll see...

Misuki opened her mouth and swallowed the cube whole.

Sakura-- What are you doing?

Misuki-- I said you'll see...

Misuki released the jutsu and rushed Konan.

Konan-- What a dumb move. Paper Style: Paper Slicer!

Konan created a sword made out of paper. Misuki punched the sword head-on.

Konan-- What? She was not cut?

Misuki-- Heh!

A spike of metal had risen from her skin. Misuki scratched Konan with it. Konan slammed her with a paper hammer.

Misuki-- Goddamn it!

Sakura caught her.

Sakura-- Did you do anything to her?

Misuki-- It seems she can only burst into paper a limited number of times.

Sakura-- Are you sure?

Misuki-- Not 100 percent but keep on her.

Sakura then rushed at Konan and started punching at her. She started connecting punch after punch. Sakura put more chakra into each hit that went by. Sakura finished it with a especially powerful hit. Konan was hammered back into the pillar behind her.

Konan-- Shit.

Konan got back up like nothing happened.

Sakura-- No way.

Misuki-- You hit her with your best shot!

Sakura-- I know.

Misuki-- What do we have to do...

Konan had discarded the armor of paper from her body and used the surrounding trees to replenish it.

Sakura-- She's alot like Gaara.

Misuki-- Hmm...

Konan made another paper sword and held it up at the ready.

Sakura-- Seems she isn't too tired.

Misuki-- There's gotta be a way...

Sakura-- Remember?

Misuki-- Oh yeah...the plan...

Konan-- Tell me some more about this plan.

Misuki-- Mind your own business.

Misuki jumped in the and was ready to pounce on Konan when she made a giant grim reaper scythe out of steel and they exchanged blows with their weapons.

Sakura-- They're even for now.

Sakura ran at Konan from behind and punched her but her paper armor was too strong. Sakura started pouring all of her chakra into her hits. The armor was barely budging.

Sakura-- I guess It's time for that...

Sakura dug in her pouch and pulled out a syringe. She injected it into her neck.

Misuki-- What is that?

Sakura-- Performance Enhancer.

Konan-- Performance enhancer?

Sakura-- Yeah...

Sakura gathered chakra into her hand. An incredible amount at that. Sakura punched Konan and dented her armor. Konan had to withdraw from the hits.

Misuki-- Hey, where you going? Scared?

Konan-- Don't flatter yourself.

Misuki-- I bet you would like to see me do that.

Konan-- Children.

Sakura-- We're not children.

Konan-- You sure act like it.

Konan made a handsign.

Konan-- Paper Style: Flyleaf.

A large piece of paper emerged from the ground. The giant paper had then attacked Sakura and Misuki. They jumped on the broad side but spikes had risen and stabbed their legs.

Konan-- That's only the first page of my novel. Paper Style: Pages.

Many, many more began to emerge and try to skewer them but they able to survive.

Konan-- Paper Style: Closing.

2 large thick paper had risen from the ground on both sides of them and crushed them.

Konan-- Well so much for them.

Misuki had jumped from the ground and swung her reaper scythe at her but she blocked it with a paper sword. Sakura jumped up and kicked her across the face. Konan nearly fell but she made another sword and stabbed Sakura then spun around Misuki and shanked her with a smaller blade. Konan then kicked them both into the water. Sakura had pulled her out from the water.

Misuki-- This is bullshit.

Sakura-- Yeah.

Misuki-- Is it time for your plan?

Sakura-- I think so.

Sakura and Misuki jumped up into the air and spotted Konan.

Sakura-- Hey, you fat,ugly bitch!

Konan was enraged since she thought herself to be someone beautiful. Misuki had jumped over Sakura and tacked Konan. Misuki covered Konan with her blood and then kicked her.

Konan-- What is this?

Misuki-- My blood with alittle extra iron in it.

Konan-- What?

Konan had started to lose breathe.

Misuki-- Metal Style: Blood Infection.

Konan-- What?

Misuki-- My blood mixed with yours. When I tackled you. My blood seeped through your pores and into your blood stream where you were infected.

Sakura-- Ninja Medic Art!

Sakura stamped her and then backed away.

Sakura-- It was very simple. I absorbed all the Carbon Dioxide in the paper.

Konan-- There is none.

Sakura-- Not in your paper.

Konan-- The trees I absorbed?

Sakura-- Now that the paper doesn't have anything to feed on since there is no Carbon Dioxide, it will take oxygen from you as a substitute.

Konan-- I just absorb more paper.

Konan began creating more paper.

Sakura-- Misuki now!

Sakura & Misuki-- Ninja Medic Art: Black Palm Jutsu!

The chakra around their hands became pitch black. They stamped Konan in the chest and she was smashed into a pillar.

Konan-- What did you do to me?!

Sakura-- Black Palm. The most powerful medic jutsu there is. It slowly melts all of your organs until It's nothing but goo.

Konan-- What...

Konan slid from the pillar and into the water. She had started to float. Misuki closed the pillars and crushed Konan as the icing on the cake.

Sakura-- That was fun. When can we do it agai-

Sakura was in terrible agony. Misuki was in the same condition.

Misuki-- There comes a price with using Black Palm.

Sakura-- Yeah.

They both went into shock and passed out.

**Elsewhere...**

Jugo-- There has been no word from Konan or Kisame.

Sasuke-- Great...

Suigetsu-- What do we do?

Sasuke-- Jugo, Suigetsu, get ready for battle.

Karin-- What about me?

Sasuke-- You know something Karin...

Karin-- What?

Sasuke walked over to her and gently caressed her cheek. Karin was beet red.

Sasuke-- I realized...

Sasuke was inching closer to her.

Sasuke-- That...

Sasuke's lips were almost touching hers.

Sasuke-- Since I have Mangekyou now...you are totally useless.

Sasuke ran her through with his Katana.

Karin-- Sa...Sasu...Please...

Sasuke-- Since you gave me such good service. I'll make it quick.

Sasuke pulled her closer and kissed her gently on her lips. Karin was so surprised she couldn't enjoy it. Sasuke threw her into the air and vaporized her with an upgraded Chidori. Nothing but dust and her glasses on the floor were left.

Sasuke-- Now let's go. I will not tolerate anymore failure.

Suigetsu-- Yes sir...

Sasuke vanished in a puff of smoke.

Suigetsu walked over and picked up Karin's glasses.

Suigetsu-- My god...did you see that?

Jugo-- When did he become like that?

Suigetsu-- Wow...

Jugo-- Obviously he is a very bad mood.

Suigetsu-- No shit. He just turned Karin into dust.

Jugo-- Come on. We don't wanna end up the same way.


	45. Another One Bites The Dust!

Hello everyone, It's me again. I hope people liked the last chapter even though it was kinda short. I just couldn't wait for Konan to actually have a fight so... Anyway, this is the next chapter as you obviously see.

Nagaho-- Neji? Are you alright?

Neji-- I'm fine...

Nagaho-- Still thinking about them?

Neji-- Yeah.

Naruto-- Trust me, those 2 will be just fine.

Neji-- I hope so.

Naruto-- I know so.

Nagaho-- Alright.

Nagaho pulled out a map.

Nagaho-- Let's see...

Nagaho pointed to a tall dark spire.

Neji-- Looks like something from a movie.

Naruto-- Yeah.

Nagaho-- Come on, you 2. We have to go there.

Naruto-- I know.

Neji-- Come on, let's go.

They jumped through the trees toward their destination.

**Elsewhere...**

Pain-- They have gotten past Konan and Kisame.

Madara-- How irresponsible.

Pain-- I can handle this.

Madara-- Maybe I should take reins on this.

Pain-- Please, let he handle it.

Madara-- Fine then. I won't be here to watch this though. Sasuke?

Sasuke-- Yes?

Madara-- Make sure those Konoha ninja do not make it here. Our plans have been pushed back enough without having to worry about some brats trying to fuck everything up.

Sasuke-- I understand.

Jugo-- Alright then.

Suigetsu-- Mhmm.

Sasuke-- Jugo, Suigetsu, we're going now.

Madara-- Wait.

Sasuke-- What is it?

Madara-- You will take Zetsu with you.

Zetsu had slithered through the wall.

Zetsu-- Why do I have to go?

Madara-- Because if you don't, I'll-

Zetsu-- No need to continue. I'll go with them.

Madara-- Good choice.

Pain-- Just go.

Sasuke, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Zetsu all dissapeared.

Pain-- Hmm...

Madara-- I hope you know what you're doing.

Pain-- Don't worry, even if they make it here, I have a fail-safe in place.

Madara-- Really? What would that be?

Pain led Madara to wall.

Madara-- A wall?

Pain placed his hand and the bricks dissapeared, leaving a doorway.

Madara-- How long has this been here?

Pain-- I made this room. To hold something.

Madara-- Hold what...exactly?

Pain flipped a light switch and Madara saw something that covered in a large tarp.

Madara-- What is that?

Pain pulled off the tarp.

Madara-- What is this?

Madara saw the large coffin with a leaf village symbol on it.

**Elsewhere...**

Neji-- Let's stop for a minute.

Naruto-- Okay.

They touched down in the middle of a dense jungle.

Neji-- There is so much diverse vegetation.

Nagaho-- Yeah. We just left a ocean and now a jungle.

Naruto-- What's next?

Nagaho-- I don't really know.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from a cliff above them.

Suigetsu-- Let's go down there and get them now.

Sasuke-- Wait.

Suigetsu-- Why?

Sasuke-- You don't wanna rush into this. They most likely have some kind of counter-measure set in place in of enemy ambush.

Jugo-- Hmm...

Sasuke-- Zetsu?

Zetsu-- Yes, Sasuke?

Sasuke-- You have the most experience in terrain like this, do you not?

Zetsu-- I do but...

Sasuke-- You will attack them first.

Zetsu-- Why me?

Sasuke-- You're most experienced out of all of and you can just hide in the trees or the ground. You can get a good view of any traps.

Zetsu-- Fine.

Zetsu dissapeared into the ground.

Jugo-- You sure he could manage on his own?

Sasuke-- Our strategy remains the same, "Divide and conquer"

Suigetsu-- Cool. So when will it be my turn to fight?

Sasuke-- Just relax, you will get your chance soon enough. You too, Jugo.

Jugo-- Alright then.

Sasuke-- Come on.

They all dissapeared in puffs of smoke.

Back at the spot where the leaf shinobi were sitting, Zetsu was watching them.

Zetsu-- _This is bullshit. I can't believe I've been reduced to watchdog._

Black Zetsu-- _ I feel the same way._

White Zetsu-- _When do we do this?_

Black Zetsu-- _Are there any traps?_

White Zetsu-- _No, they must be very confident or very stupid._

Black Zetsu-- _I got my money on stupid._

Zetsu made a combination of handsigns.

Vines had struck out from the trees and wrapped around Neji, Nagaho, and Naruto.

Naruto-- What is going on!?

Zetsu-- You guys aren't so tough after all.

Zetsu had slithered out of the ground.

Nagaho-- You...Zetsu?

Zetsu-- Nagaho...how nice to see you again.

Naruto-- You know this dicksnot?

Nagaho-- We had a little altercation way back when.

Neji-- Rotation!

Neji spun around and broke the vines. He then cut the vines holding Naruto and Nagaho.

Zetsu-- Alright...

Neji-- Who's gonna stay here this time?

Naruto-- I don't know.

Neji-- Rock, Paper, Scissors?

Nagaho-- Fine then.

They both threw their choices in. Naruto and Neji had scissors and Nagaho had paper.

Nagaho-- Wonderful.

Naruto-- Well...fair is fair.

Neji-- Come on.

Nagaho-- Alright then. You guys need to go then. If they're having Zetsu come after us then they mean business.

Naruto-- And they were nice before?

Nagaho-- Just go.

Neji-- Alright.

Neji and Naruto left Nagaho there to deal with Zetsu.

Zetsu-- Just you and me huh?

Nagaho-- Yeah. It seems that way.

White Zetsu-- Okay...Plant Syle: Poison Spikes.

The trees around them had then shot poisonous barbs at Nagaho. He had dodged all of them.

Black Zetsu-- Quick little thing aren't you?

Zetsu made another combination of handsigns.

Black Zetsu-- Plat Style: Leaf Storm.

A tornado of leaves had surrounded Nagaho. The leaves were cutting him all over the place.

Nagaho-- Ehhh...Rasengan!

Nagaho hit the ground with Rasengan and disrupted the flow.

Zetsu-- Another Rasengan user huh? I didn't know...

Nagaho-- Come on then.

Nagaho made a combination of handsigns.

Nagaho-- Lightning Style: Thunderbolt Slam!

Nagaho blew a bolt of lightning from his mouth. Zetsu created a shield of grass to block it. The shield had been ripped apart.

Black Zetsu-- That was a close one.

White Zetsu-- Yep.

Nagaho-- Here I go!

Nagaho rushed at Zetsu and try to punch him in the face but Zetsu closed the flytrap around his head, Nagaho had snap back to avoid losing his hand. Nagaho crouched on the and uppercutted him in the chest and then spun and toe-kicked him into a tree.

White Zetsu-- Lucky Shot.

Nagaho-- My favorite kind of shot.

Black Zetsu-- Remember, we're only getting started.

Nagaho-- Oh, I remember.

White Zetsu-- Plant Style: Poison Gas.

All the flowers around them began to fume with a thick purple gas. Nagaho jumped high into the air and landed on the side of a cliff.

Nagaho-- Shit...that was close.

Zetsu had emerged from the rock and punched Nagaho in the back.

Nagaho-- AWW!

Nagaho spun around and thrusted a Rasengan in his face but the flytrap closed and took the full brunt of the attack. Nagaho just punched him father up the cliff.

Black Zetsu-- Plant Style: Drilling Vine.

Plant vines had bursted out of the cliffside and shot at Nagaho with a drill at their ends.

Nagaho-- Shit.

Nagaho put his hands together. As the drilling vines approached, bolts of lightning had emerged from his body and struck them all down.

Black Zetsu-- What?

Nagaho-- My Ion Shield.

Black Zetsu-- Impressive.

Nagaho-- Now...

Nagaho ran at Zetsu up the cliff. Nagaho's fist were super-charged by electricity. He started punching at the closed flytrap repeatedly, trying to break it.

Nagaho-- _Gotta keep going!_

White Zetsu-- Poison Spikes!

The flytrap opened and Zetsu spit poisons barbs that stuck into his chest. Nagaho then punched him in the face with his electric fist.

Nagaho-- Goddamn it.

Nagaho pulled the barbs out.

Nagaho-- What the fuck did you stick me with?

Zetsu-- Just alittle something to slow you down...

Nagaho-- Slow me down?

Zetsu-- That poison slows the flow of your chakra...making it harder for you to focus it.

Nagaho-- What?

Nagaho saw that his feet had disconnected from the cliffside and he fell down into the jungle. He caught and swung on a vine to break his fall and landed on the ground.

Nagaho-- Shit...

White Zetsu-- Having trouble making lightning? I bet you would love to use Rasengan right about now...

Nagaho-- _I have to save my energy. It seems...for now...Taijutsu..._

Nagaho ran at Zetsu and spun around.

Nagaho-- Leaf Hurricane!

Nagaho slammed his kick into the flytrap and then punched it. He then backflipped off of it and landed on a rock.

Black Zetsu-- Nice try but Taijutsu won't help you in a fight against me.

Nagaho-- _He's right. That fucking flytrap protects over half of his body. How do I break that thing? It seems lightning doesn't work so..._

Nagaho made a combination of handsigns.

Nagaho-- Fire Style: Demon Hand Jutsu.

A stream of dark red fire shot from his mouth and enshrouded Zetsu.

Nagaho-- Gotcha.

The flames dispersed and then Nagaho saw that Zetsu was not in the fire.

Nagaho-- Where did he go?

Zetsu had emerged from the ground beneath him and snapped him in the flytrap.

Black Zetsu-- Hahahaha...I'll rip you in half.

Nagaho had been trying to pull the teeth apart but could keep them from barely cutting him in half.

Nagaho-- Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!

Nagaho spit a bolt of lightning into the mouth and he was thrown across the floor.

Nagaho-- That was close.

Zetsu's face had been burned from the blast.

White Zetsu-- Motherfucker.

Nagaho-- Don't try to eat me...

Black Zetsu-- How good are ya on chakra though?

White Zetsu-- I bet you are pretty tired from forcing yourself to control the chakra.

Nagaho-- _He's right. It's getting way to hard to use chakra now. I have to end this soon._

Nagaho ran at Zetsu and layed a barrage of punches into his chest, Uppercutted him, missile drop-kicked him into the air. Nagaho poofed up behind and grabbed him by the neck and choke slammed him into the ground and then kicked him across the floor.

Nagaho-- How was that?

White Zetsu-- Impressive but didn't do too much.

Zetsu had just shrugged it off.

Nagaho-- Shit.

Black Zetsu-- Plant Style: Tentacle Bulb Jutsu!

Giant flower bulbs had appeared from the ground.

Nagaho-- What the hell?

The bulbs opened and tantacles had wrapped around him.

Nagaho-- Shit!

White Zetsu-- Now...

Zetsu made a handsign. Nagaho was instantly hit by a wave of intense agony.

Nagaho-- What is this!?

Zetsu-- Those vines will suck you dry of your bodily fluids until your a heap of skin on the floor.

Nagaho-- AHHHHH...ION SHIELD!

Bolts of lightning had ripped through the vines and Nagaho had fell to the floor.

White Zetsu-- You okay?

Nagaho-- I'm fine...

Nagaho forced himself up and made a handsign.

Nagaho-- Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Nagaho made 3 clones that dissapeared in the 3 different directions.

Black Zetsu-- Where do you think you're going!?

Zetsu had made a handsign but Nagaho had punched at Zetsu with his electric fist but the flytrap closed and Nagaho connected to that instead. Zetsu straight kicked him in the chest and headbutted him with that giant flytrap which hammered Nagaho into a tree. Nagaho had pulled himself and noticed something. It was as thin as a hair but...he saw it...a small crack in the flytrap.

Nagaho-- There's where I attack...

White Zetsu-- What is he mumbling about?

Nagaho strained from the poison, put his hands together.

Nagaho-- Now...Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Nagaho made a clone and they both rushed at Zetsu, they both punched him in the stomach, uppercutted him, gave him another uppercut, kicked him into the air, jumped after him and axe-kicked him into ground, threw a kunai with a exploding tag that exploded in Zetsu's face and then dive drop-kicked into Zetsu's flytrap. The chakra in their legs had cracked the flytrap, they spun around and used Rasengan into the flytrap which blew Zetsu away and he landed in a cliffside. The clone dissapeared after that.

Nagaho-- How about now!? Huh!? What did you think!?

Zetsu had pulled himself out of the hole and pointed at him.

Nagaho-- What are you pointing at?

Black Zetsu-- Look...

Nagaho saw that there was a bunch of poisonous barbs in his back. He quickly pulled them out but the poison had already been deposited into his bloodstream.

Nagaho-- You really shouldn't...point fingers...

Nagaho pointed at Zetsu.

The flytrap had a big hole in it. Now, it was nearly useless as a shield.

Black Zetsu-- Mother...fucker...

Nagaho-- I'm not done yet...

Nagaho held out his arms and a bolt of lightning had appeared and tightened into a spear.

Nagaho-- Now...Lightning Spear!

Nagaho threw at with full force and impaled Zetsu through the chest.

Black Zetsu-- Now... my most powerful technique...Plant Style: Demon Seed!

Nagaho-- What!?

Nagaho felt something growing in his chest and right arm. Vegetation and vines had started to sprout from his skin.

Nagaho-- What is this!?

White Zetsu-- As long as we're alive, you will turn slowly into a plant.

Nagaho-- I have to end this now!

The poison had fully circulated and Nagaho had to put every ounce of effort to summon chakra.

Nagaho-- Rasengan Tornado!

Nagaho had released the twister Rasengan and it slammed into Zetsu, hammering him into the ground when Nagaho jumped into the air. The smoke had cleared and saw that Zetsu had dissapeared into the ground.

Nagaho-- Shit!

Large vines had bolted from the jungle and impaled Nagaho. He spit out some blood as he saw his clones were in place. He also saw Zetsu down on the ground controlling the vines. Nagaho had cut the vines and jumped off one of them and suspended himself in a certain spot above the ground.

Zetsu-- NO! Not that attack...You can't!

Zetsu knew what was coming.

Nagaho-- Now...Zetsu...here's my greatest attack!

Lightning spires had shot up into the air from the clones. They all fused into one ball of energy in the square they created.

Nagaho-- Now...Hidden Lightning Style: Limelight!

The energy ball struck the ground and totally annihilated the entire area. There was absolutely nothing left, not even a pebble. Nagaho landed in the sand made from the blast and saw that his body had turned back to normal.

Nagaho-- Another one bites the dust...hehehehe...

Nagaho passed out in the sand dune.

**Elsewhere...**

Back in Konoha, Danzou talks with 2 people in the hokage building.

Danzou-- I would like you 2 to go and help Nagaho-Sensei's group. You leave immediately.

The 2 figures nodded and dissapeared.

Shizune-- Umm...lord Hokage?

Danzou-- Yes?

Shizune-- You sure that was a good idea?

Danzou-- Of course.

Shizune-- Alright then.

**Elsewhere...**

Suigetsu-- Holy shit...did you see that huge blast!?

Jugo-- That came from the area where Zetsu attacked those Konohas.

Sasuke-- I know...Apparently they've learned some new tricks.

Jugo-- So what happens now?

Sasuke-- You 2...attack whoever is left right now. I'll join you shortly.

Jugo-- Okay.

Suigetsu-- Woohoo! Finally some action.

They both dissapeared.

Sasuke-- _Naruto, what are you up to?_

Sasuke dissapeared in a cloud of smoke. He reappeared in the black spire.

Pain-- Did you handle them?

Sasuke-- Zetsu was flash-fried.

Madara-- Wow...even Zetsu has been taken out.

Pain-- This is rediculous. Can't anybody take these guys out?

Sasuke-- Don't worry...only 2 are left and Suigetsu and Jugo are gonna handle it.

Madara-- Sasuke, don't fail us now.

Sasuke-- I'm handling it.

Pain-- You better.

Sasuke-- Or what?

Pain-- You know what...

Sasuke-- I've killed 2 Akatsuki by myself. One more won't be so hard.

Pain-- Let's put that theory to the test.

Madara-- You 2, calm down or I'll end it for you.

Sasuke-- Fine.

Pain-- Fine then.

Sasuke-- I'll go now.

Sasuke dissapeared into smoke.

Madara-- I think it's time you busted out that thing of yours.

Pain pulled out the coffin and flipped the lid off. The person inside was wearing an Akatsuki coat. The person stood up and opened his eyes.

_**That's it everyone. I'll see ya next time.**_


	46. Liberated

_**Hello everyone, it's time for a new chapter. I'll take a break from revising the original chapters for now. I need to keep up with the story you know.**_

Naruto--How far are we?

Neji-- Not far now.

Naruto-- Let's hope for no more interventions.

Neji-- I already am.

Naruto-- Don't worry, we'll finish this once and for all and we can go home.

Neji-- I can't wait.

Naruto-- Come on.

_**Elsewhere...**_

2 people were moving at incredible speed toward the forbidden country. They stopped at the entrance to the hidden world. One of them pointed into it and they jumped inside.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Suigetsu-- This is getting very tiresome.

Jugo-- Just relax.

Suigetsu-- Don't tell me to relax. 3 Akatsuki have already been killed. Madara left and now all we have left is Pain.

Jugo-- You don't think we can't handle them now? Most of them have been severly injured by Konan, Kisame, and Zetsu.

Suigetsu-- Still, there is 2 more who haven't even broken a sweat yet.

Jugo-- We'll finish them off.

Sasuke-- Are you 2 finished yet?

Suigetsu-- Grrrr...

Sasuke-- Don't even. I'm really not in the mood.

Suigetsu had remembered what happened to Karin.

Suigetsu-- Fine then.

Jugo-- Sasuke...

Sasuke-- Hmmm...

Jugo felt something really weird in his body. He could feel his other side's chakra starting to run rampant.

Jugo-- You released the hold on my other side?

Sasuke-- We need every weapon we can get.

Jugo-- You said I didn't need to worry about it.

Sasuke-- I only said that to bide time for when I need it for something important.

Jugo-- You...lied...

Sasuke-- I suppose...but the ends justify the means.

Jugo-- What ends?

Sasuke-- Me killing...him

Jugo-- What?

Jugo could not suppress it anymore. He had almost changed completely.

Sasuke-- Now go kill them.

Jugo jumped into the trees.

Suigetsu-- Wow...harsh don't you think?

Sasuke-- No...this is only way I will get what I want. If I sacrifice Jugo, then so be it.

Suigetsu-- I had no idea you were really like this underneath.

Suigetsu stood up from where he was sitting.

Sasuke-- And where are you going?

Suigetsu-- I'm gonna go do what you want. For the last time. After this, I want nothing to do with you. Deal?

Sasuke-- Do what you wish...

Suigetsu-- Fine.

Suigetsu dissapeared in a bubble of water.

Sasuke-- It seems I'm the only one left.

Sasuke vanished in a cloud of smoke.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Naruto-- Do you hear something?

Neji-- Yeah. Sounds like someone yelling.

Naruto-- Maybe someone is in trouble.

Neji-- Let's check it out.

Naruto and Neji ran toward the noise but were ambushed by a giant claw. They jumped out of the way and landed on a tree branch. Jugo walked out into the with half his body changed.

Naruto-- You again?

Neji-- I've seen him before as well.

Jugo-- I must...I must kill all of you.

Jugo's changed arm darted at them like a missile and pinned Neji to a tree.

Naruto-- Neji!

Neji-- Get out of here, Naruto.

Naruto-- I can't leave you.

Neji-- Remember why we came here. Why we're fighting.

Naruto-- Neji...

Neji-- Go...I'll be fine.

Naruto-- Okay.

Naruto turned and ran away to the giant tower.

Jugo-- Where do you think you're going!?

Jugo fired projectiles of skin from his cursed arm. Neji got free and threw exploding tags at them. They exploded and Naruto got away.

Jugo-- You dare get in my way!?

Neji-- I'll be your opponent here.

Jugo-- You look like somebody who can amuse me.

Jugo rushed at Neji and slammed his giant claw into the ground. Neji dodged it and kicked Jugo in the face, sending into the ground face-first, he then used Gentle Fist on his back and then stuck a paper bomb on his back. He jumped in the air and activated it. The smoke dispersed and Jugo was standing there as if nothing happened.

Neji-- No way, no one could at have gotten through that without at least a minor injury.

Jugo-- Do you think alittle boom boom like that will kill me!?

The curse mark started to infect the rest of his body. His body was now completely covered. He had wings like Sasuke but they were groups of tiny hands clumped together to make wings. He had full claws now that his arms were normal sized. His eyes were black and yellow. His skin was dark grey.

Neji-- He changed just like...

Neji remembered his fight with Kidomaru. He jumped onto a branch.

Neji-- Fine then. I need a good challenge now.

Neji ran at Jugo, ran at him as well. Neji jumped his swiping hands and got up close and used Gentle Fist and then uppercutted him and then punched in the face, Jugo grabbed his shoulder and tossed him into the air and then turned around and slammed Neji into a tree. Jugo shot his skin kunai at Neji and paraded him with them until he fell through the tree.

Jugo-- Hahahaha...is that it?

Neji pulled himself up.

Neji-- I don't think I can take much more of those hits.

Jugo-- You'd best believe it.

Neji-- Shut up!

Jugo-- Yeah, let's get back to the matter at hand.

Jugo swung his giant hand at Neji, he jumped on top of and then dissapeared.

Jugo-- Where did he...?

Neji appeared behind him in trigrams stance.

Jugo-- Uh-oh...

Neji-- "Uh-oh" is right. Gentle Fist 8 trigrams: 256 strikes...

Neji spun around hit the points in his back.

Neji-- 2 palm...4 palm...8 palm...16 palm...32 palm...64 palm...128 palm...256 palm!

Jugo tripped over himself and landed on his hands and knees.

Neji-- Gentle Fist Style: Mountain Palm.

Neji smashed Jugo into the ground with a huge Gentle Fist attack.

Neji-- There...how about that...?

Jugo spun around smacked Neji across the ground.

Neji-- Damn...how...?

Jugo-- That won't work too well on me...

Neji used his Byakugan to see that Jugo's chakra was in so much flux that Neji could not strike his points properly. His chakra points were moving around his body.

Neji-- Shit...

Jugo-- Here I come!

Jugo rushed at Neji, he used Rotation to defend himself but Jugo was trying to rip through it.

Neji-- No...

Neji spun faster and threw kunai from inside the rotation into Jugo.

Jugo-- Hahahaha...huh?

There were paper bombs on the kunai and Jugo was blown up. Neji stopped spinning and jumped onto a branch.

Neji-- That had to at least scratch him.

The smoke cleared and Jugo came into sight. He was looking around for Neji.

Jugo-- Where are you? I want to play some more.

Neji-- Damn it. I guess...

Neji jumped down and got into Jugo's face.

Neji-- Koshiyomi!

Neji tried to use his Genjutsu but Jugo was unaffected. He smacked Neji across the field.

Neji-- Not even Koshiyomi took him down? What can I do against this freak.

Jugo-- Hey...I'm still in the mood for a fight...so get to work asshole.

Neji-- Gimme a minute...

Jugo-- This isn't a game...

Jugo aimed his giant hands at Neji and stalked him down.

Neji-- Gentle Fist 8 Trigrams: 128 palms!

Neji started striking all of the hands that were rushing at him. They were relentless in their attack. Neji had run out of blows to use.

Neji-- Rotation!

Neji spun around and started to deflect them. Jugo was stalking Neji's rotation and started running with it. Jugo slammed him arm into the spinning chakra and pulled Neji out and threw him across the field.

Neji-- Damn...I can't make rotation as fast now...

Neji didn't know what to do. Everything he was trying didn't work. Even Koshiyomi didn't take him down.

Neji-- I'm running out of options. I have to use something new. There is that attack I've been perfecting. I guess I'll never know until I try.

Neji ran at Jugo, he ran at Neji. Jugo was about to swing his giant wing but then Neji made an unknown trigram stance.

Neji-- Special Gentle Fist: Reverse!

Neji struck all of the chakra points he could and then used mountain palm. Jugo was smashed into a tree. Neji tackled him and then used another attack.

Neji-- Gentle Fist Hidden Point!

Neji struck a point on his body and then...

Neji-- Gentle Fist: 256 strikes!

Neji slammed all 256 blows into his chest. Jugo was slammed through the tree and into some boulders.

Neji-- There...that should do it.

Jugo had steadily risen from the dust. Half of his body had forcefully turned back into normal. Jugo was trying to turn back but his chakra would not move.

Jugo-- What did you do?

Neji-- That is my Gentle Fist Reverse. It strikes select points and totally reverses the flow of chakra in your body. Then there was Hidden Point. There is a special hidden point in your body that acts like a bridge for the whole system. I struck and now your chakra is running into each other and making something similar to a blood clot in your chakra veins. I struck all of them in the right side of your body. There is hardly any chakra at all. Now, all your chakra has been forced to into the left side of your body. I don't think you can control such bulky chakra can you?

Jugo-- I'll show you...

Jugo's curse mark was burning with an overload of chakra.

Jugo-- _This...feeling...Kimimaro..._

Jugo remembered back to when he first met Kimimaro. He was still in the testing facility. He was in a fight with another prospect for Orochimaru. Jugo had smashed his cranium into dust and brains and blood and flung out. It was Jugo's 10th opponent already and Jugo was still not tired.

Kabuto-- Lord Orochimaru, have you made a solid choice?

Orochimaru-- Not just yet Kabuto. I have one more prospect I'd like to test...

Kabuto-- Fine then. Send him out.

Jugo turned around and saw someone walk out. He had white hair and green eyes.

Jugo-- Ready to die!?

Kimimaro-- Never. I must not dissapoint lord Orochimaru...

Jugo-- Aggggghhhhh

Jugo swung his giant arm at Kimimaro. He sliced it in half with a bone sword.

Jugo-- Shit!

Kimimaro then stabbed him in the back with his bone sword. Jugo was laying on the ground.

Orochimaru-- It seems I found my new body.

Kabuto-- Yes.

Kimimaro walked over to Jugo.

Jugo-- I'll kill you...

Kimimaro-- Look...there's no way you'll get anywhere with such rage.

Jugo-- This is the only way I can prove my worth.

Kimimaro-- No, it's not.

Jugo-- Yes...it is!

Jugo tried to attack Kimimaro but he kicked him down into the ground.

Kimimaro-- I can help you. But only if you let me.

Jugo-- Fine then...

Jugo was snapped back into reality when Neji slammed his into the ground.

Jugo-- Ughh...

Neji-- Now to end this...Huh?

Jugo headbutted him and then punched him with his normal fist and then spun around and slammed him with his wing. Neji laid back against a tree.

Neji-- It seems he is still able to use his regular human side to fight. I didn't count on that. No matter, I could take him down nonetheless.

Neji stood up. Jugo held out his curse marked arm.

Jugo-- Kimimaro...I know you'll help me with this...

The curse mark on his shoulder began to glow a violent red. Reddish chakra began to snake from the mark and covered the whole of his left side. Jugo's hair turned into a silverish color. spikes had now jutted out of the side of Jugo's left arm. His left eye was now completely black. His skin had now nearly turned into a coal-like color. The wing on his back turned many sharp blades that writhed and wisted like tentacles. The wing still retained the shape of a hand.

Neji-- What the hell is that?

Jugo-- Curse Mark Level 3...

Neji-- There's a 3rd level?

Jugo-- Of course. I am the source of the curse mark. It came from my existence. And because of that, I am the only one who has the mastery of it to take it to it's ultimate potential.

Neji-- Ultimate potential?

Jugo-- Even though I could only use it on half of my body, it's plenty to kill you. After I kill you, I'll kill that lying bastard Uchiha.

Neji-- You wanna kill Sasuke?

Jugo-- He promised my curse mark would never take over my soul and he betrayed me.

Neji-- Then why fight me? We should work together.

Jugo-- I can't. I must obey it. The urge is...so...so...str-...STRONG!

Jugo swung the giant hand-shaped wing at Neji and multiple sword-like things had shot out at Neji. He dodged them all but they slung around and Neji spun and twisted through, maneuvering through them, just barely avoided being impaled through the face. Neji had thrown up in a air, a flashbang. The flashbang exploded and momentarily blinded Jugo. Neji ran at Jugo and stabbed him in his shoulders with a kunai in both hands.

Jugo-- Hahahahahahaha...

Neji-- What!?

Jugo opened his mouth and a fist had launched from his throat and punched him in the face, Jugo grabbed Neji and threw him in the air, spun and kicked him into a tree canopy.

Neji-- Shit...

Jugo-- This feeling...it feels so good...I never want to change again...

Neji-- Alright...

Neji remembered something Hiashi once said to him.

**Flashback**

Neji-- What? No way...

Hiashi-- Yes. There is a special hidden form of Taijutsu that was banned from all existence many years ago. Even when ninjas first came around.

Neji-- It's that old?

Hiashi-- Yes. It is.

Neji-- Do you know it?

Hiashi-- It's a secret guarded by the heads of the Hyuga family for centuries. Passed down from father to son.

Neji-- Would I be eligible to learn it?

Hiashi-- Umm...

Neji-- Lord Hiashi, would you teach this technique to me?

Hiashi-- I was planning of teaching this ability to Hinata but she has made it plainly clear that her shinobi days are over. She wants to be with Uzumaki and her child.

Neji-- Since Hinata had a boy, wouldn't that make him the heir to oversee the Hyuga clan when you're gone?

Hiashi-- Yes, it does.

Neji-- What are you gonna do when that day comes?

Hiashi-- I guess I'll have to trust Uzumaki to raise a proper heir. That child has Hyuga blood in his veins after all.

Neji-- Yes.

Hiashi-- Neji?

Neji-- Yes?

Hiashi-- The Hyuga ways have become you. You have earned something no other side branch Hyuga has ever gotten.

Neji-- What?

Hiashi-- I will teach you the ancient art.

Neji-- Really?

Hiashi-- Yes. Get ready, this training will force to the point of breaking. The only way this technique can be fully released in all of it's power is to attack that breaking point and rip it apart.

Neji-- I understand.

**End of flashback**

Neji-- I have no choice.

Neji jumped from the tree. He threw some kunai at Jugo, he swatted them away and fired flesh missiles at Neji. He was paraded by the advanced missiles and was thrown to the ground. Neji got back up.

Jugo-- What is with him? He just gets back up and fights. No matter. Another victim. Besides, I've never gotten a chance to use this power.

Jugo ran and slammed him into the ground with his wing and then kicked him into a tree.

Jugo-- Now...for something...I've been saving for a rainy day...

Jugo made a combination of handsigns. The other wing sprouted from his back. Both wings had disconnected from his back and and compacted into tight, small disks. Jugo threw them at Neji and they latched onto Neji.

Neji-- What are these!?

Jugo-- My greatest attack. Albeit not very showy, it's very effective. Those are my curse markers.

Neji-- Markers?

Jugo-- Those do something very incredible. They forcibly make you into a monster like me and then they transformed chakra turns on you and you rip apart from the inside out.

Neji-- What!?

Jugo-- Yes!

Jugo rushed into him and tackled him and then slammed him into the ground.

Jugo-- They take alittle while though so I'll play with you alittle bit.

Neji-- Now...

Jugo-- Now what?

Neji slammed a flashbang into his face and then broke free. He took a very peculiar stance.

Neji-- Gentle Fist Ancient Art: Demon Fist.

Neji was enshrouded in thick red and purple chakra.

Jugo-- What is that!?

Neji-- This is my ultimate attack!

The cloud moved and rushed at Jugo, smashing into him and hammering him multiple times into the ground. Something inside the cloud picked him up and threw a vast distance into a creek. Jugo pulled himself back up.

Jugo-- What the fuck!?

The cloud dissapated and Neji stood there. All of his wounds had been healed. He was wearing some kind of red armor on his shoulders. Gauntlets on his forearms. Protective padding on his legs. A helmet with a horn coming out of the back.

Jugo-- Who are you!?

Neji dissapeared a red flash. He reappeared in front of Jugo.

Neji-- My name is Neji Hyuga...

Jugo-- Neji Hyuga!

Jugo swung a giant wing at him but Neji stopped him with his bare hand.

Neji-- Now...Demon Art 9 circles: 666 strikes!

Neji struck him 666 times in different places. On the final strike, Neji slammed him into a giant boulder.

Jugo-- What did you do to me?

Neji-- 666 strikes...it totally eradicates chakra from your body, drying it up like a sponge without water. And I absorbed all of your power.

Neji returned back to his normal form. All of his wounds had dissapeared from his body like they never happened.

Jugo-- You...

The curse influenced changes on his body dissolved into dust.

Jugo-- What's happening?

Neji-- I also destroyed the part of your body that balanced your physical body with your chakra. Now everything is going.

Jugo-- No...

Jugo's arms had dissolved into dust.

Neji-- Goodbye...

Jugo-- My name is...Jugo...

Neji-- Jugo...I hope you find peace in the after life.

Jugo-- Me too...

His body was starting to wither away.

Jugo-- _Kimimaro...here I come..._

Jugo bursted into dust and there was nothing left except a torn Akatsuki cloak and dust. Neji turned and looked at the black tower.

Neji-- I can't catch up to Naruto now...

Neji felt the presence of 2 other unknown people. Neji ran through the brush and trees to seek them out. Neji then felt that they seperated.


	47. The Moment Has Come

_**Hello everyone. I have returned to give you another dose of heart-stopping, pulse pounding, out-of-your-seat action. Okay, that may have sounded like a action movie trailer but I was hoping to build it up. Okay then, here we go everyone.**_

2 unknown figures were rushing toward the dark spire at break-neck pace. While in the forest, Naruto was making his way through the area to make it to the spire. Unknown to him, he was being watched intently by somebody following wherever he went. Naruto eventually sensed someone else. He threw a kunai in his general direction, hoping to hit him, the kunai was thrown back at him through the brush.

Naruto-- Who are you?

Suigetsu landed in front of him.

Naruto-- You...you're after me now?

Suigetsu-- This isn't something I'm proud of...but this is something that I was apparently ordered to do by someone who is more powerful than I am.

Naruto-- Sasuke?

Suigetsu-- Duh. Of course, I won't allow myself to have to suffer his company anymore.

Naruto-- What do you mean?

Suigetsu-- I'm gonna do this one last thing. After that, I'm done, I'll find a place where I might find some place where I don't have to around someone like him.

Naruto-- What are you talking about?

Suigetsu-- He has changed so much. He has become what he has hated.

Naruto-- Hmm...?

Suigetsu-- He's become a monster. Exactly what Itachi Uchiha had done everything in his power to keep from happening.

Naruto-- Itachi was the bad guy.

Suigetsu-- No he wasn't. I'm sure you've heard of Madara Uchiha?

Naruto-- Yes...

Suigetsu-- Good then. It will save me the trouble of too much explanation.

Suigetsu had explained everything that had happened. How Itachi was ordered to do what he did. How Madara, somehow, had survived all these years. Sasuke's desire to take vengeance on Konoha.

Naruto-- You can't be serious...

Suigetsu-- I'm afraid so.

Naruto-- Sasuke...what have you become?

Suigetsu-- Well then...

Suigetsu took out the giant beheader that once belonged to Zabuza.

Suigetsu-- Let's do this thing.

Naruto-- I suppose I have no other choice.

Naruto threw some shuriken at Suigetsu but he blocked them all with the beheader. Naruto rushed him down kicked into the giant sword, Suigetsu lost his balance but regained his composure and snaked under Naruto and hit him with the broad side of the sword. Naruto landed on a boulder.

Naruto-- I'll end this in one shot...

Naruto generated a Rasengan in each hand. Suigetsu ran at him brandishing the giant beheader, just before Suigetsu swung the sword, giant spikes sprung from the ground. Suigetsu dodged out of the way.

Suigetsu-- What's this?

Naruto-- What happened?

??-- Danzou sent me to help out.

Naruto-- Cap-captain...

Yamato stood next to Naruto.

Yamato-- You should get out of here now, Naruto. You know what you have to do...

Naruto-- Yeah...

Yamato-- I'll be fine right here.

Naruto-- Okay then...

Naruto turned around and lept onto a tree and made his way.

Suigetsu-- I suppose you'll be my opponent then?

Yamato-- Yep.

Suigetsu-- Alright then. Don't hold back now.

Yamato-- Don't worry about me. You should be worried about yourself...

Suigetsu-- Cute.

Suigetsu dug the beheader into the ground. He made a combination of handsigns.

Suigetsu-- Water Style: Dragon Mouth Jutsu!

A tidal wave of rushing water emerged from the ground and flooded in Yamato's direction. Yamato made a combination of handsigns.

Yamato-- Earth Style: Giant Mud Wall Jutsu!

Yamato spit up a large mound of mud and it quickly raised and hardened into a giant wall. The water was deflected into 2 different directions.

Suigetsu-- Cool...

Yamato-- I think so too!

Yamato had jumped over the giant mud wall.

Yamato-- Wood Style: Lumber Lances!

Yamato shot large thick spears of wood at Suigetsu. He was impaled by them and was pinned into the ground.

Yamato-- That was easier than I thought.

Suigetsu opened his eyes and smiled.

Yamato-- What?

Suigetsu melted into water and reappeared a few feet away.

Yamato-- That's a cool trick.

Suigetsu-- I think so too.

Suigetsu pulled out a water container and pulled out the straw and took a large swig of it.

Suigetsu-- There...now...

Suigetsu made another combination of handsigns.

Suigetsu-- Water Style: Helio Whip Jutsu.

Tendrils of water began to materialize from the air and they shot at Yamato.

Yamato-- Great Wooden Shield!

Yamato was protected by a dome of wood but just barely since many holes had been torn into the surface of the shield.

Yamato-- That was a close one.

Suigetsu-- Wow, you sure know how to use that wood. I wonder what other kinds of wood you can use...

Yamato-- Don't be an asshole.

Yamato threw shuriken at him, Suigetsu dodged them, Yamato appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, Suigetsu fell forward, Yamato grabbed his hair and pulled him back and raised him in the air, He then brought him down onto his knee to deliver a huge back-breaker. Yamato then threw him into the air and kicked him across the field.

Yamato-- I hope physical attacks work.

Suigetsu pulled himself up.

Suigetsu-- That actually hurt.

Yamato-- That was what I was hoping for.

Suigetsu-- Let's continue shall we?

Suigetsu made a handsign.

Suigetsu-- Now!

Yamato sensed something moving in the ground beneath him. Large pillars of water shot from the ground, Yamato dodged them and jumped onto a tree.

Suigetsu-- Damn.

The pillars then turned into large geysers.

Yamato-- Was that all you had?

Suigetsu-- Of course not.

Yamato-- Oh, good then. This would have been a really lame fight then.

Suigetsu-- Oh, you'll get your enertainment's worth.

Yamato-- I hope so.

Yamato made a combination of handsigns.

Yamato-- Water Style: Demon's Mouth Jutsu

A large river appeared and flowed in Suigetsu's direction.

Suigetsu-- You gotta be kidding me.

Suigetsu made a combination of handsigns.

Suigetsu-- Water Style: Dragon's Mouth Jutsu

A large river flowed in Yamato's direction. The 2 rivers slammed into each other and made a whirlpool.

Yamato-- Alright.

Yamato made another combination of handsigns.

Yamato-- Summoning Jutsu!

Yamato placed his hand on the ground.

Suigetsu-- What is that!?

When the smoke dissipated, A large stone golem stood there with Yamato on top of his head.

Suigetsu-- You gotta be shittin' me!

Yamato-- I shit you not. Ready, Sirese?

The golem nodded in a affirmative motion. The golem raised its arm and smashed it down on Suigetsu, luckily Suigetsu was able to dodge the blow.

Suigetsu-- Holy shit. I can't beat something like that. I don't know any summoning jutsu.

Suigetsu took cover behind a tree.

Suigetsu-- I have to take out the wood user. The question is how?

The golem walked through the forest. It was destroying everything in sight.

Yamato-- You can't hide forever.

Suigetsu-- Hopefully I can.

Yamato raised his voice.

Yamato-- Apparently, you forgot, I am a master of wood. As in I can communicate with trees.

Suigetsu-- What?

A pair of arms had emerged from the tree he was hiding behind. They binded him to the tree. Yamato noticed and turned the golem's attention.

Suigetsu-- Fuck!

Suigetsu turned into water and slithered away.

Yamato-- Where are you now?

Suigetsu returned to his physical body next to the beheader. He took the hilt of it in his hand.

Yamato-- You think that tiny little butter knife can defeat my golem?

Suigetsu-- Yep. And I'll show you how, right now.

Suigetsu made a very large combination of handsigns.

Suigetsu-- Now!

Suigetsu created a huge wave of water that shot up into the air.

Yamato-- What is that!?

The water began to take shape and began to form something. The water had become a giant water-formed Suigetsu.

Yamato-- Wow...

Suigetsu said in his now booming voice...

Suigetsu-- Now...let's fight!

Suigetsu swung the giant water counterpart of the beheader and dug it into the golem's arm. It made a loud screech. Yamato released large spears of lumber at the giant Suigetsu. They went right through it.

Yamato-- This might be trouble...

Suigetsu-- Exactly!

The giant Suigetsu punched the golem in the face, it fell back, Yamato summoned numerous giant wooden poles to break his fall. The golem got back up on its feet and smashed its giant fist down on it. Suigetsu just reformed and dug the giant water sword into its chest. Yamato made another handsign.

Yamato-- Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!

Yamato spit a giant fireball at Suigetsu. He screamed as he was evaporated back into a human size. Yamato released the summoning on the golem and it dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

Suigetsu-- How...about this!?

Suigetsu brought down the beheader down on his but he changed his whole right arm into a wooden sword. Suigetsu kicked him in the chest and Yamato was thrown back into the mud wall.

Yamato-- Here we go...

Suigetsu-- Yeah...here we go...

Yamato shot spurs of wood at Suigetsu, he swiped them down with the sword and shot a water whip from his hand and cut Yamato across his shoulder. Yamato fell down from the hit, Suigetsu field goal-kicked him into a tree.

Suigetsu-- That musta hurt.

Yamato pulled himself up onto a tree branch.

Yamato-- Shit...he's finally serious. I guess I need to stop pulling my punches.

Yamato rushed down from the tree and punched Suigetsu in the face, kicked him in the face and the tackled him up into the air and then made 2 wooden mallets and smashed him and then headbutted him into the whirlpool from earlier.

Yamato-- Hopefully that did it.

Yamato sat down for a second. A giant bubble emerged from the whirlpool. Suigetsu was in the center of it.

Yamato-- What is that?

Suigetsu-- Water Style: Aqous Fortress...

Yamato-- Fortress?

Suigetsu-- You guessed it.

Yamato-- Shut up.

Suigetsu put his arms out. Giant water spikes had shot from the bubble. Yamato deflected them with his wood shield. He threw kunai laced with paper bombs at the bubble, they exploded but nothing happened to the bubble.

Yamato-- Shit!

Water jets slammed into Yamato and crushed him into the ground.

Yamato-- Shit!

Numerous water jets had emerged and began to pummel Yamato into the ground. Over and over again they slammed him into ground and creating a bigger crater each crater. Yamato was smashed so far into the ground, Yamato's knees were touching his face.

Suigetsu-- Now to finish it.

Suigetsu flooded the hole with water and barricaded the opening.

Suigetsu-- Now drown...I have to catch up to the Uzumaki dude...

Suigetsu released the bubble and stood on the river's surface.

Suigetsu-- Better get going...What!?

Giant wooden spikes had risen all around him. Yamato had risen from the ground.

Suigetsu-- I killed you!

Yamato-- Obviously not. _I have to get him with this shot, I have chakra left to spare!..._

Yamato created a seal in the ground.

Yamato-- Now, First Hokage's secret ultimate jutsu! Tree of Life Jutsu!

Giant roots had risen from around Suigetsu.

Suigetsu-- What!?

They ensnared Suigetsu. He was unable to change into water because he was dehydrated and didn't have any chakra left.

Suigetsu-- What are you gonna do to me!?

Yamato-- Watch and become one with nature...

Suigetsu-- Become one with nature!?

Yamato-- Now!

The roots tightened and totally covered Suigetsu, they rose a few dozen stories into the air. Leaves and branches began to sprout.

Suigetsu-- NOOOOOOOOOO!

Suigetsu was assimilated totally into the tree as it had fully florished.

Yamato-- Well, that was fun...

Yamato fell to the ground.

**Elsewhere...**

Naruto-- What is that?

Naruto saw the giant tree in the distance.

Naruto-- How did that get there?

Someone had stood behind him.

Sasuke-- Yamato made that.

Naruto-- Sa-Sa-Sasuke...

Sasuke-- Hey...stupid fool...

Naruto-- You went out of your way to stop me?

Sasuke-- I personally don't give a shit what you do to Pain...he means nothing to me.

Naruto-- Then why are you here?

Sasuke-- You have something I can use.

Naruto-- And what would that be?

Sasuke-- The Kyuubi. I'll kill you and rip that thing out of your body and put in my own. The fox chakra will give me a incredible power and then I'll use it to crush Konoha. I'll use your power and my Sharingan.

Naruto-- I won't let you do that.

Sasuke-- And you'll stop me?

??-- He has a job to do so I'll do it.

Sasuke-- What, You!?

Naruto-- How could you be here?

Gaara-- I came with Captain Yamato.

Naruto-- You came to help me?

Gaara-- Of course. So that's Sasuke Uchiha now huh? Nothing much.

Sasuke-- You say that now...

Gaara-- I'll be saying that after I crush you.

Naruto-- Gaara, this isn't like before. Sasuke is a totally different person. I don't think you know-

Gaara-- I was sent here because an ally of the Sand was in trouble. I, as the Kazekage, must do all I can to help. No matter what.

Naruto-- Gaara...

Gaara-- Now, Naruto Uzumaki, You must fo fulfill your destiny.

Naruto-- Thanks you, Gaara of the desert.

Naruto dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke-- Shit!

Gaara-- You'll have to take me out first.

Sasuke-- No problem.

Gaara-- You say that now.

Sasuke-- Hmm...

Gaara-- It seems, after all these years, we will finally finish that match we started.

Sasuke-- So it seems...

Gaara-- Are you ready?

Sasuke-- Let's do this.

Sasuke shot Chidori needles at Gaara but his sand shield raised up and absorbed it.

Gaara-- _It's much harder controlling the sand now that Shukaku is gone...but I must succeed._

Gaara had some sand pinsirs raise from the ground, Sasuke jumped in the air and dodged them all. Gaara released sand shuriken. Sasuke released Chidori needles and they collided in mid-air.

Sasuke-- Hmm...

Sasuke unsheathed his sword.

Gaara-- _Okay..._

Sasuke threw his katana and it was struck into the sand shield. Sasuke jumped in the air and created a Chidori current and channeled it into the sand. The sand shield imploded on itself. Sasuke rushed at Sasuke with Chidori in his hand.

Gaara-- Just like before...

Gaara raised his arm. A giant sand spear was created.

Gaara-- _Since it's gone, It's silly to call it this but since I don't have another name... _Shukaku Spear!

Gaara threw the spear and Sasuke ran the Chidori right into it and they cancelled out.

Sasuke-- Whoa...

Gaara-- That's all you have to say? No threats or promises of a grim fate?

Sasuke-- Gotta give credit where credit is due.

Gaara-- I see...well I will get alot of credit right now...

Gaara put his hands together.

Gaara-- Sand Coffin!

Sasuke was trapped by the sand.

Gaara-- Sand Burial!

Gaara impacted the sand and the pressure crushed Sasuke. Gaara released the jutsu and saw that there was a skin in the shape of Sasuke.

Gaara-- Snake skin?

Sasuke had emerged from the ground and grabbed his sword and thrust the katana at Gaara, the sand shield had raised and took the brunt of the blow but since it was fast and not enough sand had raised, the tip of the sword had dug into Gaara's back. Gaara created a sand clone that punched Sasuke into a raised boulder.

Gaara-- Pretty smart thinking.

Sasuke-- Don't complement me yet.

Sasuke made a combination of handsigns.

Sasuke-- Darkness Style: Python Valley Jutsu

The surrounding inviroment had changed into a dark area. The surrounding vegetation had rotted and there were many snakes around the area.

Gaara-- He wasn't kidding about you being different...

Sasuke-- No he wasn't

Sasuke created Chidori and increased the length and tried to swipe Gaara but a giant sand arm and caught the sword.

Sasuke-- Ahhhh!

Sasuke shot Chidori from his other arm and another sand arm had caught that attack. Gaara shot sand shuriken down the middle and he was barraged by them.

Sasuke-- Ohhh...OOhh...OOOooooo...

Gaara-- Ready to give up yet? Maybe I can bring back with me to the sand village. I think you'll like our prisoner facilities...

Sasuke-- I'm not giving up...ever...

Gaara-- Suit yourself...

Gaara grabbed Sasuke with a sand tentacle and threw him into the air and then slammed him into a tree.

Sasuke-- Shit...

Sasuke ran at Gaara, he cut his finger and made a combination of handsigns.

Sasuke-- Summoning Jutsu!

Sasuke summoned Lord Manda to his aid.

Manda-- How dare you summon me, Uchiha piece of shit.

Sasuke-- Hmm...

Sasuke hypnotized him with his Atom Sharingan ( the new Sharingan that looks like a atom)

Sasuke-- Now, Manda!

Manda-- Raaaaah!

Manda attacked Gaara but he created a giant sand wall to knock him aside.

Gaara-- Well that can't be good...

Gaara made a combination of handsigns.

Gaara-- Now...

Gaara crushed the minerals in the dirt and ground around him and turned it into sand.

Gaara-- I'm gonna need alot of sand for this.

Sasuke-- Now, Manda!

Lord Manda opened his mouth and spewed toxic venom everywhere. Gaara raised his sand shield and was protected from the toxins. Everything the venom touched, was slowly melting. Even the sand shield was not holding up to it's full potential. Gaara reinforced the shield but it still was melting through. Gaara moved out of the way and took cover in the trees.

Sasuke-- Where are you...?

Gaara made another combination of handsigns.

Gaara-- Desert Tsunami!

A giant wave of sand emerged and covered the whole area. Gaara made another handsign.

Gaara-- Sandstorm!

Tornadoes began to emerge and surround Lord Manda. He was trapped in a twister and was spun around and landed in a sand dune.

Gaara-- Massive Sand Burial!

Gaara pressurized the sand and Lord Manda was crushed into poofing smoke. Sasuke had escaped and released some of his curse mark and flew into the air.

Gaara-- He can fly now?

Sasuke-- I can't believe he defeated Lord Manda so easily. It seems Naruto will have to wait. I have finally found a true challenge.

Gaara-- I guess I wait for him to come down...

Sasuke made a combination of handsigns.

Sasuke-- Fire Style!

Sasuke shot giant fireballs at the ground around Gaara. He dodged them all as the smoke mounds left glass on the sandy floor.

Sasuke-- Hmm...I see actually moves his body. I guess I have to step it up alittle bit.

Sasuke released his curse seal to level 1. He dived down at Gaara.

Gaara-- No you don't!

Gaara released a barrage of sand shuriken at him, Sasuke matched them with a barrage of fireballs. Sasuke slammed right into Gaara. Sasuke saw that he had punched right through a sand substitute. A cloud of sand sorrounded Sasuke and created a tornado around him. Gaara began to materialize out of the sand.

Gaara-- Sand Tornado...

The sand was slicing away at him. Sasuke could not move his arms to make a handsign. Sasuke closed his eyes and opened his left eye.

Sasuke-- Ameterasu!

The sand twister was intantly dissapated.

Gaara-- What was that?

Sasuke-- Power of the Sharingan.

Gaara-- Hmm...the Sharingan...I guess I'l have to be careful.

Sasuke-- I suppose-

Sasuke fell to his knee. His eye was starting to burn. He could no longer open his left eye.

Sasuke-- _I'm still not used to this level of jutsu yet. I don't know how Itachi learned to control such powerful abilities._

_  
_Gaara-- Ha!

Gaara held out his and arms of sand had trapped Sasuke in a vice grip.

Sasuke-- Shit...

Gaara-- I'll tear you in half...

Sasuke-- I'd love to see you try.

Gaara-- Hmm...alright then.

Gaara pulled his arms apart and the sand arms pulled apart a broken snake skin.

Gaara-- Snake skin again?

Gaara walked over to the hole where Sasuke escaped.

Gaara-- Where are you...?

Gaara looked up and giant fire balls in the shape of dragons rained down on him.

Gaara-- Grrrrr...

Gaara created a sand dome around him. After the attack had ended, Gaara was trapped in a dome of glass. Sasuke landed next to the dome and looked at Gaara trying to get out.

Sasuke-- Seems you trapped yourself.

Gaara-- Are you so sure?

Sasuke-- Huh?

Sand spears and shot from underneath Sasuke and impaled him. Then they slacked and changed into hands and threw him across the sand ocean. Gaara turned into sand and then reappeared out of the dome. Gaara wallked over to Sasuke.

Gaara-- Hurt?

Sasuke-- You wish...

Sasuke put his hands on the ground.

Sasuke-- Chidori Current.

Crackling electricity had risen from the ground and hit Gaara. He was brought down to his knees. Sasuke ran at him and slid under him and kicked him up into the air. He repeatedly kicked him up into the air. He flipped under and kicked his side, flipped forward and then back-handed him down, flipped backward and heel kicked him the chest, he then turned over slammed him into the ground with another heel kick.

Sasuke-- Lion's Barrage!

Gaara-- OOHHH!

Sasuke jumped over to get some distance between them. Gaara pulled himself up and coughed some blood.

Sasuke-- Hurt?

Gaara-- No way...

Sasuke-- Okay then...

Sasuke held out his arm.

Sasuke-- Chidori!

Sasuke ran at Gaara with a sword of lightning in his hand. Gaara tried to trap him in a sand hole but Sasuke had been able to run around them all. Sasuke thrusted it into Gaara's chest.

Sasuke-- Now, you die!

Gaara smiled.

Sasuke-- Huh?

Gaara collapsed into a heap of sand.

Sasuke-- What the-

2 very large blocks of hardened sand had then crushed him.

Gaara-- Not quite huh?

The 2 blocks seperated and Sasuke fell to the floor. He tore off his Akatsuki cloak.

Gaara-- Ready for the next round?

Sasuke-- Not just yet...

Sasuke released his curse mark further to level 2.

Gaara-- Hmm...?

Gaara remembered his fight with Kimimaro.

Gaara-- Another one huh? I didn't know he was one of them.

Sasuke-- What are you muttering over there?

Gaara-- Just possible plans on what I'm doing after this.

Sasuke-- There won't be an after for you.

Gaara-- We'll see about that.

Sasuke-- Hmm...

Sasuke activated his Atom Sharingan.

Gaara-- What is that?

Sasuke-- Your doom?

Gaara made a combination of handsigns.

Gaara-- Sand Drill!

Drills of sand had emerged from the surface of the sand. They surrounded Sasuke and attacked but Sasuke had flown into the air. Gaara looked up at him as Sasuke looked down at him.

Sasuke-- It seems I have to use it.

Sasuke made a combination of handsigns.

Sasuke-- Fire Style: Lion's Roar Jutsu!

Sasuke spewed fireballs in the shape of lions into the air.

Gaara-- What is he doing?

Sasuke-- Wait for it...

Gaara-- What are you doing?

Sasuke-- Wait for it...

Gaara felt a rain drop in his face. He wiped it off.

Gaara-- Rain? What is he gonna do?

Sasuke raised his arm.

Sasuke-- This is my greatest attack.

Gaara-- Greatest attack?

Sasuke-- Here we go.

Sasuke generated Chidori in his hand and its lightning had trailed into the rainclouds.

Gaara-- I don't like the sound if this...

Gaara heard thunder claps and lightning bolts were very close.

Gaara-- Uh-oh...

Gaara made a handsign. He slowly sunk into the sand.

Sasuke-- Now! Kirin!

The lightning dragon had emerged from the sky and totally annihilated the area. After the blast, all of the sand had turned into glass. Gaara had barely escaped as he was injured badly.

Gaara-- Fuck...

Sasuke-- Wow, you're still alive, that's incredible.

Gaara-- Go fuck yourself...

Sasuke-- Maybe later...

Sasuke fell to the ground. He walked toward Gaara.

Sasuke-- This was fun but I gotta appointment with Naruto.

Gaara-- Hehhh...

Sasuke generated Chidori in his hand and readied to attack Gaara. Sasuke jumped to the side as explosive tags had been thrown at him.

Sasuke-- What!?

Neji walked forward through the trees and glass.

Sasuke-- You? I thought Jugo would've killed you by now...

Neji-- I guess not.

Neji threw his Akatsuki jacket to his feet.

Sasuke-- You killed Jugo?

Neji-- Yes...

Sasuke-- Hmm, impressive.

Neji-- I don't need a compliment from you.

Neji threw another kunai at him but Sasuke flew into the air. Neji ran over to Gaara.

Neji-- Gaara, can you stand?

Gaara-- Yeah. He got me pretty good though.

Neji-- It's okay now, I'm here to help.

Gaara-- Whatever.

Sasuke-- Isn't that cute? The Leaf and the Sand working together.

Neji-- Can you still fight?

Gaara-- I have one or two tricks up my sleeve.

Neji-- Good to know.

Gaara-- Let's go...

Neji-- Alright.

Neji ran at Sasuke and jumped in the air and latched on to his wings with a grappling hook.

Sasuke-- Get off!

Neji swung on his back and struck his chakra points. Sasuke threw him off but a slithering pile of sand had grabbed him and slammed him into the glass. There were numerous cuts on his body from the broken glass. Sasuke pulled himself up.

Sasuke-- Fighting both of them will be hard. I'm up for a challenge.

Sasuke looked up at the rain clouds.

Sasuke-- I have one more shot with Kirin and that will be it.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword. Neji rushed him down and lunged a kunai at him, Sasuke blocked it with his sword, Neji swung around and thrusted the kunai at him, he had blocked it with his sword again, he pulled out another kunai and jumped up and lunged it down at him, Sasuke blocked it with his sword. Neji was now in a pushing match with Sasuke with his kunai in a X position trying the push back Sasuke's sword.

Neji-- Gaara, now!

Gaara shot a barrage of sand shuriken.

Sasuke-- Heh!

Sasuke twisted around and used Neji as a shield, Neji used Rotation and trapped Sasuke in his chakra twister.

Sasuke-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHhhhhhhh! Enough!

Sasuke released a Chidori current and was able to smash out of it. Sasuke caught his breathe.

Neji-- Tired?

Sasuke-- ...

Sasuke was quickly running out of ideas. He had only one Kirin left but it would be hard occupying one and dodging the other to get in the air.

Sasuke-- _I'll bring him with me!_

Sasuke glided toward Neji but turned on a dime toward Gaara and grabbed him and pulled him up into the air. Gaara stabbed him in the shoulder with a piece of glass and Sasuke threw him off, Gaara landed in some softened sand.

Gaara-- Crap.

Sasuke-- Kirin!

Sasuke summoned the lightning dragon once again and it attacked Neji and Gaara. Neji ran toward Gaara as the Kirin had hit the ground. Sasuke flew above the smoke cloud to examine the remains.

Sasuke-- Where are the pieces of people?

Sasuke saw something as the cloud dissapeared. A large storm of the chakra appeared, so big, Sasuke's sword was vibrating.

Sasuke-- What is that!?

Sasuke saw Neji had transformed into his demon art armor.

Sasuke-- What is that?

Neji-- 9 Trigrams Demon Art...

Sasuke threw Chidori Needles at him.

Neji-- 666 strikes!

Neji smashed all of them into dust in a second flat.

Sasuke-- What?

Neji-- I won't let you win this one

Sasuke-- I doubt it...

Gaara-- That is the most incredible jutsu I've ever seen...

Neji-- Thanks...

Gaara-- I suppose I should show off as well...

Gaara stood up.

Neji-- What are you going to do?

Gaara-- Well...even though this is glass we're standing on, it is still fundamentally sand right?

Neji-- Yeah...

Gaara-- The minerals are still there so in theory, I can control glass.

Neji-- Cool.

Gaara focused his chakra and glass began to move around. The glass began to take shape. A glass soldier had materialized. It jumped up in the air toward Sasuke and struck its glass sword toward him, Sasuke blocked it with his sword. Sasuke used Chidori Current through the sword and the glass sword has shattered. The glass soldier had raised its other arm and another sword had appeared, it cut Sasuke with it, the soldier then threw him down on the ground.

Sasuke-- Shit...

Neji-- Cool attack

Gaara-- Thanks...

Sasuke-- I hope you 2 quit complementing each other and get serious.

Sasuke felt extreme anger rush to his head. Gaara something weird about his face, there was purple around his eyes like Orochimaru.

Neji-- Watchout...he looks pissed.

Gaara-- Yeah...

Gaara made a handsign.

Gaara-- Glass Shuriken!

Glass slivers had risen from the glass field and shot at Sasuke, he dodged all of them and shot shadow snakes in retaliation. They grabbed them by the legs and slammed them together and threw them in opposite directions.

Neji-- Is it me, or did he suddenly get stronger?

Gaara-- He did something...

Sasuke-- Now...

Large boas had slithered from the clothes and attacked Neji and Gaara. Neji was striking them all with his demon Taijutsu. Gaara had summoned more glass soldiers to kill them.

Sasuke-- GRRRRrrrrr...

Sasuke felt something on his back. His curse mark was pulsing with great power. It was turning red.

Sasuke-- What is that?

Sasuke's attention was turned around to Neji who had appeared behind him.

Neji-- 10 trigrams 666 strikes!

Neji struck Sasuke with his greatest power, Sasuke had dodged the final blow and slithered to safety.

Neji-- Shit...665 hits...

Sasuke-- What did he do me?

Glass soldiers had appeared from the glass floor and stuck their swords through him.

Sasuke-- Aghhh!

Sasuke fell to the ground. Neji and Gaara walked toward him. Sasuke pulled himself up.

Neji-- I'll finish it...with my 666th strike...

Neji held up his hand, just as Neji's attack was about to connect, Neji was blown back. A huge output of chakra was resonating from Sasuke.

Gaara-- What is that?

Sasuke's curse mark was covering his body in a red and black chakra. A second pair of wings had started to sprout. His eyes had now fully become snake-like.

Neji-- Fuck!

Neji ran into the chakra cloud and struck Sasuke with the final hit. Gaara had released a huge barrage of glass shards into his body. A huge explosion of chakra. When the smoke cleared, Neji and Gaara were both unconsious on the glass floor. Sasuke had returned to normal. He looked at his hand.

Sasuke-- What just happened to me...?

Sasuke fell to his knees.

Sasuke-- What's happening to me? That has never happened before...

Sasuke fell to the ground. As Sasuke's eyes were closing he saw a pair of feet and the hem of an Akatsuki cloak.

Madara-- Impressive...Sasuke...you just have master Orochimaru's chakra and the 3rd curse mark form...you might even be stronger than me after that...but for now...

Madara picked up Sasuke and teleported to a safe location.

**Elsewhere...**

Naruto had made to the black spire. He blasted his way through until he came to a large arena-like room. It was elegant area...like a very high-class restuarant.

Naruto-- What is this place?

??-- I hope you like it...

Naruto-- Huh?

Naruto turned around saw someone in an Akatsuki cloak. His face matched Ma Toad's description. He ha finally found Pain.

Pain-- Naruto Uzumaki...

Naruto-- Pain...

Pain-- I know why you're here. I can't let you succeed with your mission. I will stop you, no matter what I have to do.

Naruto-- Fine then. I won't make it easier for you though. You killed my master...

Pain-- Jiraiya... he was once my teacher as well.

Naruto-- Then why did you kill him?

Pain-- Feelings are for inferior beings. You must step over all obstacles that get in your way. Even if it is your master.

Naruto-- What a fucked up way of thinking...

Pain-- I suppose. But your standards aren't really something to live up to.

Naruto-- Just shut the fuck up.

Pain-- I suppose there has been enough talk.

Naruto-- Yes.

Pain-- I suppose you will fight me now?

Naruto-- Yes.

Pain-- Fine then. It begins now...

Naruto took a fighting pose. The other 6 Pains had took his side.

Naruto-- _Here we go!!_

Naruto ran at Pain ready to attack.

**Well, there it is everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. Next time, Naruto V.S. Pain!**


	48. Jinchuuriki

**Hello everyone, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. I'll just start the chapter since you probably don't want to wait anymore.**

Naruto ran at Pain, one of the Pains threw a black spear at him, Naruto arched his back (Matrix style) and he dodged a bunch more that was thrown at him. He got back up and punched that Pain into a wall. The Pain with the rocket arms appeared behind him and was holding and tried to crush him. Naruto tried ro wriggle out but he couldn't. He stopped and used Yellow Flash. He totally dissapeared. The rocket arm Pain looked around for him as Naruto appeared behind him and used Rasengan, the Pain was hammered into the black spear Pain and they both were crushed into wall.

Naruto--Heh?

One of the Pains had summoned a giant 2-headed lizard which had acid dripping from its mouth.

Naruto-- Summoning Jutsu!

Naruto made combination of handsigns and touched the floor. Gama Bunta appeared with Naruto on his head.

Gama-- So you invited me to the party?

Naruto-- Of course...

Gama-- So that's Pain...?

Naruto-- Yep.

Gama-- Let's get 'im.

Naruto-- Let's go!

Gama Bunta blew a large cloud of smoke from his pipe at the lizard. Naruto used a giant Yellow Flash and teleported himself and Gama Bunta. They appeared behind it and Gama Bunta ran his large dagger through the lizard's head. The smoke had cleared and the lizard was writhing in Pain as its other head was trying to pull out the knife. Naruto jumped off Gama's head an ran it the Pain. Since that certain had no Taijutsu skills at all, Naruto easily uppercutted him and then toe kicked him off the lizard. He jumped after him and summoned 2000 clones.

Naruto-- Now!

Narutos began kicking down into the ground.

Naruto-- NA-RU-2K! Uzumaki Barrage!

The clones each punched him into ground farther and farther, one group after another. The Pain was slammed into the ground so far, it was like he made a snow angel.

Naruto-- Who's next?

Naruto saw something above him, on the ceiling. There was a strange black liquid slithering on the cieling. One of the Pains was on a balcony and the other 5 had gotten had seperate balconies.

Naruto-- Huh?

Pain-- Rain of Doom!

Black drips began to fall from the ground. A drop had fell on Naruto face, it was burning into his skin, he ran under something to find safety, he ran under a table. Something puzzled him though, how was it that it burned his skin but it did nothing to the table?

Naruto-- What is that shit?

Pain-- It's my Rains of Doom. They do nothing to solid things but if they come in contact with anything with a chakra signature they will melt it to nothing. I'm not affected by it of course. But you definitly are.

Naruto-- Shit...so what do I do...? I can't fight him in here. He would flood the whole room with that shit. Naruto ran across the floor, dodging puddles of the black rain. He got a large room and used Rasengan to smash right through. He was in a dimmed area just as big as before. There was orange light filling the room as the sun went down.

Naruto-- What is this...?

Pain-- Do you know what this place is?

Naruto-- Huh?

Pain-- This place was created many centuries ago. You see, as the years went by, chakra that was in the air began to just incubate into the ground. Because of chakra's special properties, plants started to grow but underground. Soon, full trees were upside down in the ground. Eventually, the chakra moved the ground away so more trees may grow. You may not know this but chakra isn't just a power source, it's a...living thing. With emotions and desires.

Naruto-- A living thing?

Pain-- Yes.

Naruto-- How would you know this?

Pain-- I've learned many things. I learned one thing. Don't be traiterous to yourself or your chakra will totally implode on itself.

Naruto-- What?

Pain-- You may use chakra for whatever you wish but if you try to do something with it that is not used to doing, it will backfire on you...

Naruto-- I've heard enough of your shit!

Naruto used Rasengan on the ground and created a crater in the ground. While the Pains lost there balance, Naruto ran towards them. One of the Pains had jumped over Naruto's head and used a black sword and sliced Naruto in the back.

Naruto-- Shit.

Naruto took a knee. The large Pain had kicked him across the floor.

Pain-- Naruto, do you see you cannot win? You cannot kill all of us. The only way to kill the person that is Pain is you must kill all of the Pains simultaneously.

Naruto-- _Now's a better time than any to use that attack..._

Naruto flipped forward and jumped in the air. He summoned a humungous number of clones. They began to cover themselves in clouds of chakra.

Pain-- What is he doing?

The clones began spinning around in circles. They began to spin at a incredible velocity. They started to fall to the ground as they were turned into giant Rasengans.

Naruto-- Rasengan Meteor Shower!

They all had now started to fall to the ground.

Pain-- You're up.

Another Pain had walked forward. It was in the body of a female. She raised her arms and a shield of chakra was raised. The shield was paraded with giant Rasengans smashing everything that happened to be there. A particularly large Rasengan had smashed into the shield was trying to break through. Another one of the Pains that was new had stepped up and punched through the crumbling shield and punched the Rasengan through the air and he was smashed back into a wall. Naruto sat in a hole in the wall. He pulled himself up and looked around. Everything was torn to pieces. Numerous craters and destruction riddled the area.

Naruto-- Where is that piece of shit?

Naruto saw another hole leading to another area.

Naruto-- Motherfucker!

Naruto ran down at ran through the hole. He leaped forward to dodge a surprise of black spears from above. A tall thin Pain had appeared through the floor and grabbed Naruto's legs and threw him across the area. Now they were in a large ballroom like area.

Naruto-- When will this shit end!?

Pain-- I think you know...

Naruto-- Shut the fuck up!

Naruto sucked in some air. He used the Kyuubi's Roar and all 6 pains were blown into a wall.

Naruto-- How was that!? Huh!? Asshole!

Black swords had pierced through wall and impaled Naruto. He fell to the floor.

Naruto-- Shit...kicker...

The 6 Pains had walked over to Naruto.

Pain-- Now, Kyuubi, you are mine.

Pain had reached his hand to use the mysterious jutsu to rip it the Kyuubi. Naruto had used Yellow Flash to teleport to safety.

Pain-- How did he learn such jutsu?

The Pains had seperated to look for Naruto. He was hiding under a slab of concrete.

Naruto-- _Man! This shit hurts..._

Naruto pulled out the swords.

Naruto-- _How am I suppose to kill them all at the same time when they're never in the same area? I'd have to bind them together and then Rasen-Shuriken. That would be too difficult, nearly impossible. And it would be too hard to hit them with Meteor Shower. I'm most likely fucked._

One of the Pains were right by him. He was looking under large concrete slabs. Soon, he would be at Naruto. He had to think to something quick. He used Yellow Flash and teleported inside one of the chandeliers inside the ballroom.

Naruto-- At least they can't find me for now...

The Pains had searched the whole room and found nothing. The female Pain had saw something on her hand. There was shadows on her hand. She looked up and saw the outline of someone in the chandelier.

Pain-- There!

The black sword Pain had fired many black spears into the chandelier. Naruto had used Yellow Flash again and appeared in the opposite area. Naruto used the Kyuubi's Roar, the female Pain erected a shield that took the brunt of the attack but was hurt pretty good. The Pain that walked through solid things dissapeared into the floor.

Naruto-- Crap!

Naruto was looking around for him and then decided to summon Rasengans in his hand and thrusted them into the ground beneath him and created a crater in the ground. Just then the Pain had appeared through the side of the crater and Naruto kicked him in the face and used Rasengan to smash him into the side of the crater. Naruto was in a grapple with the Pain inside the crater. Naruto summoned a clone through the ground and it uppercutted the Pain into the air, Naruto punched him through the ground. Naruto jumped out of the trailer.

Naruto-- Yellow Flash!

Naruto teleported into thin air. The Pains had regrouped.

Pain-- Where are you...?

The Pain threw his swords of black chakra into a slab of concrete and something yellow zipped through the air.

Pain-- There you are.

One of Pains walked forward and held out his arms. They rocketed from his forearms and tied around Naruto, he has hog tied on the ground. The Pains walked forward to him.

Pain-- Enough if this tiresome game. Give me what I want...right now...

Naruto-- Fuck...you...hehehehe

Pain-- Huh?

The shadowclone had exploded in front of him.

Pain-- A shadowclone? Where is he?

The Pains had taken formation.

Pain-- Oh no!

Pain took off down a corridor. When he got a large dark room, candles on the wall had ignited on their own. Pain looked up at the giant creature with 9 eye sockets. It was the location where the Bijuu would be extracted from the Jinchuuriki. Pain saw Naruto standing in front if it.

Pain-- Stop it!

Naruto-- This is what is holding all of those Bijuu? Not anymore!

Naruto used the mas shadow clone jutsu. They turned into giant Rasengans and slammed into the giant creature. A large explosion had followed. 8 large wisps of energy had permeated from the giant monster. One, in particular had flown from the area.

**Elsewhere...**

Gaara-- What is that?

Neji-- What?

The wisp of light had slammed into him. Gaara blacked out and Neji heard the cackling of the Shukaku. It had returned home.

**Elsewhere...**

Pain-- Do you have any idea the lengths we went to, capture those things!?

Naruto-- All that hard work for nothing.

Pain-- Not that...

Naruto-- What are you talking about?

Pain was pointing at something in the debris.

Naruto-- What are you pointing at?

Pain-- That thing was created not just to house the Bijuu but...

Naruto-- But what?

Pain-- To contain...my 7th piece...

Naruto-- 7th!? _Fighting 6 of them is hard enough, what the fuck is this 7th one?_

The cloud of smoke had gone now. Naruto saw a large red coffin standing up.

Naruto-- What is that?

Pain-- Now...you will die...

Naruto-- We'll see about that!

Naruto generated a Odama Rasengan and ran toward the coffin. Naruto thrust the large Rasengan into the coffin but was slammed back by something with equal force. Naruto flipped and landed on some wires.

Naruto-- What the fuck!?

The Pain inside the coffin had walked out. Naruto saw him.

Naruto-- No...

The 6 Pains had turned into beings of light. They had absorbed into the 7th Pain.

Naruto-- Anybody but you...

The Pain had walked into the open and looked up at him.

Naruto-- Pain...you didn't...

The Pain jumped up to his level.

Naruto-- Father...


	49. Hokage

_**Hello everyone, it's me again. I'm here to deliver the final chapter of the Akatsuki arc. It was wonderful writing this arc for you faithful readers. This is not the end of the story though. After the Akatsuki arc, I will write a brand new arc. I won't give you any details just yet but you'll have to wait until the end of this chapter for a small little peek.**_

Naruto-- How could it be you...?

Pain-- It was simple really...after the 4th hokage transferred the Kyuubi into your body, I waited until the right time when I would need his power. It was the perfect opportunity and I took it. Considering how powerful you've gotten, the 4th hokage would be one of the few who could match you in combat. Maybe even Sasuke is included in that group.

Naruto-- Don't...compare yourself to Sasuke...

Pain-- Still clinging on to hope that he will see the error of his ways and come back to Konoha?

Naruto--...

Pain-- It's not gonna happen, Naruto. He has become something that you can never come back from. He has become the kind of heartless warrior that is worthy of an Akatsuki cloak. After all that, when he dies, I will take his body and become a new Pain.

Naruto-- You...sick...fucker...

Pain-- There's no need for name calling.

Naruto-- Raaaah! I'll kill you!

Naruto ran at Pain and threw kunai at him, Pain deflected them all with the chakra shield. Pain then uppercutted Naruto and spun around and kicked him off the ledge. Naruto hit the ground with a thud.

Naruto-- Shit...I guess I shouldn't have been sizing him up an just go at him. Now, I gotta get serious.

The Pain made a combination of handsigns.

Pain-- Summoning Jutsu.

The Pain summoned Gamabunta and he stood on his head.

Naruto-- Chief toad!

Gama-- Naruto? Minato? What's going on here?

Pain-- Don't worry about it.

Gama-- Pain!? Get the fuck off me!

Pain-- You know you can't, I summoned you, therefore, you must do what I say.

Gama-- Shit...he read the last page of the scroll. I'm sorry, Naruto.

Gama bolted his tongue out and tried to hit Naruto but he jumped up into the rafters.

Naruto-- Fuck...he's turned Gama against me...

Naruto threw shuriken but they did nothing to Gama.

Naruto-- It seems...I have no choice...

Naruto dropped to the floor. He bit his finger and took his shirt off. He pressed his hand on his seal and the summoning portal appeared on his chest. A large explosion took place that shook the very foundation of the building.

Pain-- What is that!?

A large blast of energy had shot out from the cloud of smoke. Gamabunta was able to protect himself but was pushed through the wall and shot out into the forest.

Gama-- What did he summon!?

Gama got back up and Pain looked up at the hole in the wall as a large black figure appeared.

Pain-- No way.

Naruto had summoned the Kyuubi to his aid. Naruto was on its head with his eyes red with Kyuubi chakra.

Pain-- This should be interesting. Kinda deja vu really.

Gama-- Yeah...it's almost exactly like that night. Except I'm not governed by an Akatsuki ninja and my real master just summoned a Kyuubi.

Naruto-- Kyuubi, aim for Pain as much as you can, try not to hit Gama.

Kyuubi-- Why?

Naruto-- Because he was summoned against his will and now has to serve him!

Kyuubi-- Alright, alright...just calm down.

Naruto-- Ready?

Kyuubi-- Always.

Naruto-- Let's go!

The Kyuubi ran at Gama with full speed and slammed into him. Gama grabbed the Kyuubi and threw him across the trees.

**Elsewhere...**

Gaara and Neji had gotten everybody now. Neji was patching up Nagaho.

Sakura-- What the fuck is that!?

Lee-- What is that?

Nagaho-- I can't believe it...

Misuki-- What is it?

Nagaho-- That...is Naruto fighting Pain...

Neji-- That's Naruto?

Yamato-- Seems he's using the Kyuubi's power to actually summon it.

Neji-- Byakugan!

Neji saw the battle going on.

Neji-- It's Naruto controlling the Kyuubi, fighting against...the 4th hokage?

Sakura-- What!?

Nagaho-- That motherfucker took my brother's body!?

Lee-- Shit...we have to go help him...

Sakura-- Yeah let's go.

They left to go help Naruto.

**Elsewhere...**

Gama-- Water Style: Water Bullets!

Gama shot a barrage of giant water bullets at the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi-- Chakra...cannon!

The Kyuubi spat out the giant beam of energy that ripped through the water bullets and hit the ground in front of Gama. He was blown back into some mountains.

Naruto-- Kyuubi, I told you to take it easy on Gama.

Kyuubi-- If I do enough damage to him, he'll just poof back to Myaboku.

Naruto-- That's true. Kyuubi let out your biggest chakra cannon!

Kyuubi-- Sure!

The Kyuubi was charging his cannon. Pain tried to escape but the Kyuubi shot the cannon and totally destroyed the mountain range and turned into into a heap of rubble. Naruto de-materialized the Kyuubi and ran towards Pain, who had fallen off Gama who had just poofed into smoke. Pain used Rasengan and Naruto was caught in its giant vortex of power and was carried by the ball of chakra back into the black spire.

Naruto-- He can use Rasengan? And what power...

Pain-- I do have the 4th hokage's body after all...

Naruto-- Yellow Flash...

Naruto teleported behind him but Pain used Yellow Flash and teleported behind and kicked him into a wall.

Pain-- Don't you get it? I have all of the powers of the 4th hokage combined with the chakra and powers of the other 6 Pains. You can't win.

Naruto-- I've fought tougher...

Pain-- Annoying to the end...how admirable...

Pain punched him in the gut and Naruto hanged there on his arm.

Pain-- Because you destroyed my altar for taking out the Bijuu, I guess I'll just kill you. I'll have to start all over and go back to the drawing board, but at least you won't be here to see it.

Pain created a black sword in his hand. He pulled it back and thrusted at forward. Naruto stopped it with his hand.

Pain-- What's this?

Naruto-- You will not live past today. You have caused so much death. You killed innocent people. You tossed your own teammates aside as scapegoats. You stole the corpse of my father to make yourself stronger. You killed my teacher. I will not forgive you for this...I will make you pay for everything you have done.

Naruto's eyes were red with Kyuubi chakra. He kicked Pain off him and punched him through the ceiling. He followed Pain into a large loft-like area of the tower. Pain was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto-- Where are you, Pain!?

Naruto swung around and used Rasengan to match Pain's Rasengan. It was a push of war to see whom's Rasengan is stronger. Eventually their attacks just canceled out and Pain punched Naruto into face and Naruto grabbed him arm and swung him up and slammed him on the floor and then spun around and threw him into the wall.

Pain-- _I can't match him in brute strength. It seems I'll have to rely on jutsu and quick attacks._

Pain made a combination of handsigns.

Pain-- Fire Style: Demon Ring Jutsu!

A ring of orange fire surrounded Naruto and enclosed on him. Naruto used the Kyuubi roar to blow away the encompassing flames. Pain dashed through the smoke barrier left behind from the ring and punched Naruto in the face. Naruto lost his balance and fell on the ground. Pain pulled out another sword of black chakra and thrusted it at Naruto but he made a shield from the Kyuubi's veil and then flipped off the ground and hooked him from the left and then grabbed his collar, swung him over his shoulder, and then slammed him on the ground. Naruto then kicked him but it was a substitute, Pain appeared behind him and stuck a black sword in his back and then kicked him across the floor.

Pain-- I still can't understand why you refuse to give up. You could never beat me.

Naruto-- That's not true, there will always be somebody more powerful than you.

Pain-- That applies to yourself, you know.

Naruto-- I know it does but when that person comes along, I will fight with every ounce of my being and if I still lose then that was as far as I was meant to go. Not here though, this is where I fight and where you die. You have taken from me, so many things. Now, I will take from you, everything!

Naruto dashed at Pain and used Rasengan. Pain was knocked back but he shot his rocket arms and Naruto was thrown into the wall.

Naruto-- Shit...

Pain-- That was rash, don't you think?

Naruto-- Maybe...

Pain-- Jiraiya wasn't like that. Not even when I left him to drown in his blood.

Naruto-- Motherfucker...

Pain-- Relax okay? Don't get mad you had a weakling for a teacher.

Naruto remembered something Jiraiya once told him.

Jiraiya-- Don't let your feelings control you. Your opponent will say and do anything to knock you off your guard.

Naruto-- Yes Jiraiya...I remember...

Pain-- What's this? No snappy comeback? I'm impressed.

Naruto-- Fuck you.

Pain-- Spoke too soon.

Naruto threw a bunch of kunai.

Naruto-- Don't speak at all!

Pain deflected the knives. He turned around and Naruto had teleported behind him.

Naruto-- Odama Rasengan!

Naruto thrusted the large ball of power into his chest, Pain was trapped in the vortex of power and Naruto let go and the giant vortex of chakra had carried him into a wall. It ripped through the conrete until the other side and then dissapated.

Naruto-- How did you like that!?

Pain pulled himself up.

Pain-- _Shit, he actually got me. It seems he's been holding out on me._

Naruto-- The next one won't be at 50 percent.

Pain-- _He was only using half of that Rasengan's full force? It seems he definately has been holding out on me._

Naruto-- Pain!

Pain-- Huh!?

Naruto kicked at his head but he leaned forward to dodge it, Pain stood up really fast and headbutted Naruto, He grabbed his collar and threw him in the air, he then grabbed him by the and then choke slammed him. Pain exploded into smoke.

Naruto-- A shadow clone?

Pain appeared behind him and then spun kicked him across the floor, Naruto saw Pain falling from the sky toward him, He was holding a black sword. Naruto rolled out of the way a fraction of a second before the sword struck through the space where his head occupied. Naruto jumped to his feet and swung his leg and then brought it back to kick him in the gut with a whole flat side of his foot, he then grabbed Pain by arm and swung him around and then let go of him. Pain landed on his feet and threw a barrage of black spears. Naruto deflected them with the Kyuubi roar. He ran through the chakra that was flying at Pain and punched him in the chest, he then uppercutted him into the air, Naruto then crouched down as the Kyuubi's chakra had slammed into him. Pain flew across the floor.

Pain-- Shit...

Pain saw Naruto, he was breathing hard.

Pain-- _It seems suppressing the Kyuubi is finally starting to show. It's only getting harder the longer this goes on and the Kyuubi wants to come out more._

Naruto-- No, it can't, not now...

Naruto grabbed his arm and saw that the Kyuubi had surrounded it.

Pain-- _It's about time!_

Naruto-- Pain...I wasn't hoping I'd do this...

Pain-- I'm sure

Naruto-- You see...I learned something else while I trained for this fight...

Pain-- Oh?

Naruto-- Yeah. I figured maybe my new jutsu might not be enough so I cooked this up.

The fox veil had completely covered him. 3 tails had appeared now.

Pain-- Come here!

Pain dashed at Naruto but he swatted him down with his chakra tail.

Naruto-- Now watch this...

The 4th tail had appeared now but something different was happening this time. He did not transform into a Kyuubi monster. He was still the same human shape.

Pain-- What is that? It's totally different than reports I've gotten on the 4th Kyuubi tail.

The 5th tail had released now.

Pain-- I've got to stop him now!

Pain jumped back and threw a bunch of black spears, kunai, and exploding tags. They hit him and a small explosion followed but the smoke cleared and Naruto was not harmed in the least.

Pain-- Fuck...

The 6th tail had sprouted now.

Pain shot his rocket arms at him now but Naruto caught them and returned them back. Pain caught them and reattached them to his arms. Pain then made a combination of handsigns.

Pain-- Water Style: Acid Rain!

The acidic rain had rained down on Naruto. Pain watched as the drops hit the veil and evaporated on contact.

Pain-- What's going on!?

The 7th tail had been released now.

Pain made another combination of handsigns.

Pain-- Eath Style: Mud Mountain!

The ground around Naruto had turned into pure mud and Naruto started to sink into it. After a minute of struggling, Naruto was completely submerged.

Pain-- Fire Style: Grand Fireball!

Pain spewed the fire into the mud until it hardened.

Pain-- I got him...fuck!

Cracks had started to appear and 8 long tails had emerged from the hardened mud and slammed Pain into a balconey a few stories above them.

Pain-- Impossible. There's no way that little fucker...

Naruto had ripped through the hardened mud and got on all fours.

Naruto-- I'll show you the power of the Leaf ninja!

Naruto dashed up the wall and punched him through the wall. Pain fell through into a hallway. Pain got up and retreated.

Naruto-- Pain!? Where are you!?

Pain was creeping around the area watching Naruto.

Pain-- _There's gotta be something I can do!...Wait...I know what to do..._

Naruto turned around and Pain latched onto him.

Naruto-- What are you doing!?

Pain-- Dark Style: Reaper Death Seal!

The reaper was summoned above them.

Naruto-- What is that thing?

Pain-- That is the creature that gave you the Kyuubi. Now it will rip it out of you!!

Naruto-- Fucker!

Pain-- Now reaper! Take his soul!

The reaper had dug into Naruto's chest and started to pull his soul out.

Naruto-- What are you doing!?

Pain-- Well...I'm gonna rip out your soul so that your body will be completely inhbitated by the Kyuubi. Eventually, with you gone and nothing to balance the equation, your body will be ripped apart by the Kyuubi and it will be mine for the taking. A father and son Pain incarnation. Sound cool. I can't wait!

Naruto-- Fuck you!!

Naruto closed his eyes and talked to the Kyuubi.

Naruto-- Aren't you gonna do anything?

**Kyuubi-- Why? It seems we lost.**

Naruto-- We're not done here. Don't you care whether or not you live?

**Kyuubi-- Like that prick could kill me.**

Naruto-- That's exactly what's gonna happen if he takes my body.

**Kyuubi-- He still counldn't control me.**

Naruto-- He won't need to. He'll just rip all of your chakra out and toss you aside.

**Kyuubi-- You make a valid point...**

Pain-- Huh!?

The blue soul that the reaper was ripping out was slowly turning red.

Pain-- What is that!?

The soul turned into the shape of the Kyuubi. It raised to the Reaper and bit its head off its shoulders. The whole jutsu had cancelled out and Naruto headbutted Pain across the hall.

Naruto-- That was a nice try but you failed.

Pain-- Motherfucker.

Naruto-- You...

Pain-- I've had enough!

Pain made a unusual handsign. 7 circles with strange writing appeared in a circle around him. In each circle, there was a path of Pain.

Naruto-- What are you doing?

Pain-- Fusion!

All 7 circles had converged on Pain and he was surrounded by a large chakra.

Naruto-- It seems you're getting serious...

Pain-- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!

A large explosion had smashed a hole to the outside of the black spire. Naruto jumped through and landed in the surrounding forest.

Naruto-- What is that thing?

A large creature had bursted from the hole that Naruto went through. It landed in front of him. It was large greyish color. It was somekind of giant ogre-like creature. It had massive forearms and large upper body. His torso was wider than the grill of a truck. He no longer had a human face. It had become distorted by the change. Only one eye was visible and 2 rows and razor sharp teeth like a shark.

Naruto-- So that's...what you really look like?

Pain-- Aren't I handsome?

Naruto-- No, you have to be the ugliest motherfucker I have ever seen.

Pain got upset at this comment and slammed both arms down on Naruto, he blocked them with his back. Naruto was bent forward trying to push the arms back but Pain's physical power had increased dramatically. Naruto used the Yellow Flash and moved out of the way. Pain smashed the ground.

Naruto-- Still slow-

Pain had appeared behind him and kicked him through the boulders.

Naruto-- I spoke too soon.

Naruto jumped up into the air and made a 1000 shadowclones. They were covered in red chakra.

Naruto-- Rasengan Meteor Shower Kyuubi Style!

The clones began to spin into giant Rasengans covered with red chakra. The giant bombs of chakra slammed into the vicinity of Pain and a large explosion followed.

Naruto-- How what that?

Pain smashed through the boulders he was covered in and ran toward Naruto flailing a large black spear.

Naruto-- Come on motherfucker!!

Naruto ran at him and they collided. A large burst of chakra was released from both of them blowing down the trees around them. Naruto and Pain were entrenched in a game of ultimate mercy. They were pushing against each other, trying to overpower the other but Naruto drilled into him with his 8 Kyuubi tails and Pain let go. Naruto then spun kicked him into the spire.

Naruto-- He got so powerful...I hope I don't have to release the 9th tail.

Naruto walked into the large hole left by the hit and searched for his opponent.

Naruto-- _Where are you?_

It was very dark in the sublevel of the tower. Naruto saw a large hole that was smashed into. It lead to the lower levels.

Naruto-- He's going down?

Naruto walked over and went through the large hole in the floor. Naruto could hear Pain smashing through the ground. Soon enough, Naruto caught up with him and tackled him through the wall he was smashing through. They landed in a large cave under the tower. There was waterfalls shooting through holes in the wall. And there was an battlefield type area in the middle of the water. It was quite large.

Naruto-- What is this?

Pain-- This is where it ends. This battle arena was made centuries ago by the ancient shinobi. This was considered sacred ground and the only the greatest of shinobi were allowed to engage in combat here.

Naruto-- A good place for us.

Pain-- Yeah!

Pain picked a large boulder and threw it at Naruto, he sliced it into pieces with his tails and rushed at Pain and unloaded a barrage of punched to his head and back-handed him and smacked him across the circular arena with his tails. Pain flipped back and smashed him with his giant fists and then kicked him in the air and generated a Rasengan, except this Rasengan was pure black.

Pain-- Shadow Rasengan!

Naruto-- What!?

Pain thrusted the black Rasengan into Naruto's chest and he caught in a black votex, it carried him off the arena and into the surrounding walls. Naruto pulled himself out but fell into the water.

Pain-- I think I got him.

Naruto sunk into the water.

Naruto-- _What the fuck was that? A dark attribute Rasengan? How can you even make something like that? It seems...I have to..._

Pain-- I'm almost out of chakra. It seems I have to now use my ultimate Rasengan...

Naruto bursted out of water and floated in the air above them. He was covered in thick red chakra. The water around him began to evaporate from the heat.

Pain-- He can't!

The 9th and final tail had been released. Naruto let out a large roar that sounded as if the Kyuubi was right there. The veil began to form the shape of the Kyuubi.

Pain-- Shit!

Pain shot some giant spears at him but the dense chakra melted them.

Naruto rushed at Pain an punched him in the stomach with absolute massive power behind it. He then headbutted him and then kicked him across the face, backhanded him with his free hand, he then punched him down toward the ground, kicked him back up and then punched him in the chest with both arms at full strength. Pain flew through the air like a rocket and smashed into the wall.

Pain-- Ughh...Raaaah!

Naruto hit him again with his massive strength, he then grabbed him by the head and then threw him into the air, he then grabbed him with his chakra arm and smashed him into the ground, leaving a large crater underneath him. Pain stumbled back up.

Pain-- I've had enough!!

A huge chakra was released from him and he starting to get bigger as he released his chakra and started to concentrate into his hand.

Naruto-- **Pain!!**

Naruto dashed at Pain with Rasen-Shuriken. Pain had created a deformed, black Rasen-Shuriken. They both thrusted them into each other. The water began to crash around and the walls were cracking, letting in huge amounts of water into the room. It was steadily getting high enough to overtake the arena. The arena itself, was cracking apart as they pushed the massive attacks against each other.

Pain-- I'll end you, worthless little worm!

Naruto-- I'll make you pay...for everything!!

Naruto released more chakra and started to make Pain move back. Pain released more chakra and evened it out.

Naruto-- _Kyuubi! More power!_

Naruto began to push forward into Pain's black Rasen-Shuriken.

Naruto-- _KYUUBI!!_

The Kyuubi released a deafening roar from inside his mind. The Rasen-Shuriken turned red as the Kyuubi veil began to surround it. Soon enough the veil took the shape of the Kyuubi's head ready to attack. The Kyuubi head had opened its mouth and bit into the black Rasen-Shuriken.

Pain-- What is that!?

Naruto-- My new Rasen-Shuriken..." RASEN-KYUUBI!"

The Kyuubi ripped through the black Rasen-Shuriken and slammed into Pain and then the red Rasen- Kyuubi slammed into him as well. The chakra pressure release was so enormous, a cataclysmic explosion followed. The entire arena was turned to dust and the tower was obliterated.

**Elsewhere...**

Gaara-- What the fuck is that?

A giant cloud of fire and black smoke had emerged from the tower.

Sakura-- That's where Naruto is!

The smoke began to form.

Lee-- What is it doing?

The shape turned into the Kyuubi and released a roar that shook the trees for miles. The smoke then dispersed.

Neji-- We have to get there now!

They all ran at full speed toward ground zero.

**Elsewhere...**

The tower had been totally destroyed and there was a humungous crater, at the bottom was the remnants of the circular arena, covered in debris. Under the debris, Naruto crawled out from. He clawed his way up to the basin of the crater and crawled into the grass. In the crater, 7 burned out ashy corpses remained down there.

Naruto-- I...win...

The rest of them team had arrived and went to Naruto's side.

Lee-- Naruto, where is Pain?

Naruto could not speak, he just pointed into the crater. Lee, Neji, Gaara, and Nagaho had walked over and saw that the corpses looked like burned BBQ.

Neji-- What happened here?

Gaara-- Some freaky shit.

Lee-- Guys?

The others looked up.

Neji-- Naruto did it. Pain is nothing but ash and burnt meat now. Look for yourselves.

Everyone had seen it now and returned to Naruto's side.

Sakura-- Congratulation...Hokage...

Neji-- That's right... he's Hokage now...

Gaara-- Seems so.

Lee-- You're the Kazekage.

Gaara-- I'm glad Naruto is one of us now, he deserves this more than anyone.

Nagaho picked up the now passed out Naruto.

Nagaho-- Come on everybody...Let's go home...

**1 week later...**

Naruto's eyes jolted open while he was in hospital room. A cool breeze washed across his face from the window. He just layed there for a few minutes. He turned his head and saw...on the table...the Hokage's crown/hat...

Naruto--...Believe it...

_**THAT'S IT EVERYONE!**_ **Congratulations, if you are reading this, you have finished reading the last chapter of the Akatsuki arc. Give yourselves a round of applause. Don't worry though, this story is not done. Not in the least. Keep checking in regulary for the next arc of Naruto Shippuuden: The Next Level. Watch for the updates description as well.**

**Oh, one last thing, in case it wasn't implied heavily enough, all the Bijuu have now returned to their Jinchuuriki.**


	50. Time

_**Hello everyone, It's me again. I thought long and hard about a new arc for you guys to enjoy and I finally made one up. I worked very hard on it so I hope you like it.**_

One year had passed since Naruto's history making battle with Pain. It seemed not alot of things had changed. Except for one thing, finally, Naruto was hokage of Konoha. He himself actually never thought that it could happen but it did. Naruto had become a more responsible and mature adult since he was chosen to be Hokage. Everyone seemed to look up at him like he looked up at the 3rd Hokage and wondered "I will be that one day". Naruto had stopped wearing the usual orange outfit and wore a traditional Konoha ninja uniform. Naruto was walking to the Hokage building.

Naruto-- Hello...

He picked up the small girl.

Naruto-- Where's your mommy?

Girl-- I can't find her...

Naruto-- Come on, let's go find your mommy.

Naruto walked down the street and saw a woman asking for her child. Naruto walked over to her and gave her the little girl.

Girl-- Mommy!

Woman-- Thank you...lord Hokage.

Naruto-- No problem.

Naruto vanished into a cloud of smoke. He appeared on the roof of the Hokage building. He walked over to the edge and looked over the village, his village. Of course, other people had changed over the time period as well. Misuki and Kiba had gotten married and were living happily together. Sakura was finally asked by Neji to get married, they get married in 2 months. Lee was seeing Ten-ten and Gaara had decided to make his department of Sand in Konoha. Gaara himself was only in the village every few days. Being the Kazekage, he was a very busy man. But he could handle it now that Shukaku had returned to him.

Neji-- Naruto?

Naruto-- Yeah, Neji?

Neji-- Hinata and Jr. are waiting downstairs.

Naruto-- Thanks. Come on.

Naruto led Neji down the steps and into the hokage office. Jr. had grown up a little bit as well. He could speak and was learning to read as well. Jr. jumped into his arms and hugged him.

Jr.-- Daddy!

Naruto-- Hey tough guy.

Hinata-- Hey sweetheart.

Naruto-- Hey honey.

Naruto walked over to his beautiful wife and kissed her.

Naruto-- So how is your shuriken practice coming?

Jr.-- I'm still having trouble.

Naruto-- What's the matter?

Jr.-- I can't get it to go straight.

Naruto-- Well I'll help you okay?

Jr. Yay!

Naruto-- Hehehehe...

Hinata-- So...what do you have planned for the week?

Naruto-- Well...I got a escort some fuedal lord to a banquet later today and on Tuesday I'm gonna go visit our science and chemistry division and see what's up.

Hinata-- Okay...

Naruto-- And of course, I'm gonna spend time with my favorite lady.

Naruto kissed her forehead. Hinata blushed.

Jr.-- Daddy?

Naruto-- Yes?

Jr.-- When will you teach me Rasengan?

Naruto-- When you're old enough. You're only 4.

Jr. made a sour face. Hinata laughed and took Jr. into her arms.

Hinata-- Come on honey, let's let daddy finish his work okay?

Jr.-- Okay.

Naruto-- I'll see you tonight dear.

Hinata-- Okay.

Naruto kissed her goodbye and she walked out the door.

Neji-- You're going on the fuedal lord mission?

Naruto-- I was kinda pulled into it. The fuedal lord refused any escort other than myself.

Neji-- Why?

Naruto-- I don't know, maybe he wanted to have peace of mind that the strongest Konoha ninja was protecting him.

Neji-- Would could he expect to happen that he would need the Hokage to protect him?

Naruto-- Paranoid like all those fancy types.

Neji-- Yeah.

Konohamaru walked in. He was a jounin now and was Naruto's personal assistant.

Konohamaru-- Here's those reports you asked for.

Konohamaru handed him the folder and sat down.

Naruto-- Thanks.

Naruto began to read them when a urgent knock on the door happened.

Naruto-- Come in!

Lee had walked in with 2 ANBU agents. He was member of the ANBU black ops now.

Naruto-- Lee, what's going on?

Lee-- Here...

Lee handed him some photos.

Naruto-- What is...?

Naruto looked through the photos.

Naruto-- Where were these taken?

Lee-- These pictures of Sasuke were taking throughout the country. He's been bouncing from place to place. He's even been leaving the country periodically.

Naruto-- Is there ANBU in pursuit?

Lee-- No...not ye-

Naruto-- Let's just leave him alone.

Lee-- Leave him alone?

Naruto-- Yeah...just don't attack Sasuke under any circumstances understand?

Lee-- Yes...Hokage.

Naruto-- Don't worry...I'll deal with Sasuke my way okay?

Lee-- Okay.

Naruto-- Come on...I could use you on that fuedal lord mission. You too, Neji and Konohamaru.

Konohamaru-- Why me?

Naruto-- Because you're my right-hand man.

Konohamaru blushed and got up for duty.

Neji-- Let's do this and get it done with.

Lee-- I haven't been on a mission in a long time.

**That night...**

Naruto walked into his new house.

Naruto-- Honey?

Hinata-- In here, babe!

Naruto-- Hey hot stuff...

Naruto bended her back and gave her a juicy kiss.

Hinata-- Delicious...

Naruto-- I know...

Hinata-- Come on...I have dinner ready.

Naruto-- Where's Jr.?

Hinata-- I already set him down for bed.

Naruto-- Okay.

Naruto pulled off his vest and put it on a chair. He sat down to dinner.

**Elsewhere...**

Madara-- Sasuke?

Sasuke-- What?

Madara-- How are you feeling?

Sasuke-- Alittle disoriented...

Madara-- That's normal.

Sasuke-- How long does it last?

Madara-- Few days at the most.

Sasuke-- Fuck...

Madara-- Just relax.

Sasuke-- How can I relax when I can't see anything?

Madara-- The jutsu I used to combine yours and Itachi's Sharingan was a success. You just have to wait for your body to get used to it.

Sasuke-- Shit.

Madara-- Just lay down and relax.

Sasuke-- Fine.

Sasuke laid down on the mattress.

Madara-- I have a assignment for you when you wake up...

Sasuke-- What is it?

Madara-- Later okay? Here...

Madara tapped his skull and Sasuke laid down and passed out.

Madara-- Sleep well Sasuke.

Madara walked to a chair with someone inside of it.

Madara-- Kisame? Are you awake?

Kisame was asleep in his wheelchair. After his battle with Rock Lee, he was unable to walk and at the verge of death before Madara came and rescued him. He was horribly weak now. Just a broken person in a chair.

Kisame-- I'm awake now...

Madara-- How are you feeling?

Kisame-- Terribly...(cough cough)...

Madara-- I tried to repair your inner organs as best I could.

Kisame-- You did an amazing job...

Madara-- Then what's wrong?

Kisame-- Just need some water...please?

Madara-- Sure.

Kisame took the straw in his mouth and drank it.

Kisame-- Thanks...Madara...

Madara-- Of course...

Kisame-- Madara...why did you save me? Now you have to take care of me...

Madara-- I decided to save you because you were my most loyal subordinate.

Kisame-- Thank you...

Madara-- That's quite alright...

Madara wheeled him into his bed and Kisame went to sleep.

Madara-- Kisame, you of all people deserve to have your last days in peace.

Madara walked over to Sasuke and watched him sleep.

Madara-- _Just me, Kisame, and Sasuke left now. Kisame is totally useless now. Sasuke is incapacitated. It seems I'm all alone for the moment. It reminds me of then._

**1 week later...**

Hinata-- What are you doing today?

Naruto was getting dressed in the bathroom.

Naruto-- I gotta go to our science and chemistry devision today. Gotta check on the eggheads.

Hinata giggled.

Naruto-- I still love that giggle dear...

Naruto gave her a kiss.

Hinata-- And I'll always love you.

Naruto-- As I you...

Hinata-- You better get going...

Naruto-- I'll say bye to Jr. first...

Naruto walked to Jr. and hugged him while he was eating cereal.

Naruto-- I'll see ya later okay killer?

Jr.-- Okay daddy...

Jr. kissed his father goodbye. Naruto gave Hinata another kiss and a hug and went out the door. Naruto was walking down the street toward the gate. The laboratories were a about a mile away from the village so that in case something happened, it'd be out of range of the village.

Gate Guard-- Lord Hokage, going out today?

Naruto-- Yeah...going to Science labs.

Gate Guard-- Open the gate!

The gate opened for him and he ran through. While he was jumping through the trees he thought to himself.

Naruto-- Well...I never get to practice anymore...Yellow Flash!

Naruto was flashing through the forest in streaks of light.

**Elsewhere...**

Sasuke-- So what's going on?

Madara-- There is a science devision lab a mile west of Konoha.

Sasuke-- Konoha?

Madara-- There is a scientist there that goes by the name of Klayas. He's working on some very important experiment that might be of some use to me. I want to find out what it is and if you can, I want to steal it.

Sasuke-- That's all...?

Madara-- That's all.

Sasuke-- Okay...

Sasuke walked out the door of their hideout. Kisame rolled up.

Kisame-- Should he be walking around so soon?

Madara-- He'll be fine Kisame.

Kisame-- I'll take your word for it.

Madara-- Come on now.

Kisame-- Alright.

**Elsewhere...**

Sasuke-- Science lab huh? I didn't even know Konoha even had a science devision.

Sasuke jumped and lept through the trees, toward the lab.

**Elsewhere...**

Klayas-- Oh yes...put this here and put this there...

Somebody knocked on the door.

Klayas-- I said I did not want to be disturbed!

Scientist-- Come on, Klayas...

Klayas-- Get the fuck out of here!

Scientist-- Fine then...

Klayas heard the footsteps getting fainter and then went back to working.

Klayas-- Soon...so soon...my greatest work will be complete...now...for the fuel...

Klayas pulled out a kunai knife. He was the only ninja chemist there. He walked through the building and savagely killed all the chemist, janitors, and everyone else. Klayas pulled their bodies into his lab. He pinned the bodies to some weird apparatus. He flipped the switch and the machine drained their chakra dry and their bodies turned to calcium. Klayas saw the appointment board. The Hokage was coming today.

Klayas-- What better guinea pig?

Naruto arrived and was greeted by Klayas.

Klayas-- Hello...Lord Hokage...

Naruto-- Hello...

Klayas-- Oh, my name is Klayas.

Naruto-- Hello Klayas.

Klayas-- Please, follow me...

Naruto followed Klayas into the building. On the other side of the building, Sasuke had landed on the roof. He felt the feeling of death.

Sasuke-- Many people died...recently...

Sasuke crawled into a air vent and slithered through it. He saw somebody he never planned on seeing through the grate.

Sasuke-- Naruto...?

Sasuke-- Followed them into the main room.

Naruto felt something following them. He threw kunai into the vent and Sasuke fell to the floor.

Naruto-- You!?

Sasuke-- Hello...Naruto...

Naruto-- What are you doing here!?

Sasuke-- That!

Sasuke pointed to something under a tarp.

Naruto-- Klayas, what is that?

Klayas-- I'm so glad you asked.

Klayas pulled the tarp off. It was a large arc pathway.

Naruto-- What is that?

Naruto stepped in the dust that was once people. Naruto realized what it was.

Naruto-- Klayas? What did you do?

Klayas-- My ultimate invention. It took me years to make it and now, I'm finished. I wanted a powerful shinobi to test it and now I have 2.

Naruto-- Klayas!

Klayas flipped a switch and huge white flash had blasted through the room.

Naruto-- Klayas!!

Klayas-- I'm the master of time now...

The flash turned solid white and Naruto and Sasuke lost sight of everything. Naruto woke up under a tree.

Naruto-- Where am I?

Naruto walked around and saw that there were ancient fuedal building still in construction.

Naruto-- What is this?

He saw horses pulling carts full of straw. Everything was primitive for some reason. Horses were pulling giant blades through fields.

Naruto-- What is this?

Something wizzed by him. He saw a flash of green on what looked like a bicycle.

Naruto-- Maybe I was wrong.

Naruto followed the young woman on the bicycle. Naruto ran after her until she rode into a cavern.

Naruto-- Wait!

The cavern caved in.

Naruto-- Shit! Yellow Flash!

Naruto teleported to safety.

Naruto-- What was that?

Naruto jumped onto a ledge and saw something incredible. He saw a giant dragon smashing through the mountains.

Naruto-- What is that thing?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something large and red weilding a large sword. He swung right into its chest and the monster smacked him aside. The girl shot, what looked like shining arrows at it, which drove it back. Another woman seemed to throw a bommerang but it was smacked into a boulder. Someone in a purple kimono was throwing some kind of paper which was burning but they soon lost their power. The young man had tripped off the ledge he was standing on and the 2 girls tackled him to break his fall. The dragon about to attack them but a huge flash of yellow energy flashed and 3 beams ripped through the air and hit the monster in the back. It screamed but ripped through the energy and slammed down the person with the giant sword.

Naruto-- I seems I have to get involved.

The monster walked toward the girls and raised its foot to crush them. Naruto dashed through the air and used Odama Rasengan. The monster was slammed into the wall. Naruto jumped into the air and made 1000 shadow clones. They were all covered with energy.

Naruto-- Rasengan Meteor Shower!

They all slammed into the monster and soon enough, the monster seemed to dematerialize from the power of his attack. Naruto jumped to the ground after the clones popped into smoke. He ran over the girls and the young man. He helped them up and asked:

Naruto-- What was that?

The girl in black tried to hit him.

Naruto-- Whoa! What are you doing!?

??--What kind of demon are you?

Naruto-- I'm not a demon! I just saved your ass!

The girl stopped.

??-- How do I know you're not playing a trick?

The young man walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

??-- Sango, just relax, I think he's on our side.

Naruto-- I agree with him.

Sango stopped and apologized for attacking him.

Naruto-- It's alright.

The young man walked toward him.

??-- My name is Miroku, friend.

The other girl stood next to him.

??-- My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.

Naruto-- My name is Naruto.

Kagome-- That's a cool name!

Naruto-- Uhh...thanks...

The person in red had jumped in front of him. They stood each other down.

??-- Who are you?

Kagome-- Inuyasha, just relax okay? He helped us.

Inuyasha-- Who is he?

Kagome-- This is Naruto.

Inuyasha-- I am-

Naruto-- Inuyasha...I caught your name...

Inuyasha-- Alright then. What are you doing here?

Naruto-- I haven't a clue. I was doing some stuff and this crazy scientist did some experiment and it warped me to this time period.

Inuyasha-- Science? What's that?

Kagome-- I'll handle this. Where are you from?

Naruto-- A place called Konoha.

Kagome-- I have no clue where that is but we'll help you find a way home okay?

Inuyasha-- Why do we have to help him?

Kagome-- Because he saved our asses. That's why!

Miroku-- It seems a new adventure has surfaced.

Sango-- Yeah.

Kagome-- Why don't you take to the place you last remember?

Naruto-- Okay, come on...

Naruto brought them to the spot. There was nothing except the bent grass where he landed.

Kagome-- Nothing here...

A large pink ball had floated through the air and popped into a small little fox-like child.

Sango-- Shippo! Where have you been?

Shippo-- I...was...hiding?

Kagome-- That's okay Shippo

Shippo jumped into her arms but felt something strange all of a sudden. Naruto walked near him and said hello. Shippo jumped in his arms and clung to him neck.

Naruto-- What's wrong with him?

Inuyasha-- Crazy fox demon...

Naruto-- He's a fox?

Inuyasha-- Yeah...

Naruto-- I see..._He must sense the Kyuubi inside me. That's why he's on my head._

Kagome-- Shippo, get off his head.

Naruto-- Umm..no no, this is alright.

Miroku-- Are you sure?

Naruto-- Yeah! I'm sure.

Miroku-- Alright then.

Inuyasha-- So what are we doing now?

Sango-- Sun is going down now. Let's find a place to sleep.

Kagome-- Okay.

They found a inn and checked in. They settled into a room and sat down to dinner. Naruto finished eating. He suddenly remembered Hinata and Jr.

Kagome-- Naruto? Is something wrong?

Naruto-- Oh...It's just...I remembered...my wife...

Kagome-- WOW! You're married?

Naruto-- Yes...I also have a 4 year old son.

Kagome-- Wow!

Naruto-- Would you like to see a picture of them?

Kagome-- I'd love to!

Naruto dug in his vest and handed her a photo.

Kagome-- Wow...she's beautiful and your son looks just like you.

Naruto-- Thanks.

Inuyasha-- You're really married?

Naruto-- Yes...to the woman of my dreams and owner of my heart...

Kagome-- That was very romantic.

Naruto-- Thanks.

They went to sleep that night.

**Elsewhere...**

Sasuke appeared in some branches. He fell to the ground. He saw someone looking at him. A small girl of about 10.

Sasuke-- Please help me...

The girl walked over to him.

??-- What's wrong?

Sasuke-- What happened to me?

??-- I don't know what you're talking about...

Sasuke-- Nevermind...please help me up...

The girl helped him up and he got his bearings.

Sasuke-- What's your name?

??-- Rin.

Sasuke-- Rin?

Rin-- Yeah.

A green impish creature had bumbled through the bush.

??-- Rin!? What are you doing?

Rin-- I just met my new friend, master Jaken.

Jaken-- Come on, you know how he gets when you make him wait.

Rin-- Okay...

Sasuke-- Umm...

Jaken-- I suppose you wanna come too?

Sasuke-- I don't know where I am. Any help would be welcome.

Jaken-- Maybe he can help or he can kill you. Lets test your luck

Sasuke followed them to a large monster with 2 heads that was being governed by a man in a large white kimono with red flowers.

Sasuke--...

??-- Who is this?

Jaken-- He says he doesn't know where he is. He just appeared out of nowhere.

??-- Nowhere?

Jaken-- Ay, lord Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru-- You, what is your name?

Sasuke-- What's your name?

Jaken-- Fool! You dare talk back to THE Lord Sesshomaru!?

Sasuke-- Sesshomaru? That's your name?

Sesshomaru-- Yes.

Sasuke--...

Sesshomaru-- Get out of here now.

Sasuke-- But-

Sesshomaru-- If you do not leave my sight, I will remove you from my sight.

Sasuke-- Are you threatening me?

Sesshomaru-- A threat is something that might happen, I promise death if you do not leave.

Sasuke-- I'm not leaving without answers.

Sesshomaru-- Fine then.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and swung it behind him, it smacked into Sesshomaru's sword with a spark.

Sesshomaru-- Hmm...

Sasuke-- What are you doing?

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword.

Sesshomaru-- Come with us.

Sasuke-- Go with you?

Sesshomaru-- Yes or I will leave you here.

Sasuke-- Okay.

Sasuke followed Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru.

**Elsewhere...**

Klayas appeared in some kind of castle. He was confronted with some kind of insect like monster.

??--What reason have you come here?

Klayas-- I have come for something that may be beneficial for the both of us.

??-- Beneficial?

Klayas-- Yes...

??-- I see...well then...my name is...Naraku...

Klayas-- My name is Klayas...

Naraku-- So, what is this you come for?

_**That's it everyone the new arc beggining chapter. I hope you liked it.**_


	51. Bijuu

_**Hello everyone. I hope you liked last chapter. It was kinda hard thinking of something good and I came to the conclusion, "what better than Inuyasha?" Well, anyway, this the next chapter of my new crossover. I hope everyone likes it.**_

Sasuke-- Where are we?

Jaken-- You address lord Sesshomaru in a respectful manner!

Sasuke kicked him into a wall.

Sasuke-- Please shut up.

Rin-- Sasuke, that wasn't nice.

Sasuke-- He's annoying.

Sesshomaru-- Are you 2 finished yet?

Sasuke-- Yeah...

Sesshomaru-- Come on.

Sasuke walked forward and followed Sesshomaru.

Sasuke-- Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru-- Hmm?

Sasuke-- Where are we going?

Sesshomaru-- Running an errand.

Sasuke-- Errand?

Sesshomaru-- We're here.

They stopped at a volcano. Sesshomaru jumped from ledge to ledge and Sasuke followed him. They came to a hut in the mouth of the volcano.

Sesshomaru-- Totosai?

Totosai-- Sesshomaru? Is that you?

Sesshomaru-- I need you to repair Tokijin.

Totosai-- What's wrong with it?

Sesshomaru-- It was damaged by Naraku.

Totosai-- I see...please come inside.

Totosai led Sesshomaru and Sasuke into hid home. It was basically a large kiln.

Totosai-- And who might you be?

Sasuke-- None of your business.

Totosai-- What a rude young man!

Sasuke just turned away. Totosai's eyes bugged out and then he began to repair Tokijin, a sword that Sesshomaru gave to him. Sasuke walked around the small home and saw it. He saw a katana with a red and black sheath. It was slightly longer than his but he could feel its power.

Totosai-- I see your interested in Mesaiga.

Sasuke-- Mesaiga?

Totosai-- Yes, that's the sword's name.

Sasuke-- It has a name?

Totosai-- Yes. It's like a living thing.

Sasuke-- You created this?

Totosai-- Yes, I did.

Sasuke-- I can...feel its power...

Totosai-- You can?

Sasuke-- Yes...

Sasuke reached for it and picked it up from the case it was laying in. He pulled the blade from the sheath and looked it over.

Totosai-- For some reason, that sword allows you to hold it. Every sword is different and it seems this one likes you.

Sasuke-- It likes me?

Totosai-- Yes. Would you like to take it?

Sasuke-- You'd just give it to me?

Totosai-- If you're worthy of holding it, this blade was meant to be yours.

Sasuke-- Mine...?

Totosai-- I see you already have a sword. Would you like to trade?

Sasuke-- Trade swords?

Totosai-- Yes.

Sasuke thought it over. His sword has helped him through many tight spots but this...Mesaiga was something that truly called to his soul. So, with a hard decision he pulled the sword from his belt and handed it to him.

Totosai-- I have a way for it and I can tell this blade has seen alot of battle.

Sasuke-- Yes...

Totosai-- That Mesaiga will grant you special powers as well. Just like Sesshomaru's Tokijin or Tenseiga.

Sasuke-- He has special swords too?

Totosai-- Yes, he is incredibly powerful.

Sasuke-- Is he that strong?

Totosai-- Yes...

Sasuke looked at Mesaiga. He then put it in his belt where is now former sword had resided.

Totosai-- Sesshomaru, I have finished repairing Tokijin.

Totosai handed him his sword.

Sesshomaru-- Totosai? What do you know about time travel?

Totosai-- You would have to ask that Kagome about that.

Sesshomaru-- The woman that is with Inuyasha?

Totosai-- Ay, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru-- Sasuke, are you ready to go?

Sasuke-- Yeah.

Sesshomaru-- Then lets go now.

Sesshomaru had walked out without another word and Sasuke followed.

Sasuke-- _This sword...what is it doing to me?_

Sesshomaru-- Can you not control that sword?

Sasuke-- Of course I can.

Sesshomaru-- Well, keep its power down. It's becoming very excited.

Sasuke-- Excited?

Sesshomaru-- Just...come on...

They went back down to the ground where Rin and Jaken were waiting.

Jaken-- Lord Sesshomaru, did you find what you were looking for?

Seshomaru-- Yes I did, and so did he.

Jaken noticed the new sword that Sasuke had.

Jaken-- Hmm...

Rin-- Wow Sasuke, that's a nice sword.

Sasuke-- Uh-huh...

Sasuke replied rather dry. He was seeming to be mezmerized by the Mesaiga. Only time would tell what would happen later on.

**Elsewhere...**

A tornado was whipping through the forest near Inuyasha. It stopped right in front of them.

Inuyasha-- Oh great, what do you want, Koga?

Koga-- I think you know what I want...Kagome...

Koga instantly went to Kagome and Inuyasha felt like an idiot.

Koga-- Who's this?

Shippo was on Naruto's back.

Naruto-- Uh...I'm Naruto...

Koga-- Let me guess, you're trying to steal Kagome from me too right?

Naruto-- Sorry...I'm already taken okay? She's all yours.

Inuyasha-- What is that supposed to mean?

Naruto-- Nothing...

Inuyasha-- Are you taking his side?

Naruto-- I'm not taking anybody's side.

Inuyasha-- Sure sounds like it.

Sango-- Will you 2 just relax?

Miroku-- Honesty, there is a lady present. You should show more (rubbing Sango's ass) respect.

Sango smacked Miroku across his face. There was a large red hand print on his face.

Sango-- Pervert.

Naruto-- _Pervert...hmm...just like..._

Inuyasha-- Hey, Naruto?

Naruto-- Yes?

Inuyasha-- How did you get your demon powers?

Naruto-- What demon powers?

Inuyasha-- You created all those copies of yourself and used that ball of energy. Are you a half demon?

Naruto-- No, I'm a human being.

Inuyasha-- How is that possible?

Naruto-- Well, where I come from, people are ninjas.

Inuyasha-- There are ninjas in your time?

Naruto-- Yes, and everyone has special powers.

Inuyasha-- Powers?

Naruto-- It'd be better if I showed you.

Naruto walked over to a large boulder. He generated Rasengan in his hand and thrusted it into the boulder. There was a clean hole leading to the other side.

Kagome-- Wow...

Sango-- And everyone can do that?

Naruto-- Well, no 2 shinobi are the same. Everyone has different abilities.

Sango-- So what's yours?

Naruto-- Um...well...I'll get into that later on.

Inuyasha was sniffing around.

Kagome-- Inuyasha, do you smell something?

Inuyasha-- Naraku...

Miroku-- Where is he?

Naruto-- Who is Naraku?

Sango-- He is the most wicked creature that could exist in this world.

Miroku-- He put this Wind Tunnel in my hand.

Inuyasha-- He took something from me that was very important to me.

Kagome dropped her head down because she knew who he was talking about.

Inuyasha-- Watch out!

A large blade of energy shot at them and hit the ground.

Inuyasha-- Kagura!

Miroku-- She's attacking us on her own?

Sango-- Oh no look, it's Hakudoshi.

Naruto saw the child riding on the flaming horse, Entei.

Hakudoshi-- Hello, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha-- What are you 2 doing here?

Hakudoshi-- Believe it or not, I'm not here for you.

Hakudoshi pointed at Naruto.

Hakudoshi-- I'm here for him.

Kagura-- So hand him over!

Kagura shot another blade of wind at them. Naruto dodged and everyone got out of the way in time.

Miroku-- Naruto!

Hakudoshi had slipped behind Naruto and raised his scythe to kill him but Naruto used Yellow Flash. Naruto dissapeared in a yellow flash of light.

Hakudoshi-- Where did he go?

Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him into the air but Entei had broken his fall.

Hakudoshi-- It seems he is powerful.

Kagura-- Dance of the Dragon!

Many twisters had been summoned, they cut off Naruto from the rest of the group.

Kagome-- Naruto?

They were all carried to a faraway ledge and Naruto was left to fight Hakudoshi and Kagura by himself.

Inuyasha-- We have to help him.

Miroku-- This shield of air won't let us.

Inuyasha-- Kagome, try to break through using a arrow.

Kagome-- Yeah.

Kagome strung up her bow and readied an arrow. She shot it and it hit the barrier but it did not penetrate.

Naruto-- I've faced tougher than you 2 before.

Kagura-- Really? Dance of the Dragon!

Tornadoes had touched down around Naruto. He made a combination of handsigns.

Naruto-- Earth Style: Mud Shield!

The ground had covered him like armor and then the twisters hit him. After they dissapated, he burst through the ground.

Kagura-- What?

Naruto-- Heh!

Naruto jumped up ledge to ledge and threw kunai with exploding tags. They all hit Kagura and then exploded. Kagura fell the ground. Hakudoshi had been able to escape the blast thanks to Entei.

Kagura-- Why you...

Kagura had gotten back up and readied her fan.

Naruto-- Rasengan!

Naruto thrusted his Rasengan into the blast of wind.

Naruto-- Let's see who's wind power is stronger! Odama Rasengan!

The ball of power got bigger and broke through the wind barrier, he thrusted it into Kagura. She was trapped in its vortex and was slammed into a cavern wall. The vortex dissapated, she was badly injured. Hakudoshi then attacked Naruto, he stopped his scythe with one hand and then used Rasengan on him. He aimed it down so Hakudoshi was ripped into the ground.

Inuyasha-- He's so powerful.

Kagome-- He's stronger than all of us combined.

Hakudoshi and Kagura retreated from the fight.

The wall of wind had dissapated. Inuyasha and the others had ran to him.

Naruto-- Who were those freaks?

Kagome-- How did you beat them so easily?

Naruto-- Where I'm from, if anyone had a fighting level like that, you'd be dead in a week.

Inuyasha-- _What kind of place is he from?_

Miroku-- In any case, that was very impressive.

Sango-- Are you giving lessons?

Naruto thought about back home, when he was offered by the school to tutor a new Genin team.

Naruto-- Uh, I don't think so.

Shippo-- How about for me?

Naruto-- Sorry, Shippo.

Shippo-- Man, I never get to do anything!

Naruto-- Don't get mad...

Shippo-- I was just kidding.

Naruto-- Just relax.

Inuyasha-- Well, maybe it's a good thing you're here, now I don't have to do all of the work.

Kagome-- I seem to remember Kagura kicking your ass a few times.

Inuyasha-- Kagome!

Sango and Miroku laughed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha-- Come on, I could beat him.

Naruto-- Beat me?

Inuyasha-- Not that I would fight you but I'm just saying, If I fought you, I could win.

Naruto-- Maybe later we could put that thoery to the test.

Inuyasha--...

Inuyasha was sniffing the air.

Kagome-- Is something wrong?

Inuyasha-- I smell Sesshomaru close by.

Sango-- Why would he be around here?

Inuyasha-- I also smell...the oil of a snake.

Naruto-- Snake? Where are they?

Inuyasha-- Come on.

Inuyasha lead Naruto and the others toward Sesshomaru. They met up with him on a bridge between 2 mountains.

Inuyasha-- What are you doing around here?

Sesshomaru-- You don't really need to know.

Inuyasha-- Always a smug bastard.

Sesshomaru-- I've always detested how you address me.

Naruto-- Who is this guy?

Sango-- That's Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru.

Naruto-- They're brothers?

Miroku-- Yes but they really dislike each other.

Naruto-- Why?

Kagome-- Well, Inuyasha is a half-demon. Sesshomaru is a full demon so that causes most of the problems.

Naruto-- I can see how.

Inuyasha-- Stop talking about me!

Kagome-- _He always gets like this!_

Naruto-- You...

Sasuke had appeared next to him now.

Sasuke-- Hey, fool.

Naruto-- You alligned yourself with him?

Sasuke-- And what of it?

Naruto--...

Sasuke-- I will do whatever I wish and you have no say in the matter. If you try to do anything, I will kill you.

Naruto-- I'd love to see it.

Sasuke-- Is that a challenge?

Naruto-- It's more of an invitation.

Sesshomaru-- Sasuke?

Sasuke-- What is it?

Sesshomaru-- If you kill that blonde fool, I'll tell you how to get home.

Sasuke-- And what of Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru-- I'll handle him myself.

Sasuke-- Fine then.

Sasuke walked across the bridge. Naruto walked across the bridge too.

Shippo-- Are they gonna fight?

Miroku-- I think so.

Sango-- We can't just let this happen...

Sango pulled out her large boomerang.

Sango-- Hiraikotsu!

The boomerang came between Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto-- Sango, what are you doing?

Sango-- You 2 can fight another time.

Naruto-- _I suppose she's right._

Naruto saw Rin.

Naruto-- _We'll do this another time, when we'll be free from distraction._

Naruto turned around and ran at the group.

Kagome-- What!?

Naruto ran into them.

Naruto-- Yellow Flash!

They dissapeared into thin air.

Seshomaru-- What happened?

Jaken-- What kind of magic is that?

Sasuke-- Don't worry, I'll kill him next time.

Sesshomaru-- If you say so. Come on then.

Sasuke turned and followed him. Inuyasha and the others reappeared in a faraway place.

Inuyasha-- What was that?

Naruto-- Had to get far enough.

Kagome-- I think this is far enough.

Sango-- No kidding.

Miroku-- Shippo, are you okay?

Shippo-- Yeah, I'm fine.

Shippo snaked onto Naruto's shoulder.

Kagome-- _Why does Shippo like him so much?_

Inuyasha-- Well, let's get out of here.

Sango-- Let's go.

Miroku reached for her ass but Kagome swatted him down with her bow.

Sango-- Thanks.

Kagome-- No problem.

**Elsewhere...**

Naraku-- So Klayas, what is this offer?

Klayas-- Well...

Klayas laid out a scroll on the table.

Naraku-- What am I looking at?

Naraku saw some ancient writing.

Klayas-- This scripture comes from this time period. I found this on an excavating dig. I hid this this and studied it very closely.

Naraku-- Go on.

Klayas-- Well, in my time period, there are these thing called "Bijuu"

Naraku-- Bijuu?

Klayas-- They are these great and powerful creatures with different levels of power that ranged from 1 to 9. 9 being the most powerful. One of the people I brought with me is the Jinchuuriki for the 9-tailed beast.

Naraku-- Jinchuuriki?

Klayas-- Jinchuuriki are people that were chosen to endure a sacred sealing ritual. These were the people chosen to control and tame these creatures. The 9-tailed monster is sealed inside his body.

Naraku-- Is that so? Didn't you bring a 3rd with you?

Klayas-- Yes but he is not a Jinchuuriki.

Naraku-- I see, so, where do I come in?

Klayas-- I need your help finding these...

Klayas unrolled another scroll and 9 circles with 9 different animals were inside it.

Klayas-- These were Bijuu that existed in this time period. These are ancient Bijuu.

Naraku-- Where are they?

Klayas-- Ancient monks sealed them inside 9 ancient artifacts. I need your help to find them and then release them.

Naraku-- Artifacts?

Klayas-- I have already collected 7 on the way here. I know where the last 2 are.

Naraku-- Where?

Klayas-- I'll show you.

Naraku-- I'd rather not leave this place. I am still weak.

Klayas-- What?

Naraku-- One day a month, I lose my power.

Klayas-- When do they return?

Naraku-- In 6 hours.

Klayas-- Do I wait until then?

Naraku-- You don't have to. Kohaku.

A young boy walked in wearing a black uniform with green plates.

Kohaku-- Yes, master Naraku?

Naraku-- See to it that Klayas gets what he needs. You will follow all of his orders.

Kohaku-- Yes, master Naraku.

Klayas-- Come then, Kohaku.

Kohaku-- Yes, Klayas.

Klayas picked up the 2 scrolls and put them in a container. He then led Kohaku out of the compund.

Kohaku followed Klayas to a large lake.

Klayas-- The 8th artifact is at the bottom of the lake. Go get it...and watch out for the monsters in there.

Kohaku-- Okay.

Kohaku pulled out his chained scythe and jumped in. A few minutes later, he jumped out with a large rock with 8 holes drilled into it.

Klayas-- One more.

**Elsewhere...**

Rin-- Look, master Jaken!

Jaken-- What is it?

Rin-- Look what I found!

It was a strange piece of bark or something with 9 holes in it.

Jaken-- Wow, what is it?

Rin-- Let's go ask Sesshomaru!

Jaken-- I don't think he would want to be bothered with that.

Rin was already running toward him.

Rin-- Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru-- Yes, Rin?

Rin-- Could you tell me what this is?

Sesshomaru took it from her. He looked it over.

Sesshomaru-- It's some kind of strange magic item.

Sesshomaru felt Tokijin and Tensaiga going crazy when he held it near them.

Sesshomaru-- I will hold onto this, Rin, okay?

Rin-- Of course, lord Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru let out a small smile and patted her head and then walked away. Rin blushed.

Rin-- Wow, he is in a good mood. He almost never does that.

Sesshomaru-- Sasuke?

Sasuke was standing under a waterfall, wetting his head.

Sasuke-- What is it?

Sesshomaru-- It seems Rin found something, maybe you shed some light on it.

Sasuke-- Let me see...

Sesshomaru tossed it to him.

Sasuke caught it and examined it. He felt something familiar. The same feeling he gets when he fights Naruto. The sensation of a monster looking at you. He used his Sharingan and saw something inside it, a monster with 9 tails. It roared at him and Sasuke was forcefully rejected.

Sesshomaru-- Well?

Sasuke-- I'll keep this, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru-- Okay then.

Sesshomaru left without even asking what it was. He didn't really care what it was but if it interfered with his swords, then he cared. That night, Rin fell asleep and Sesshomaru sat down and watched her. Sasuke got up and walked away.

Jaken-- Where are you going?

Sasuke-- I'm taking a walk...

Jaken-- To where?

Sasuke turned to him and used his Sharingan. Jaken passed out on the floor. Sasuke walked through the trees, back to the waterfall. He fell into the water face-up and he floated like a dead body.

Sasuke-- _What is this feeling? That thing..._

Sasuke remembered the piece of bark with the 9 holes in it.

Sasuke-- _What is the feeling that it gives me? I feel...scared...for some reason. What's wrong with me?_

He heard something in the trees. He got out of the water. Klayas appeared before him.

Klayas-- You...

Sasuke-- You're the one that did this.

Klayas-- I don't have time to deal with you. Where is the artifact?

Sasuke-- You mean that thing with 9 holes?

Klayas-- Hmm...

Sasuke-- What is that thing? And why does it have the power of a Bijuu?

Klayas-- How did you sense it?

Sasuke's Sharingan appeared.

Klayas-- I see, you're an Uchiha. The last one, if I'm not mistaken. Well, that Sharingan would definately come in handy.

Sasuke-- Fuck you.

Sasuke ran at him, a scythe flung out from the grass and stopped him. Kohaku got between him and Klayas.

Klayas-- Perhaps we could work out an agreement.

Sasuke-- What kind of agreement?

Klayas-- You don't think I came here without a way to return?

Sasuke-- Hmm...

Klayas-- Here's what I need to do, I need to kill the current 9-tailed Jinchuuriki. Then bring me the one known as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga.

Sasuke-- And what will do with this "Tetsusaiga"?

Klayas-- After you do that, bring me the sword known as "Tensaiga"...I'll use the power from those 2 swords to power my portal jutsu and then we'll jump to our time dimension.

Sasuke-- That's all?

Klayas-- Yep...

Sasuke hesitated to think about it.

Sasuke-- You have a deal


	52. Dark Revelations

_**Hello, everyone. I guess you could say I was on a sabbatical. Or you could call me a lazy fuck off, whatever you like. I wanted to wait a long period of time to let the manga and anime of Naruto Shippuuden to progress so I could think of some material. To be honest, I was out of ideas but now I'm chock full of goodies to deliver to you guys. One more thing, I've seen the new updated site, I have no idea where shit is. I'm so confused...**_

Sasuke returned to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru-- Where did you go?

Sasuke-- Had to piss.

Sesshomaru-- All done.

Sasuke-- I'm here aren't I?

Sesshomaru-- Come on, we'll be going now.

Sasuke-- Okay then.

Sasuke followed Sesshomaru and Jaken, Rin, and Mo-Mo followed.

Rin-- Master Jaken, I don't think I trust that Sasuke fellow...

Jaken-- Stupid girl, that boy will not last long if he thinks he can constantly disrespect lord Sesshomaru.

Rin-- I don't know, Sasuke seems pretty powerful.

Jaken-- How dare you even think such thoughts! lord Sesshomaru can never be killed. He is the most powerful demon that has ever lived. No one will ever defeat him, not Sasuke, and certainly not Inuyasha.

Rin-- Jaken, haven't you even onced doubted Sesshomaru?

Jaken-- Never, not for one second. He always comes out on top.

Rin-- I never doubt him either.

Rin-- Good!

Sesshomaru-- Hey, you should keep in step or I'll leave you behind.

Rin-- Coming lord Sesshomaru!

Jaken-- Wait for me!

_**Elsewhere...**_

Miroku-- Everyone, time to wake up.

Everyone got up from their long night's sleep.

Shippo-- Miroku, how come you always gotta do that?

Miroku-- Early to rise...

Sango-- Oh quit with that crap, monk.

Miroku-- I know you like it.

Sango-- Don't flatter yourself.

Miroku-- Woops...

Miroku "accidentally" tripped over and grabbed Sango's ass.

Sango-- Miroku...

Miroku-- Sorry, damn my horrible balance.

Sango-- Let me help you balancing skills!

Sango slammed him across the face with a huge right hook. Miroku flew through the cottage wall and into the garden.

Kagome-- Another morning, huh?

Inuyasha-- Yup...

Naruto woke up soon after.

Naruto-- What happened?

Kagome filled him in.

Naruto-- _Her and Sakura would be like sisters._

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Naruto walked out into the garden. Miroku walked up to them with half of his face inflated and red.

Sango-- How's your balance?

Miroku-- Suddenly it's like I can walk on rope...

Sango-- See? I knew that would help.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

Naruto-- Some morning festivities...

Kagome-- Yeah...well, let's go find some breakfast.

Naruto-- I'm starving!

Kagome-- Well, it just so happens I have some wonderful breakfast items for us.

Naruto-- Awesome.

They followed Kagome to her giant yellow backpack filled to the point of bursting. They sat down and ate breakfast.

Kagome-- I made it myself.

Inuyasha just gave her a affirming grunt. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango said it was good.

Kagome-- Naruto, how do you like it?

Naruto-- It's a-mazing!

Kagome-- Never saw someone so enthusiastic about regular cooking.

Naruto-- Really! It's really good! It really reminds me of how Hin-...

Naruto stopped short as his wife's name almost came out. He looked into his cup of tea and remembered how Hinata used to make him breakfast alot like this. He could see her face in warm liquid.

Kagome-- What's wrong, Naruto?

Naruto-- Nothing, I just...uh...

Kagome-- You really miss her, huh?

Naruto-- I was just so used to starting the day with her. It feels weird to me.

Inuyasha-- Hey, we'll get ya home.

Naruto-- Thanks guys.

Sango-- Don't worry about it.

Kagome-- Well, I guess that does it for breakfast since Naruto has cleaned me out.

Naruto had a humble but satisfied smile on his face.

Inuyasha-- Where to?

Miroku-- I'll handle that.

Inuyasha-- What do you mean?

Miroku-- I did some asking around town. There is a haunted mansion about 2 days from here. Many demons have been flocking into the area. I think a Shikon jewel shard might be there. If we're find any clues to getting Naruto home, we might as well start there.

Naruto-- Sounds good to me.

Naruto buttones up his vest. Inuyasha tossed his hair back. Sango had picked up her Hiraikotsu.

Miroku-- Come on. I've arranged for a cart heading in that direction to give us a lift.

Shippo-- Good work, Miroku.

Miroku-- That is my conduct.

Sango-- Come on, then.

Sango was still upset with Miroku, which showed by her sitting as far as she could on the cart.

Naruto-- _I could probably get us there in an instant with my Yellow Streak. I suppose keeping a low profile would be best for now._

Inuyasha-- Ahh...Guess I'll just kick back then.

Inuyasha laid down on the bed of straw and closed his eyes.

Miroku-- It seems he is relaxing.

Kagome-- He didn't sleep too well last night. I saw him waking up all night.

Naruto-- He has plenty of time to catch up on some shut-eye. I think I'll follow his example.

Naruto curled up in the corner of the cart.

Kagome-- Does everyone seem to sleep alot?

Miroku-- Yep...

Kagome-- Well then, guess we can just relax for now.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Sasuke-- Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru-- Hmm?

Sasuke-- Where are you going?

Sesshomaru-- I have learned a possible location of Naraku, I will find him and destroy him.

Sasuke-- I've been hearing about this Naraku alot for awhile...

Sesshomaru-- Then you know what will happen if you get in my way.

Sasuke-- I've heard.

Sesshomaru-- Then let's move on.

Sasuke-- Where are we going?

Sesshomaru ignored him.

Sasuke-- Hey!

Jaken-- You hold your tongue!

Sasuke-- Maybe I'll rip yours out...

Rin-- Come on, you 2...

Mo-Mo let out a grunt.

Sasuke-- Hmm?

Sasuke turned around and saw a group and demons nearing them.

Demon-- You're the one known as Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru--...

Demon-- I've been looking for you. Now that I have found you, I'll destroy you and take your sword and the Shikon jewel shard.

Sasuke-- Shikon?

Demon-- Do you not know what that is?

Sesshomaru-- I shall dispatch with them now...

Demon-- How dare you address the great ogre clan with such disrespect!

The demon lunged at Sesshomaru but he easily dodged it and sliced it in half with his glowing ribbon. He spun the ribbon around and then sliced the others into pieces.

Sasuke-- That was satisfying.

Sesshomaru picked up one of the dismembered bodies.

Demon-- Ughh...I will...kill you-

Sesshomaru sliced off its arm. The demon screamed in pain.

Sesshomaru-- Where is this jewel shard?

Demon-- I won't tell you...

Sesshomaru-- I have ways of making you talk...

Demon-- Ughh...there is a cavern...in the mountain known as Trisakai...

Sesshomaru-- Trisakai?

Demon-- To the North of here...it is surrounded by a large green lake...

Sesshomaru-- Would someone that goes by Naraku know if this place?

Demon-- Naraku was the one that forced us to seek you out. He said we would easily destroy you...he lied to us...

Sesshomaru-- Yes, he did...is there anything else I should know?

Demon-- I've told you all I know...

Sesshomaru-- Very well then..

Sesshomaru destroyed what was left of him.

Sasuke-- I suppose Trisakai is our destination?

Sesshomaru-- Come on.

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and put her on Mo-Mo.

Sesshomaru-- This will be a long journey, stay on Mo-Mo.

Rin-- Okay, lord Sesshomaru.

Sasuke-- Let's go...

Sasuke started North.

Jaken-- Lord Sesshomaru, are you gonna allow such disrespect?

Sesshomaru-- He has some use to me. When it expires, so will he.

Jaken-- I see.

Sesshomaru turned around and got on his way.

_**Many hours later...**_

Inuyasha-- Hey guys, wake up.

Kagome-- Time to get up already?

Miroku-- Seems so.

Naruto-- I was having a nice dream too.

Miroku-- So is this it?

Cart Driver-- Yep...Trisakai mountain.

Miroku-- That hill over there?

There was a small hill in the clearing.

Cart Driver-- Oh no, there still is miles to go, I'm going the other way.

Miroku-- You're kidding!?

Cart Driver-- Nope.

The cart rode off into the clearing faster than needed.

Inuyasha-- Nice job, Miroku.

Miroku-- People make mistakes...

Sango-- Don't even bother

Kagome-- I guess we should get going.

Naruto-- Alright then.

Shippo-- I hate walking.

Naruto-- Here...

Naruto put him on his shoulder. Shippo got comfortable.

Sango-- Shippo got used to you pretty quick.

Naruto-- I have that way, I guess.

Inuyasha-- Alright can we go?

Kagome-- Yeah, let's go.

Inuyasha-- I guess I'll go ahead and look out for demons.

Inuyasha ran ahead of them.

Naruto-- Fast, isn't he?

Kagome-- And stupid too.

Sango-- Let's just get there, already.

Shippo-- Yeah.

Naruto-- Come on, Shippo.

Naruto turned around and walked forward.

Sango-- Wait for me!

Kagome-- Me too!

Miroku-- Nobody pays attention to me...

Miroku walked forward with his head hung low.

Naruto-- _This is a beautiful place. I wish I could have come here in more of a vacation- like capacity...well, that is too much to ask for I guess. Hinata...I wonder if you're thinking about me...I miss you so much, Hinata. I love you so much..._

Naruto was swimming around in his own head for a long time. So long, in fact, when he returned to reality, they were already halfway there.

Naruto-- What happened?

Kagome-- We've been walking for a day and half now...

Kagome sat down with exhaustion.

Sango-- We would've stop and rested but you never stopped no matter how much we called to you.

Miroku-- How do you have so much energy?

Naruto-- Sorry, guys.

Inuyasha-- It's alright with me, at least we made some progress.

Kagome-- Shut up, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha-- Make me!

Kagome-- Sit boy!

Inuyasha was slammed into the ground by an unseen force.

Naruto-- What happened to him?

Sango-- Beads of Subjugation around his neck. Kagome says a special password and Inuyasha is rendered helpless for a moment.

Naruto-- Awesome. That could come in handy in my line of work.

Sango-- Being a ninja?

Naruto-- Yup.

Miroku-- I bet it pays alot.

Naruto-- Not as much as you think unless you're on an assasination mission or a protection mission.

Kagome-- You've killed people?

Naruto-- Umm...well...only the really bad people.

Kagome-- Like?

Naruto-- Well, I killed someone that threatened my very way of life, my family, my friends, I made a choice and I dealt with it.

Sango-- So how did it turn out?

Naruto-- My life couldn't be happier.

Miroku-- Was this person really that bad?

Naruto-- Yeah. I had to kill him.

Sango-- What was his name?

Naruto-- Pain...

Sango-- Pain?

Naruto-- Yeah.

Kagome-- So what do you do now?

Naruto-- Well, I'm the leader of my village of ninjas.

Kagome-- Cool, so you're like the strongest?

Naruto-- For now, until someone surpasses me.

Kagome-- That's a funny way of thinking.

Naruto-- Nobody is the strongest forever.

Inuyasha-- I am...

Naruto-- Inuyasha, you won't be as strong as you now many years from now.

Inuyasha-- How old do you think I am?

Naruto-- Around the same as me?

Inuyasha-- I'm 1/2 demon so I age alot differently than you. I'm actually around my 60s

Naruto-- Wow...

Inuyasha-- Yup, I'm going to be fighting for a long time to come.

Naruto-- What if someone kills you?

Inuyasha-- I highly doubt it. I've gotten out of my share of situations.

Naruto-- Me too.

Inuyasha-- I'm sure...

Naruto-- What was that tone?

Inuyasha-- I was agreeing with you.

Naruto-- If you wanna fight me, just ask.

Inuyasha-- I wasn't but now that you mention it...

Kagome-- Hey, come on guys, lets save it for Naraku.

Miroku-- Yeah, we won't get anywhere if you too kill each other.

Sango-- Inuyasha, Naruto, please calm down.

Inuyasha-- Fine...

Naruto-- Tell you what, Inuyasha, I promise that before I leave, you can fight me.

Inuyasha-- Is that so?

Naruto-- Yeah.

Inuyasha-- I'll be looking forward to that.

Night began to fall...they decided to rest in a deserted village for the night.

Kagome-- They have decent sleeping areas...

Kagome laid down on a wheat bedroll.

Sango-- Yup.

She laid down next to her.

Kagome-- Sango?

Sango-- Yes, Kagome?

Kagome-- What do you think of Naruto?

Sango-- He's alot like Inuyasha except from time to time. Inuyasha is like Inuyasha all the time.

Kagome laughed at what she said.

Kagome-- Yeah, they seem to compliment each other without actually saying it.

Sango-- You think Inuyasha will remember to fight Naruto before he leaves?

Kagome-- Probably, Inuyasha wouldn't forget an invitation like that.

Sango-- Between you and me, who do you think would win?

Kagome-- For now, I say Inuyasha.

Sango-- Why do you say that?

Kagome-- Well, we haven't really seen Naruto in battle so we don't know if Naruto wouldn't stand a chance or if he would totally crush Inuyasha.

Sango-- You don't expect to be a tie?

Kagome-- Not likely.

Sango-- You have alittle crush on Naruto, don't you?

Kagome-- No, of course not.

Kagome was blushing.

Kagome-- I just...admire Naruto. He is a strong person. All he wants is to see his wife, I can tell he loves her so much.

Sango-- Are you jealous of Naruto's relationship with his wife?

Kagome-- What do you mean?

Sango-- You want what he has?

Kagome-- Well, every girl, wants to be loved like that from somebody that they love in return.

Sango-- So I could assume you're one of them?

Kagome-- You are too.

Sango-- Maybe...

Kagome-- What are you talking about, "maybe"? I see the way that you look at Miroku...

Sango-- Don't start that again, Kagome.

Kagome-- It's true and you know it.

Sango-- Why would Miroku settle for me anyway? He could have any girl he wants.

Kagome-- But he wants you too.

Sango-- How do you know?

Kagome-- A girl knows of course!

Sango-- Alright, "girl"...

Kagome hugged her and went to sleep. Sango also fell asleep after contemplating what she said about her and Miroku.

Sango-- _I wonder if you're right...Kagome..._

_**Elsewhere...**_

Miroku-- So what do you think the girls are up to?

Inuyasha-- You have a sick mind.

Miroku-- What!? I just asked what you think...

Naruto-- You need help.

Miroku-- Come on, guys, don't tell me you've never fantasized about it.

Naruto-- I'm married, I'm not allowed to.

Miroku-- Buzz kill!

Inuyasha-- I want no part of this.

They all relaxed in a hotspring that was near the village.

Miroku-- Ahhh...this is relaxing.

Naruto-- Yep...

Inuyasha-- So Naruto, what are you gonna do when you get home?

Naruto-- Umm...I was planning to fuck my wife, senseless...

Inuyasha-- Well...umm...thank you for sharing that, Naruto...

Naruto-- She'll probably smack me a wall once I get back but it's worth it.

Inuyasha-- Women are strong there as well?

Naruto-- Oh, extremely. I have a friend named Sakura that can cause earthquakes with a single finger.

Miroku-- Oh...tell me more.

Naruto-- I think I'll stop there.

Miroku-- Oh come on.

Inuyasha started laughing. So did Naruto.

Inuyasha-- Are girls all you think about?

Miroku-- Is there anything else worth thinking about?

Naruto-- How you've stayed alive this long is beyond me, do that grabby stuff to a women in my village and you'll lose that arm.

Miroku-- Oh stop playing around.

Naruto-- I'm not kidding. My...master...umm...who was stronger than just about anyone got his arms broken, his ribs smashed, a concussion, his legs broken, his jaw displaced, and his whole body bruised because he saw the former hokage taking a bath.

Miroku-- Whoah!

Naruto-- Trust me, this time period is beneficial for your existence.

Inuyasha-- So have you ever...?

Naruto-- Yeah, and got beaten with an inch of my life. I gotta tell you, I'd rather fight alot of enemy ninjas I've fought 1,000 times before I would peek in women's bathouse.

Miroku-- That bad, huh?

Naruto-- Worse, more than you can imagine, hahahahaha

Inuyasha-- Wow, a woman that would kill Miroku?

Naruto-- Some of the women I know would erase him from existence all-together.

Inuyasha-- That sounds like it would be nice to watch.

Naruto-- Mhmm...

An awkward silence seemed to have appeared like lightning before the storm. It permeated the group.

Naruto-- So Inuyasha, still wanna fight?

Inuyasha-- Yeah...

Naruto-- It seems the girls have gone to sleep...

Inuyasha-- You wanna do it right now?

Naruto-- After you get dressed would be nice...

Inuyasha-- Alright...

Inuyasha wrapped a towel around him and Naruto did the same thing and they walked off in opposite directions.

Miroku-- Hmmm...left alone...again...

Miroku sunk into the water.

_**Some time later...**_

Inuyasha and Naruto met in a clearing a few miles away from the village as not to wake the girls up.

Inuyasha-- Sure you wanna do this?

Naruto-- It would be best to get this out of the way now.

Inuyasha-- You say that like this is some sort of hindrance.

Naruto-- No, more of an obstacle. I'm always down for a strong opponent. I never back down.

Inuyasha-- Me either. I never back down, I never give up, and I never surrender.

Naruto-- Hmm...me too.

Miroku-- So, you guys are sure about this?

Shippo had jumped on Miroku's back.

Miroku-- Ahh Shippo, we missed you earlier.

Shippo-- I dozed off.

Miroku-- Well this should wake you up.

Shippo-- Why are they fighting?

Miroku-- To test their strength, their limits, themselves and each other.

Shippo-- I thought they might've been mad at each other.

Miroku-- No, just alittle exhibition match.

Naruto-- So, you ready?

Inuyasha-- Are you?

Naruto nodded.

Inuyasha-- Then let's get started.

Inuyasha ran at Naruto full speed.

Inuyasha-- Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!

Inuyasha slashed at Naruto with the glowing yellow claws. Naruto backed away from the range of his slashing. Naruto punched Inuyasha in the face, Inuyasha hopped back.

Naruto-- Hurt?

Inuyasha-- Naw, that felt like alittle love tap.

Naruto-- I did pull my punch...

Inuyasha-- You don't to have do that, I can take what you can dish out.

Naruto-- If you're sure-

Inuyasha-- I'm sure! Blades of Blood!

Inuyasha scratched himself and threw the glowing red blades at Naruto. He dodged the first 4 but was clipped by the 5th. Naruto jumped and launched himself at Inuyasha, he punched Naruto in the face, Naruto kicked him upside the head and grabbed him by the kimono and threw him across the field.

Inuyasha-- Blades of Blood!

Inuyasha shot 2 hands worth of red blades at Naruto, he threw exploding tags to meet them in mid flight.

Miroku-- This is heating up.

As the smoke cleared, Inuyasha rushed through it and punched Naruto in the gut and backhanded him across the face, he then punched Naruto again and knocked him back against a tree. Naruto slid down and on his ass. Inuyasha ran at him with glowing yellow claws, Naruto grabbed his arm and punched him with a large amount of chakra behind the blow, Inuyasha was staggered for a moment but headbutted him and slashed him across the chest with his Iron Reaver. Naruto jumped back holding his chest. There was blood slowly dripping out.

Naruto-- _He wasn't close enough to cut me too deep. Still, could avoid some of those alittle better._

Inuyasha-- Thinking about giving up!?

Naruto-- Not even close, this is starting to get fun!

Inuyasha-- Good!

Inuyasha ran at him with the Iron Reaver but Naruto his arm again.

Inuyasha-- Huh? What is that?

Naruto was generating a Rasengan in his hand. Inuyasha was surprised at the strange orb.

Naruto-- Here is my...Rasengan!

Naruto thrusted it into his chest. Inuyasha was trapped in the giant vortex of chakra that surrounded him. The spinning ball ripped through the forest and smashed into a large cluster of trees.

Miroku-- Inuyasha!

Shippo-- Oh man, did he kill him!?

A loud sharp sound flashed for a moment and a 3 large pillars of energy ripped through the path Rasengan made and hit Naruto at full force. Inuyasha ran through the forest and jumped down next to Miroku. He had a large twisting hole in his kimono and blood surrounded it, his skin was clearly spun as well.

Miroku-- That wound looks pretty bad.

Inuyasha-- I'm fine, Miroku.

Naruto appeared next to him and kicked him across the ground and ran at him and kicked him again.

Inuyasha-- How did you survive my Windscar?

Naruto-- It's called Substitution.

Inuyasha-- "Substitution"?

Naruto-- I made a clone of myself to take the brunt of the attack. I only got hit by the aftershock of that blast.

Inuyasha-- Any other tricks I don't know about?

Naruto-- A few.

Inuyasha-- So can we continue?

Naruto-- When you're ready...

Inuyasha weilded his Tetsusaiga.

Naruto-- _I saw that sword when I got here...should watch out for that._

Inuyasha-- Windscar!

Inuyasha cut the Windscar and the 3 pillars of energy ripped toward Naruto.

Naruto-- Odama Rasengan!

Naruto smashed the large Rasengan into the blast that culminated into one large pillar of energy.

Miroku-- Wow!

Shippo-- Amazing!

Naruto was being pushed back by the massive attack. Naruto put more chakra into the attack and he started to move forward. The pillar shattered around the Odama Rasengan and was spun into the blue chakra, now turned into a yellowish blue. Naruto rushed at Inuyasha with the Rasengan now combined with Windscar power.

Inuyasha-- What!? Grrrrrr!

Inuyasha swung the sword at Naruto.

Inuyasha-- Backlash Wave!

A large yellow tornado appeared from the Tetsusaiga and hit the yellow Rasegan and a even larger power struggle started. The Backlash wave proved too powerful to break and the Rasengan lost it's momentum and exploded. Inuyasha and Naruto were blown into opposite directions.

Miroku-- I've never seen that before...

Shippo-- Me either.

Naruto pulled himself and regained his composure and Inuyasha did the same.

Inuyasha-- That was close...

Naruto-- I could say the same.

Inuyasha-- How did you escape?

Naruto-- When my attack exploded, it gave enough kickback for me to escape.

Inuyasha-- Well, I don't really know about the physics of explosions...

Naruto-- Don't worry about it dude.

Inuyasha-- "Dude"...I like that

Inuyasha rushed Naruto and swung his Tetsusaiga at Naruto, he blocked it with a shortsword that was on his back.

Naruto-- _Glad I had this with me..._

Naruto parried and kicked Inuyasha in the chest, Inuyasha flipped back and landed on a tree branch.

Inuyasha-- Pretty cool stuff.

Naruto-- Always come prepared.

Inuyasha-- I do.

Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha-- Windscar!

3 pillars of energy rushed in Naruto's direction. He made a combination of handsigns.

Naruto-- Earth Style: Terra Dome Jutsu.

He dug his shortsword into the ground and the earth around him created a dome of rock around his body. The 3 pillars ravaged into the dome and the surrounding area blew up.

Inuyasha-- Did I get him?

The dust subsided and Naruto was there with his sword in the ground.

Naruto-- Hehehe...

Inuyasha-- Huh?

A long sword of chakra shot from the ground and through the tree branch and narrowly missed Inuyasha's face. He jumped to another tree.

Inuyasha-- What was that!?

Naruto pulled the sword from the ground and a trail of chakra followed. There was a sword of chakra surrounding the metal blade which, because of the chakra extension, was now a long sword.

Inuyasha-- What is that?

Naruto-- Just something I picked up over the years.

Inuyasha-- How does it work?

Naruto-- Get over here and find out.

Inuyasha-- You asked for it!

Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha-- Windscar!

Inuyasha shot the 3 pillars of energy at him. Naruto smiled and ran at the middle tower, he slashed through it, right down the middle and ran at Inuyasha.

Naruto-- Hyeea!

Naruto swung his chakra sword and Inuyasha blocked it with Tetsusaiga.

Naruto-- You're impressive swinging such a large sword around so easily.

Inuyasha-- It was made for me.

Naruto-- Did someone give it to you?

Inuyasha-- My old man left it to me.

Naruto-- How nice of him.

Inuyasha-- Just one of the only things he gave me!

Inuyasha parried his chakra sword and punched Naruto in the face and Inuyasha punched him in the face. Inuyasha and Naruto regained their composure and stared the other down.

Inuyasha-- You're still holding back?

Naruto-- Well you are.

Inuyasha-- Perhaps it's time to quit the warm up?

Naruto-- Let's do it for real.

They jumped apart from each other. Naruto unzipped his vest and took it off, then tightened his headband. He then picked up his sword and re-extended the chakra blade.

Inuyasha-- Let's do this then.

Inuyasha rushed at Naruto and swung his sword, Naruto blocked it with his, Inuyasha pulled it back and jabbed it forward, Naruto jumped back and swiped at Inuyasha with his chakra blade, Inuyasha narrowly missed a slit throat by throwing his head back, Inuyasha spun around and swung Tetsusaiga again, Naruto blocked it, Inuyasha let go of it and swung around and backhanded Naruto, He jumped back and threw his chakra blade, Inuyasha blocked it with the broadside of Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha-- What?

The chakra sword was still in the Tetsusaiga, not penetrating the sword but attached to the sword at the tip.

Naruto-- Inuyasha!

Inuyasha-- Huh!?

Inuyasha swung around to catch Naruto's Rasengan with his sword, it dug into the handle of the shortsword and the sword became the Rasengan.

Naruto-- Here's something new...Rasengan Spear!

The vortex engulfed Naruto's hand as he grabbed the handle of his sword and dug it into Tetsusaiga.

Miroku-- Can the Tetsusaiga stand that kind of abuse?

Inuyasha couldn't push back the spear anymore and was knocked back, the spear smashed into the Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha was sent into a tree, Tetsusaiga landed next to him.

Inuyasha-- What was that?

Naruto-- I made up alot of variations for my Rasengan.

Inuyasha-- My Tetsusaiga has some surprises too.

Inuyasha picked up his sword. He held it up as it was inclosed in diamond.

Naruto-- What is that?

Inuyasha-- This is my...Adamant Barrage!

Inuyasha swung the sword and millions of shards of diamonds shot from the sword at straight at Naruto.

Naruto-- Shit! What the fuck is that!

Naruto struck the first wave with his sword but it did nothing to the shards of diamond.

Naruto-- Fuck!

Naruto stamped the ground.

Naruto-- Rasengan Shield.

A tornado engulfed him and swallowed all of the diamonds.

Inuyasha-- What?

The tornado spit them at Inuyasha, he dodged them as they ripped through the trees like tissue paper. The tornado subsided and Naruto was on his knees, some of the shards hit him.

Naruto-- _Fuck man...I have to avoid that...that was way too random...that sword...I have to...somehow slow it down or break it._

Naruto generated another Rasengan, he ran at Inuyasha with it. He thrusted it into the diamond covered demon blade. The Rasengan didn't even make a scratch as it subsided and left Naruto a sitting duck. Inuyasha swung his diamond sword and Naruto countered it with his chakra blade.

Inuyasha-- Your glowing sword won't cut my adamant blade.

Naruto-- I don't need to cut it!

A shadowclone smashed the ground and uppercutted Inuyasha into the air, Naruto then kicked him higher into the air.

Inuyasha-- _Damn!_

Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga and it reverted back to it's nuetral form. Naruto created a team of shadowclones.

Naruto-- Time for a golden oldie!

Each shadow clone attack him.

Naruto-- Na-Ru-To...Uzumaki Barrage!

Naruto kicked him into the ground with massive force.

Naruto-- Not done yet!

Naruto generated an Odama Rasengan at dived toward Inuyasha ready to use.

Inuyasha-- Tetsusaiga!

The demon sword flew from the ground and went to Inuyasha, he blocked the big Rasengan with it. He was being pushed into the ground by the big swirling orb. Inuyasha was being forced further into the crater when the Tetsusaiga turned red.

Naruto-- What!?

Inuyasha-- Windscar!

Inuyasha was able to swing just enough to cut a Windscar. Naruto was hit with the full force of the blast and was blown out of the crater. He spinned and slammed through a tree.

Shippo-- Whoa...this is intense...

Inuyasha-- That must have been the winning hit.

Miroku-- Inuyasha, what is that?

Inuyasha heard a loud shrieking sound. Inuyasha turned around and saw Naruto holding a large spinning blade of chakra.

Inuyasha-- What!?

Naruto-- Here is something new for you.

Naruto ran at Inuyasha holding the Rasen-Shuriken.

Inuyasha-- Adamant Barrage!

Tetsusaiga fired the huge barrage of adamant spears, Naruto's Rasen-Shuriken plowed through them.

Inuyasha-- Crap!

Inuyasha dodged them Naruto just before he hit him with the attack. A loud ringing sound resonated and the attack exploded. When the dust cleared, the whole praire was destroyed.

Inuyasha-- What was that attack?

Naruto stood in the middle of a large spiral crater.

Naruto-- Nice dodge, you wwon't do it again though.

Inuyasha-- Just come on, we're not done yet.

Naruto-- Alright...

Naruto summoned 2 shadowclones. They started to create another Rasen-Shuriken.

Inuyasha-- Come on!

Naruto ran at Inuyasha holding the much stronger Rasen-Shuriken.

Inuyasha-- Windscar!

3 pillars of energy rushed towards Naruto, he thrusted it into the blast, his Rasen-Shuriken forcing against Windscar.

Naruto-- You're gonna need more than that...

The Windscar began to bend like it did before.

Inuyasha-- Not this time! Adamant Barrage!

Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga was engulfed in adamant and he swung it, releasing a barrage of adamant spears aimed it Naruto. The spears ran into the Windscar combining into one attack.

Naruto-- Take this!

Naruto began to rotate the blade and Rasengan in opposite directions. Naruto began pushing through the blast, the Windscar and Adamant Barrage began to swirl around him and create a path for him, he pushed forward.

Inuyasha-- I got ya now.

Inuyasha ran through the bent and twisted path the Rasen-Shuriken made and struck the Rasen-Shuriken.

Inuyasha-- Backlash Wave!

The huge twister of yellow lightning, energy, and adamant spears surrounded the blue chakra. The Rasen-Shuriken detonated inside the Backlash Wave.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Sango-- What is that loud ringing noise!?

Kagome looked out the window and saw a blue and yellow tornado dancing around each other and smashing into each other.

Kagome-- Sango, come on!

_**Elsewhere...**_

Rin-- Lord Sesshomaru! Look!

Sesshomaru saw flashes of blue and yellow into the night sky.

Jaken-- What could that be?

Sasuke-- _No way...how could he be here...?_

Sesshomaru-- We should see what is going on...

Sesshomaru walked forward.

_**Back to the battle...**_

Miroku could only watch, helplessly, as the 2 swirling masses of energy slammed into each other.

Miroku-- What the devil!

The swirling energies danced in a circle and then exploded.

Miroku was about impaled by a tree branch but Shippo used his fox magic to deter the path of the sharp branch.

Miroku-- Thank you, Shippo...Shippo?

Shippo seemed to have left the world. His eyes were blank and lifeless. His skin was pale.

Miroku-- Shippo...

Shippo got on all 4s and started to growl and moan as if threatened by something horrible. The dust settled.

Miroku-- Inuyasha...Naruto...

Inuyasha was visible 1st...his kimono was ripped and had some moderate injuries all over his body. The rest of the smoke was blown apart by a thick red wind gust.

Miroku-- What is that?

Inuyasha-- Naruto...?

Inuyasha said this with a blank stare.

Naruto was surrounded with a cloud of red chakra. His eyes were blood red and his fangs were baring.

Inuyasha-- What...happened...?

Naruto let out a low bellowing moan.

Inuyasha saw that his left and right arm were damaged badly as they were covered in blood. Inuyasha remembered what had happened inside the vortex. Inuyasha was able to surround Naruto with the Backlash Wave, he blocked the blast with a Rasengan on both hands and using that to cancel it out.

Inuyasha-- Hmm...

Naruto raised his claws. Miroku held Shippo back who had, for no reason at all, gone insane with anger.

Miroku-- Shippo! What is wrong with you!!

Shippo-- Raghh!!

Miroku heard Shippo made sounds he'd never made before. Miroku could feel Shippo's demonic aura dramatically increasing.

Miroku-- Shippo, what is happening to you?

Inuyasha stared down the fox influenced Naruto.

Naruto-- _I didn't think I would need to resort to this level. _

Inuyasha-- Come here!

Inuyasha and Naruto ran at each other. Inuyasha swung his sword but Naruto easily dodged it and punched him in face and then punched him in the other side of his head and then straight kicked him into a tree.

Inuyasha-- What is going on...?

Naruto appeared in front of him in a flash.

Inuyasha-- Huh?

Naruto kicked him through the tree and he was launched through a bunch of trees. Inuyasha pulled himself up from the broken tree.

Inuyasha-- This is...

Naruto kicked him in face and grabbed by the arm and swung him over his shoulder and slammed him on the ground. Inuyasha reached for Tetsusaiga but Naruto kicked it into the air and it embedded into a tree.

Inuyasha-- No...

Naruto punched him into the ground repeatedly. Inuyasha grabbed Naruto's leg and swung across the field. Inuyasha jumped up and punched him in the side of his head with all his might. A crater erupted under his head.

Inuyasha-- There!

Naruto thrusted his leg up and kicked him in the chin and he backflipped a few yards away. Naruto got back up.

Naruto-- This is getting fun!

Inuyasha-- Yeah. _Tetsusaiga..._

Tetsusaiga released itself from a tree and flew into Inuyasha's hand. It returned to it's large battle form. It was now covered with adamant. Naruto created 2 shadow clones. They made a Rasen-Shuriken in Naruto's hand.

Inuyasha-- Let's go!

Inuyasha ran at full speed with his adamant covered Tetusaiga and Naruto ran at him with his swirling Rasen-Shuriken.

Inuyasha-- AHH!

Naruto-- AHH!

Inuyasha-- Backlash Wave!

Naruto-- Rasen- Shuriken!

Miroku-- Oh no, don't do it!

A loud resounding "sit" command hit Inuyasha right before their attacks met. Inuyasha was slammed into the ground by the beads on his neck. Naruto's Rasen-Shuriken dissipated and his eyes returned to normal. Kagome ran between them.

Kagome-- What the fuck is wrong with you!?

Inuyasha-- Kagome...

Naruto-- Kagome...

Kagome-- Do you realize how easy it would be to get attacked by someone if one of you got hurt? What if Naraku had found out that one of you was injured? He would have easily killed one or both of you.

Inuyasha had gotten up from his prone state.

Inuyasha-- Kagome, I-

Naruto-- Kagome, I'm sorry.

Kagome-- What?

Naruto-- I challenged Inuyasha to a fight. He had nothing to do with the decision to fight.

Kagome-- It was you?

Inuyasha-- It was?

Naruto-- It was my fault.

Kagome-- _If only I had beads around his neck then I could keep them both on leash._

Miroku-- Kagome! Come here.

Kagome walked over to Miroku.

Kagome-- What is it?

Miroku-- There is something wrong with Shippo.

Kagome saw that his eyes were surrounded by thin black lines and his fangs had grown slightly. He had now calmed down and seemed to have fallen asleep.

Kagome-- What happened to him?

Miroku-- I don't know. During the fight, Naruto seemed to have change greatly in a few seconds. His eyes had changed color and his physical strength had increased dramatically. He was easily beating up Inuyasha as if he was a infant.

Kagome looked back to Naruto, he was putting his vest back on, he glanced back at her as he zipped it up and walked away.

Kagome-- _It almost sounds like...(remembering Inuyasha's other form)..._

Miroku-- We should keep an eye on Shippo.

Kagome-- Miroku, this is strange. The day Naruto gets here, Shippo seems to have changed. I don't know why.

Miroku-- Could it be that there is a type of connection between Naruto and Shippo?

Kagome-- The question is, what is the connection?

Miroku-- I think we'll find out soon enough.

Inuyasha-- Hey, what are you guys talking about?

Kagome-- Oh nothing, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha-- You 2 looked very serious about something.

Miroku-- Oh, we were just talking about Shippo.

Inuyasha-- What's wrong with Shippo?

Miroku-- Shippo seems to have been acting weird lately.

Inuyasha-- I noticed that too.

Kagome-- Inuyasha, keep an eye on Naruto for us.

Inuyasha-- Why?

Kagome-- Just for some reason, I feel like there is something our pal Naruto isn't telling us.

Inuyasha-- I feel the same...way...

Inuyasha fell to his knees.

Miroku-- Inuyasha, what's wrong?

Inuyasha-- I don't...

A handful of red burns seemed to have appeared all over Inuyasha's body. They glowed a red color and then dissipated, leaving just the burns there.

Inuyasha-- These hurt...so much...

Miroku-- What happened...?

Miroku remembered during the fight, Naruto seemed to have slashed Inuyasha with his glowing red claws a handful of times.

Miroku-- _Could Naruto have done this...?_

Kagome and Miroku helped Inuyasha up. Miroku helped him back to the deserted village. Kagome walked over and picked up Tetsusaiga. She saw that there was, in the center of the blade, a glowing red hairline crack in the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome-- This looks like the scratches on Inuyasha...maybe Totosai could clear some things up with the Tetsusaiga.

When Kagome returned to the deserted village she went to Sango.

Kagome-- Sango?

Sango-- Yes?

Kagome-- Could I borrow Kirara?

Sango-- For what?

Kagome-- There is something wrong with the Tetsusaiga and I need Kirara to go to Totosai's home so he could come and fix it.

Sango-- What about Inuyasha's injuries?

Kagome-- Nobody besides Sesshomaru has known Inuyasha longer and I doubt Sesshomaru will jump to the chance of helping his brother.

Sango-- Alright, you can use Kirara.

Kagome-- Thanks, Sango.

Sango-- Anytime.

Kagome-- Kirara?

Kirara walked over.

Kagome-- Could you take this mesage to Totosai for me?

Kagome tucked a piece of paper into a collar that Kagome put on her.

Kagome-- Okay, hurry back.

Kirara gave an affirming sqeal and jumped out the window and flew away.

Sango-- She should be back by morning.

Kagome-- Yeah, let's go tend to Inuyasha now.

Sango-- He really didn't look too good when you brought him in.

Kagome-- I think Naruto did this to Inuyasha.

Sango-- During their squabble?

Kagome-- Yup.

Kagome and Sango walked into the room where Inuyasha was resting. Miroku had taken his robe off and bandaged around his arms and chest and mid-body. He had just finished bandaging his leg.

Sango-- How is he?

Miroku-- Not good. I had to embed sacred sutras inside the bandages to keep from burning off.

Kagome-- Burning off?

Miroku-- The first bandages I applied burned off his skin after a few minutes. At least these sacred sutras are keeping. I don't for how long though.

Kagome-- Did you figure out what was wrong with those scratches?

Miroku-- I did alittle bit of studying while I helped Inuyasha. It seems these scratches and burns were laced with an extreme level of energy.

Kagome-- A demonic aura?

Miroku-- Not exactly, but it's close. I could feel...something...

Kagome-- What?

Miroku-- I could feel it...the evil and malice that the energy emenated.

Sango-- Evil?

Miroku-- Like Naraku's demonic aura except much worse. This aura almost made me choke, it was so full of anger.

Sango-- So...?

Miroku-- I think these wounds could've been much worse.

Sango-- Do you think there is a possibility of Inuyasha turning into a full demon?

Miroku-- It is a definite possiblity if Inuyasha has to sustain injuries like this again from Naruto.

Kagome-- So we have to make sure Inuyasha never fights Naruto again.

Miroku-- It's best.

Sango-- Perhaps we should leave Naruto behind.

Miroku-- What?

Sango-- What if something like this happens again?

Miroku-- Well...

Kagome-- Miroku, is there something you're not telling us?

Miroku-- Well...

Miroku walked over to a small closet.

Miroku-- Here...

Miroku opened the closet. Shippo was tied up and slapped with sacred sutras. He was still sleeping.

Sango-- Why did you do that to him?

Miroku-- When he got near the aura releasing from the burns, he went crazy, his demonic aura was flooding out...like Naruto's.

Kagome-- What are you talking about?

Miroku-- It seems this energy seemed to have been attracted to Shippo for some reason.

Kagome-- Why would something like that happen...?

Miroku-- There is alot of mysteries surrounding this.

Sango-- I have a feeling everything will be solved very soon.

Miroku-- Let's get some sleep. Those sutras combined with Inuyasha's demonic healing ability should help him out after a night's sleep.

Sango-- Where is Naruto?

Miroku-- Look...

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked out the window. Naruto was sleeping under the window like a baby.

Kagome-- You're kidding.

Miroku-- 'Fraid not.

Sango-- Oh man...

Kagome-- Let's just leave him there, I'm sure he's hurt too.

They all went to sleep in the next room.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Jaken-- What is this, my lord?

Jaken marveled at the huge spiral crater in the field.

Rin-- It's pretty!

Sesshomaru-- Inuyasha...

Jaken-- He's here, my lord?

Sesshomaru-- He was here.

Jaken-- Where is he now?

Sesshomaru-- He is nearby.

Sasuke had walked away from and walked into the center of the spiral crater.

Sasuke-- _No doubt about it, Naruto is here._

Rin-- Sasuke, is something wrong?

Sasuke-- No, everything's fine.

Sasuke walked over to Sesshomaru.

Sasuke-- So are we going to attack Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru-- No.

Sasuke-- No?

Sesshomaru-- I think it's best to observe them for the time being.

Sasuke-- Observe them?

Sesshomaru-- I feel that something is very wrong here and when I find it, I'll destroy it.

Sesshomaru walked in the direction of the deserted town, Jaken and Rin followed him.

Sasuke-- _This is getting rediculous! I'm gonna kill Naruto, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru and go back home._

Sasuke walked behind them.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Naraku-- Klayas?

Klayas-- Yes, Naraku?

Naraku-- Did he take the bait?

Klayas-- Yes, the Uchiha has become our unknowing pawn.

Naraku-- After he has done his job?

Klayas-- I will kill him. Even if he could just kill one of them, that will suffice.

Naraku-- Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and this Naruto might become a problem later on.

Klayas-- That is why I done what I've done.

Naraku-- Good work.

Klayas-- So what after we've eliminated all of the potential risks?

Naraku-- We'll reap the power of your...Bijuu.

Klayas-- Preparations have already been made to release their power and absorb it.

Naraku-- This is gonna be fun.

Klayas-- Yes, you're right.

_**Well, there it is. Sorry I made you wait. I know this one chapter probably wouldn't make up for it but thanks for reading it.**_


End file.
